Alternate Dragon Ball Z
by MJRNRD
Summary: Just like the Earth where Goku existed, there existed another Earth in parallel. However, this story is different in many ways. Vegeta, Kakarot, and Tabagen, three seventeen-year-old Saiyans, were sent to conquer Earth. However, when they were sent into stasis sleep, their memories were erased. When they woke up, the only thing they retained were their names and their attitudes.
1. The Story Begins, part 1

**Chapter 1**

Just like the Earth where Goku lived, there existed another Earth in parallel. However, this story is different in many ways.

Long ago, on the Planet Vegeta, three Saiyans were chosen to destroy a distant planet called Earth. These four Saiyans were named Tabagen, Kakarot, and Vegeta, all of them at the age of 17. Tabagen, the twin brother of Kakarot, is a powerhouse. He prefers up close combat and to beat his opponent to the ground. Kakarot is the legendary son of Bardock, loves to fight. He prefers a fair fight, wanting to see the maximum potential of his opponent. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, fights unfairly. He is brash and aggressive. He wants to one day rule the universe, even above his boss, Frieza. He cares not about anyone else, but about power. They were launched into space, ready to conquer this new planet.

However, something in their space pod malfunctioned when they went into a stasis sleep. One year later, when they landed on Earth, their memories were wiped. They only retained their attitudes and their names. The first thing each of them remembered was coming down through the Earth's atmosphere, scared.

_What the hell is going on?_ thought Kakarot.

They crashed down to Earth five minutes after being woken up in the middle of West City. The pods all opened, and one at a time, the three Saiyans climbed out of their pods. They looked curiously around their new surroundings, confused, with hundreds of people staring at them. They were confused and scared at the same time, wanting nothing more than to understand what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakarot said, only out loud this time. "Who are you guys?" he said.

"My name is… Vegeta," said the Prince.

"I am Tabagen," said his younger brother.

In a few minutes, the police were on the scene.

They climbed out of their cars, and stuck their guns out at the alien strangers. "Put your hands in the air!" None of them did, just being more scared at the sight of these terrifying men. "Men, open fire!" said the same man. Tabagen, Vegeta, and Kakarot all put their guards up. As the cops opened fire, they noticed that the bullets each just bounced of them harmlessly. Even though they knew they could not be harmed, they were still scared. Kakarot let his guard down, and ran out of ditch his pod had created.

Vegeta and Tabagen did the same thing, running in the same direction Kakarot ran in. Despite the fact that they didn't remember each other, they were sure they could only trust each other. A few minutes later, they ran into a police blockade. They each skidded to a stop, unsure of what to do. Luckily, Tabagen was the smartest one intellectually. "Wait!" he said. "We can't be hurt by them!"

Vegeta looked at him. "You're right! We can just blow right through them!"

"Let's give it a shot!" yelled Kakarot. They ran toward the blockade, and smashed right through it. Luckily, no one was hurt. "Ha!" yelled Vegeta, "I don't know why, but this is amazing! I feel great!" "Oh, come on, Vegeta!" said Kakarot. "Don't get so snippy!" "To hell with you," he responded.

They continued running until they were out of the city. When they were in the forest, they stopped to rest, and they leaned against their own trees. "So, you know that you two look exactly the same," said Vegeta. "It's weird, and kind of freaking me out." "I don't know," said Tabagen, "Maybe we share some sort of relation."

"That's absurd," said Vegeta. "Really?" said Kakarot, "I believe it."

"I don't." said Vegeta. "On top of that, you guys look stupid."

"Hey, you look stupid too," Tabagen said in retort. "You have spikey hair, and widow's peak, and on top of that, your armor is stupid, you with your blue skin-tight suit, and your white and gold armor."

"Hey, compared to you guys, it's unique," said Vegeta. "And besides, you guys are the one wearing underwear under your black and brown suits; you might as well be walking around naked!"

Everyone laughed at this.

Tabagen spoke up, "We should really talk about our next move."


	2. The Story Begins, part 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, so what is our next move?" said Vegeta.

"I don't know," Tabagen responded.

"Maybe we could stay here, in this, whatever this is with all these tall things around us," said Kakarot.

"Hmf… Yeah right," Vegeta said in response to this, "You can't kill anything here! That's a thrill I want to feel again. "Except you didn't kill anyone back there," said Kakarot. "I know, but it still felt amazing. It was an amazing thrill."

"Whatever," said Tabagen. "We can't just stay here, we'll be found eventually." Tabagen starred off in space, pondering what to do next, while Vegeta and Kakarot started engaging in conversation.

"So, I guess you don't have a memory of anything?" said Kakarot. "No, kinda pisses me off. I wish I remembered something other than my name." "Yeah, me too," said Kakarot.

Just then, they heard rustling in the distance. Tabagen snapped out of his trance, and Vegeta and Kakarot looked in the same direction he was. Just then, an old man in a turtle shell came out of the trees where they were. "Hello, there, young men," he said. "Um… hello," responded Tabagen.

"You look like a moron," said Vegeta.

"Hey, at least you're not old, like me. Douche," responded the old man. "I heard that!" said Vegeta. "I may not know what it means, but it sounds bad." "It is," said the old man. "Oh, you BASTARD!" Vegeta said as he jumped at the old man. Then the old man put his hands to one side of his waste and said: "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" a blue beam shot out of his hands, and hit Vegeta, sending him flying through a tree.

He climbed back up, a look of surprise on his face, and his armor was cracked. "What the fuck?" Vegeta yelled. "What just happened!?" "That," the old man started, "was the Kamehameha. The most powerful Ki blast in the world." "Ki?" asked Kakarot. "Ki, a spiritual energy," said the old man. "Everyone has it, and yours is awfully high, that's how I found you."

"I'm sorry," said Tabagen, "Can you explain that again?" "I can sense it, which means that I can follow you," said the old man. "Still not all that clear, but ok," Kakarot responded. "You know; if you come with me, I can teach you guys how to do a Kamehameha."

The three Saiyans looked at each other, not sure what to do. Then they huddled together. "I don't trust this guy," was the first thing Vegeta said. "Why?" said Tabagen, "Just because he kicked your ass?" "Why you little!" He tried moving toward Tabagen, but he stopped. "Ow…" he said, "Can't move to fast." "I'm up for it," said Kakarot. "So am I," Tabagen said in response. They both looked at Vegeta, waiting for an answer from him, and he stared back. "Fine," whined Vegeta. They looked back at the old man. "I think we're ready to go," said Tabagen.

"Great!" said the old man. "Come with me." They started walking in one direction for a few minutes, then, the old man stopped. He looked to the sky and yelled, "Submin!" then, a green cloud came down from the sky, leaving a green line behind it. When it arrived, it was huge, able to hold all four of them. "I have another yellow, smaller cloud called Nimbus, but it only let's those pure of heart ride it, and I am not, and neither are you guys, probably."

"Whatever, let's just get going," said Vegeta.

"Yeah, Vegeta's definitely not pure of heart," said Kakarot. Tabagen laughed.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled at him as they all sat on the cloud, ready to tackle whatever came ahead.


	3. The Story Begins, part 3

**Chapter 3**

The cloud took off at a fast rate, so fast that everything was just a blur. In 30 seconds, they were at an island in the middle of an ocean, with a pink house with red letters on it that spelled Kame House.

"Kame House?" said Kakarot. "Yes," said the old man, "this is where I live, and this is where I shall train you." "Train us?" said Vegeta. "Yeah, you know," said the old man," teach you how to fight." "Will this help me kill?" asked Vegeta. "I don't recommend it, but I guess so," the old man responded. "Alright, let the training begin!" said Vegeta.

"No way," said the old man. "You guys are going to rest tonight. You've been through a lot. On top of that, the sun is setting." Kakarot yawned. "I could rest." They all went inside, Kakarot slouching. The old man took them to a room where there were three mattresses, pillows, and blankets ready for them. They all lied down, ready to go to sleep. "By the way," the old man said just before he left, "My name is Master Roshi, and I'm your new teacher." The man walked out, closing the door, and Kakarot started snoring immediately.

Vegeta was tossing and turning, trying to block out the noise. He covered his ears. "Shut up!" he whispered over and over again. Tabagen was too deep in thought, clearly being the only one who wanted to know everything about his past that badly. Eventually he dozed off, not having a dream, and Vegeta fell asleep 30 minutes later, and he had a dream about ripping Kakarot's head off over and over again. And Kakarot had a dream about eating food.

The next morning at 7:00, Master Roshi burst into the room, startling everything, waking them up. "Good morning, lazy heads!" he said. "Time to start your training, if you'll notice, I've got a delicious breakfast downstairs." The three Saiyans didn't need to be told twice, they rushed past Roshi and downstairs. They found a large breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and waffles. They sat down and started eating immediately. Roshi sat off to the side with his own plate.

When they were all finished, Roshi stood up and grabbed a stick. "Alright, time to begin!" he said. "Over here," he stated, "are your martial arts gi's." There were a set of three martial arts gi's. They were all orange and blue. "Alright, you guys go upstairs and change, then come downstairs when you're done." That was exactly what they did. They all went upstairs and changed. When they were finished, they rushed downstairs, eager to start their training.

"Alright, you guys ready to start?" said Roshi. "I know I am!" said Kakarot.

"Whatever." Vegeta said.

"Alright!" said Tabagen.

"Wait a minute," said Roshi. "We need to do something about the hairstyle on you two," he said to Tabagen and Kakarot. "What do you mean?" asked Kakarot." "I'm going to cut one of your guys' hair." "What does that mean?" asked Tabagen. "Your hair, I'm going to make it shorter," Roshi said slowly. "Oh," Tabagen and Kakarot asked in sync. "Who's hair?" asked Tabagen. "Play rock, paper, scissors." "How do you do that?" asked Kakarot. "Jeez, you guys are dumb," said Roshi.

So Roshi explained how to play rock, paper, scissors. Then, they stood with their fists out, Vegeta was crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. Tabagen and Kakarot started moving their fist up and down, and they said "Rock, paper, scissors!" When they threw their fist down for the last time, Tabagen played paper, and Kakarot played scissors. "I won!" yelled Kakarot as he jumped up and down and laughed. Tabagen just starred at his hand. "Oh, man!" he said.

As Roshi was cutting Tabagen's hair, he kept a scowl on his face. He wished he could struggle, but he didn't want to make his hair worse. Kakarot and Vegeta just laughed as they watched his hair get cut.

After Tabagen's heir got cut, they went outside. Tabagen's hairstyle was now short and spiky with one bang. Kakarot and Vegeta couldn't stop chuckling as Tabagen stood there with his arms crossed.

"Shut up," Tabagen said. "I'm sorry," Kakarot said between chuckles. "I'm not," said Vegeta.

"Alright, are you guys ready to start?" said Roshi. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's start off by learning how to use ki," said Roshi.


	4. The tournament day arrives!

**Chapter 4**

And with those few words, Kakarot's, Vegeta's and Tabagen's training began. They trained for two years to prepare themselves for the Budokai Tenkaichi.

Kakarot was the first awake on the day of the tournament. He jumped up and threw his fists in the air. "Yeah!" he yelled, waking up Tabagen and Vegeta. "Today's the day!" Tabagen yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, it is," he said. He lied back down and closed his eyes; but Kakarot pulled him up. "Come on!" he said! "Now we finally get to see who the strongest is!" Vegeta stood up and stretched.

"Oh, please," he said. "We all know it's me." "Dream on," said Tabagen. They all got dressed and rushed downstairs, where Master Roshi was waiting for them.

"Good morning," he said. "You guys ready for the big day?" "Yeah!" yelled Kakarot. "Okay, do you really have to yell everything you say?" Vegeta said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Kakarot said.

The three Saiyans ate their food quickly, and soon they were outside, ready to head to the tournament. They walked outside, and Roshi called the Submin cloud. They all hopped on, and in a few seconds, they were in the middle of the city. "Just remember how I taught you to act in public," said Roshi. They landed on the outskirts of the city and hopped off the cloud.

They walked into the city, and Tabagen, Vegeta, and Kakarot were all perplexed at the tall buildings and all the people. Roshi stopped them. "Okay, you three," he said, "We have a few hours until the tournament sign-ups start, so you guys can explore the city. In three hours, just search for my ki, and go to that location, okay?" the three of them nodded. "Alright, just keep in mind that you can't use any ki in the city, not everyone can use it, understand?" "Okay," said Vegeta, crossing his arms "Can we get going now?" Roshi smiled, "Okay, just be careful!" Roshi turned around and walked away.

The three of them just stood there for a few seconds, looking around. Vegeta pointed to his left and said, "I'm heading that way." "Why?" asked Tabagen. "I just got a feeling I'm going to have more fun without you morons." He started walking to the way he pointed. Kakarot turned to Tabagen. "So, do you want to stick together, or explore on your own?" he asked. Tabagen thought about it for a moment. "No offense, but I'd rather go on my own," he said. "No problem," Kakarot responded. They walked their own separate ways, ready to get to know the world around them.

Vegeta was walking for a few minutes, marveling at all the people. He thought about what he was going to do first. He was staring upward as he was thinking, and he bumped into someone. She was knocked to the ground and all of her books and her purse fell out of her hands. She propped herself up to look at Vegeta. "Watch it!" she yelled. Vegeta kneeled down next to her to help her. "I'm so sorry," he said. Vegeta helped gather all of the woman's things, and then handed them back to her. That was the first good look Vegeta got of the woman. She had light blue hair that was put back in a ponytail, and her eyes were the same color. Vegeta somehow had a change of heart at her appearance. "I'm sorry, again," he said. "It's alright," said the woman, "I just have a big meeting tomorrow, and I'm really stressed." Vegeta felt sorry for the woman. He quickly thought of something to offer her. "Why don't you relax for a while?" The woman was surprised when he said this. "Excuse me?" she said. "You should relax," Vegeta repeated. The woman smiled at him. Vegeta stuck out his hand. "My name's Vegeta," he said. The woman took Vegeta's hand and shook it. "I'm Bulma," the woman said as she "Bulma? That's a nice name." "Thanks." "So what do you want to do first?" Vegeta asked Bulma. She thought about it for a moment, then said, "How about grabbing a bite to eat?" Vegeta smiled. "Sounds good to me." They walked to a nearby restaurant, both of them sure they found someone they can grow close too.

During that time, Kakarot was at an all-you-can-eat restaurant. Everyone marveled as he wolfed down everything. The same waitress kept bringing him tons of food. After about twenty-five carts, the manager stopped her. "You need to stop bringing this man food, Chi-Chi!" he whispered. "The chefs can't cook that fast, he'll close the store for the day!" Chi-Chi was starting to get tired of this. The manager always put his business ahead of his customers. "Just one day with no customers isn't the end of the world!" "Chi-Chi, stop serving him food, now, or you're fired." Chi-Chi gave up when he said this, she needed the job, money for support from her father, the Ox King, was coming fast enough. Kakarot stopped eating, and noticed Chi-Chi with a sad look on her face. He slurped up his noodles, and got out of the table, and walked over to the manager and Chi-Chi. "Is there something wrong?" The manager turned toward Kakarot and pointed to him, "You need to leave, now." Kakarot stood there for a moment, then raised his hands up and said, "Fine. I'm going." He turned to the door and walked away. The manager turned back to Chi-Chi, and said "You're fired. Leave. Now." Chi-Chi didn't argue. She just took off her apron and pushed it to the manager, and stormed out.

When Chi-Chi walked out, she noticed that that was the first time she ever stood up for a customer. She just felt different about this person than everyone else. She decided she was going to find this person. She looked around, and saw him walking away. She rushed to him, and grabbed his arm. Kakarot looked at her, surprised. She was stunned by how muscular he was. "Hi," she said. "Um. I, I, I was just wandering if, maybe, you," She couldn't seem to speak a single word without stuttering. _Damn. _She thought. _Chi-Chi, just take a deep breath._ She did, and then continued. "Do you want to get a bite to eat?" Kakarot was surprised. _Does she like me? _He asked himself in his head. _Well, she is pretty cute. I guess I'll give it a try. _"Sure," he responded. Chi-Chi's face lit up. "Alright, then! It's on me. I know a place." They walked off to the restaurant, and like Vegeta and Bulma, were sure they found a soulmate.

Tabagen was busy wandering around the city, looking in and out of stores. Most of them were for food. He eventually came across a dojo. He got curious and went inside. There were people in white gi's lying all over the floor. There were screams of a woman, and groans of me in the next room. When Tabagen walked in, he saw three men and one woman engaged in combat. The woman was wearing a green sleeveless. gi with yellow ankle bands and black shoes. She also had green wristbands with red at the top and bottom. Her hair was black, cut to the neck and jagged. Her eyes were also black. She handily beat the three men in white gi's. "You guys are a bunch of weaklings," she said. "I need someone stronger to fight." The voice of someone Tabagen couldn't see sounded. "I'll fight you." A man with a bald head and clothing similar to the woman's stepped out. The only difference was that his right shoulder was uncovered. "I want to save your ass for the tournament," the woman said. "You're just afraid I'll beat you again, Amaran." "Both of you; shut up!" Another voice sounded. This one was older. "Yes, Master Shen," the man said. Tabagen accidentally spoke up, "Crane?" Everyone looked at him, and an old man walked into the place where he could be seen. He had a hat shaped like a black crane. The outfit was a robe with a symbol on it that meant crane (鶴). He also had purple pants and yellow sleeves. He was wearing sunglasses like Master Roshi. When he saw Tabagen, he jumped "That gi!" he yelled. "You're a student of Master Roshi, aren't you?" he yelled. Tabagen was stunned that to him this was a bad thing. "Yeah, why?" he asked. Crane's face became hardened. "I hate Master Roshi." "Why do you hate him?" Tabagen said, confused. "I have my own reasons," Crane said. "Tien?" he said. The bald man, who must have been Tien, jumped to Tabagen. He dodged just in time, and he hit the floor. The girl, named Amaran, jumped at him and punched. Tabagen blocked the punch, as Tien jumped back at him, kicking. Tabagen blocked that, too. They held the same position for a few seconds, then Tabagen forced them away. He did a few back flips, as Amaran and Tien rushed him. Tien kicked Tabagen in the stomach, and Amaran punched him in the face. He quickly regained his balance, just as Tien rushed him. He swung his fist at Tabagen, but he rolled over his back in a forward motion, then Tabagen kicked Tien in the back. Amaran ran toward Tabagen and jumped at him while kicking. Tabagen dodged her, and she hit the ground. Tabagen got in a fighting stance, and said, "Ready for a second round?"

Shen spoke up, "Enough!" Tien and Amaran stood up and got in a fighting stance, too. "Come on, Master!" Amaran said. "Yeah, we haven't even used our full strength yet!" Tien said after. "I know," Shen said back, "That's why I want you to use it immediately." "Wait, wait," Tabagen said, confused. "You haven't used your full power yet?" Amaran got angry, "Have you been listening to anything we just said?" she yelled. Tabagen dropped his stance. "Are you guys going to enter in the tournament?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" Tien responded. "Save your full strength for the tournament." Tabagen turned around. "Hopefully I'll fight one of you guys tomorrow!" He walked out of the dojo.

As Tabagen was walking down the street, he couldn't stop thinking about Amaran. Other than the fact that she punched him in the face, he couldn't stop thinking about her. _She was so cute,_ he thought. _I've never felt this way about any girl I've seen today._ He just continued walking, not able to stop thinking about Amaran.

Hey, guys! MJRNRD here, I know that it's been a while since I've posted a chapter on this FanFiction. However, I have recently been getting into a very popular first person shooter, known as Halo. I have even been considering starting a FanFiction on that, too. But I swear that before I start that, I will finish this. I will not start any other FanFiction, before this is done. I will post chapters as frequent as possible, and that may not be for a few weeks. So again, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, and I will try to get chapters posted as fast as possible. Thanks for reading.


	5. Vegeta and Kakarot's dates!

**Chapter 5**

Master Roshi was walking around the city, keeping an eye out for any beautiful ladies to try and woo over. _I don't have much time_, he thought, _Must find women_. He was carrying a newspaper from months ago so he could look like he wasn't checking those women out. He found one he thought was attractive, and sat down next to her. He opened the newspaper, and tried to check her out without her noticing.

At that same moment, Tabagen was walking down the street. He looked up and saw Roshi, and waved. "Hey! Master Roshi!" The woman heard Tabagen and saw Master Roshi staring at her. She stood up quickly. "Excuse me?" she yelled. "Are you checking me out?" Roshi dropped the paper. "Uh, would you believe me if I said no?" he asked. She slapped him, and walked away. Tabagen walked up next to Master Roshi. "You idiot!" Roshi said to Tabagen. "Sorry I interrupted your little 'moment' with her," Tabagen responded skeptically. Roshi stood up. "What do you want, you're supposed to be on free time!" "Yeah, but I think I'm done with that." Roshi sighed. "Well, you're here now," he said. "Looks like we should find something else to do. Come on, I know a dojo close where you can practice."

Kakarot was gobbling up food at another all-you-can-eat place with Chi-Chi. She smiled as she watched him eat. When Kakarot saw Chi-Chi smiling, he stopped. "What?" he mumbled through his full mouth. "Sorry," she said, "You just, you're so silly when you eat, it makes me smile." Kakarot swallowed his noodles. "That was good, he said." "So tell me a bit about yourself," he told Chi-Chi. "Well, where to start other than that I'm the daughter of the Ox-King." Kakarot looked a Chi-Chi, surprised. "The Ox-King?" he yelled. Everyone looked toward Kakarot and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi got embarrassed and blushed. "Shh! Keep it down!" she whispered. Kakarot covered his mouth. "Sorry. The Ox-King!" he whispered back. "You mean the guy who trained with my master!" That time it was Chi-Chi's turn to look surprised. She knew who Kakarot was talking about. "You're a student of Master Roshi?" "Yeah." Chi-Chi continued to look surprised. Then she smiled. "You know, I should have recognized the gi." Chi-Chi took a drink of her wine. "So, are you entering the tournament?" she asked. "Yup," Kakarot responded. "Cool," Chi-Chi responded. "I hope you win it!" "I will win it!" Kakarot said while standing up. Chi-Chi tried to hide her face as people started staring again. Kakarot quickly sat down, embarrassed. "Sorry, again," he said. "It's alright, this is actually the most fun I've had with a boy in a long time." Both Kakarot and Chi-Chi chuckled a bit. "Well, do you think we should get out of here and wander the town a little bit?" Chi-Chi asked. Kakarot looked at a nearby clock. "Nah, I gotta make it back to Master Roshi soon." They walked outside. Kakarot pointed to the right. "I gotta go that way," he said. He turned to Chi-Chi. "I'll see you again, I hope." "Yeah," Chi-Chi responded. She kissed Kakarot on the cheek, and turned to walk the other way. Chi-Chi was blushing the whole way home, and so was Kakarot.

At the same time Kakarot and Chi-Chi were having their date; Vegeta was on his with Bulma. They were having a talk about Kakarot, and Bulma was laughing. "Man," she said, "That Kakarot sounds clumsy." "He is," Vegeta responded. "But that's what's so great about living with him, your life is constantly entertaining." Vegeta and Bulma both took a drink of their wine, and Vegeta finally asked the question that was on his mind. "So, why were you so irritated?" Bulma put down her glass. "I already told you, I have a huge meeting tomorrow." Vegeta looked at her skeptically. "I know it's something deeper than that," he said. Bulma decided to give up and sighed. "I just found out my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend was cheating on me with my sister." "Well, I can't imagine why anyone would want to cheat on you," Vegeta said. Bulma chuckled. "Look, that's sweet and all, but you don't have to say that." Vegeta blushed, "I meant it." Bulma blushed when she realized how serious he was. "Oh, well, thanks, I guess." "So, why was your boyfriend cheating on you?" Vegeta asked. "Well, he said that my life was too busy, being a scientist and all. But my sister is a science-fiction writer! Writing books is busy, too! And you don't have to pretend it doesn't matter to you, just say it!" Bulma took another long drink of her wine. Vegeta looked at the nearest clock and saw the time. "Uh-oh," he said. "What is it?" Bulma asked. "I gotta go, my master will be expecting me soon. I'm entering the tournament." "Oh," Bulma said when she got up. "Well, I'll see you later, hopefully." Vegeta was in such a hurry that he kissed Bulma on the cheek before leaving the restaurant. Bulma quickly followed him in surprise to stop him. "What was that kiss for?" she asked. Vegeta looked confused, then suddenly remembered. He punched himself in the head. "I'm so sorry," he said, "I wasn't thinking straight, I," Bulma stopped him, "No, no," she said, "It's okay, it was nice." Bulma turned and walked away. Vegeta turned and walked back to Master Roshi. _Next time, think, _he told himself.

Tabagen was practicing at a dojo with Master Roshi, and Vegeta and Kakarot just followed their energy readings, and they walked in on them. "Boy, have I got a story to tell you guys!" they both said at the same time. Tabagen and Master Roshi looked at them, Tabagen in mid-punch. Kakarot and Vegeta started going on about their dates, when Master Roshi stopped them. "Alright, alright, shut up, you two," he said. "One at a time, and we'll decide who gets to tell their story first through an arm wrestle."

Hey, guys! MJRNRD here again! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to make. I just really haven't been focused on this story, but I promise I will keep posting until I have finished this story. Trust me, the real fighting will be coming soon. Now, I want to get a little reviews from you guys. After reading this chapter, tell me what the genre's for this story should be! I recently changed it from adventure and romance, to adventure and friendship. Trust me, the adventure part will come soon. But please! Let me know, and if you want to, keep telling me from all the chapters to come and I will keep updating it. Once again, I will give these chapters to you as soon as they are done, thank you for your time, and I'll see you the next time I post a chapter.


	6. The Contest for the Story

**Chapter 6**

Kakarot and Vegeta sat across from each other, with their hands interlocked, waiting to start. Tabagen stood behind them with his arms crossed. Master Roshi stood on the other side of the table, waiting. "Go!" he said. The two Saiyans started pushing on the other's arm, trying to make the other submit. Tabagen noticed something in their energy level. "Remember, only even power! No more, no less!" The energy level of them returned to level. After about thirty seconds, Kakarot started gaining the upper hand. "Physical strength isn't your strong suit, is it, Vegeta?" Kakarot said. Vegeta's face became red. "Shut up!" he said back. Vegeta just gave up after a few more seconds. "Alright!" Kakarot said as he jumped up. "Alright, you," Roshi said, "Let's hear it." So Kakarot started on his story, starting with the all-you-can-eat restaurant and ending with the kiss from Chi-Chi. By the end, Master Roshi's nose was bleeding. When Tabagen saw this, he slapped on the back of the head. "Please," he said with an exaggerated smile, "Show some respect." "How about you show some respect for your master!" Roshi said back.

Vegeta let out a fake cough. "Well, now that the idiot's story is over, how about mine?" "Alright, Vegeta, go ahead," Roshi said. Vegeta told his story in a calmer manner than Kakarot. After the story, Tabagen said "So, your dates were basically the same, except at the end, YOU kissed your date instead of the date kissing you." "I swear to God, Tabagen," Vegeta said through gritted teeth, "I will rip out your throat and shove it in your mouth." "No you're not!" said Roshi. "We still haven't heard his story yet." Tabagen blushed. "You want me to tell my story?" "Yeah, I've been wandering what happened to you," Kakarot said. Tabagen felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, and he wasn't planning on telling his story ever, but he did. When he was done, it was silent for a few seconds. Then, just as Vegeta opened his mouth, Kakarot started talking. "You fought without me?" he yelled. Tabagen raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?" "It's not fair!" "Well, you did agree to split up." Kakarot sighed, "Good point." "With Kakarot's combat lust out of the way, I'd like to say something." "Go ahead," Roshi said. "You like this 'Amaran' girl, right, Tabagen?" Tabagen blushed. "What are you talking about?" he responded. "I'm not stupid," Vegeta said. "You blushed whenever you mentioned her, and you're blushing right now." Vegeta smirked and stood up from the table.

"Well, regardless of whether or not Tabagen likes her," Roshi said, "I don't!" Tabagen yelled. Master Roshi continued. "We need to sign you guys up for the tournament, now." So, the four of them left the dojo to sign up for the tournament. They walked through the city, and eventually came to a crowd of people. The three Saiyans marveled at the temple-like building. They were the first ones there to sign up. The man at the sign-up table looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled. "Master Roshi!" he said in his very thick Italian accent. "It's been too long, my friend!" "Yes, I suppose it has, Vincent," Roshi responded. "You've come here to participate in the tournament, I'm guessing?" "Actually, These three have," Roshi said as he pointed to his students. "Ah, I see that you're training people again! That's very good. I expect nothing but the best from them!" Vincent said. "And we will give our best," Kakarot responded. "Oh, for Beerus' sake! Can we just sign up?" Vegeta yelled. He put his name on the paper, and backed away. The other two did the same. "Wait, Beerus?" Tabagen said. "Who's that?" "I don't know," Vegeta said, "I just said it."

They all walked away to a nearby hotel. That night, Kakarot was doing push-ups, Vegeta was watching TV, and Kakarot was reading a book. "You know," Kakarot said. "I've noticed you seem focused a lot on the mind, Tabagen." Tabagen looked up from the book. "Well, the mind, body and soul, but the mind the most. It's the most important weapon." "Bullshit," Vegeta said. "You can waste your time reading books, while I'll be claiming ALL the glory." "You're watching TV," Kakarot said as he moved on to sit-ups. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Vegeta is actually being smart," Tabagen said. "What do mean?" Kakarot asked, stopping. "You don't want to overwork you're body the day before a big event. It's better just to relax." "Ha, ha!" Vegeta said. "I'm being smart!" "You wouldn't have said that if Tabagen hadn't pointed it out," Kakarot said as he took a drink of water. "Shut up I'm taking this!" Tabagen said. Then, Roshi walked through the door leading to the next room. "Can you guys quiet down, I'm trying to sleep!" "Sorry, master," Kakarot said. He closed the door, and Kakarot plopped on the air mattress on the floor. "Hey, Kakarot, you sure you don't want to trade with me?" Tabagen said. "Nah, it's good," Kakarot responded. "Alright. Goodnight, guys," Tabagen said. "Night," Kakarot responded. "Whatever," Vegeta said. He turned off the TV, and Tabagen turned off the light. That night, they all had dreams of them winning the tournament.

What's up guys, MJRNRD here again! I haven't been keeping track of time, but I'm assuming it's been a shorter wait for this chapter. I actually got this all done in one day, and I'm hoping you guys like it. And yes, after so much waiting, the next chapter will finally focus on the World Tournament. Also in the chapters to come, I will introduce more characters into the story such as The Demon King Piccolo and Piccolo. Thanks to everyone who has read this, let me know in the reviews what you guys think of the series so far, and I will be sure to keep updating, and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	7. The Tournament Preliminaries

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Vegeta was the first to wake up. He wasn't bouncing up and down like Kakarot was the day before, but he was excited. _Finally, _he thought, _I can finally prove myself and beat Kakarot_. He got out of bed as quietly as he could, but his foot creaked on one of the wooden boards. Kakarot heard this, and his eyes snapped open. He immediately jumped up. "Finally!" he yelled, pumping both his fists into the air. "Today's the day!" Vegeta face-palmed himself for waking up Kakarot. Tabagen sat up and stretched. "You said that yesterday." "Yeah, but that just meant we were signing up, now this really means today's the day!" Tabagen shook his head as he got out of bed.

They each took turns taking a shower and getting dressed. Roshi emerged from the next room, all dressed and ready to go. "You guys ready?" he asked. "Yeah!" Kakarot said. Vegeta face-palmed himself again. "I'm ready, too," Tabagen said. "Whatever," Vegeta said. "Alright, let's get going!" Roshi said. They were just about to leave when Vegeta said, "No, wait!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I forgot to do something!" he felt his clothes. "I'm wearing the wrong outfit." Everyone looked puzzled. "I don't know, that looks like the normal Turtle-Hermit training gi to me," Tabagen said. Vegeta reached into his pocket and took out a capsule. "I'm not wearing this," he said as he clicked the capsule. He threw it on the ground to reveal the white gloves and boots and skin-tight blue pants he wore on his way to earth. "I'm wearing this," he said as he gestured to the clothes. He took the clothing and went into the bathroom to change. He came out wearing the new clothes, in addition to a blue sleeveless shirt. "Where'd you get the shirt?" Kakarot asked. "I just took the undershirt I had on and used my ki to cut off the sleeves," Vegeta responded. "But the sleeves only covered the shoulders," Roshi said. "I know," Vegeta responded, "I didn't like them." Vegeta put the clothes back in the same place he got the new clothes out and put them back in their capsule. He then crushed it, rendering it useless. "What was that for?" Roshi yelled. "I'm never wearing that outfit again," Vegeta said.

The four of them then left the apartment to go to the world tournament. When they got there, there were a lot more people there than the three Saiyans would have anticipated. "There's a lot of people," Kakarot said. "Yes, but only eight of you will go on to participate in the World Tournament. Everyone else here is only here for the preliminary matches," Roshi said. While the three Saiyans looked around, Roshi saw two green men. One of them had the symbol that meant Demon (魔). The other one looked the same, only without the symbol, and wore a white cloak and turban. _King Piccolo,_ he thought, _Here? Impossible. And who's that other one?_ Kakarot saw someone else in the crowd. He recognized her immediately. "Hey, Chi-Chi!" he yelled. Chi-Chi turned around and smiled when she saw him. She walked over to them. "Hi, Kakarot," she said. Tabagen and Vegeta stared at her. "It's good to see you, too," he said. "These are my friends," Kakarot said. He first introduced her to Tabagen. "You guys look exactly the same," she said, "Except for the hair, are you two brothers?" she asked. "Well, we don't know," Tabagen responded. "You don't?" she asked. "Well, I have a friend you can learn from. Her name's Bulma." Vegeta's mouth fell open. "You're serious?" he asked. "Yeah, she called me yesterday saying she was in town, and told me about this date she had with a guy named Vegeta." "I'm Vegeta!" he said. "Oh! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Chi-Chi said. Vegeta shook her hand.

Just then, Chi-Chi looked behind Vegeta and saw Bulma. "Speak of the devil," she said. "Hey, Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled. Bulma turned around and saw Chi-Chi and Vegeta. She smiled and walked toward them. "Chi-Chi!" she said. "I didn't know you and Vegeta knew each other." "Yeah," Chi-Chi responded, "We just met." "That's cool," she said. Then, Vegeta introduced Bulma to Kakarot and Tabagen. She pointed out how Kakarot and Tabagen looked like brothers, and offered to confirm it. "Luckily, I have some tools!" she said. She reached into her purse and pulled out some small containers and a needle. When Kakarot saw the needle, he freaked out. "No!" he yelled, "I hate needles!" Everyone started staring at him. "It's okay," Tabagen said. "I can do this." He chopped Kakarot's neck, and it made him pass out. "Wow," Bulma said. "You're good at this." "Yeah, I studied a little bit about human anatomy." Bulma stuck the needle in his arm and took out some blood before he woke up from the pain. Tabagen covered his mouth, "Shut up, or people will start staring again," he whispered. Tabagen offered his arm and Bulma took some blood from him. "Alright!" she said as she put her materials back in her bag. "I'll have the results tomorrow!" she said. "Attention please!" an Indian man with a megaphone said. "The preliminary matches will now start! Everyone who isn't fighting must stay out here while everyone else can go in! Please enter in an organized fashion!" Everyone who was fighting went into the building. Inside, there were several stages with people all around them. "Whoa," Kakarot said. "Well, I hope we don't face each other during the preliminaries," Tabagen said to Vegeta and Kakarot. "Me neither, I want to save Kakarot's ass-whooping for the tournament." "Alright," Kakarot said, I guess we should prepare."

The three of them later got split up and they went to different arenas. The three of them easily blew past everyone in the preliminaries, but they didn't face each other, and they got into the tournament. They met up outside the bigger arena that was going to be used for the tournament. In a few minutes they found out the bracket for the tournament. To announce it, a blonde man with a suit and a microphone came in front of an entire crowd. "Thank you all for your patience!" he said. "After three hours of preliminaries, the final participants have been chosen!" The crowd cheered when he was done talking. "The final participants are, Kakarot, Tabagen, Vegeta, King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr., Krillin, Amaran, and Tenshinhan!" The crowd cheered even louder this time as the eight participants stepped onto the stage. _Oh, no,_ Roshi thought, _Not only did King Piccolo reproduce, but both him and his son made it in to the tournament._ The participants left the stage to prepare for the matches. Kakarot was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Finally!" he said. "I'm gonna win this!" "In your dreams, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "We all know I'm going to take the cake!" Tabagen couldn't help but stare at Amaran. He barely even heard Kakarot and Vegeta trash-talking. Amaran noticed him and glared. He quickly looked away.

In ten minutes, the first match began. "And the first match," the announcer said, "Is Kakarot versus Tienshinhan!" Kakarot and Tien stood side-by-side, and Kakarot extended his hand. "May the best fighter win," he said. Tien looked at his hand. "I plan on it," he responded. Kakarot looked shocked as they entered the stage. The crowd cheered, and Chi-Chi yelled Kakarot's name. Roshi did the same thing.

Kakarot and Tienshinhan took their places at opposite ends of the ring, and got in their fighting stance. Kakarot was way too excited to think of anything else. "And," the announcer said, "Go!" Kakarot and Tien rushed towards each other, and jumped in the air in a kicking motion.

Hello, guys, MJRNRD here! Yes, my plan was to end this chapter at this exact point. I want to keep the suspense going until the next chapter, which will hopefully be posted later today. And yes, it has been a way shorter wait than it has been. I do not know if this trend will continue, but hopefully it does. Well, stay tuned, and the next chapter will again, hopefully be posted later today. But before I go, I always wanted to clarify this with the audience, but never could. No, Tabagen, Vegeta and Kakarot do not have their tails. Part of their training was to remove them and they have not had them since. And, just to be clear, yes, Tabagen is a character I made up just for this story. Anyways, let me know in the reviews what you think so far, who your favorite character is, and what you think of this chapter. Again, this is MJRNRD, and I will see you in the next chapter.


	8. Kakarot versus Tienshinhan!

**Chapter 8**

**(Note to viewer: Everything in bold is the announcer speaking into the microphone, it just saves time)**

Kakarot was lucky enough to land the first blow on Tienshinhan. **"And Kakarot lands the first blow of the match**!" Tien hit the ground, but immediately jumped up. Kakarot turned around just in time to block Tien's punch. **"And a block by Kakarot that was put out just in time!"** "Yeah, get him, Tien!" Amaran yelled. Tabagen and Vegeta were clapping for Kakarot. Tien followed with an uppercut to Kakarot's jaw, and makes him stumble back. **"And there's a brutal uppercut from Tienshinhan! That looked like it hurt!"** Tien sweeps Kakarot's feet, and steps on his ribcage. Kakarot yells in pain. **"Oh my! Kakarot doesn't look like he's going to last much longer!"** "Tien," the referee says, "You need to back away for the announcer to begin the countdown." Tien backs away. **"One!"** As soon as the announcer calls the number, Kakarot kicks himself up and gets in a stance again. **"And Kakarot's back up! I can tell this match hasn't reached its climax yet, folks, just hold on!"** Tien rushes him, and Kakarot does a flip over him. Tienshinhan stops, angry. He turns around and launches a ki blast at him. Kakarot knows he has to take the hit or else the people will get hurt. But then he has a better idea. Kakarot reels his hand back and punches the ki blast up into the air. Tien watches it go, shocked. Kakarot then proceeds to kick him in the stomach. Tien doubles over in pain. The announcer stared at the fighters in shock. **"Amazing! I don't know what just happened, but it looked like some sort of spiritual energy!"**

Tabagen and Vegeta huddle up. "Did he just shoot a ki blast?" Tabagen whispers. "It would appear so," Vegeta responds. "What, are you two surprised?" Amaran asks. "Master Roshi isn't the only one capable of doing it." "Well," Vegeta whispered, "The girl you like is feisty. Do you like that?" Tabagen slapped Vegeta, "I swear," he said.

Kakarot punched Tien, causing him to fall back. Kakarot was about to get on top of him to punch him, but Tien kicked him. Tien kicked himself up and ran towards Kakarot. He punched Kakarot in the face, causing him to stumble back. "So, how does it feel along with the ribs?" He said. "I think I'll be fine," he said. Tien just stared at him, "That's it?" he asked, "No retort?" "Nope." "Oh. My. God, I am fighting the dumbest person alive." Kakarot took this opportunity to attack. He rushed Tien and kneed him. "Son of a," he yelled. Kakarot punched Tien, and he fell on his back. He was clutching his stomach more than his face. **"And look at that! A devastating blow from Kakarot! How will this affect the match? One! Two! Three!"** Tien's eyes snapped open, and he got up, punching Kakarot in the gut. **"A devastating blow from Tien to Kakarot's stomach! That must have been painful!"** Then, Tien opened his hand, and formed a ki blast right on Kakarot's stomach, and launched it. Kakarot yelled as he fell down to the ground, a big hole in the front of his shirt. "No!" Chi-Chi yelled from the crowd. Tien had a twisted smile on his face. **"Dear God! The same spiritual energy we saw earlier, but this time in direct contact with Kakarot! What is this sorcery?"**

Kakarot struggled to get up, clutching his stomach. _Damn,_ he thought. _This guy's good. I've never had an adrenaline rush this big before. I'm not going to let him win, though._ Kakarot stood up just as the announcer yelled five. **"Kakarot gets up yet again! What drives him to be this good?"** "You should just quit right now," Tien said. "Funny," Kakarot responded, "I was just going to say the same to you." Tien looked puzzled. Kakarot disappeared before him. **"What's this? Kakarot has vanished out of thin air!" **The crowd erupted in whispers, and Tien looked around frantically. He suddenly caught sight of something, and punched behind him. But, even though it looked like Kakarot, it was just an afterimage. Tien looked more scared than confused now. **"What's this? An apparition! Amazing!"** The crowd erupted in cheers. Just then, Kakarot appeared behind Tiean and kicked him into the air. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of him, with his hands together, and he slammed him to the ground. Kakarot landed, looking exhausted. _I've never tried the afterimage before,_ he thought, _That took a lot of my energy._ Tien was lying on the floor, angry. He kicked himself up, and glared at Kakarot. "I'm not going to lose to you," he said. "Just then, he got in a sort of squatting stance. He started yelling, it started off quietly, but got louder. Kakarot stared at Tien in surprise. "Your ki!" he said. In a few seconds, Tien stopped yelling, surrounded in a whitish aura. "This is my maximum power," he said. **"Amazing! Tienshinhan has just announced that he has reached his maximum level of power! How will Kakarot combat him now?"**

Kakarot smiled. "I'll show you how!" he yelled. He suddenly became surrounded in a whitish aura similar to that of Tien's, and rushed him. Tien did the same thing, and they were suddenly in a midair clash, full of kicking and punching and blocking. One or two lucky blows were hit, but not much else. **"Oh my God! Suddenly our two fighters are in a clash! Who will be victorious?"** Then, Kakarot punched Tien in the stomach, and roundhouse kicked him to the floor. _There's no other way,_ he said. Kakarot put his hands to his side. "You brought me to this!" he yelled to Tien.** "What could Kakarot possibly be doing?"** Kakarot started on the Kamehameha, "Ka…" Tien saw what he was doing and started struggling to get up, but he was wedged into the arena. "Me… Ha…" Tien managed to get an arm free from the arena, but was struggling with the rest of his body. "Me… Ha!" The Kamehameha shot out from Kakarot's hands, and Tien stuck his free arm out, shooting a golden ki beam at the incoming blast. The two of them connected, forming a white light. The two fighters struggled to push their ki blast to the other opponent, but Tien started gaining the upper hand. Kakarot put more power into it, but couldn't defeat Tien. He gave up and jumped out of the way as the ki blast flew above him. Tien planted his hand next to him and used a ki blast to launch himself out of the hole he was in. He flew up to meet Kakarot. "You know I'm going to be the last one standing," he said. "In your dreams," Kakarot retorted. He kicked Tien in the stomach, and proceeded to strike him more, but each strike was blocked. Tien caught a kick to his side, and punched Kakarot in the face. He then threw Kakarot to the ground, and then flew down and stomped on him. He yelled in pain as his ribs cracked. **"Oh my, I think I heard Kakarot's ribs breaking!"** Chi-Chi put her hands to her mouth and Bulma tried to comfort her. "It's okay," she said, "He'll win."

Tabagen and Vegeta stared in horror as Kakarot's screams continued. Tabagen balled his hands into fists, wanting to stop the fight. Tien backed away for the countdown to begin. **"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!"** Kakarot got up slowly, but something was different about him. He decided to rip both his shirts off so his movement wasn't restricted. Amaran looked at him in surprise, confused as to what he was going to do next. Kakarot's power level rose to new heights. "I'm not going to lose!" he said. His aura turned white again, and tore the arena up. There was a big hole where he was standing, and he flew to Tien, a scared look on his face. "I've learned a lot about you in this fight," Kakarot said. "You enjoy the pain and suffering of others, but fighting should be something you enjoy, you have fun with! I'm ending this match." He punched Tien, sending him over the side. Tien stopped himself just before the ground, but Kakarot punched him, and he touched the ground. Everyone just stared at Kakarot, and then the crowd erupted into applause. **"Amazing! Kakarot has won the match, he has beat Tienshinhan!"**

Kakarot's aura disappeared, and he landed on the ground. Tien was clutching the grass beneath him. Kakarot lent his hand to Tien, and he stared at it for just a moment. Then he smiled, and took it in an arm-wrestling style grapple. Kakarot helped him up, and Tien let go. "You're right, you know," he said. "Fighting should be fun. That's why I'm going to change my attitude. The only bad thing is my master doesn't take too kindly to abandonment." "Your master?" "Yeah, Master Crane." Kakarot smiled. "It's alright, just talk to him, and if he decides that's not okay, fight him. I know you're capable of doing that." Tien nodded, and then walked away.

"**What an amazing fight! But, the arena is wrecked! We may have to hold off all fights until tomorrow."** Tabagen walked out from behind the arena. "It's alright, I got this," he said. Tabagen stuck one of his hands out, and all the destroyed stones moved back to their places, and their cracks were fixed. The announcer was stunned. **"Well, never mind! It looks like we will be able to proceed with the fights!"** The crowd cheered, and the announcer looked behind at the board with all the fights on it. **"And the next match is, King Piccolo versus Piccolo Jr.!"**

Hey guys! MJRNRD here again! So, I did not get the chapter posted right when I wanted to, but I got it done soon. And, finally, now, we have been done with the first fight of the World Tournament! Just so you guys know, I did not come up with the matches myself, I used a Tournament generator, and was fairly pleased with the results. I will be going off of this Bracket, and will be sure to keep uploading chapters. I am getting fairly close to the end of the part of this FanFiction that focuses on Dragon Ball. I will be moving on to the Dragon Ball Z section soon. I do not know if I will be covering the upcoming Dragon Ball S anime any time soon. I will try, but there are no promises. I will be covering the movies, as well, but only the canon ones. Let me know in the reviews what you guys think of this chapter, of the World Tournament, and of what you think about this story overall. As usual, I will see you in the next chapter.


	9. King Piccolo versus Piccolo Jr

**Chapter 9**

Kakarot was behind the stage, and Tabagen and Vegeta were congratulating him. "Great job!" Tabagen said. "Even I have to admit, that was impressive," Vegeta said. "You're damn right it was," Tabagen said. Amaran was standing nearby. "Yeah, right, he just got lucky," she said. "Don't listen to her, she's just pissed Or maybe it's her," Tabagen punched Vegeta to stop him. He rubbed his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled. "That is a very inappropriate joke to make!" Tabagen said. "Oh, what, you think that's going to make me love you?" Amaran said. "What are you talking about?" Tabagen said as he blushed.

Outside, the entire crowd was cheering as the two new fighters, King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr., entered the ring. As they were walking to it, they were having a conversation. "I don't expect to win," King Piccolo said. "I know," Piccolo responded. "You should be considered too old to be in the tournament," he said, as an insult. The two of them didn't respect each other that much. "I'm only 25, on Earth, that's considered very young." "But you're a Namekian, not a human." King Piccolo smiled. "That is true."

The two of them stood on opposite ends of the ring. Piccolo took of his white turban and cape, relieving him of some weight, and got in a fighting stance. King Piccolo wasn't wearing anything other than his main gi, so he got in a stance as well. **"And these two fighters are ready to go!"** The crowd cheered at them, but Roshi just sat there, afraid that the two Namekians would try to kill everyone here. **"Go!"** the two Piccolo's charged at each other, and were both grabbing the other's shoulders. Piccolo Jr. kneed his father in the stomach. He then head butted him, and snapped his shoulder. **"Dear God! Is it just me or did that shoulder snap sound really painful! If he wins, let's hope he can heal up for tomorrow!"** King Piccolo yelled, and let go. He clutched his right shoulder, and then looked at his son, opening his mouth. An orange beam launched out, and Piccolo just stuck his hand out, letting the shot hit him. _You're too weak, old man,_ he thought. **"What's this? More spiritual energy! Who else in the tournament can use it?"** King Piccolo rushed towards his father and kneed him in the face. King Piccolo struggled up, and turned to punch his son in the face. Piccolo Jr. did a few back flips, before landing firmly.

Tabagen, Vegeta, and Kakarot were just observing the fight, studying their opponent. "Strange," Tabagen said. "Based on what I know, they're fighting styles don't match any known martial art on Earth." "There you go again," Vegeta said, "Sounding like an asshat." "Ah, ah, intellectual," Tabagen countered. "Same fucking thing."

King Piccolo ran toward his son, and kicked. Piccolo caught the kick, and threw him around in the air. He let go, but King Piccolo flew up just in time. He stuck both of his hands in front of him, and started launching several yellow balls from his hand. Piccolo easily dodged all of them, and returned with a yellow beam, that met his father. He fell down, his clothes scorched, and he was missing gaps of them. Piccolo walked up to his father, who was on the ground, and stuck his hand out. He launched a yellow beam that went through King Piccolo's abdomen, leaving a hole. The entire crowd gasped. The announcer turned to the referee. "Is he dead?" he asked. The ref shrugged. Then, King Piccolo coughed up purple blood, and his eyes snapped open. He then smiled an evil smile. He looked at his son. "So you did learn something in the one year you've been around. Good. Apply those skills to the finals, kill the man if you have to, then, kill that bastard Roshi. Restore the legacy of Piccolo." He turned his head to the announcer. "I give up." When the announcer spoke into his microphone, he didn't yell. **"In a shocking turn of events, Piccolo Jr. has won the match."**

King Piccolo got up shakily. He turned to look at the crowd. He scanned the crowd real quick, and then found Roshi. He pointed at the old man. "You!" he yelled. "You may have defeated me ten years ago, but as you see, I am alive, and I have had a son! And now, he is coming for you, old man!" He then took his hand, and without hesitation, jabbed it through his chest, pulling out his heart. The entire crowd gasped as it continued to beat in his hands. In his last few moments, he crushed it, with Piccolo walking away, not caring what happened. _At last,_ he thought, _I am King Piccolo, and I will rule this planet._


	10. Tabagen versus Amaran

**Chapter 10**

Kakarot, Tabagen, and Vegeta watched Piccolo as he walked past, with an expressionless face. Suddenley, there was a white glow, and he suddenly had his turban and cloak back. "Damn," Vegeta said. The announcer then poked his head in the doorway. He looked around, and saw Tabagen. "Hey, could you fix the ring, you're fight is up next," he said. "Right," Tabagen said. He stepped outside to fix the ring, and since no one wanted to touch the dead body of King Piccolo, he used Telekinesis to lift him into the body bag. "Thanks," the announcer said. "No problem," Tabagen responded.

The announcer stepped back out into the open.** "Attention, viewers, thank you for waiting! And now, the third fight of the first round, Tabagen versus Amaran!"** Tabagen was shocked to learn about his opponent. He looked at Amaran. "What's the matter?" she asked, "You afraid?" "I don't fight girls," Tabagen said. "That's alright. Neither do I." Tabagen's face became, red, but not from blushing, from anger. They stood side by side, and walked out to the arena. _This is the closest she's ever been to me without hitting me,_ Tabagen thought. They walked up the steps, and positioned themselves at opposite ends of the ring. Tabagen was shaking, he couldn't bring himself to hit the girl he liked. However, he was forced to get in a fighting stance. **"And, go!" **Amaran immediately rushed towards Tabagen and punched. He blocked the punch, but it made him unbalanced. He almost fell off the arena, but flew into the air.

While there, he thought of that one move over and over again. _I may be able to use this to my advantage,_ he thought. He flew back down, prepared with a new strategy that would help him win. He stuck a hand out and beckoned Amaran forward. She got angry and rushed towards him. _Just as I predicted,_ he thought. When she got close and started striking at him, Tabagen mustered all of his speed and started dodging. **"I can't believe it! This right here is an amazing feat of speed! I wish I was that fast, it would've made my middle school miles much easier!"** With every dodged strike, Amaran became angrier. Tabagen flew up into the air to gain some breath. Amaran looked above her, and flew up quickly. Not wanting to hit Amaran, Tabagen thrust both his hands down, creating an air pressure, knocking her to the ground. _That was cool,_ he thought, _I've never done that before._ **"That was amazing! I have no idea what I just saw, but it was amazing! It looked like Tabagen was using the force or something!"** Amaran landed on the ground, and looked up, angry. She stuck both of her hands in the air towards him and said; "Anata Ni Shi!" (this is literally Death to You in Japanese) A green beam shot out of her hands charged with golden electricity. Tabagen stared at the ki blast. He was able to get out of the way just in time, but unfortunately, it nicked his arm, causing blood to stream down it. Tabagen clutched his arm, but the blood seeped through his fingers. "Damn it!" he said. **"And even more of this spiritual energy we've been seeing! I'm starting to wonder whether or not there is a limit to how you can use it!"**

Amaran floated up to Tabagen. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she said. "Are you a sadist?" he asked. "So what if I am?" she responded. Over the pain, he didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. "I'm suddenly regretting liking you." When he finally figured out what he said, he blushed. Amaran had a surprised look rather than the cold one she usually had, and blushed as well. _What did he just say?_ She thought. "What did I just say?" Tabagen asked to himself. Amaran put on the hard look she usually wore. "I'm going to break every bone in your body," she said, still blushing.

Amaran rushed Tabagen again, this time easily landing a blow to his face. Amaran then pulled back and started hitting him several times in the body. When she was finished, Tabagen felt some of his ribs were cracked, and a few were broken. He went to the ground, and Amaran stood over him. Tabagen then stood up strong. **"I've never seen someone withstand so much damage, and get up so easily!"** "Bring it," Tabagen said. Amaran got angry again, and started striking toward him again. He went back to his routine of dodging when she tried to hit him. **"And once again, a showoff of speed! I wonder who will prevail in this fight!"** In a few minutes, Amaran was panting really heavily, and Tabagen was also panting, but not as heavily. "I'm not going to lose to you, you son of a bitch," Amaran said between pants. "I'm really sorry to spoil your dreams," Tabagen said. He cupped his hands at his side, and thrust them forward, but instead of a Kamehameha wave, there was another gust of air. It blew Amaran back. She started to float above the ground, but barely. Amaran steadied herself and made herself parallel to the ground. But then, she lost all energy and dropped to the ground, unconscious. **"And Tabagen has won the match! That was longer than any of the others so far! But who knows?"**

Tabagen walked to the edge of the ring and jumped down. He kneeled next to Amaran. He shook Amaran lightly to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open, and when she saw Tabagen, she punched him and sat up. "Ah! God Dammit!" he yelled. Amaran looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said. Tabagen looked at her in a confused way. "What?" she asked. "You just said you were sorry," he responded. Amaran blushed. _Do I, like him?_ She asked herself. Tabagen stood up, and offered his hand. Amaran hesitated, but took it. "Thanks," she said. "You know, not many people can beat me, you have my respect." Tabagen blushed when she said this. "Hey, how did you beat me anyway?" she asked. "Well, in the fight, I noticed you were quick to make the first move. So, I made the assumption that you were cocky." Tabagen shielded his face. "Please don't hit me again!" he said. "No, it's okay," she said. "That tells me you're smart." Amaran turned to walk away, but noticed that her hand was still in Tabagen's. They let go of each other, each of them blushing.

So, two chapters in one day, huh? Woo! New record! Also, finally we made it to ten chapters! That's awesome! Well, at least to me it is. Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will enjoy the chapters to come. Let me know what you think in the reviews, and I will continue to upload as much and as frequently as I can. The next match will introduce Krillin, everyone's "oh so favorite" Dragon Ball character. I just think that since he's one of the main characters, he should be in there. Well, I will see you guys in the chapters to come. Keep reading.


	11. The First Round Closes!

**Chapter 11**

Tabagen walked to the area behind the arena after Amaran came in twirling her hair. Tabagen was itching the back of his head, when he came upon Vegeta and Kakarot, who were staring at him. "What?" he asked. Vegeta punched him in the shoulder lightly. "You dog," he said. "What?" This time, Kakarot pitched in, "She so likes you!" "What are you talking about?" "She was twirling her hair, she so likes you!" Tabage's face became flushed with anger. "Jackasses," he said.

"**And the next and final match of the first round, is Vegeta versus Krillin!"** Vegeta rubbed the bottom of his nose in a cocky way. "What idiot has a name like Krillin?" Then, a short man with a yellow and khaki gi and a purple belt that matched his wristband color and brown boots showed up. He was also bald and had six brown dots in two rows of three down the bottom of his head appeared "I do," he said. Vegeta looked down at him, and laughed. There was an awkward feeling in the room as he was laughing. "Look at how short he is!" he finally said. "You're short, too," Tabagen said. "Oh, shut the hell up and laugh!"

Both fighters lined up next to each other to go out to the arena. They walked out, as the crowd cheered. Both of them took up position at opposite ends of the arena. Behind it, Tabagen and Kakarot observed. "You know, that Krillin guy really isn't that strong." Kakarot stared at him. "What?" he asked. "You jackass. I can sense his potential, and if he loses, I'll train him, or at least get Master Roshi to." Tabagen shrugged.

"**And these two are ready to go, but the question is, is the audience ready?"** the crowd cheered when he talked. **"Alright, let's go!"** Krillin ran toward Vegeta, nervous. _Come on,_ he thought, _I have to prove myself._ Krillin yelled out when he neared Vegeta, and punched him in the abdomen. But nothing happened. Krillin kept on punching Vegeta over and over again. "Damn!" he said. "Alright, this is just boring," Vegeta said. He reeled his right hand back, and slapped Krillin. He hit the floor, and the announcer started counting. **"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! That's it! Krillin is down for the count! Vegeta is the final winner of the first round!"** Vegeta just walked off the stage. Kakarot then walked out. Vegeta stuck an arm out to stop him. "Please don't tell me you're going to be sympathetic to that loser," Vegeta said. Kakarot's face flushed with anger as he swatted Vegeta's arm out of the way. "Don't be such an ass!" he yelled. Kakarot turned and walked toward Krillin.

He got up, looking disappointed. He dusted off his clothes, when he noticed Kakarot walking towards him. "Hi there," he said. "What do you want?" Krillin asked. "You know, you have a lot of strength in you," Kakarot said. "Yeah, stop trying to comfort me," Krillin retorted. "No, really, you have a lot of potential. I can sense it." Krillin looked at Kakarot, and raised an eyebrow. "You can what?" "Hey, don't worry about it, but I know someone who can teach you how to do that." "You do?" "Yeah, he can make you much stronger, too!" Krillin looked at him, interested this time. "Who?" "the same man who trained me, Master Roshi." Krillin had a look of shock. "No wonder you're so strong!" "Yeah, you want to train?" "Yeah!" Tabagen shook Krillin's hand. The two walked off the stage together.

In a few minutes, the crowd poured out of the arena, and soon, Roshi, Krillin, Tabagen, Vegeta, Kakarot, Chi-Chi, and Bulma met up. Chi-Chi and Bulma hugged Kakarot and Vegeta. "You did great," Chi-Chi said. "Next time, take it easy on the person you're facing, K?" Bulma told Vegeta. "No promises," Vegeta said back. Kakarot walked over to Master Roshi and introduced him to Krillin. Roshi shook his hand and agreed to train him. Roshi tried to find Tabagen, but couldn't. "Wait a minute," he said. "What happened to Tabagen?" Everyone looked around, but couldn't find him.

At that moment, Tabagen had found Amaran moving amongst the crowd, and followed her. He wanted to try to find her, to ask to go out with her. He eventually came upon a room in a hotel, where he heard yelling inside. He recognized the voices of Amaran and Tienshinhan, but he also recognized one other voice, the voice of Master Crane.

Wow, guys, THREE FREAKING CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. And we finally made it past the first round, so yay to that. Um, the next chapter will definitely focus on the time between the rounds of the tournament. It will also focus a little bit on Tabagen's growing relationship with Amaran, yeah, who didn't see that coming, right? But I didn't really want their relationship to be instant love at first sight like with Kakarot and Vegeta. I wanted there to be some sort of conflict between them, and now, that conflict is starting to resolve. I've also been thinking about possible FanFiction ideas in the future. I've narrowed it down to a few. I'm going to start a FanFiction about Halo in the future, and also about Mortal Kombat. I have no idea about any other ideas. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	12. Tabagen versus Master Crane!

**Chapter 12**

Tabagen stood outside the hotel room, listening in on the conversation. "You are not leaving me!" Master Crane said. "I've made my decision, and you can't change my mind," Tienshinhan said. "I am your Master!" Amaran spoke up, "Not anymore. We're leaving you, and that's that." Tabagen used his ki to sense the movements inside, and Crane punched Amaran and kicked Tienshinhan. "You're not strong enough to leave me," he said. "You bastard!" Tienshinhan said. "In the morning, we will leave, and you will follow me," Crane said. "No, we won't," Amaran said. Crane kicked her in the face, and she collapsed. Tabagen became angry, and barged in, unhinging the door. "Hands off!" he said. "A spy?" Crane said. "Tienshinhan, deal with him!" Tien stood up and walked over to Amaran, helping her up. "No," he responded. Cran gave Tien a hard stare, and Tien suddenly clutched his head, and yelled with pain.

Tabagen knew that it must have been some sort of mind attack. He ran up to Crane and punched him in the face, Tien started breathing heavily, and looked at Tabagen with fear. "Oh, crap," he said. Crane looked back at Tabagen, and spit out some blood. He then kicked Tabagen through the door, and he hit the floor three stories below. People cleared the streets, but Roshi, the two Saiyans, and the two women were there, though. Cran jumped down, and Roshi made eye contact with him. "Hello, Roshi," he said. "Hello, asshole," Roshi responded. Tabagen kicked himself up. "Focus on me," he said. "Oh, right," Crane said, cracking his neck (don't try it, it hurts). "Roshi, watch as I kick you're pupil's ass." Tabagen then kicked Crane in the face, sending him to the floor. He stood up. "Pretty good," he said. "But you're not more powerful than I am." "Really?" Tabagen said. He raised his ki, and in doing so, actually became a bit buffer than he already was. Crane stared at him, and his sunglasses fell to the floor. "No, no way," he said. Tabagen stuck his hand out in the universal "bring it on" motion. Crane grabbed his glasses, and finally gave up. "Fine," he said. "Take my former students and leave, I don't need them anyway." He turned and walked down the street, disappearing from view as he turned down a different road. Amaran and Tienshinhan had made their way down the stairs during the fight.

They went up to Tabagen, who had returned to a more level power, and thanked him. "No problem," he said. Kakarot walked up to him, and said, "So, do you guys, want to hang with us?" Tienshinhan responded with a nod, and Amran just kept staring at Tabagen. He looked to the left with his eyes, feeling uncomfortable, but didn't want her to stop. Tien then snapped his fingers in front of her face, and she looked around. "Oh," she said, "Of course." They all looked up at the hotel room with the hole in it. "Well, we can just rent a room for you guys at our hotel," Vegeta said. They all started to walk down the road toward the hotel all the boys were staying at.

Just then, something dawned on Vegeta. He looked at Bulma, who was holding on to his arm. "Hey, Bulma, you said you had a meeting today, what happened to that?" Bulma said in a calm tone, "I quit." Vegeta and Chi-Chi just stared at her. "Oh, get over it," she said. "I'll just take a job at my dad's company, Capsule Corp." "Well, as long as you have a job, people have to make a living," Vegeta said. Kakarot nudged him. "What do you want?" he said. "Don't sound so concerned." "You can shut up, I will happily note that we are dating now." Bulma slapped him. "We agreed not to tell them," she said. "That was only like, ten minutes ago." "Well then, in that case," Chi-Chi said, "Kakarot and I are dating." "We are?" Kakarot said. "We are," Chi-Chi said, grabbing his arm. "Well, that's fine by me!" he said.

Everyone stopped and looked back at Tabagen and Amaran, except Krillin, who looked back after going a few more feet. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. Roshi turned and whispered to him, "Just watch and learn." Vegeta was the first to speak up. "What about you two?" he said. "What are you talking about?" Tabagen asked. "Come on," Roshi said. "Yeah," Kakarot joined in, "We know you like her." "Shut up," Tabagen said. Amaran then grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. Tabagen blushed, and it was definitely noticeable. "Actually," she said, "I wouldn't mind dating you." Tabagen smiled shyly. "Well," he said, "That settles that." Everyone turned and started walking toward the hotel. "So, wait," Krillin said. "I'm no expert on dating, but don't you think that the couples should get the same room?" "Hey, that sounds good," Kakarot said. "The girls can stay with us, and Master Roshi, Tien, and Krillin can stay in the room across the hall!" "Well, that was actually pretty smart of you, Kakarot," Tabagen said. "What do you mean?" Krillin asked. "You have a lot to get caught up on," Vegeta said. "Well, you two seem to have made up," Tabagen said. Bulma then spoke up. "I forced him to apologize." "I see." "Women have power over men," Amaran said. "Damn straight," Chi-Chi responded.

That night, the women got settled in the room with the men. "Well, this is nice," Bulma said, who was watching Gilmore Girls on TV at the time. "Yeah, we were researching several hotels near the tournament area for months," Tabagen said. "Well, I think you guys made the right choice," said Chi-Chi. Tabagen and Amaran decided to sleep on the airmatress as Chi-Chi isn't really fond of them. Kakarot and Vegeta were having an armwrestling rematch, while Tabagen was hanging from the ceiling by his ki doing sit-ups. Amaran got out of the shower, wearing a blouse and a towel over her hair. She took the towel off, and when Tabagen saw her, he lost focus and fell on his head. "Son of a," he yelled. Amaran came up to him. "You alright?" she asked. "Yeah, fine," he responded, getting up, rubbing his head. Kakarot yelled yes as he beat Vegeta again. "Hey," he said, "At least you put up a better fight than last time!" "Shut up," Vegeta said.

A few minutes later, everyone was in bed. Vegeta had his arm around Bulma, Kakarot and Chi-Chi were spooning, and Tabagen and Amaran were holding hands above the blanket. Amaran was blushing for a long time. Tabagen was snoring next to her, and she looked at him. _He's so cute,_ she thought. Before she finally slipped into unconsciousness, she leant over and kissed his cheek, and said, "Thank you." Then, after she fell asleep, Tabagen smiled without realizing it.

Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you know something real quick. I'm going to have to take a little break from this, so until next Friday, there will be no updates for this FanFiction. And then, it may not even be Friday, I may have to wait until Saturday. I may be able to post on Sunday, but it's unsure. Then, maybe later today, I will post the first chapter of my new FanFiction Halo: The Last Spartan. It will not focus on Master Chief, but rather my own character. If you're interested maybe you should check it out when the first chapter is posted. Be sure to like and favorite this story, and until next Friday, be sure to leave questions for me, and all questions will be answered next Friday. Well, see you guys next Friday or Saturday.


	13. The Second Round Begins!

**Chapter 13**

The next day, Tabagen woke up to an unconscious Amaran who was lying next to him with her head on his shoulder. He smiled, and sat up. He noticed that Kakarot and Vegeta were already up and dressed. Vegeta looked at him. "Well, finally!" he said. Tabagen got up, and stretched. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked. "Well, I was going to," Kakarot said. "But Vegeta stopped me." Tabagen looked at Vegeta, and glared. "What? I saw you two curled up, I didn't want to disturb you. By the way, I see you still have your pants on." Vegeta chuckled a bit. Tabagen continued to glare at him. "Nothing happened last night," he testified. "Besides, you saw Chi-Chi and Kakarot spooning." "Yeah, but Kakarot's not that type of guy," Vegeta countered. Tabagen shook his head, and walked toward the bathroom. "Bulma's in there," Vegeta said. "Right," Tabagen said, "I knew that." He walked away, then sat down on the bed next to Amaran, who woke up. "Morning," she said. Everyone said good morning back to her.

Then, Bulma got out of the shower in a red shirt and blue pants. "Oh, hey, you're awake," she said to Tabagen and Amaran. "Yeah," Amaran responded. "Hey, next time, tell Vegeta to wake us up," Tabagen said. Bulma tried to stifle a laugh. A vein popped out on Tabagen's head. "You mean you were in it, too!" he said. Bulma burst out laughing. "I was the one who suggested it!" she said back. Chi-Chi then walked in through the door carrying an entire cart of food. "Well," she said, "I suggest stopping your friends across the hall before they tear each other's heads off." Kakarot looked at her. "What?"

The three Saiyans headed across the hall, and were greeted by muffled yells. Kakarot opened the door, and While Tienshinhan was busy meditating, Roshi and Krillin were arguing over a magazine. "Give it back to me!" Roshi yelled. "Come on, you're hogging all of them!" Krillin countered. "They're mine!" Then, Chi-Chi walked through the Saiyans, and said, "Alright, you guys are really annoying." She snatched the magazine out of their hands. "Now, what are you two arguing about. "Uh, Chi-Chi," Vegeta said. "What?" she asked. "It's just a maga…zine," she had a look of horror on her face when she saw it. Bulma then walked in. "What is it?" she asked. Chi-Chi turned the magazine to her, and she had the same look of horror. "What is it?" Amaran asked from across the hall. Kakarot looked back. "Why don't you come and see?" Amaran shook her head. "Why not?" he asked. Amaran gestured to her clothing. Kakarot walked over and told her, "It's a porn magazine." She looked shocked. Just then, there was a smacking noise. There were the noises of pain coming from Roshi and Krillin. Amaran decided to put a robe on and go across the hall. Both men had a red handmark on their faces. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Bulma said. "Sorry," Roshi and Krillin said in unison. Bulma and Chi-Chi went across the hall, and closed the door. The Saiyans turned to face Roshi, Krillin, and Tien. "You know," Tabagen said, "I'm surprised you weren't part of the argument, Tien." "I have trained myself to ignore temptations such as that," he responded, opening his eyes. "Oh, well that makes sense." Tienshinhan stood up. He walked next door to have breakfast.

Everyone followed him, and they all ate breakfast together. Then the nine of them went to the tournament grounds, where there were already numerous fighters. Piccolo was backstage, meditating Kakarot smiled and walked over two him. When he reached him, he knelt down beside him. "Hey," he said. Piccolo's eyes snapped open, and his eyes moved to him. "What do you want?" he asked. "I'm sorry about your father," Kakarot responded. Piccolo stood up, looking down upon Kakarot. "Don't be. I never respected him. I wanted nothing more than for him to die, and now that has happened. I am King Piccolo." Kakarot's smile faded, and he backed away a bit. Vegeta put a hand to Kakarot's shoulder. "Don't be afraid," he said. Then, the announcer talked. **"And now, the first match of the semi-finals, Kakarot versus Piccolo Jr.!"**

The two fighters lined up next to each other, preparing to go outside. "Hey, Kakarot!" Vegeta said. "Kick this guy's ass so we can fight." Kakarot looked back and stuck his thumb up. Then the two of them entered the arena.

Hey, guys, So, turns out, I had enough time to post one more chapter before the week-long break, and I am glad that I did. Be noted, that the next chapter will be the epic fight between Kakarot and Piccolo. I may be able to make the chapter two parts, if you guys want me to. If so, I will indeed do so, and make it even more epic than I am already planning it to be. And, just so you guys know, my new FanFiction, Halo: The Last Spartan is up, and if you guys are interested in Halo, or if you like this FanFiction, go check that one out. Well, If I cannot post another Chapter by the end of today, I will see you guys next Friday.


	14. Kakarot versus Piccolo Jr!

**Chapter 14**

**(Note to reader: I have taken out the announcer's dialogue, it is pretty irritating to think I have a chapter done, and then have to go back and input dialogue for the announcer, the only part of dialogue he will have from now on will be counting)**

Kakarot and Piccolo walked up to the arena, Kakarot determined that he would put Piccolo down. They walked to opposite ends of the arena, and Piccolo removed his cape and turban. He then smiled and said, "Are you scared?" "Terrified," Kakarot responded. "Well then, don't move, and this will be less painful for you." **Alright, fighters. **The crowd cheered in excitement. Kakarot and Piccolo got in their fighting stances. **Go!** Kakarot and Piccolo rushed towards each other, and both punched each other in the stomach. They suppressed their pain, and both punched each other in the face. They both ran away from each other, and then rushed each other again.

Kakarot kicked Piccolo in the stomach, and followed with an uppercut. **And two devastating blows from Kakarot!** Piccolo quickly recovered and used his palm to hit Kakarot in the nose. He backed off, and rubbed the nose with the back of his hand. He looked at it, seeing there was blood. **It looks like Piccolo has created a nose bleed! However, I don't think that's going to stop Kakarot from fighting!** Kakarot smiled in a lighthearted way, and looked straight at Piccolo. "You're really strong," he said. Piccolo was confused. "Maybe you should take your inevitable defeat more seriously," he said. "Nah, I think I'll have some fun." Piccolo got angry, and stuck his hands out. "I'll make you take this seriously!" he yelled. Piccolo started yelling, and his aura flared around him. Piccolo then started launching ki balls all over the place. Kakarot had a look of horror. The crowd cheered, though. Kakarot put on a look of determination. _Challenge accepted,_ he thought. He moved around at a fast speed, blocking all the ki blasts before they hit the crowd. When he finished, he stood in a power stance, panting. "Huh," Piccolo said. He smirked. "I hate selfless people. I'll have to get over with this quickly." Piccolo rushed to Kakarot, and punched him. Kakarot then swatted his hand away, and kneed him in the stomach.

Kakarot jumped behind Piccolo, trying to get as much rest time as possible. Piccolo looked back at Kakarot, smiling. "Well, well," he said. "Look who's so scared of me." "I'm not scared of you," Kakarot said. "I'm just buying some breathing time." Piccolo turned around, and stuck his arms out, stretching them out. They wrapped around Kakarot, and he tried to break free. "Damn it!" he said. Piccolo smiled, and brought Kakarot towards him, yelling. He then released him at the last second, and uppercut Kakarot. The crowd cheered as Kakarot hit the floor, seemingly unconscious. Someone whispered in the announcers ear. "Oh, right," he said. **One! Two! Three! Four! Five! **Chi-Chi put her hands over her mouth. **Six! Seven!** Kakarot got up quickly, and Chi-Chi smiled. "Tricked ya!" he said. The crowd cheered as Kakarot stretched his neck. "Man, that hurt," he whispered. "Well then you're going to hate this next attack!" Piccolo said. He ran toward Kakarot, and jumped in the air, kicking and yelling. Kakarot blocked the kick, and then, Piccolo's foot came off. Kakarot had a look of disgust on his face as purple blood sprayed over his eyes.

Piccolo backed away, as Kakarot rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" Kakarot asked. "You should focus on your eyesight!" Piccolo responded. Kakarot's vision suddenly got blurry. "What the," he said. "Like it? It's pretty difficult thing to do. Losing my foot sprayed blood in your eyes, hope you enjoy being blind!" By the time he was done speaking, Kakarot had completely lost his eyesight. Piccolo stood up, and yelled. Then, his foot grew back covered in green slime. Kakarot kept on rubbing his eyes, but he couldn't get his eyesight back. Piccolo smiled, and said, "Time to get this over with." He then rushed towards Kakarot, punching him in the face. Kakarot was knocked back to the ground, and got back up quickly. Piccolo kneed him, and punched him repeatedly, and he went flying again. _I can't fight like this,_ he thought. _I have to use my other senses._ Then, Kakarot was kicked in the head by Piccolo. Then, Kakarot relaxed, looking around him with his ki. He saw Piccolo lunging at him, and dodged out of the way, so he hit the ground.

Piccolo got up, and looked at Kakarot. "How?" he yelled. Kakarot smiled. "I'm using my ki to see you," he said. Piccolo got angry, and ran toward Kakarot, who ran toward him. They both punched, and hit the other's fist. They stood in that position, and then Piccolo pulled back, and Kakarot punched with his other hand. But Piccolo spun over his hand, and kneed Kakarot in the stomach, sending him sprawling on the floor. Piccolo flew up, and stuck his hands out. When Kakarot was on the ground, he rubbed his eyes once more, and opened them. He could see again. He turned over, and saw that Piccolo was charging another ki attack. He stood up, and looked at Piccolo, charging his own ki attack. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" He fired the Kamehameha just as Piccolo fired his attack. The Kamehameha absorbed all the yellow balls, and Piccolo just watched as the blue beam hit him, causing him to fall to the ground. His clothes were burnt, and Kakarot was panting. "That took more than all the strength I have," he said. Piccolo smiled, and kicked up. He fired one yellow ki blast at Kakarot, and it hit him. Kakarot yelled, and collapsed. **One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!** Kakarot's eyes snapped open, and he kicked himself up. "I'm not going to lose to you," he said. "I will NOT, lose to you." Kakarot, finding a new power he didn't know he had, rushed towards Piccolo, who looked at him in awe. He punched Piccolo in the stomach, sending him sliding across the ground. He got really close to the edge of the arena, but stopped himself by sticking his hand in the ground. "Aw, man," said the announcer. "Just when I thought this ring wouldn't be damaged." Piccolo hoisted himself up, but saw Kakarot standing in front of him. He smiled, and punched Piccolo again, causing him to fall to the ground outside of the arena.

The crowd was quiet for a moment, and then exploded with a cheer. He smiled, and then went to help up Piccolo. Piccolo sat up, and saw Kakarot's hand. When he saw it, he growled, and swatted it away, getting up. "I don't want your help," he said, and he flew away. Kakarot frowned, and turned to walk away.

Behind the arena, he was congratulated by Tabagen and Vegeta. "Great job!" Vegeta said. He then turned to Tabagen. "I'm going to beat you next!" "In your dreams!" Tabagen countered. Piccolo just sat above the arena, watching the scene below. _I will get revenge,_ he said. He then smiled, and looked at the three Saiyans, but Tabagen specifically. _And I know how._

Hey, guys! I am most certainly back! Sorry I couldn't get a chapter to you yesterday, I didn't have enough time after returning home, but I got one to you today. Well, let me know in the reviews what you think of this so far and be sure to check out my new FanFiction, Halo: The Last Spartan, which will have a new chapter posted soon. Well, see you guys in the next chapter!


	15. Tabagen's Tragic Fate

**Chapter 15**

Tabagen and Vegeta lined up next to each other to go outside, and then the announcer introduced them. They entered the arena, each of them with a smirk. They took up position at opposite ends of the arena. Piccolo just sat above them, smirking at them. _Alright, Tabagen,_ he thought, _Time to die._ "And, GO!" the announcer said. Tabagen and Vegeta rushed towards each other, and Piccolo took his opportunity. He rushed down to the arena, and stuck both of his hands to his sides, creating shields, that the two of them bounced off of. He smiled, and looked straight at Kakarot, who was shocked. Everyone just stared at Piccolo, who turned to Tabagen, and walked towards him. Tabagen struggled to get up, and looked at Piccolo. "What," he said, "What are you doing here? You lost!" Then, Piccolo picked up Tabagen by the throat. "That's just it," he said. "I lost. Now, I want Kakarot to lose something."

Vegeta sat up, and saw what Piccolo was doing. "You!" he said. "Hands off my friend!" He jumped towards Piccolo, who just launched a ki blast at him, and he was launched back. Kakarot ran out. "Piccolo!" he said. Piccolo looked straight at him, and threw Tabagen at him. They both hit the floor, and then Piccolo grabbed him by the neck again while extending his arm. He then created a yellow shield over them, so bright no one could see inside. Tabagen kept hitting Piccolo's arm, but he couldn't breathe. "Bastard," he said. "Thanks for the compliment," Piccolo countered. He continued to squeeze Tabagen's neck, as Kakarot and Vegeta started launching ki blasts at the shield. "Use all your strength!" Kakarot yelled. "I'm trying!" Vegeta yelled back. "Well, it looks like your friends are trying to save you," Piccolo said. "Too bad they won't be able too." He suddenly disappeared, but the shield stayed. Piccolo reappeared above it, and it started to glow more. Kakarot and Vegeta just stared at it, before it exploded.

Five minutes later, Kakarot woke up. He hoisted himself up, and noticed that the smoke had not cleared. "Vegeta!" he said. "I'm okay, what about Tabagen!" he yelled back. "I don't know!" The smoke cleared in about 45 seconds, and the crowd appeared to be all fine. Roshi, Amaran, Bulma, and Chi-Chi all looked around as the smoke cleared, with Amaran looking around more frantic than anyone else. When the smoke completely cleared, she put her hands over her mouth. "No," she said. She jumped over the wall, and rushed to Tabagen's charred body. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she said. Kakarot and Vegeta looked in horror at Tabagen, and walked over. Amaran knelt down over Tabagen, and cradled him in her arms. "No," she said. They were soon joined by everyone else, who was silent. Tienshinhan put his hand on Amaran's shoulder, and she looked at him. He shook his head slowly, and she started crying. "Damn it," she said. "Damn it!" Her power level started to rise, and everyone backed off. Piccolo watched from above, and started to laugh. "And now, Kakarot! We both have lost something!" he said. Amaran let Tabagen's body down slowly, and flew up to him. As he was still laughing, she punched him.

Piccolo spun in the air several times, before stopping, rubbing his cheek. "You're strong," he said. Amaran looked straight at him, with tears of anger streaming down her face. "I want you to leave," she said. "I want you to leave and never come back!" her aura flared around her. Kakarot and Vegeta looked up, and nodded to each other. Kakarot looked at Tienshinhan, too, and they all flew up, joining Amaran. Krillin looked at Master Roshi, who looked back. "What?" he asked Krillin. "Are you going up there, too?" "No," Krillin responded, "I was just seeing if you were going up." "I'm too damn old to fly up." "Good point." Piccolo stared at the people who were threatening him. "You should leave, Piccolo," Kakarot said. "I don't want to kill you." "But I do," Amaran said. Tienshinhan put his hand on Amaran's shoulder, and looked at Piccolo. "Leave," he said. "Now." Piccolo stared back, and said, "Fine, but I will be back."

Piccolo turned around, and flew away. Everyone floated down to the ground, and stared at Tabagen. "I'm sorry," Vegeta said. Kakarot went up to Tabagen, and picked him up. The crowd had been observing everything, and just stared at it. "Wait," the announcer whispered. "I don't mean to sound evil, but what about the tournament?" Kakarot looked at him. "Cancel it," he said. He then just flew away, soon joined by everyone else, and Roshi called the Submin, and flew with them.

They flew for an hour, before coming upon a mountain range, where they landed. Kakarot looked at Vegeta and said, "Please, dig a grave." He nodded solemnly, and kneeled down a few feet away. He then dug the grave, and backed away. Kakarot came to the grave, and placed Tabagen in it slowly. He looked at Amaran. "Would you like to bury him." She shook her head, and sniffed as tears streamed down her cheeks again. Bulma came over to her, and placed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. Kakarot turned back to the grave, and placed the dirt on top of Tabagen's body. Everyone was silent as he was doing this. He finished, and then got up, backing away. Kakarot then sat down, cross-legged, staring at the grave. After a long time, about 15 minutes, Bulma spoke up. "You know, you two really were brothers," she said. Kakarot looked behind him. "I always had a feeling," he said. He looked back to the grave. After about 5 minutes, he stood up. He turned around and said, "Every year, we'll come here to honor Tabagen, our friend." Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Amaran, who kept crying. Kakarot came up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I'm not going to let you live alone, so you can live with me and Chi-Chi." Amaran looked up at him, and smiled. "Alright."

Everyone gathered in a circle, and said their goodbyes. Then, they all flew away, and would gather every year to honor their friend, Tabagen.

Hey, guys. It's me again. This chapter was pretty fun to make for me, and no, it's not because of Tabagen getting killed, I just added that as a way to keep the story going. And don't worry, the story is definitely not over yet. I am still in the Dragon Ball part of the story, so Piccolo will attack again. And there will be a new character introduced into the story later on. You guys will have to keep reading to find out. Well, until the next chapter, guys.


	16. Piccolo Crashes the Party!

**Chapter 16**

Two years later, Kakarot (now Goku) and Chi-Chi were preparing for the picnic that everyone swore to two years ago. "Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku was outside at the time training. He heard Chi-Chi, and yelled, "Yeah?" "It's time to go!" He turned around and went back inside their house. Gohan, their son, was being fed by Amaran at the time. "Hey, Chi-Chi," she said. "Yeah?" "Can you feed Gohan while I go get ready?" "Sure, take your time." Chi-Chi took the food from Amaran, as she went into the back to get ready in her usual green martial arts gi.

Meanwhile, in East City, Bulma and Vegeta were getting ready to go to the picnic as well. Vegeta had dressed in his new Saiyan armor. It was white, but with no shoulder pads, or pads below the waist. "You ready to go?" Bulma asked Vegeta, who had just finished getting dressed. "Yep," he said. "Alright," Bulma said. They left the room, and passed through a lab, where Bulma's dad was working. "Hey, dad! We're leaving for a picnic with our friends," she said. Her dad looked up at her, and said, "Alright, see you later, Bulma!" he said.

Elsewhere, Tienshinhan was meditating with his friend, Chaoutzhu, who he had rescued from orphanage two years earlier, and he was 7 years old. He stood up, and looked at Chaoutzhu and said, "Time to go," Chaoutzhu opened his eyes, and looked up at Tien. "Okay," he said. They stood up, and took off toward the mountain range.

The three groups met up at the same grave that they put Tabagen in. Goku, Chi-Chi, Amaran, and Gohan got there first. Goku was holding Gohan, and trying to get him to calm down, he hadn't adjusted to flying yet. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Gohan," he said. Gohan calmed down, and then smiled at his father. Goku smiled back, as Krillin and Roshi arrived on the Submin. "Hey, Master Roshi!" Goku said. "Goku!" Roshi called back. "Long time, no see!" Krillin said. They all shook hands, and then they noticed that Goku was holding a baby. Krillin looked at Gohan, confused. "Uhh, Goku," he said. "It's okay, I'll explain later, when everyone gets here." Then, Vegeta and Bulma landed. Vegeta was flying on his own, and Bulma was flying a plane. She jumped out, and turned it back into its capsule. "Hey, everybody!" she said. Everyone greeted each other, and when Vegeta shook Goku's hand, he said, "You still owe me a fight, Kakarot." Goku sighed, "I told you last year, I changed my name to Goku." "You're still Kakarot to me." Chi-Chi walked up to them. "Come on, Vegeta," she said. "Show your friend some respect." Bulma also walked up, "Come on, let my husband call him Kakarot, he has a hard time adjusting to his surroundings." Vegeta got angry, and turned to Bulma, "I have a fine time adjusting!" he yelled. Bulma then slapped him. "Maybe you should pay a little more respect to your wife," she said. "Shut up," he grumbled.

Then, Tienshinhan and Choutzhu landed. "Hey, everybody," Choutzhu said. Goku walked up to him, "Hey, Choutzhu!" he said. They shook hands, and then Goku shook hands with Tienshinhan. "It's good to see you, Goku," Tien said.

After everyone had greeted each other, they laid out everything for the picnic. "So, Goku," Krillin said, "What about the baby?" Goku scratched his head for a moment, and then remembered, "Oh, you mean Gohan!" he whispered. "Yes, I mean, Gohan," Krillin repeated. Goku turned to everybody. "Hell, everybody, yes, um, can I have your attention?" Everyone turned towards him, and he felt awkward. "Um, well, hi, I'm Goku," he said. "Yeah, we know it's you, dumbass!" Vegeta said. Bulma elbowed him and said, "Show a little respect." Vegeta grunted, and looked back. "Uh, well," Goku continued. "Um, it's about me and Chi-Chi," he said. "Well, you already know we're married, but, we had a baby." Everyone except Chi-Chi stopped and stared. Then, their jaws dropped. Goku stared back at him, his eyes drifting to the left, and then back. "What?" he said.

"I thought you two would've adopted," Tienshinhan said. "Yeah, not, you know, have a baby naturally," Bulma added. "Well, we did." Everyone except Vegeta exploded with a million questions at once. "Calm down, everyone, calm down!" Goku said. And, on a nearby mountain range, a mysterious figure watched. He was dressed in a black sleeveless gi with a tight fighting short-sleeved undershirt, and they had cloud-like swirls going down the sides. The boots were black and leather, with orange on the top and the soul, and had an orange swirl on the toe of them. The wristbands were black and had two orange lines on the top and bottom connected by two orange lines going down the front and back. He also had a black leather belt-like object that went diagonally down the right side that had a golden dragon on it. His mask was black and leather surrounding every area but the face, and also had a separate piece that covered the eyes and rim if the nose, with orange eye-holes that were tinted so you couldn't see through them. This way, you could only see his nose down on his face. "It's peaceful," he said to himself in a deep voice. "I just wish they knew what Piccolo was doing." Then, he sensed something, a large power level. He looked to the right, keeping a calm expression. "Well," he said, "If they didn't before, they do now."

Goku was still trying to calm everyone down at the moment. "Please, guys, I'm really hungry, can we not ask questions right now, or, ever?" No one listened, when he sensed a high power coming their way. He looked to the left, and then Vegeta noticed it, too. Everyone stopped when they noticed the stern expressions on the Saiyan's faces. "I recognize that power," Vegeta said. Goku nodded. "Piccolo's back," he said. Then, just as if on cue, Piccolo appeared in the distance, smiling that he had now found his enemies. He stopped just in front of them, in his usual purple clothing. "Well, well," he said. "Look what I found. A gathering of bugs to squash under my boot." Goku looked straight at him. "Why don't you leave?" he yelled. "I've beat you before, I can beat you again!" Piccolo laughed. "I've been training for the past two years, no one can best me in the ring!" Goku looked at Vegeta, and Vegeta nodded. He looked back at Piccolo, when Goku said, "No." Vegeta was stunned, and looked at him. "What?" he said. "Piccolo is my enemy to face, not yours. He killed my brother, that means it's personal." Piccolo landed, and took off his hat and Turban, and Goku walked about 20 feet away from him. "Goku, wait!" Chi-Chi said. "Please, don't fight, we can just leave." "No, we can't," Goku countered. "He's just going to follow us until he gets his revenge." Then he yelled, "I'm going to have to finish this now!"

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here again! And I am back with a new chapter for Alternate Dragon Ball Z. Now, after taking it into consideration, I have decided to make an extended FanFiction involving the Dragon Ball Super Anime. That means this will be going on for a long, long time. Now, this chapter takes place two years after Tabagen's death, and has introduced a new character. His look is based off of a costume in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and it took me a while to get the description of it right. I couldn't decide if that thing on the belt was a lion or a dragon. But, anyways, Piccolo is back, and now Goku must face him again, once and for all. But this is actually the first of TWO battles, the other one will take place six months after this one. Anyways, let me know in the reviews what you guys think of this so far, and what you guys think of the chapter itself. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	17. The Dragon Warrior

**Chapter 17**

Goku and Piccolo stood there, staring at each other, with Piccolo smirking. The mysterious black-clad person looked at them, still with a calm face. _That idiot,_ he thought. _How can he be this blind? He can't defeat Piccolo on his own!_ Goku looked at Piccolo, and then yelled, rushing him. Piccolo stood there, and Goku punched him in the face, causing him to fly through the air onto the ground. When he hit the ground, Goku stood up, pleased he had gotten that over quickly. "Yeah, Goku!" Krillin said. But then, Piccolo then moved, causing Goku's smile to fade. "What?" he said. Piccolo then got up, turning around, and rubbing his cheek. "Man, I'm surprised that I actually felt that." Goku looked in surprise. "Damn," he said. Piccolo stretched his neck, and got in a fighting stance. "Alright, take your second chance," he said. Goku got angry, and rushed at him again, this time hitting Piccolo several times, sending him to the ground again, but Piccolo got up again.

"Alright, my turn," he said. Goku just stared, and Piccolo rushed towards him, kneeing him in the stomach. Goku launched down to the ground, and then curled up, grabbing his stomach. "Damn!" he said, getting up. Piccolo started laughing. "That is how powerful I have become." Goku blocked another attack from Piccolo, and another one. He Then charged up his ki and punched Piccolo. Piccolo actually had a look of pain on his face as he flew to the ground. He got up, grunting in the process. "And that's how powerful I have become," Goku said. "Well, this should be an interesting rematch," Piccolo said.

The masked figure watched as Piccolo and Goku traded blows, disappearing and reappearing at times. "He's a fool," he said. "He can't see that he's hiding something!" He couldn't help but think of their encounter a year ago. He had barely made it out alive. "Calm yourself," he said. "Only intervene if things get too extreme." He continued to watch, waiting.

Goku threw a punch at Piccolo with all of his strength, sending him flying. He then put his hands to his side and said, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" He launched the blue beam at Piccolo, who dodged it just in time. "This is interesting!" Goku said after the Kamehameha faded. Piccolo looked at him, wiping blood off his mouth. "This will be the last interesting thing you experience!" he said. Piccolo flew toward him, so fast Goku couldn't track it, and Piccolo punched him in the gut so hard blood flew out of his mouth. "Goku!" Krillin yelled. "No!" Chi-Chi said. Goku dropped to the grown, and got on his knees. _That was a tough punch,_ he said. _I think I might,_ then, Goku threw up. When he finished, he got up. "Damn," he said. Piccolo was rushing towards him, yelling, he turned around, and had a look of horror on his face. The masked figure tensed up, ready to act, as Piccolo reeled a fist back, but when he threw the punch, it was blocked by Vegeta. Goku looked at him, "Vegeta!" he said. "What?" Vegeta responded. "I can't let you have all the fun!" He moved Piccolo's fist away, and then punched Piccolo's jaw. Piccolo went flying, and stopped in midair. He looked down, angered. "You," he said, pointing at Vegeta, "Out of the way!"

He charged a ki attack and launched it. Vegeta grabbed Goku and used all his speed to move out of the way. Vegeta then collapsed on the ground, panting. Piccolo then landed in front of them. "Pathetic," he said. He then stuck his hands out, and released restraints for their arms and legs. "Very pathetic." Then, he was attacked from behind by Tienshinhan and Amaran, who kicked him over. "We still got it," Tien said to Amaran. "Yep, we do," she said. Piccolo got up, and turned around. "All of you are pathetic!" he said. He disappeared, and then reappeared behind Amaran, punching her to the floor, and restraining her, too, then he did the same to Tien.

He then took his ki and lifted the four of them up, still restrained. "Now how about this," he said. "You're going to watch me kill your friends and family," he said. "No, you monster!" Goku said. Piccolo laughed, and turned around. "Bulma, run!" Vegeta yelled. But Bulma was frozen in fear, and so was everyone else. Piccolo charged up an attack with all of his strength, yelling in the process. "Now you DIE!" he said, launching it. Then, it connected.

Everyone on the grass blocks stared in horror, as Piccolo laughed, but then he stopped. When he looked at what he had done, the masked figure stood there with his hand out. "I don't think so," he said. "You!" Piccolo said. Vegeta looked at Goku. "A friend of yours?" he said. "Not that I know of," Goku said. He looked back at Piccolo. "You see what happens when you mess with my friends and family?" he said. "A complete stranger comes to the rescue! Wait, that doesn't sound right." Everyone just stared at the masked figure, waiting for him to do something. "I suggest you leave, Piccolo," the masked figure said. Piccolo growled, "Not a chance in hell!" He rushed the masked figure, who did the same. At the last second, the figure disappeared, and Piccolo stopped. "Damn it!" he said. "I hate it when he does that!" The figure appeared behind him, and got him in a choke hold. "Yeah, go!" Goku yelled. Vegeta shook his head, and started doing the same thing. "Get him!" he yelled. Piccolo grabbed the masked figure's arms and flung him over his head.

When he hit the ground, he got back up using the bounce. He stood in a calm stance, with his hands behind his back. "I hate your cockiness," he said. Piccolo rushed towards the figure, and started punching, but the figure just kept on dodging, tiring Piccolo out. He eventually became slower, and the figure kneed Piccolo in the stomach. Piccolo went flying, and hit the ground. He got up, but the masked figure was already above him, and started delivering punches of his own. Each punch connected with Piccolo, causing him to scream each time. Then, he hit him once more, and while in midair, he stuck both of his hands out in front of him, connecting them by the thumb, and he said, "Red Cannon Beam!" A red beam of energy shot out of his hands, sending Piccolo to the ground. His clothes were charred, some pieces were missing, and the masked figure was panting. "I will say this one more time," he said, "Leave!" he stood up. "And release these four while you're at it," he said. Piccolo stood up, and released the four of them, then he flew away.

Vegeta looked at the masked figure. "You're a pansy, you know that, right?" The figure looked at him. "Why do you say that?" "You didn't kill him!" Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "He saved us, and Chi-Chi and Bulma," he said. "Take it easy." Vegeta looked at him, then back to the fighter. He bowed. "Thank you," he said. The fighter bowed back. "My pleasure." "So," Chi-Chi said, "What do you want us to call you?" He looked at her, and then at everyone else. "Call me whatever you want." "How about Pansy?" Vegeta said. Bulma glared at him, and he looked away. Goku was rubbing his head, when he looked at the Dragon, and got an idea. "How about The Dragon Warrior!" he said. Everyone looked at him. "The Dragon Warrior?" Tien asked. "Yeah, sounds kinda dumb," Roshi added. "Actually," said the fighter, "I like it. Thank you for the name, Son Goku," he said. Goku looked confused, "You know me." The Dragon Warrior looked surprise, and then looked over his shoulder. "Damn," he said. Then he looked straight at Amaran. "Amaran," he said. She looked at him, "I'm sorry." "Sorry?" she asked. "For what?" But before she could get an answer, he disappeared.

Everyone just stared for a moment. "Can someone explain what just happened?" Krillin asked. Goku smiled. "I don't think it matters," he said. He went over to the blanket, and sat down. "Let's just eat." Everyone joined him, and they continued with their picnic.

Hey, guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it mainly because we get to see The Dragon Warrior's skills to the test. Now, what I want to know now is what you think of him. Let me know what you think of this new character and what you think of this FanFiction so far. I just wanted everyone to know right now, I watched the new Superman vs Goku rematch for Death Battle, yes it is out. It doesn't so much focus on what they can do, but goes right into fighting. For those of you who haven't seen it, turn back now, spoilers ahead, and if you don't, you have been warned.

Superman won, again. I know, it sucks, but that's just the way it is. And, they provided a pretty valid reason as to why. The entire point of Dragon Ball Z is that Goku and his enemies have limits, and he needed to overcome those limits to succeed, however, Superman has no limits at all, the point of Superman's comics is so that he can learn to accept his Kryptonian heritage. And yes, he is vulnerable to magic, and Gods (they used the new SSJG and SSGJ SS forms for the fight) are magic, but Goku uses Godly ki, the key word being ki, so, it's still ki. This means Superman cannot be stopped by anything, even the strongest Martial Artist in the Universe. So for those of you who are still hung up on it, please, let it go. Superman is the winner, and that is that. Thank you for your time.


	18. The Horrible Message

**Chapter 18**

**Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be starting a weekly Q and A session that will be replacing a chapter every Wednesday, so be sure to leave a question in the reviews, and whether or not you want me to tell everyone who you are, and I will answer them. And no, this is not a scheme to get you to review me, I really want to know what curiosities you have. Anyway, leave the questions in the review, and I will answer them. Enjoy reading this chapter.**

It has now been 6 months since Piccolo attacked the Z fighters at their annual Picnic. Goku and Vegeta had arranged a place to train, so that if Piccolo ever attacked again, they would be able to beat him. They were currently training on a mountain range, throwing rocks and launching non-lethal ki attacks at each other. Vegeta had created a new attack that he planned to surprise Goku with. When he had the chance, he put his hands up by his head with one on top of the other and said, "Galick Gun, Fire!" A purple beam shot out of his hands that Goku just dodged, and then came up to Vegeta and kicked him in the side, knocking him to the ground. He floated down, and helped Vegeta up. "That was a good match," Goku said. "But remember, don't let your enemy get too close, you're a long range fighter, not a short range one." Vegeta pushed past him, "Whatever," he said. "Let's just do this again, we have to be ready." Goku smiled. "You just want to beat me," he said.

Chi-Chi was busy making dinner, while Amaran was staying with Gohan while he was taking a nap. She kept on staring into space and wandering, _Why did he say I'm sorry?_ "Hey, Amaran?" Chi-Chi asked. "Amaran?" Amaran snapped back into reality. "Yeah?" she asked. "Could you go get Goku and tell him it's time for dinner?" "Sure," she said. She got up, and headed for the door. "Hey," Chi-Chi said. "Yeah?" Amaran asked. "Are you asking yourself that again?" "Yes," Amaran said. "But it's becoming less frequent." Chi-Chi smiled. "Okay, but remember, if you ever need to talk, girl to girl, you can come to me." Amaran smiled, and flew off. She flew all the way to where Goku and Vegeta were training. When she got there, they were clashing in midair. They eventually punched each other's hands, and Goku kneed Vegeta in the stomach, causing him to hit the ground. Goku went down to help him up again. "Damn," Vegeta said. "Hey, at least you're improving," Goku said. "Shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Goku!" Amaran said. Goku looked up at her. "It's time for dinner!" Goku's eyes lit up. "Awesome!" he said. "I'm starving!" he flew away, only to be stopped by Vegeta. He turned around to look at him. "I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow," he said. Goky smiled, and saluted. "You can try!" he said.

He then flew away with Amaran, and Vegeta flew in the opposite direction of his home. That night, Goku gobbled up his dinner as usual, while Chi-Chi fed Gohan. By the time they finished, it was almost 6 at night. After dinner, Chi-Chi began to put Gohan to sleep. Amaran went into the living room and began to read a book. When Goku finished, he put all the dishes in the kitchen, and said, "Hey, Chi-Chi, I'm going out to train a little more!" Then Gohan started crying. "Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku got scared, and went outside, flying away. Just then, Chi-Chi ran through the living room, handing Gohan to Amaran, and walked out the door. "Goku, you get back here right now!" she said. Goku kept flying, and sighed when he got far away enough. He landed a few miles away, and began training. He was throwing punches to the air, even launched the occasional ki blast.

He kept doing this for about 30 minutes, when he noticed a presence behind him. It wasn't a presence he recognized very well, but he knew it nonetheless. "Dragon Warrior," he said. "Yeah, it's me," Dragon Warrior said. Goku turned around, smiling. "So what brings you here?" he asked. "I'm bearing bad news," Dragon Warrior said. Goku chuckled a bit. "Oh, come on," he said, "Don't tell me that Piccolo's back." Dragon Warrior just stared at him, and Goku frowned. "Oh crap, Piccolo's back," he said. "Yes, and he's coming in one week, you should keep on training. Then, when Piccolo comes, we can defeat him together, he's too strong to be defeated by one person." Goku nodded, and Dragon Warrior flew away. "Hold on!" Goku said. Dragon Warrior stopped, and turned around. "Yes?" he said. "Are you, ever going to share your identity with us, ever?" Dragon Warrior just stood there in the air for a moment. "In time," he said finally. He turned around, and flew away. Goku just stared in his general direction, watching him leave, then headed for Vegeta's house.

He reached Vegeta's house, and walked up to the door, knocking on it. Bulma's dad came to the door, and smiled. "Hello, Goku!" he said. "Hello, Mr. Briefs!" Goku said. "Is Vegeta here?" "Of course he is, come in, come in." Goku came inside, and sat down. "Stay right here, and I'll get him for you." Mr. Briefs lit a cigarette and went upstairs. In a few moments, Vegeta came down with an energy drink and a towel around his neck. He took a drink of the energy drink, and said, "What do you want, Kakarot?" Goku stood up, and said, "Piccolo is back." Vegeta spit out the drink he was taking, and wiped his mouth, coughing. "What?" he said. "How do you know?" "Dragon Warrior told me." Vegeta glared at him. "He chose to come to you, and not the superior fighter?" Goku smiled. "I guess he just trusted me more," he said. "So you admit I'm the better fighter?" "I never said that." "But you never said you were superior either." Goku smiled, and headed for the door, "We have one week to train," he said. "Consider it done," Vegeta responded, heading upstairs.

On the fly home, Goku thought to himself, _Tomorrow I'll tell Tienshinhan and Choutzhu, and then Master Roshi and Krillin._ He arrived home at seven, and he opened the door. Inside, Chi-Chi was waiting on the couch. She smiled in the passive-aggressive way she normally did. "Hi, Goku," she said. She stood up, and walked up to Goku, who was getting a little scared. "Welcome home," she said. "Do you have any godly idea how long it took me to get Gohan to sleep?" Goku shook his head. "It took me 45 minutes." Goku then decided to interrupt, "Chi-Chi, I really got to get to bed, see you in there, night." Chi-Chi stopped Goku. "Don't try to pull that trick with me, Goku," she said. Goku looked confused. "What?" he said. "Oh, right," Chi-Chi said. "You're not that kind of guy." "Chi-Chi, I need my rest." "No, Goku, we need to have a talk." "But I have to train tomorrow." "No, you are going to be taking care of Gohan tomorrow." Goku looked disappointed, "But Chi-Chi," he said. "No buts, you are taking care of Gohan." "Chi-Chi," "No!" "Piccolo is back and I need to train!"

Everything went silent for a moment, as Chi-Chi just stared. "You're training tomorrow," she said. Chi-Chi then pushed him into their room, and closed the door. They both hopped into bed. "Goodnight, Goku," Chi-Chi said. "Goodnight, Chi-Chi," Goku said. Then, Chi-Chi turned off the light, and they went to sleep, Goku ready to train the next day.

Hey guys, MJRNRD here, I had a lot of fun riding this chapter like I always do, and always will, and I sure do hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. So be sure to hit the Favorite button and keep reading this FanFiction, and as the message up at the top said, be sure to leave your questions in the reviews and I will be sure to answer them. I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	19. Piccolo's Return

**Chapter 19**

One week later, Goku woke up from a good night's sleep after a huge day of training. He jumped out of bed and took a shower. Then he put his gi on, and ran out to the kitchen, where breakfast was already waiting for him, and Chi-Chi was feeding Gohan. Goku ate breakfast in a couple of minutes, and got up. "Alright, Chi-Chi!" he said. "I'm off to fight Piccolo, one last time!" Chi-Chi stood up, and Gohan tried to reach for the spoon to his food. "Hold on," Chi-Chi said. She went up to Goku, and hugged him. "Be careful," she said. Goku hugged her back. "It's alright, I'll have Dragon Warrior and Vegeta with me." She looked up at him, and smiled. She let go of her hug, and Goku went out of the house, and flew away. At that moment, Vegeta hopped up, putting his clothes on. He had taken a shower the night before, and on his way out of the door, he kissed Bulma. "I'll be back after I kick this guy's ass," he said. "Be careful!" she said back. "It's okay, I'll win this on my own." The Dragon Warrior got finished meditating in his hood, and he stood up. "He's here," he said to himself. He took of his robe, and put on his fighting gear, ending with the mask. He walked outside of the cave, and flew away.

Goku was the first to land at the area where they were fighting. "Well, he said, since I'm here, I might as well get one last short round of training in!" Then, Tienshinhan landed. "Hey, Tien!" Goku said. "Say, where's Choutzhu?" Tien smiled, "I think it's too dangerous for him, he stayed behind." Goku nodded. "Alright, then." Vegeta then came out from the distance. "What's up, asshats?" he yelled. "Hey, Vegeta," Tien said. "Oh, I see you got the triclops here, too," Vegeta said. "Yes, he did, but Goku, did you really need to invite the troll doll?" Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Why you little," then, Dragon Warrior hovered near them. "Let's try NOT to kill each other today," he said. Everyone looked at him. Goku smiled. "Hey, there!" he said. Dragon Warrior landed, and they all came over to him. "So," Tien said, "Do you know when Piccolo will be here?" He shook his head. "It's just a matter of waiting now." And they did. For three hours they waited. Eventually, Dragon Warrior and Tien just meditated, and Goku and Vegeta trained. Dragon Warrior eventually felt something. He jumped up. "Guys!" he said. "I can feel Piccolo!" He pointed in front of him. "He's that way!" Goku looked in that direction. "That's where my house is," he said. Goku flew away at a high speed. Everyone followed him. "Come on, guys!" Goku said. Everyone caught up with him, and eventually came upon Goku's house, which was now missing the roof.

Gohan was crying inside, and Goku landed. Gohan was lying on the couch, Amaran on the ground, and the kitchen was totaled. Goku went over to Gohan, and picked him up. He also woke Amaran up. Dragon Warrior went over to the wreckage, and examined it. Vegeta and Tien just stared. "He went South," Dragon Warrior said. "And it looks like he took Chi-Chi with him." He stood up, and turned around. "Someone take the baby and get him to Vegeta's house, the rest will pursue Piccolo." "I'll do it," Tienshinhan said. "I'm weak compared to the rest of you, so there's no reason for me to be here." He walked over to Goku, and took Gohan. "Good luck," he said, flying away. "I'm coming with you three," Amaran said. "No," Goku said, "It's too dangerous!" She turned to him, and glared. "I don't care, that green bastard took my best friend, and I'm not going to let it stand." "Look," Dragon Warrior said, "I agree with Goku," "I don't care!" Amaran yelled. "BUT," Dragon Warrior continued, "You should come, we'll need all the help we can get." The four remaining warriors went outside, and flew South, ready to pursue Piccolo.

They followed his trail into the city. There, they found Piccolo waiting for them at the top of the tallest building, holding Chi-Chi. "Let me go!" she screamed. Ignoring her, he turned around. "So, you guys made it," he said. "Including the girl." Amaran growled at him. "Nice to see you too, asshole," she said. Piccolo shoved Chi-Chi to the needle of the building, and pulled a piece of metal out, tying her to it. She struggled to get out. Piccolo took off his Turban and Cape, throwing the down to the crowd below, who were staring up. He cracked his neck, and his knuckled, and Vegeta did the same thing.

Everyone just sat there for a second, not moving, as the crowd looked up. Then, Piccolo launched towards them, and the first person he went for was Goku, who was in the front. Goku disappeared, and Vegeta kneed Piccolo in the face, followed by Dragon Warrior punching Piccolo in the stomach. Piccolo quickly recovered, and elbowed Goku in the back, who had reappeared. Goku went tumbling through the air, and Amaran punched Piccolo in the face several times. Piccolo stopped on punch, and delivered a punch of his own. Dragon Warrior rushed towards Piccolo and tried to kick him in the face, but he blocked it. Piccolo then launched a ki blast at him, but Dragon Warrior blocked it. His wrist bands fell off, and his skin was burnt a bit. "Damn," he said, "He got even stronger than I thought!" Vegeta tried punching Piccolo, and kicking him, and even though the punch didn't connect, the kick did. Goku then tried to punch him, but Piccolo caught the punch, and threw him away, he then launched a ki blast at Amaran, who knocked it away toward Dragon Warrior.

Dragon Warrior barely dodged the blast, and looked at her, "Hey, watch it!" he said. "Sorry!" Amaran yelled back. Dragon Warrior floated next to her, and looked at her, "Use your Anata ni Shi, and I'll use my Red Dragon Cannon!" She looked at him. "How do you know about the Anata ni Shi?" she asked. He just stared at her, then hit himself in the head, "Damn it!" he said. "Never mind right now, just do it!" They both got their attacks ready, Amaran sticking her arm out, bracing it with her other arm, and Dragon Warrior sticking both of his arms out, connecting them at the thumbs. Amaran yelled, "Anata ni shi!" just as Dragon Warrior yelled, "Red Dragon Cannon!" Amaran shot out a green beam surrounded by electricity as Dragon Warrior shot out a plain red beam. While Piccolo was focusing on dodging the attacks of Goku and Vegeta, he noticed. The two Saiyans got out of the way as both blasts hit him head on. Goku looked at them as they stopped, "What are you doing?" he said. "There are too many people here!" When the dust settled, Piccolo's top was burn, and half of it was missing. "You thought that could defeat me?" he yelled. "Think again!"

Then, Piccolo shot a giant ki blast at the crowd of people, who just stood there in awe. Goku looked in horror, then flew down as fast as he could, and blocked the blast. He held out both of his hands to block it, and then said, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" A blue beam launched the yellow one up to the sky, that Piccolo dodged. Goku flew up. While Piccolo was perfectly fine, Everyone else was panting. "He doesn't even look phased," Dragon Warrior said. "No shit," Vegeta responded. "We have to take this away from the people," Goku said. "I have an idea," Dragon Warrior said. "What is it?" Without Warning, Dragon Warrior increased his power and yelled, then tackled Piccolo in midair, leaving a blue trail towards the mountains. Everyone just stared in that direction. "Yeah, he could do that," Goku said.

The three of them followed the trail all the way to the mountain.

Hey, guys, sorry this chapter took a little longer to post than usual, it's just that I've been a little busy, in the middle of the summer. Yeah, unusual, I know. And you guys can be expecting more days like this, as I am starting up High School soon. It will be happening in about six weeks. I just wanted to let you guys know in advance, that I will just be posting chapters when I can. So, it will kind of be going like this until this story is over. Again, I'm sorry in advance. So, just keep reading. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	20. Dragon Warrior's Identity!

**Chapter 20**

Dragon Warrior and Piccolo tumbled in midair as they headed for the mountains. Some punched were thrown, and some connected. They eventually hit the mountains, sending debris everywhere. Dragon Warrior pushed a rock off of himself, and tried to get up, but clutched his right arm. He felt around, and found that the upper bone in his right arm was broken. Then, there was an explosion near him, and Piccolo got up. He was missing both of his arms, but he just grew them back.

The other three landed, and Amara saw Dragon Warrior clutching his arm. "Dragon Warrior!" she said. He turned around. "I can heal you!" she said. She turned to Goku and Vegeta. "Distract Piccolo," she said. They nodded, and flew toward them, engaging in battle. Dragon Warrior tried to walk toward Amaran, and fell. "Damn!" he said. "I think my leg's broken, too!" Amaran ran over to him, and put her hands on his arm. Her hands glowed yellow as he screamed. "I know it hurts," she said. "It's alright." Soon, Dragon Warrior's arm was healed. She then put her hands on his leg, and the same thing happened. Then, Goku was knocked down next to them. "Hurry it up!" He said, as he got up and launched back to Piccolo. Dragon Warrior got up, and hopped around. "Good as new!" he said. He looked at Amaran, who suddenly collapsed. He caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked. Amaran nodded, "Yeah, that just takes a lot of energy," she said, touching her temple. Dragon Warrior picked her up, and propped her on a nearby rock. "Stay here," he said

Dragon Warrior flew to the battle, where Piccolo was simultaneously fighting Vegeta and Goku. Piccolo had just punched them both away by putting his arms out. Then, Dragon Warrior punched him in the stomach. Piccolo was actually panting, lightly, but panting nonetheless. He then kneed him in the face, and attacked him. Piccolo and Dragon Warrior clashed in midair, and Piccolo punched him in the face, sending him flying. Then, he kneed him in the stomach. "No one bests the great Piccolo!" he said. He picked him up by the throat, and threw him down.

Vegeta got up, and charged his Galick Gun. "Galick Gun, FIRE!" he launched the purple beam at Piccolo, but he dodged it. Then, Goku said, without pausing, "Kamehameha!" He shot the blue beam, and hit Piccolo. Piccolo was panting even heavier now. Dragon Warrior got up, and rushed towards Piccolo. But, he felt it coming, and turned around to punch him. He spun around, his mask flying off. He hit the ground, his face on the ground. Piccolo picked up the mask, and crushed it. "Now you HAVE to tell us who you are," Piccolo said. "Damn," Dragon Warrior said. He struggled to get up, as everyone stared at him, eager to see his identity. He pulled off the rubber cover. Under it was black spikey hair. Amaran gasped. "Ta…" she said, "Tabagen?" Tabagen turned around, and smiled. Piccolo had his jaw opened. "You?" he asked. "I killed you!" "No you didn't," Tabagen said in his normal voice. Goku smiled. Vegeta just stared. Piccolo's veins started popping out in his head. "You bastard," he whispered. "You BASTARD!" He launched several ki attacks, all of which Tabagen dodged. He came up to Piccolo, and elbowed him, then he returned to the sides of Goku and Vegeta. "Alright," he said. "It looks like we've almost got Piccolo down! Time for one final push!" Goku charged up his Kamehameha, Vegeta charged the Galick Gun, and Tabagen charged up the Red Dragon Cannon. They all fired them at the same time, hitting Piccolo head on. When it was over, they were all panting, and Goku smiled. "We… We did it," he said. "No, we didn't Tabagen said.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was standing there, severely damaged. He got on his knees and slammed both of his fists on the ground. "No!" he said. "I had the perfect plan!" he pointed to the three Saiyans, "I was going to kill you, then use the Dragon Balls to rule the planet!" Tabagen's jaw dropped. "The Dragon Balls?" he said. Goku looked at him, "What are Dragon Balls?" "I'll explain later." Tabagen turned his attention back to Piccolo. "Okay, Piccolo," he said, "Let's say you do kill us, and this is strictly a WHAT IF scenario, why do you need the Dragon Balls to rule the Earth?" "It would take too long to conquer one region at a time, better just to make a wish and have it under my feet immediately." Tabagen smiled. "Hand 'em over," he said. "I'm not giving you the Dragon Balls!" Piccolo said back. He walked up to Piccolo, and stuck his hand out. "Piccolo, you're already defeated as it is, give us the Dragon Balls." Piccolo shook his head. "Oh, for Christ's sake," Vegeta said. He walked up to Piccolo, and put his hand up in a karate-chop motion, and prepared to kill him. When he threw his hand down, Tabagen stopped him. "No," he said. He threw Vegeta's hand down, and turned to punch Piccolo. "That was for two years ago," he said.

Tabagen walked up to Piccolo, and rummaged around in Piccolo's pockets. "Easy, boy," Vegeta said. "Shut up," Tabagen said. He pulled a brown sack out form one of his pockets, and opened it. Inside, he found the Dragon Balls. "Here we go," he said. He handed them to Goku, and walked over to Amaran. Vegeta walked next to Goku, and Tabagen brushed Amaran's hair behind her ear, and she smiled, and a tear went down her cheek. "I missed you," she said. "I missed you, too," Tabagen said. Then, they kissed each other. Goku smiled, while Vegeta let his eyes drift up to the left. When Tabagen and Amaran finished, Tabagen helped Amaran up. "Let's go," Tabagen said. They walked over to Goku and Vegeta. Goku kept smiling, and put Tabagen in a hug. He squeezed, lifting him up off the ground. Tabagen's back cracked. "Yeah," Tabagen said, "It's good to see you to, Goku." Goku put him down, and Tabagen walked over to Vegeta. "How's it going, Vege," Vegeta interrupted him by slapping him. Tabagen turned his head back in pain, rubbing his cheek. "What the HELL?" he yelled. "Two years," Vegeta said. "What?" Tabagen asked. "Two years. Two years I thought you were dead. When I saw your body there, I swear, a tear almost escaped my eyes." "Wait," Tabagen said. "You mean you cared when I died, more than you usually would?" "Of course I did!" Vegeta said. "You and Goku are my best friends." Vegeta walked away, and flew back to his house.

"Did he just say Goku?" Goku asked. "Yep," Tabagen responded. "Come on," Amaran said, grabbing Tabagen's hand, "Let's tell the others."

In a few hours, Goku had gathered everyone at Tabagen's "grave". Everyone was waiting there, even Vegeta. Goku came up to him and said, "Hey, you alright?" "I'm fine, Kakarot," he said, "I just needed a little bit to calm down." Goku patted him on the back. He went ot the front of the crowd. "Hello, everyone, thank you for coming," he said. "Today, I have a special surprise for you guys. Behind me is the false grave of our dear friend, Tabagen." He gestured to the grave. Everyone was silent for a moment, not wanting to be disrespectful, so they kept silent. But then, Krillin noticed something. "Wait," he said, "False grave?" Goku nodded, and turned. "Hey!" he said. "You can come out now!" Tabagen was waiting off in the distance for him to say so, and when he heard, he flew to the crowd of people, who just stared at him.

When he landed, the crowd just sat there for a couple of seconds. Then they all cheered. Except for Chaoutzhu, who sat there, confused. "Tien, who's that?" he asked. "It's alright Chaoutzhu, that's the man I told you about, Tabagen." "I thought he was dead," Chaoutzhu said. "I thought so, too," Tien replied. He looked at Tabagen. Everyone crowded around him, asking a million questions at once. "Hold on, everybody, hold on!" he said. "One at a time!" Vegeta was the first to ask a question that he could hear. "Let's start with the one and only question, how are you not dead?"

Tabagen sighed. "Alright, alright," he said. "Well, as you guys know, the yellow sphere exploded, but the body you found wasn't mine. Well, sort of, wasn't mine." Everyone got confused. "Okay, look, I had been working on a certain technique that could help me replace myself with a clone to take the hit, but only one hit, I called it Furasshu Kurōn, which means Flash Clone in Japanese. I had never used it in battle before, so I didn't know if it would work under so much stress. Anyways, I replaced my body, and imagined the Himalayan Mountains in a few couple split seconds." "Why the Himalayan mountains?" Chi-Chi said. "It's the only mountains I know well enough to teleport to. So I did, and I ended up flying for six months on my way back here. When I arrived, I met a civilization who worshipped the Dragon Shenron. They saw what I could do, and believed that I was Shenron incarnated. So, what they did was they gave me this clothing, and I've been on the run for two years, and you know the rest." Everyone was silent for a few moments. "How did you disguise your ki?" Goku asked. "It was one of the things I taught myself while I was there, masking my ki, and replacing it with another, 'scent' if you will." "And what about the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta asked. Tabagen stuck his hand out towards Goku, and he handed him the bag. He opened it, and took out the five-star ball. "Each ball is orange and has a certain number of stars on it. If you gather all seven, the Dragon Shenron comes out and grants you one perfect wish." He put the ball back in the bag and said, "Better save it for later." Then, Tabagen's stomach grumbled. He laughed, "Can we go get something to eat now?" Goku slapped Tabagen on the back. "Of course, buddy," he said. "I'm starving, too!"

So, all of them went back to Goku's house and had a picnic outside. After, Tabagen and Amaran left, and they went to buy a house outside of North City, and everyone separated, not seeing each other again for another 3 years.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! And yes, we have finally reached the end of the Dragon Ball saga, next, we will be moving on to Dragon Ball Z, that means Super Saiyans, transformations, Frieza, all that great stuff. I am very excited that I will get to write about this, I can't wait. But, this is the last chapter for today, and tomorrow, Raditz will be introduced. And, yes, Dragon Warrior has been Tabagen all along. Let me know in the reviews if you guys knew all along or if you didn't know. Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter, the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z saga.


	21. The Reunion

**Chapter 21**

Goku was getting ready in his Turtle Hermit gi to go see Master Roshi with Gohan, who was older now. "Now, remember, Goku," Chi-Chi said, coming out from Gohan's room after dressing him. "Be back before sundown." Goku nodded, "Alright, Chi-Chi!" Gohan came out of his room with his sort of Chinese-prince look, and the four-star Dragon Ball on his hat. He crouched down, and rubbed Gohan's head. "You ready to go?" he asked. Gohan nodded slowly, looking at the ground. "Hey, don't be so sad, you're going to meet lots of new people!" Gohan looked up, and smiled a little. Goku smiled, and picked Gohan up, taking him outside. Then, he yelled, "Nimbus!" a yellow cloud appeared and stopped in front of Goku. He hopped on, and Chi-Chi came outside. "Goku, I want you to take extra good care of Gohan, he has to keep studying, and no training while you're there!" she said. Goku flew away on the Nimbus, and yelled back, "I promise!"

Bulma and Vegeta were already on their way to Master Roshi's house in a Capsule Corp. plane. Vegeta was doing push-ups while Bulma was watching. "So," Bulma said. "Do you think we," Vegeta interrupted her, "Do not talk about having a baby right now." "Well, I think it's important that we think about starting our own family, Goku and Chi-Chi did it, and most likely, so did Tabagen and Amran!" Vegeta sat down in the assistant pilot seat, and sighed, "I don't want a baby right now." Bulma got mad. "Since when do you get to make all the decisions in the relationship? You're starting to sound like Yamcha." Vegeta looked at her. "Hey," said a voice from the back, "I'm back here, you know that, right?" Yamcha said. Over the three year separation, Bulma and Yamcha made up. Vegeta groaned, "Did we really have to bring the weakling?" "Hey!" Yamcha said. "Yes, I think we should bring him, he's a friend," Bulma said. "Yeah, but he's not MY friend." "He is if I say he is, if I don't get a baby, you don't get to decide whether or not he comes." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked out his window.

Tabagen and Amaran were packing their things to head to Master Roshi's for the day. Outside, their twins, KJ and Tetepa, were fighting. Over the past four years, they had been training. Tabagen was now wearing a red gi with the turtle hermit symbol on the left chest and back. There was also a black undershirt. On his hands, he had white training tape wrapped around them. The belt he wore was black, and he also had ankle bands that functioned as weights that were white. His shoes were also black. Down the middle of the shirt, there were sections where you could connect the suit, but he only connected it from the belt up. He had finished putting on the suit, and Amaran had finished preparing the lunch they volunteered to bring. Tabagen walked outside, and called in KJ and Tetepa. KJ had black hair and black eyes, and his hair was long, it went down to his knees, and it was sort of spikey, he also had bangs that went over his eyes. He could also be very hotheaded at times. Tetepa's hair color and eyes were the same, and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. KJ was wearing a grey sweater and blue pants with sneakers. Tetepa (who was just called Tepa) wore a blue sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up, and also had blue pants, but her shoes were converse. KJ was easily dodging Tepa's attacks, and he shoved her down. "What's the matter?" KJ said, "Too weak." Tepa sat up, and stuck her tongue out at her brother. KJ got angry when she did this, "Why you," Tabagen then stepped out to talk to his kids, "Hey," he said, "What did I tell you two about arguing while you're training?" Tepa got up, and KJ said, "Sorry, daddy." Tabagen shook his head. "Hey, I just wanted you guys to know that it's time for us to go, so come on!" Tepa ran up to Tabagen, "You mean we get to meet your master?" she said. Tabagen ruffled her hair, "That's right, you get to meet my master." "Yay!" she said. "I can't wait to fight him!" KJ said. "KJ, he's way too old for you to fight. And possibly too strong." "Pff…" KJ said. "I'm sure he's nothing." Then, Amaran walked out dressed in the same green gi she always had on. "No fighting Master Roshi," she said. KJ sighed, "Yes, mom," she said. Tabagen walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Thanks." She nodded, and they all went outside. Tabagen knelt down, and KJ hopped on to his back, while Tepa hopped on to Amaran's. They flew away toward Master Roshi's house.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This, as you know, is the first chapter of the Dragon Ball Z section of this story. It took me a while to write it and to find out what Tabagen was going to wear for this. And yes, unfortunately, I did introduce Yamcha. I mean, who else is going to be killed by a Saibaman? I'm sorry if that sounded cruel, but I felt like he was an important character in the show, but I never got to introduce him in the Dragon Ball segment. Another thing, Tabagen's child KJ was not my idea, but someone else's idea. I'm not going to take credit for making him, but I will give proper credit to the fan who did come up with him. I will not tell anyone who you are, unless you want people to know, in that case just let me know and I will tell the world. Anyways, that's all I have for this chapter, and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	22. A New Threat Arises

**Chapter 22**

At Master Roshi's house, Roshi and Krillin were playing poker for some magazines. Then, Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha landed outside. They got out of the plane, and Bulma converted it back into capsule mode. She then walked up to the door and knocked on the door. She opened it and said, "Hey, guys! What's going on?" Rohsi and Krillin smiled. "Hey, Bulma!" Krillin said. "So you remembered!" "Of course I remembered, and I brought you guys this!" she held out a bag with something in it. "What is it?" Roshi said. "It's a fruitcake." Krillin took it out of Bulma's hands and set it on the table. Then, Vegeta and Yamcha walked in the door. "Hey, Vegeta," Roshi said. "Shut up!" Vegeta said back. Krillin and Roshi just stared at Yamcha. "What are you guys looking at?" Yamcha asked. "So who's this?" Krillin asked. "That's Bulma's ex, Yamcha," Vegeta said. "Are you and Vegeta forming cracks?" Rohsi said. Vegeta walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. "What did you say?" he asked. Tabagen, Amaran, and the twins then landed outside. They walked in on Roshi saying, "Don't hurt me!" Everyone then froze and looked at the new guests. "Hi," Tabagen said. Vegeta released Roshi, who fell to the ground. Everyone entered the house, and greeted one another. After everyone was finished, they all looked at the twins, who were still at the door. "So, who are they?" Vegeta asked. Tabagen walked up to KJ and Tepa, and kneeled down. "This is KJ. He can be a little… Vegeta at times." He then gestured towards Tepa. "This is Tetepa, but we just call her Tepa. She's more like Goku than anyone else in terms of attitude." Vegeta smirked. "I think I'll get along with JK," KJ interrupted him, "KJ," "Whatever, just fine. But I hate Kakarot." Tepa looked at her father. "Daddy, what's a Kakarot?" He smiled. "That was Uncle Goku's real name. But he decided to change it." He then got up, and turned towards everyone. "So how old are they?" Bulma asked. "They're four," Amaran answered. "Well, you two certainly got 'friendly' when you got back together," Roshi said. Amaran and Bulma slapped him on the head. "Really?" Bulma said. "In front of the kids?" "Hey, dad?" KJ asked. "Yeah?" "What does that old dude mean by 'friendly?'" Tabagen said nervously, "You don't need to worry about that right now, when you're older you'll find out."

Then, a few miles away, something broke through Earth's atmosphere. It was a spherical pod that landed in a farm field. A farmer near that location noticed, and drove over in his truck. "What was that?" he said as he was driving there. He got out, and grabbed his shotgun. He stared at the big crater that the pod made, and then it opened. Then, a Saiyan climbed out. One who still had a tail, and long hair with a widow's peak. His armor was black and brown, like the one that Goku and Tabagen wore when they came to Earth, and he had a red band on his left arm and leg. He also had a device on his right eye. It had a green lens. "So," he said. "This planet does still have life. Damn you, my brothers. But above all, damn the stupid prince for letting them slack off like that. They are all a shame to our," he then noticed the farmer staring at him. "So, the humans look like us," the Saiyan said. The farmer then panicked and fired his shotgun. Raditz caught the bullet before it hit him. "You know, I was going to let you live until the rest of us conquered this planet," he said. "But I guess that all changes now." He threw the bullet back at the farmer, and it hit him in the heart. "Stupid human," he said. He pressed the button on his device over and over again. "Stupid Scouter," he said. "I can't wait for the updated one." Then, he caught something. "That's a high power level. One of… 427." He smiled. "Or at least, high for this planet's species." He flew away towards the power level, and unsuspecting Piccolo.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter finally brings in a new Saiyan, Raditz. Of course, as you can see I didn't name him in this chapter. But, In the next chapter, Raditz will finally make contact with Goku, Tabagen, and Vegeta. And, just a little heads up, Amaran has a secret that will also be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I talked to the person who came up with KJ, and he said it was alright for me to share his identity. His pen name is SaiyanKJ. I just wanted to say again, kudos for coming up with him. He also gave me a design for his battle clothing that I will be incorporating into later chapters. So, if you like KJ, be sure to thank SaiyanKJ for his design. Anyways, I gotta get going if that new chapter is going to be posted. See you guys in the next chapter.


	23. The Past Revealed

**Chapter 23**

Piccolo stood on a hill in the middle of the waste land, looking at all the dry golden dirt. "I will defeat you one day, Goku," he said. As he was standing there, he felt a large power. He turned around, his mouth open, to see a figure coming towards him. The Saiyan landed in front of him, and Piccolo just stared. The Saiyan stared back at him, confused and said, "What the." "You're not Kakarot!" Piccolo got angry, and gritted his teeth. "Do I look like that stupid idiot to you?" he said. "Hmm… No, I suppose you don't," the Saiyan replied. "Well, I best be on my way." Piccolo suddenly launched a ki blast at him. "I will not be ignored!" he said. He then smiled, but when the smoke cleared, the Saiyan was still standing there. He looked at his body. "Pathetic," he said. "How's about I show you what I can do." He raised his hand, and a purple ki blast started to form, and he smirked, but then he got a reading on his scouter. He put his hand down, and checked it. "Well, that power level is much higher," he said. "And it's moving at a high speed, it has to be him." The Saiyan suddenly took off, and Piccolo watched him leave, before following him.

Goku and Gohan were flying on the Nimbus cloud close to the ocean, smiling. "Daddy, look!" Gohan said, "Fish!" Goku smiled. "That's right, Gohan, fish." He looked up. "Hey, look at that!" he said. "It's Kame House!" Gohan looked at Goku, confused. "Kame House?" he said. "That's right," Goku replied, "It's where my master lives." The Nimbus cloud hovered a few feet above the ground, and Goku hopped off carrying Gohan. "Thanks, Nimbus," he said. The Nimbus cloud flew away, and Goku said, "Yo, guys!" Inside, everyone was conversing, and then Tabagen looked outside. "Hey, it's Goku!" he said. Everyone went outside, and Goku put Gohan down.

"Man, it's great to see you again!" Tabagen said.

"It's good to see you again, too!" Goku replied. He looked at Vegeta. "How's it going, Vegeta?"

Vegeta walked up to him, "I've been busting my ass for the past three years, Kakarot, how about you?" he said.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Well, I guess I have, too!"

Everyone greeted each other, and he also got familiar with Yamcha. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Yamcha!" he said. "It's nice to meet you, too, Goku." Yamcha replied.

"Well," Bulma said, "How about we all go inside and have some fruitcake?" Goku smiled. "You brought fruitcake?" he said. Bulma nodded, and suddenly Goku stopped, putting on a stern expression.

Tabagen stood there, and noticed the same power. So did Vegeta.

"Do you guys feel that?" Goku asked. Tabagen and Vegeta nodded.

"Do you think it's Piccolo?" Tabagen asked.

"Most likely not," Vegeta replied. Then, Goku looked behind them, and The Saiyan came rocketing down, landing in front of them all. Everyone stared at him as he stood up straight.

He looked at Tabagen, Vegeta, Goku, and Amaran. "Well, well," he said. "All five Saiyans currently on this planet, all in one place." Goku glared at him.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Who are you?"

The Saiyan stared back at him, and smirked. "That's easy, I'm your older brother, Raditz." Everyone stared at him.

"Goku has a brother?" Krillin said.

"If he's Kakarot's brother, then he's Tabagen's brother, too," Vegeta said.

Raditz turned his attention to Vegeta. "And you," he said. He got down on one knee. "Prince Vegeta, and," Vegeta interrupted him, "PRINCE?" he said. Raditz continued. "And Princess Amaran."

Tabagen looked at Amaran. Amaran said, "I'm a, a Princess?"

"I have a sister?" Vegeta said immediately after. He continued by saying, "And more importantly, I'm related to Kakarot?"

Raditz rose, "Kakarot, you, married Princess Amaran?"

"NO," Tabagen said. "I did."

Raditz said, "You know what, doesn't matter, point is, what the hell is wrong with you four?" All four Saiyans looked at him, confused.

"Look," Krillin said, "I don't care who you are, these four won't destroy the Earth, now shoo," he said, getting closer. Goku yelled, "NO, KRILLIN, WAIT!" Raditz slapped Krillin through the house with his tail.

"He has," Tabagen said, "He has a tail!?" Raditz waved his tail around, and then wrapped it around his waist again.

"Why is this a surprise to you?" Raditz said. Then, he noticed none of them had tails. "Wait," he said, "What happened to your tails?"

Roshi spoke up, "My students took them off years ago, I don't know about Amaran."

Amaran replied by saying, "I don't ever remember having a tail," Amaran said.

Raditz continued to talk, "That would explain why you have not discovered your past sooner."

"That's enough," Tabagen said. "I want answers, and I want them now. What the hell is a Saiyan, and why are you here?"

Raditz sighed and said. "You four were sent here by an alien race known as the Saiyans. Princess Amaran was sent before everyone else, about 5 years prior. You were all sent here in order to destroy this planet so we could sell it to our alien overlord. In fact, you three," he pointed to Goku, Vegeta, and Tabagen, "were sent here because Princess Amaran failed to complete her task."

Gohan moved slightly from behind Goku's leg, and Raditz noticed. "And who, might I ask, is that?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Goku said. Raditz smiled. "Well, then," he said. "I guess I'll just have to take him from you." Raditz advanced, but Goku said, "No you won't!" He rushed towards Raditz, but instead of backing down, he kneed Goku in the stomach, and he collapsed.

"Daddy!" Gohan said. He rushed to Goku's side, but Raditz snatched him up. Gohan started crying, and Raditz said, "Well, I promise not to hurt him, as far as I know, he's my only nephew." Raditz looked at Goku and said, "If you kill 100 humans by tomorrow, I promise to release your son. And if you don't," Raditz made a slicing movement over his throat with his fingers. He laughed, and then flew away.

Tabagen looked back at KJ and Tepa, who decided to go inside the house when they saw Raditz. He sighed, thankful his kids weren't taken, but upset that Gohan was. Goku tried to get up and said, "Damn it!" He tried to stand, but Tabagen, Vegeta, Bulma, and Krillin tried to stop him. "Nimbus!" he said. The Nimbus cloud came down in front of him.

"Hold on, Kakarot!" Vegeta said. Tabagen added by saying, "Yeah, you can't just take him on like that! You saw what he did to you!"

Goku stood up and said, "Yeah, but I have to try!"

"And I'll help you," someone else said. Piccolo stepped out from behind Kame House, and everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, right!" Tabagen said. "You just want to kill him when it's all over! He doesn't need your help." Goku looked at Piccolo and said, "Let him."

Everyone stared at Goku. "What?" Bulma said. "Don't you remember that he tried to kill all of us?"

"Yeah," Goku said, "I do, but I need him now. We may just be able to beat him if we work together." Tabagen looked at him and said. "Are you crazy? If anyone's going to come with you let it be me or Vegeta!"

"No," Goku said. "You two need to stay here just in case that Raditz guy has any more allies. You two can work together, but none of you can work right with Piccolo." Piccolo walked up next to Goku. He stopped in front of him and said, "After this is over, everything goes back to normal, okay?" They shook hands, and Goku hopped on the Nimbus cloud. Before they left, he said, "Wait, how are we going to track them?"

"Oh!" Bulma said. "Over the time that we weren't meeting, I made a device to track the Dragon Balls! I call it the Dragon Radar!" She pulled out a grey circle with a green screen on it. "I had noticed that Gohan was wearing a Dragon Ball on his head." She pressed the button on top of it. "You see?" she said, "Right there!" Moving on the screen was a brighter green dot with the number four on it. "There it is!" she said. She handed the Dragon Radar to Goku.

"Thanks, Bulma!" Goku said. Goku looked at Piccolo. "Do you think you can keep up with Nimbus?" Piccolo sorted and said, "My flying is clearly superior to your yellow cloud." And then, they flew away, following the trail of the Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter was fun to write, just with all my chapters, and I am looking forward to writing the next one, the fight between Goku and Piccolo against Raditz. And, you may notice that I have gone to a new, if not an older writing style, as I used it earlier on in this story. I did this because a reviewer was getting confused with who was saying what, and I want everyone to be happy when they read this, so I will be writing this way from now on. Also, the version you guys are reading is the updated version. In the original version, I forgot to add the explanation that Raditz gave as to why the Saiyans were sent to Earth. Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	24. An Unlikely Team

**Chapter 24**

Goku and Piccolo went at top speed as they neared the signal of the Dragon Ball. Goku looked at the Dragon Radar and said, "We're almost there! Just a few more miles!" He looked at Piccolo and asked, "Are you ready for this?" Piccolo looked back and smirked. "Are you?" he asked back. Goku smiled, and looked back at the Dragon Radar. Then he said, "Do you think a stealth attack will work?" Piccolo said without looking at him, "No, he has a device on his face that allows him to read his opponent's power levels. He will see us coming no matter what we do." Goku looked at the Dragon Radar and said, "Damn, well, it looks like we have no choice but to rush him head on!"

Raditz was sitting, holding Gohan by the back of the robe. Gohan kept on crying, annoying Raditz. "Shut up," he said. Gohan kept on crying. "I said shut up," his voice had started to rise. "I said, SHUT UP!" This time, Gohan cried even louder. "You know what?" Raditz said. "You're going in the time out pod!" He got up, and walked over to the crater his pod had made. He walked down to the pod, and it opened. He tossed Gohan in it, and closed it. "Thank god for soundproof walls," he said. He walked out, and said, "And now, the needs of the body must be met." He walked over to a cherry bush, ready to eat, when he got an alert on his scouter. "What the?" he said. He checked it. "Two very large power levels, coming from that direction," he said, turning behind him. "The higher one matches Kakarot, but that's impossible, how could they have tracked me here?" he pushed the button on his Scouter. "Damn thing must be busted. I REALLY need that new model." He turned towards the cherry bush again, and his Scouter beeped again. "God DAMN IT!" he yelled. "I can't get ONE MOMENT of peace and quiet?"

Then, Goku and Piccolo arrived. Goku said, "Raditz! Give me back my son!" Raditz turned around to look at Goku and said, "Well, I'll be damned. Looks like this old piece of junk was right." Goku jumped down from the Nimbus cloud, and Piccolo floated down to the ground.

"Well, well," Raditz said. "Look who has arrived to try to fight me."

"You can shut up," Goku said. "You have someone that I want back."

Raditz crossed his arms, and laughed. "What, you mean that little brat?" He laughed even louder. "If you want him, you'll have to find him!" Goku looked at the Dragon Radar, and then at the pod crater.

"It's okay, Gohan!" Goku said, "Daddy's going to save you!" He turned his attention back to Raditz, and said to Piccolo, "I don't think we can beat him with our normal clothes." Piccolo said back, "I think you're right. So let's lighten the load." Piccolo took off his hat and turban, while Goku unrolled his orange shirt, taking off his blue one. He also took off his boots and wristbands.

Raditz pressed the button on his Scouter. "Their power levels are rising," he whispered to himself. He spoke up to Goku and Piccolo. "Regardless of how much your power rises, you cannot defeat me!"

Goku smiled, and got in a fighting stance. "Oh, yeah?" he said. "We'll see about that!" Raditz just stood there with his arms crossed. Everything was silent for a few moment, and then Raditz disappeared. He reappeared behind Goku and Piccolo, and elbowed them both in the back. They launched forward, and did a hand launch off the ground, landing on their feet. Goku looked back at Raditz, "He's fast," he said.

"Well, it's time to administer an attack of our own." Goku and Piccolo rushed towards Radtiz, and started attacking. With every blow, Raditz blocked an attack with one arm for each fighter. He eventually ducked, and using both arms, punched them both in the stomach. He backed away quickly, and Piccolo and Goku fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs. They struggled to get up, and when they did, Raditz ran right past them, he ran so fast that the wind that was left behind blew both of them back with him. He stopped, and Goku and Piccolo hit the floor again.

"Damn," Piccolo said, getting up.

"You said it," Goku added. They got up, and got in their fighting stances again.

"Wow, you morons are weak," Raditz said, crossing his arms. "How about I show you what else I can do?" he bent his arms above his head, and thrust them down, launching two purple beams. Goku and Piccolo just stared, and at the last second, dodged. This made the purple beams strike the mountains miles behind them.

"Whoah," Goku said. "That attack was strong, I was barely able to keep up with it."

"Yeah," Piccolo said, "But that just means we have to be more careful."

Raditz looked up, and said, "That attack was only about three quarters of my full strength, how about the full thing?"

Goku and Piccolo stared as Raditz did the same thing. Goku dodged it, and Piccolo tried to dodge it, but wasn't so lucky. Goku and Piccolo landed. "That was even stronger!" Goku said. "Hey, Piccolo, you alright?" When Goku looked back, Piccolo was missing his left arm.

Piccolo grunted and said, "I don't know, you tell me!"

"Ugh," Raditz said. "You guys are boring."

Piccolo clutched his missing arm and said, "I think I might have a way to beat him."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

Piccolo smiled, you know, oddly enough, I created this new technique to kill you."

Goku smiled and laughed. Raditz looked at him, confused, "What?" he said. "Laughing in his last moments? Not what I would do."

Goku continued to speak, "Well, what is it?"

"Well," Piccolo said, "The upside is I can use it with one arm."

"Well," Goku said, "That doesn't seem so bad. But what's the downside?"

"The downside," Piccolo said, "Is that you'll have to distract him. Can you do that?"

Goku grunted, "I can, but I have a feeling it won't be easy."

"Well," Piccolo said, "Only one way for you to find out." Piccolo raised his right arm and put his pointer and middle finger in between his eyes, making a fist with the rest of his hands.

Goku rushed towards Raditz. Raditz looked at him in confusion. "What are you up to?" he said. Goku yelled, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm gonna kick your ass!" He punched at Raditz, but Raditz grabbed it, throwing him behind him. "You idiot!" Raditz said. "You honestly think that you can take on a person that's more than twice your strength!" Goku stood up, and chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that I can hold out long enough!" he said. "Alright, let's continue this!" he said.

Goku and Raditz rushed at each other. Raditz threw a punch, connecting with Goku's face. "You cannot win, Kakarot!" he said. Goku threw a punch, connecting with Raditz, but not doing any damage. "My name is no longer Kakarot, it's Goku!" He tried to kick Raditz, but he was punched. Raditz then followed his flying body, and striking him. With each strike, Goku hit the ground. He then kicked Goku back to where he was, and Raditz walked up to him and said, "Time to die, Kaka," he was interrupted by a beeping on his Scouter. He turned around saw Piccolo charging up his attack. "What?" he said. "His power level rising exponentially, and it's all being focused in his fingertips!" Goku stood up, and said, "Focus on me!" In one swift motion, Raditz turned around and punched Goku in the jaw, sending him flying. He stopped moving, and looked down at Raditz. He put his hands to his side and said, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" He launched the Kamehameha at him, and Raditz dodged it.

At that moment, Piccolo yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" he thrust his fingertips forward, and Raditz looked at him. He moved to the left, but the Special Beam Cannon got his right shoulder. He gasped as part of the armor fell off. "You," Raditz said, "You actually hit me! I must congratulate you." Goku landed next to Piccolo, his clothes more torn. Goku, who was panting, looked at Piccolo and said, "You missed!"

"I may have missed," Piccolo said, "But I have enough energy for one more attack. Hopefully it won't take that much time to charge." Goku yelled, and rushed Raditz.

_He better hit this time,_ he said, _I can't lose Gohan!_ Raditz simply knocked him out of the way, and walked over to him, while Piccolo started charging the Special Beam Cannon. Raditz raised his foot, and smashed it down on Goku. "You stupid moron," he said. "You have lived long enough!" He continued to step on Goku over and over again, cracking his ribs. "Just die, Kakarot!" he yelled. Then, he got a power reading on his Scouter. "What the?" he said. He looked at the pod, and saw that the power level was coming from there. "Impossible!" he said. Then, the pod shattered as Gohan jumped out of it, landing outside of the crater.

Raditz looked at him, shocked. "No way!" he said. "His power level, it's at 1,546!"

Gohan looked at Raditz with hate in his eyes, and his aura started forming around him, and he said, "You… Leave… LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" He lunged at Raditz, and head butted him. He fell back, and a crack was put in his armor. Even though he was hurt, he still stood. "No," he said.

Goku looked at Gohan. "Gohan," he said, "Run!" Gohan got on his hands and knees, and crawled over to his dad. "I said RUN!"

Raditz walked over to Gohan, clutching the crack in his armor. "You little bastard." He said. "Now you've made Uncle Raditz mad!" He smacked Gohan to the side, knocking him out. He walked over to Gohan saying, "And to think, you were the only one to ever hurt me in battle. This will never get out to anyone." He raised his hand, and started to form a ki blast. "Now, time to die." Then, Goku got him in a Full Nelson from behind. Goku yelled, "Piccolo, now!" Piccolo thrust his arm out yelling, "Special Beam Cannon!" The beam hit Raditz, and went through Goku as well.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This is an especially long chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Most of the other chapters now will most likely be this long if not longer due to the fact that the battles in Dragon Ball Z are just awesome and take along time naturally. But, that just means more for you guys to read and more for me to write. And, that number that Gohan's power levels rose to, I just picked a random number that was reasonable for the time of the battle. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to tell me what you thought. See you guys in the next chapter.


	25. The Real Threat is Announced

**Chapter 25**

Piccolo walked over to Raditz, who was lying on his stomach on the ground, bleeding from the mouth.

Raditz coughed up blood and said, "You moron."

Piccolo smirked and said, "What's wrong? Sad that we beat you?"

Radtiz smiled back, "No. The device on my face, it's called a scouter. And it's been transmitting this entire battle. It's been sending the signal to two other Saiyans. They will surely be here within the year, and they're both ten times stronger than I am." Raditz started chuckling slightly. "And," Raditz continued. "You lost your only defense against them."

"Who?" Piccolo said. "Goku? Fool, we'll just bring him back with the Dragon Balls. After all, they can grant ANY wish." Raditz looked at him and said, "And now, they'll be coming here for that, too." Piccolo stared at Raditz with an open mouth.

"What?" he yelled. "I thought you would have known about that already?" Raditz started laughing, and Piccolo jabbed his hand through the back of Raditz's chest. Raditz's ki disappeared.

Flying above, Tabagen and Vegeta were flying next to a plane housing Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, KJ and Tepa. Vegeta looked at Tabagen and said, "Are you sure that we're going the right way?"

Tabagen grunted. "I felt some power spikes earlier, coming from this direction. I'm sure we're going the right direction." He looked around, and saw two bodies on the ground, and one body standing. "Hey, guys, down there!" he said. "There's only one person standing! I wonder if it's Goku!"

They all landed, and saw that it was Piccolo. Everyone in the plane hopped out. "Oh, no," Krillin said. "Goku!" Everyone rushed to his side. Bulma picked up Gohan and held him in her arms. "Goku, no," Krillin said. "You can't die, we need you!"

Goku opened his eyes, and smiled. "I'm sorry, guys," he said. "I just did what I had to do." He closed his eyes again. "I have some advice to give you guys. Over the three years that we've been separated, I met a few people. One of which was a talking cat named Karin, he provided me with the Nimbus cloud, and he can give you something called Senzu beans. They can heal all wounds. And then, there's Kami and Mr. Popo. They live directly above Karin. Kami is basically God, and Mr. Popo lives with him. They can train you for any future threats. You should try to find them."

Tabagen looked at Goku and said, "Don't say that like these are your last moments, they're not! We'll get some of those Senzue Beans you were talking about!"

Goku looked around one last time, and said. "Good luck, guys." Then, his eyes closed. "Goku?" Krillin said. "Goku!"

Piccolo spoke up. "There are more important things that are going on than this."

Tabagen got up and looked at him angrily, "What are you talking about?" Piccolo just stared at him and said, "There are two other Saiyans who will be here in one year. That bastard Radtiz said that they were ten times stronger than him." He grew back his arm.

"Well, guess we better start training," Vegeta said.

"Alright, guys, let's go," Tabagen said. Everyone headed towards the plane, but Piccolo appeared in front of them. "Not so fast," he said, summoning his cape and turban back.

"What do you want now?" Tabagen said. Piccolo looked at him, and then looked at Gohan. "No," Tabagen said. "No way, you can't have him."

"I wasn't asking," Piccolo said. Piccolo used telekinesis to float Gohan into his hand. "Good bye." Piccolo flew away, and Tabagen stuck his hands out and said, "Red Dragon Cannon!" he fired his red beam, and Piccolo turned around, brandishing Gohan in front of him. When Tabagen saw Gohan, he moved his hands right, turning the ki blast. "Damn it!" he said. Piccolo proceeded to fly away. KJ moved forward and said, "You give me back my cousin!" He tried flying to catch up to him, but Tabagen, who was much faster, flew in front of him to stop him.

"Out of my way, dad!" KJ said. He tried to fly past Tabagen, but he stopped him, and flew down holding on to him.

"What did I tell you about thinking about your opponent's strength?" Tabagen said KJ crossed his arms, and walked over to everyone else.

"You guys best find Kami," Tabagen said.

Yamcha crossed his arms, "Why only us?"

"Because Vegeta and I can handle training on our own. We'll be fine."

"You know," Roshi said, "I actually know where Kami lives, I can take you there."

"It's settled, then," Vegeta said. "We train for a year, and then we kick those Saiyan's asses." Tabagen nodded. "Alright, guys," he said. "See you in a year."

And just like that, everyone left, ready to start their hard training.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! Even though I had fun writing this chapter, for some reason, I found it a little more difficult to write. Nonetheless, I worked hard for you guys, and I hope you guys loved this chapter. Again, I hope you guys enjoy reading this and I will see you in the next chapter.


	26. The Students Meet the Master

**Chapter 26**

Goku waited for hours in the line waiting to talk to King Yama. He was about halfway there, when he looked to the side of the line. "Aw, man!" he said. "I have to hurry up! If not, I won't be able to train!" A few minutes later, Kami appeared next to him.

Kami was an older Namekian, wearing a white robe with the red Kami symbol in the middle (神). "Kami!" Goku said.

"Hello, Goku," Kami responded. "I made a special request to King Yama, and he has agreed to let you see him immediately." Goku smiled.

"Great!" he said. "Let's go!" They rushed to the front of the line and in front of King Yama.

"Hello, again, Kami," King Yama said. "So, is this the man you requested me to see?" Kami nodded. "I see, so what is his name?"

Goku looked at King Yama and said, "My name is Goku!"

King Yama flipped through a book he had, and said, "Ah, it seems you've done a lot of good! Well, it looks like you can go train with King Kai."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "King Kai?"

King Yama nodded. "Yeah, that's why Kami came to me, he wanted you to train with King Kai."

"Oh," Goku said, "I see! I'll just get going, then! Oh, hold on."

"Yes?" King Yama said. "Did a guy called Raditz come through here. He has long spiky hair, and a tail?"

King Yama flipped through another book and said, "Ah, yes. It says here he was your brother. He actually refused to listen to anyone, and struggled when we tried to lock him up. So I kinda had to fight him."

"Oh," Goku said. "Well I'm sorry about that."

"What do you mean?" King Yama said. "It wasn't that hard. When I defeated him, I just tossed him in Hell."

"Oh," Goku said again. "Hey, Kami!" he said. "Is it okay if I just stay here and train with King Yama?"

Kami walked over to Goku, "Unfortunately, King Yama is very buys, and besides, King Kai is way stronger than him."

King Yama coughed. "You do realize that's not a good thing to say in front of the person who can literally send you to Hell, right?"

"Of course," Kami said, "Please forgive me, King Yama." He turned to Goku. "Now, get going!"

"Wait," King Yama said. "Just one more thing before you go. In order to get to King Kai's place, you'll have to run along Snake Way."

"Well," Goku said, "That doesn't seem that difficult."

"Prepare to be surprised," King Yama said. "Anyway, I'll get someone to take you there."

Back on Earth, Piccolo had just landed with Gohan in the middle of another waste land. He landed in a pond, and dropped Gohan in it. In a few seconds, Gohan emerged, coughing and spitting up water. He looked around for a few seconds, and then back at Piccolo.

"Wh," he started, "Who are you? Where's my dad?"

"I'll just get the easy one out of the way," Piccolo said. "You're dad's dead. And I'm your new master."

Gohan looked at Piccolo, and tears filled his eyes. "What?" he said. "Daddy's dead?" Gohan then started crying, and Piccolo gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Even though he's dead that doesn't mean you can't be trained!"

"Trained?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Piccolo responded. "We have one year to turn you into a warrior."

"But, I want to train with my daddy!" Gohan said.

"Too bad," Piccolo responded. "We start immediately.

"But I don't think I'm ready to do that, yet!" Gohan said.

"What about what you did back there to that Saiyan?" Piccolo said. "I'm pretty sure you're ready."

"I don't know what I did," Gohan said. "But I don't think I could do it again!"

Piccolo glared at Gohan, and picked him up. "Oh, really?" he said. He then threw Gohan at a nearby mountain. Gohan started flying towards it, screaming. _It should happen at any second now,_ Piccolo thought. Then, when Gohan opened his eyes, he got angry, and his power rose. He stuck both of his arms out in a Superman motion, and launched a giant ki blast at the mountain. The Mountain shattered, and the ki blast slowed Gohan down enough that he could drop to the ground safely.

Piccolo stared in shock at what Gohan did as Gohan opened his eyes. In place of the mountain was instead a small dip that went on for several miles. Piccolo walked up behind Gohan and said, "Training begins tomorrow."

A few minutes after Roshi had dropped off Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzhu off at the lookout, Kami arrived back there. This time, he was holding a wooden staff. "Hello, everybody. You must be Goku's friends."

"Huh?" Tien said. "How did you know?"

"Goku told me."

"Wait," Krillin said, "Did you just talk to Goku?" Kami nodded. "Can you take us to him?"

"The only way to see him right now is to die. So, Goku tells me you guys want to train."

"That's right," Yamcha said.

"Well," Kami responded, "I have someone here who will train you. I am too old for this after all."

Kami walked away, and Mr. Popo came out. Mr. Popo had pitch black skin, and red lips. He had a sort of genie-like costume.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Mr. Popo, and I will be your master."

Everyone bowed to him in respect. "Thank you," he said, bowing back. "I suggest we start immediately. And the first step of training is to know yourself."

Yamcha got a little irritated at Mr. Popo. "Are you saying that I don't know myself? I know myself well enough!" he said.

"Oh, is that so," Mr. Popo said. "Well then how come you do not know that you are weak?"

"What did you say?" Yamcha said. "I'm not weak!"

He rushed towards Mr. Popo. When he tried to hit him, however, Mr. Popo just put a finger on his nose, and pushed him back. "What was that?" Mr. Popo said.

Yamcha backed down. "Training will start immediately," Mr. Popo said.

Back at Tabagen's house, KJ and Tepa were standing outside. Both of them wore regular white training gi's like the turtle hermit gi's, but with no undershirt. He sighed as Vegeta walked outside. "Well," Tabagen said. "I guess we should start with some of the basics."

"Do your children even know how to use ki?" Vegeta asked.

"Only minor ki use," Tabagen said. "They can fly for short periods of time, and that's about it. But, I guess that's why we're starting now."

"But why would we train with them?" Vegeta asked.

Amaran walked outside, "You're not," she said. "I am. You two will train with each other."

Vegeta smiled, and looked at Tabagen. "Sounds good to me," Vegeta said. Tabagen and Vegeta flew away to a nearby waste land.

"Let's begin," Tabagen said.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter doesn't really focus much on fighting, but I feel like it is an important part of the story. The next chapter, I do not know what it will focus on, but I am certain that it will probably be a shorter chapter than most. Either way, I'm sure you guys will love it, and I'm sure I'll have fun writing it. Also, interesting fact, just because. You know how all Saiyans are named after Vegetables? Well, all of Goku's family are named after root vegetables (Carrot, Burdock (of course I mean Bardock) and Gine (which is actually negi, which is the Japanese word for spring potato)). And so, Tabagen's name is a pun on the root vegetable Rutabaga, and Amaran is a pun on the leaf vegetable Amaranth. Now that I think about it I could have named her Geta, since everyone in Vegeta's family is named after the word Vegetable (Vegeta/Tarble). But the fact that Amaran is his sister was something I put in the story at the last second, so she's Amaran. And their daughter, Tetepa, is a pun on the Saiyan name Tetepo, which is a pun on potato, therefore Tetepa's name is a pun on Potato. I don't know if you guys care, but I just wanted to share some facts about my character development. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	27. Goku's Journey on Snake Way

**Chapter 27**

Goku sat in the back seat of a car on the way to Snake Way. "Are we almost there?" he asked the driver.

The driver was a blue demon-like creature with white horns and an office outfit. He also had glasses and a moustache and goatee. "Actually," he said, "We are." Goku sat up, and smiled.

"Awesome!" he said. When the car stopped, he hopped out. Standing several feet above him, was the giant head of a snake. He jumped on top of it, and looked out. All around him was yellow clouds, and the road was full of turns and spikes on the edges. "So," Goku said. "Has anyone ever crossed it before?"

"Well," the driver said, "There was one person, it was King Yama."

"Whoah," Goku said, "That guy back at the desk?" The driver nodded. "Well," Goku said. "I guess I better start. Oh, wait," he said. "Mr. Driver?"

"Yes?" The driver asked.

"I've heard about a witch named Baba the Fortune Teller? Is she real?" The driver nodded. "Great! Can she pass between Other World and the Real World?" The driver nodded again. "Okay, I was wondering if you would give her a message to give my master, Master Roshi?" The driver took out a notebook.

"Okay," the driver said, "What's the message?"

"Well, could you tell them to wait until the saiyans arrive to revive me with the Dragon Balls?"

The driver wrote it down and said, "Alright, I'll be sure to pass off the message! Good luck! And one more thing, don't fall off Snake Way or you'll go to Hell, and no one ever comes out of there."

Goku nodded and said, "Alright, see ya!" He then flew off down Snake Way.

"Well," the driver said, "It looks like he can fly. That'll make it easier for him."

Goku kept flying over Snake Way. _Man,_ he thought, _This is a long road. All I can see is clouds and road! This is gonna take a while._

For a few minutes, Goku got tired. He stopped flying, and landed on the road. "Damn!" he said. "I got tired faster than I thought I would have! Better start running!" Goku started running down the curves of Snake Way. He was panting for a while, and he eventually stopped again. "Damn it!" he said. "I have to keep going!" He kept running.

A few hours later, he came at the end of Snake Way. He stopped, and looked over. "What?" Goku said to himself. "Where is that place?" He then looked up and saw a small planet with a road going all the way around it. "Oh!" he said, "That must be King Kai's place!" He jumped up and flew. "Alright, time to meet this guy and train!" When he got close enough, however, he found himself being dragged towards the planet.

"What the?" he said. He suddenly fell towards the ground, and even got drilled a few inches into it. "This gravity!" he said, struggling to get up. "It's much more than I'm used to!" When he finally got up, he started to walk. He was doing more of a lunging motion, though. "Damn," he said. He suddenly stopped when he saw a monkey a few feet away from him. _This must be King Kai,_ He thought.

Goku bowed in front of the monkey. "Excuse me, great King Kai," he said. "I have come to train with you." The monkey then put his hands up and started making monkey noises. He turned and walked away in the same lunging motion Goku made. "Huh," Goku said, "Well, better do what he does." He started copying the monkey and suddenly, a voice coming from the only house on the island said, "And I thought Bubbles was the only monkey here."

Goku stopped as the monkey, apparently Bubbles, kept on going. He looked at the house, and a blue figure came out of it. He was wearing a full robe with a symbol on it that meant Kai on it. He also wore a black hat and had black antennas. He also had red sunglasses. "Oh," Goku said, his face turning red as he scratched the back of his head.

"You must be King Kai," Goku said.

"I am," King Kai said. "What brings you to my planet?"

"I wish to train with you, Mr. Kai," Goku responded.

"I see, but first, you must pass my test." Goku looked at King Kai, confused.

"What test?" he asked.

"You must first pass," King Kai made a long, dramatic pause. "My joke test!"

"Huh?" Goku said blandly, tilting his head to the side.

"You must make me laugh." King Kai just sat there with his hands behind his back, smiling, as Goku was still confused.

Then he got angry. "I don't know how to do that!" he said. "I don't even know what comedians read, comic books!?" King Kai just sat there for a moment. Then, he covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh, but he did so anyways.

"Alright, alright," King Kai said, "You made me laugh. Now, I will grant your request to train with me." Goku smiled, but then something came to his mind.

"Hey, King Kai?" he said. "How come the gravity here is so strong?"

"Ahh," King Kai said, "The gravity here is ten times that of Earth's, even for its small size."

"Man, I can barely walk here," Goku said.

"Well, the Saiyans live on a planet with this much gravity, so you can imagine what they're strength comes from." Goku looked at King Kai in disbelief.

"No way!" he said. "Well, that just makes me want to train harder!"

"Well then," King Kai said, "I guess we better get started."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! As I said before, this chapter didn't really focus on any fighting, but I felt like it was an important part of the story. After all, I had to explain who King Kai was and how Goku knew him. But, I promise the next chapter will start on the new part of the Saiyan saga that involves the battle between the Z fighters and Nappa and a mysterious other Saiyan who shall not be revealed at this time. You guys will have to keep reading in order to find out. I see you guys in the next chapter.


	28. The First Day of Training!

**Chapter 28**

Gohan woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. He stretched, and stood up. He started walking over to the ledge off the mountain he was on. He pulled down pants, and went to the bathroom. Then his eyes widened. He looked down, and screamed. He fell back. "Why am I on a mountain?" He said. Then remembered that Piccolo had put him on the mountain. looked around, and started crying. "I want my daddy!" He said.

Piccolo watched him from above. "What a wimp," he to himself. "Can't even go a single night without crying." After half an hour, Gohan fell asleep again. He woke up again after an hour, and looked around. Piccolo was meditating, and that Gohan was crying again. "Shut up!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan stopped crying, and looked in the direction of his voice. _Where did that come from?_ He thought. Gohan then noticed the full moon in the sky. He got caught staring at it. "It's so beautiful," he said.

"What is wrong with this kid?" Piccolo said, "Has he never seen the moon before?" He watched as Gohan kept staring at the moon. Then, his eyes turned red. "What the?" Piccolo said. Then, Gohan started to grow. Piccolo watched in horror as he grew hair on his body as well. He grew to 75 feet tall. His eyes were completely red, and his head had grown into a sort of gorilla fashion, only the snout was longer. His ears had also become pointy. He also had hair on every part of his body but the hands, feet, the front of the face, and the ears, and he also lost all of his clothes. Gohan roared as he crushed the mountain he was on. He started going on a rampage, crushing mountains with his bare hands.

"What's going on?" Piccolo yelled. Then, he resized something, "That Raditz guy had a tail," he said. "Apparently there was something significant about a Saiyan's tail." Then, he realized, "Saiyans can turn into this, this monster!" He said. "But that couldn't have happened at will." Then, Piccolo turned around to look at the moon. "The moon!" He said, launching a ki beam at it. The moon exploded, and Piccolo looked at Gohan, who had stopped in his tracks, and began to turn back into his normal self. In a few seconds, Gohan was lying face first on the ground, naked. Piccolo flew over, and landed next to him. "You could use some new clothes," he said. "Maybe ones in the fashion of your father, and a sword." He launched a beam at Gohan, which fully clothed him in clothes like Goku's, and also had a curved sword. "The real training will start in six months," he said.

The next day on the lookout, Mr. Popo had gathered everyone outside. "Today we will begin your first day of training," he said. "You will need to understand Saiyans to fight them. So I have prepared a test. You will be transported to a landscape I have generated with two Saiyans I have made, and you will defeat them."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Krillin said.

"Hey, do you have any better ideas?" Yamcha asked.

"Both of you be quiet," Tien said. "But he is right, Krillin."

"Hah!" Yamcha said, "I'm right!"

"Not you," Tien said, "Popo is, in order to defeat the Saiyans we need to understand how to fight them." Tien looked at Mr. Popo. "Send us in," he said.

Mr. Popo took them to a concealed room, where they stood in the middle, and we're transported to the magic place Mr. Popo created. When they got there, everything was destroyed.

"Tien," Chaoutzhu said, "I'm scared."

"We all are," Tien responded. They looked around them, prepared for anything.

"What is this place?" Yamcha said.

"Do you think Mr. Popo needed it after one of our cities?" Krillin said.

"Most likely," Yamcha responded. Then, out of nowhere, a hand came up from the ground and yanked Krillin under.

Krillin yelled as he fell into the abyss. "Krillin!" Tien said.

"Well," a voice said, "That's one of them, only three me to go." Then, a beam came out of nowhere and struck Tien in the heart.

"Make that two," a different choice said.

"Tien!" Chaoutzhu said, jerking over his friend. Yamcha got angry.

"Damn it!" He said. Yamcha rushed around and started firing ki blast randomly.

"Yamcha!" Chaoutzhu said, "what are you doing?"

"Do you want to catch these guys?" Yamcha said. Then, a mysterious blue came out from nowhere and stuck his hand through Yamcha's chest. Yamcha screamed blood, as Chaoutzhu watched in horror. The figure was too shadowy to see at first. But when he took his hand out and stepped into the light, Chaoutzhu saw that it was Goku. The only thing was, he was wearing black and purple Saiyan armor, and his din was gray.

"Goku!" Chaoutzhu said, "What are you doing?"

"Who's Goku?" The Saiyan said, "My name is Kakarot!" He walked up to Chaoutzhu, and stopped. "You wanna handle this one, Raditz?" He said. Kakarot moved aside to reveal Raditz.

"With pleasure," he said. Then, he shaped Chaoutzhu's neck, and everyone was transported back to the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Yamcha yelled. "Why choose Goku add one if the Saiyans?"

"Because," Mr. Popo said, "you have to learn to kill any event that stands in your way, even if they were once a friend." Mr. Popo turned towards the door. "You guys may need a bit me training before we do that again," he said.

On King Kai's planet, Goku was doing push-ups, trying to get used to the gravity. "247!" He said, "248! 249! 250!" Goku stopped, and collapsed on the ground. "You know," he gasped. "I actually think I'm getting used to it!"

"True," King Kai said. "You're Saiyan body is adapting well to the high gravity. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Oh!" Goku said, "That reminds me!" He kicked himself up. "You never told me why the gravity was so strong!"

"Ahh, yes," King Kai responded. "This planet was once a large one, larger than the moon on Earth! But one day, someone evil came to play a video game with me. But he had a short temper, so when I beat him, he shrunk it out if anger, but the gravity did not change!"

"Oh," Goku said. "Can you tell me who it was?"

"No," King Kai said, "You don't need to know that."

"Aww man," Goku said. "Well, can you at least tell me about the Saiyans?"

"Oh," King Kai responded, "that is something I can tell you. The Saiyans used to inhabit a planet known add planet Vegeta. Named after their king, King Vegeta. They were ruthless. They killed just fire the fun of it. But one day, an evil overlord conquered their planet, as he saw the Saiyans as great allies to have on his side. But one day, he destroyed the planet, and only 8 Saiyans remain. You are one of them."

Goku clenched his fists. "You're wrong," he said. "I'm not one of them, I'll never be one of them!"

"Easy, Goku!" King Kai said. "Being a Saiyan is a good thing! They are born with the unique ability to fight anywhere! You have to embrace that quality! It's going to be good to have in the future."

Goku calmed down,and looked at King Kai. "Then teach me your techniques," he said.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! How are you guys doing? I'm doing fine, because I'm back to posting new chapters. As you can probably tell from the title of the chapter, this has been completely rewritten. I did this because I felt the story needed more detail, so this was the result. If you want the original chapter, don't worry, I combined it with chapter 29, to make one long chapter. And yes, Kakarot's design is a reference to Turles. I did this because Turles's movie was awesome, but non Canon. But I felt like he needed to be in here. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	29. The Saiyans Arrive

**Chapter 29**

Vegeta woke up after one year of intense training in preparation for the Saiyan threat. He got out of bed, and put on his battle gear. But instead, he put on the same gear he had when he arrived on Earth, the armor with the shoulder pads and the pads for the crotch and outer legs. He walked outside, and Bulma followed hima few minutes later.

She touched his arm, and he turned around. "Be careful," she said.

Vegeta smiled, "Come on," he said. "It's me."

Bulma smiled back. "That's why I'm worried." Vegeta turned around, and flew away.

Tabagen stepped outside after finishing putting on his fighting gi. He tightened his belt one more time. He sighed, and raised his power level for practice. He then stopped, and turned around, and looked at KJ and Tepa. KJ was wearing a gi similar to Piccolo's on the top and bottom, except in was black and had red wristbands and a red belt. His boots were also similar to Goku's fighting boots, except instead of blue and red they were black and red. He also wore a red cape. Tepa wore a regular white martial arts gi that looked like a Turtle hermit gi, only with no undershirt, and her belt, wristbands, and boots were blue. "Did you have to wear the cape?" Tepa asked KJ.

"I don't know," KJ responded, "Did you have to wear something so lame?"

"Hey," Amaran said, stepping outside. Instead of wearing a green gi, she was wearing a gi similar to Tabagen, only the top was more like a dress, and her sleeves were also full sleeves, and she had no fighting tape around the wrists.

"You look nice," Tabagen said.

"Thanks," Amaran responded.

"So," KJ said, "Are we going to leave anytime soon?"

Tabagen shot a glare at him. KJ looked away. "Alright," Tabagen said, "I guess it is time we get going." He then looked at KJ and Tepa. He walked up to them, and got down on one knee. He put one hand on their outer shoulders, "If this gets too intense, I want you two to head home with your mother, understand?" Tepa nodded, and KJ hesitated before doing the same thing. Tabagen stood up, and turned around. He then flew away, and his family followed him.

Piccolo stood over Gohan, who was now wearing a gi similar to Piccolo, only he had red wristbands and a blue belt, and he also had a sort of neck-scarf. "Okay," Piccolo said, "Today is the day of the attack. We are going to wait here for the Saiyans to arrive, and then defeat them. I want you using all of your might."

Gohan nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr. Piccolo!" he said.

At that moment, Krillin, Tien, Chaoutzhu, and Yamcha landed. "Hey, guys!" Krillin said.

"Hey, Krillin!" Gohan said.

"Wow, Gohan, you've really grown," Krillin said.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy year," Gohan responded.

"So, you all have arrived," Piccolo said. "And that's good, we're going to need as much help as possible."

Vegeta then landed at the battle site. Everyone stared at him in shock. "Wow," Yamcha said, "You've grown way stronger!"

"Yes, I know," Vegeta said. "And you better just thank me now, because I'm going to be the big hero."

"Unless Goku gets here!" Tabagen yelled from above. He landed, followed by his family.

Vegeta looked at him with a glare and said, "Shh… you, shh!"

Tabagen walked up to the group and said, "So, this is everybody?"

"Of course," Piccolo said. "Alright, everyone better be ready."

At that moment, two Saiyan pods broke through the Earth's atmosphere. It landed in the middle of a small town just a few miles outside of South City. A crowd gathered around the big crater the two pods for, and they opened. In the first one, a huge, bald Saiyan appeared. He also had a handlebar moustache. He was also wearing black and yellow armor. In the next pod, there was a Saiyan with red and white armor, and his skin-tight suit was black. He also had a blue cape. He also ahd hair that looked like Vegeta's and had a beard.

The Saiyan with the moustache looked at the other Saiyan. "Are you alright, King Vegeta?" the Saiyan said.

"I'm fine, Nappa," King Vegeta responded. "After all, I am a Saiyan." They floated up into the air, and looked around.

"The gravity here," Nappa said, "It is very low, I feel like a feather."

"Indeed, Nappa," King Vegeta said. "Nappa, destroy this city."

Nappa smirked and said, "With pleasure." He stuck two fingers out and pointed them to the ground, then twisted his arm, pointing his fingers upward. All around him, there was a golden explosion, but they were in a safe zone in the middle.

Nappa and King Vegeta floated in the wreckage. Nappa activated his scouter, and saw that there were several power levels. Nappa pointed in that direction and said, "They're that way."

King Vegeta smiled. "Good," he said, "Let's go kill the only people who can stand in our way.

The Z fighters continued to look in the direction that the explosion had come from.

Krillin trembled as he said, "Th… That power! There's no way that we'll be able to defeat them!"

Vegeta coughed. Everyone looked at him. "Hello!" he said. "True hero, right here!"

Tabagen glared at him. "Will you stop being such an ass for just a few minutes?" he said. He turned his attention to Krillin. "As long as we band together, we may be able to defeat them. But we have to work together. Or, we should at least hold on until Goku arrives."

Vegeta facepalmed. "My GOD!" he said. "For the last time, as long as I'm here, we don't need that idiot Kakarot!"

Everyone was so busy arguing that they didn't feel the Saiyans. King Vegeta was the first to speak. "And…" he said, "Just where, might I ask, is Kakarot?"

Tabagen nudged Vegeta. "That must be your father," he said.

Vegeta clenched his teeth. "No shit," he said.

King Vegeta and Nappa landed. King Vegeta looked at Vegeta, and stretched his arms out. "My son," he said. He then looked at Amaran and said, "And my lovely daughter."

Vegeta and Amaran just glared at King Vegeta.

"You know what?" Vegeta said. "Why don't you just stop calling us your children, right now."

Amaran pitched in. "Yeah! We don't even know you!"

King Vegeta sighed. "I thought so, we had always assumed the stasis sleep had been faulty. You know, you four were the only ones to ever use it. Luckily we decided to drop it altogether after."

Vegeta turned to Tabagen. "What's stasis sleep?" he asked.

"It's like being put to sleep for a long period of time by the use of technology."

"Oh," Vegeta responded. "So it's basically a really long nap?"

Tabagen sighed, and facepalmed. "Yes, it's a really long nap."

King Vegeta continued. "I now regret requesting it. Now, I'm afraid you have to be killed."

Amaran clenched her fists. "Damn you," she whispered.

"Nappa?" King Vegeta said.

"Yes, King Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"What are there power levels?"

Nappa pressed the button on his Scouter, and looked at each one of them. All of their power levels registered in the 100's. "They're fairly weak," Nappa said. "All of them 150 and below."

"So," King Vegeta said. "They can hide their power levels. How strange."

"What do you mean?" Nappa asked.

"The green one, the Namekian, his power level was above 400 when Raditz fight him."

"Hey, Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"What?" Piccolo responded.

"What's a Namekian?"

"How should I know, I was born on Earth, and I never asked my father."

"Oh," Krillin said. "You know, that Kami guy Goku talked about looks like you, maybe he's a Namekian."

"Focus on the battle," Piccolo said.

King Vegeta crossed his arms, and said to Nappa, "Plant the Saibamen."

Nappa smiled, and took out a vial filled with green liquid. He dropped the liquid at a different spot ten times. "This way, we should be able to test your power levels."

"And," King Vegeta said, "Each one of the Saibamen have the same power level as Raditz. That's right, that fool was so weak we can literally grow him."

"So?" Gohan asked nervously, "Who's going to go first?"

"I will!" Yamcha said. "I've been training really hard! I can't wait to show off my power!" Yamcha stepped up to face one of the Saibamen. He got in a fighting stance, and the Saibaman just stood there.

"Kikikikikiki…" the Saibaman said.

"Alright, you freak!" Yamcha said, "Let's do this!"

Both fighters disappeared, but most of the Z fighters could see them. They were clashing in midair. Yamcha punched the Saibaman, and the Saibaman kicked Yamcha.

"I can't see them," Gohan said.

"Use your ki, Gohan," Piccolo responded.

Yamcha kicked the Saibaman in the stomach. The Saibaman repeatedly punched Yamcha, who blocked them. Yamcha punched the Saibaman in the face, and then elbowed the Saibaman. He punched the Saibaman up, and then disappeared, reappearing above it, doing a flip, and kicking the Saibaman down to the ground. Yamcha then landed.

Yamcha put his hands to his side and said, "Kamehameha!" He fired the Kamehameha and the Saibaman dodged it. The Saibaman then jumped onto Yamcha, who struggled to get him off.

"Get off of me!" Yamcha said. But it was too late. The Saibaman exploded. The Z fighters covered their faces, but the Saiyans just stood there.

"Pity," Piccolo said. "If he was just a little stronger, maybe he could've won."

"Why don't you stop being polite," Vegeta said. "He had to be a lot stronger to win that fight."

Piccolo laughed. "Yeah, you're right," he said.

"Hey," Tabagen said, "Maybe you should show a little respect, he was our friend."

"What do you mean?" Tepa asked. "We barely even knew him."

Tabagen growled. "Yeah, you're right, but he had a good heart, and to me, that makes him a friend."

Vegeta gagged in an over exaggerated way. "Oh my Kami," he said, "Your selflessness is sickening."

"Alright!" King Vegeta yelled, irritated. "Who's next?"

"You know what?" Tabagen said. "We're done here." He stuck out a hand, and a blue ball formed in his hand. He fired one small beam at each Saibaman, and each one exploded.

"You missed one," King Vegeta said. He fired at a Saibaman behind a rock.

"Nappa," King Vegeta said. "I think it's time for you to make an example of these imbeciles."

Nappa walked forward and said, "My pleasure."

Hey, guys MJRNRD here! This chapter was fun for me to write, or rather these two chapters. See, the one you're reading now is a combination of the former chapter 28 and chalet 29. This is because the new chapter 28 has been completely rewritten, as I thought the sorry needed to be more detailed. Nonetheless, I Viewed it as fun to go back and look at the mistakes I made so that I could Chevy then and give you guys a better finished product. Anyways,I gotta get busy on the next you guys in the next one.


	30. Round 1: Everyone versus Nappa!

**Chapter 30**

Nappa got in a fighting pose, and smiled. "Are you guys ready to face a true warrior?" he said.

Tabagen stepped forward, putting his hand around his wrist, tightening his fighting tape. "Depends," he said, "Are you?"

"Hey, dad!" KJ said, "We want to help!"

Tabagen looked at him, "Only if absolutely necessary," he said. Tabagen got in his fighting pose. Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta stepped up with him.

"Just so you know," Vegeta said, "I would rather fight on my own, but I do believe Tabagen is right, we must band together."

"It doesn't matter how many of you guys team up on me," Nappa said, "I'll still take you down!"

Nappa was the first to make a move. He rushed Vegeta, who dodged, while Tien came up behind him and got him in a headlock. Nappa wrenched Tien's arms of his neck, and turned around, throwing him. Tien hit a rock, and Tabagen punched Nappa. Nappa smiled, and grabbed his fist. He stuck his arm up, and slammed Tabagen on the ground. Piccolo repeatedly punched Nappa, but none of them did any damage. Tabagen got up, and punched Nappa, who smacked him with the back of his hand. Nappa then elbowed Piccolo, and uppercut him, sending him flying. Tien got up, and tore off his shirt, revealing a scar. Tien kicked Nappa, who just swatted him away. Vegeta put his hands up to his head, and said, "Galick Gun… Fire!"

Nappa jumped up on nearby stacked up rocks, and the Galick Gun headed towards Tabagen's family, Chaoutzhu, and Krillin. Tabagen struggled to get up, and gasped. "Vegeta!" he said, "Turn it!"

"You think I know how to do that?" Vegeta yelled back.

Amaran stepped up, and stuck out one of her hands. She caught the Galick Gun and redirected it up. Tabagen sighed, and turned his attention to Nappa. Nappa was laughing. "I told you I couldn't be beaten.

"You monster!" Tien said. "We will defeat you, no matter what!"

Tien jumped up to Nappa, and they clashed in midair, and Nappa kicked Tien back. Tien crumpled under the mountain, and Chaoutzhu looked at the mountain.

Tabagen flew up to Nappa, and punched him. Nappa returned the punch, and opened his mouth. He launched a yellow beam out of his mouth. Tabagen put his guard up, and the beam engulfed him. However, he survived. He hit the ground, his outer shirt now damaged. He got up, and Tien dug his way out from under the mountain.

Piccolo charged up the Special Beam Cannon, and launched it. "Special Beam Cannon!" he said.

Nappa laughed. "You think that will defeat me?" he said.

Nappa swatted the Special Beam Cannon away, and rushed to Piccolo. He punched him to the side, and shot a beam at Piccolo. The beam hit him,a dn Piccolo hit the ground.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said.

Piccolo got up, and went to punch Nappa, while Vegeta attacked from behind. Nappa punched Piccolo, and was hit in the back by Vegeta. Nappa turned around, kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, and then grabbing him by the head, slamming him onto the ground. Tien rushed up to Nappa, and punched him. Nappa caught the punch, and kneed Tien in the stomach. He then punched him repeatedly, and then threw him to the ground.

Tabagen got up, looking at how easily Nappa was defeating them. "Man," he said, "How can we beat this King Vegeta guy if we can't even beat him?" Tabagen stuck his hands out in front of him, and powered up. He then yelled, "Full Power Red Dragon Cannon!" he shot a red beam out at Nappa, who turned around, and the beam caught him. Tabagen smiled, and fell to his knees. "I did it," he said.

Then, out of the smoke, Nappa flew out, his shoulder pads now missing, and punched Tabagen, smiling. He caught Tabagen by the collar, and hoisted him up. "That's the spirit!" he said. "You're actually trying now!" Tabagen kicked Nappa in the face, making his head snap back. Nappa looked back at him, and threw him to the ground, stomping on his ribs. Tabagen yelled in pain. "Now you'll see what happens when I try," Nappa said.

Then, he was punched in the back of the head. Nappa turned around, to see KJ standing there. Nappa itched the back of his head. "You get your hands off my dad!" KJ said. Nappa smiled, and walked up to KJ, who kept a determined look.

"You know what happens to bad kids who try to take on Nappa?" Nappa said. He stuck his hand up, forming a golden ball. "They die!" he said. He thrust his hand downward, but it was caught. Amaran stood there, struggling to keep Nappa's hand up.

"You," she said, "You will not hurt my son!" She punched Nappa in the face, and spin kicked him. Nappa backed away, rubbing his chin.

"I'm surprised," he said, "I actually felt that one."

Tabagen punched Nappa in the face from the side, and Piccolo kneed him in the stomach. Nappa went flying to the ground, and got up. "You know what?" he said, "You're all going to die!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Tien said. He tried to punch Nappa, but he caught it. Napp then raised his other hand, and cut off Tien's arm in one swipe.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! And first off, just wow, 30 chapters already! It's been really fun writing this for you guys, and I'm looking forward to writing in the future. This chapter was pretty fun to write, especially since I actually got to the first important fight in the story. I also didn't want to make the chapter too long or too short, so I decided to split it up into two parts. I know this is a little weird, but I've actually wanted to split a fight into two parts for a while now. I was originally planning to do it with the original Goku vs. Piccolo fight, but decided against it. Anyways, that's all for this chapter and I will see you guys in the next one.


	31. Sacrifices

**Chapter 31**

Tabagen stared at Tien's arm as it laid on the ground. Tien screamed in pain, and held on to his now missing arm.

"Tien!" Chaoutzhu said.

Nappa laughed, and shook the blood off of his hands. "Well, looks like you've been… disarmed!" Nappa laughed some more.

"Okay," Tabagen said, getting up. "It's bad enough that you cut off my friend's arm, but do you really have to follow up with a bad pun?"

"You can just shut up!" Nappa said. Suddenly, something latched on to his back. "What the?" he said. "What is that?" He tried to reach for the thing on his back, Chaoutzhu.

"Chaoutzhu?" Tien yelled, "What are you doing?"

"The only thing I can do to stop him!" Nappa flew up to a mountain, and slammed his back against it.

"Get off me!" he yelled.

"Chaoutzhu!" Tien said, "You can't do this!"

"Goodbye, Tien," Chaoutzhu said. Chaoutzhu's eyes glowed blue for a few seconds, and then he exploded. Everyone stood there, looking at the cloud of smoke left behind.

"Chaoutzhu," Tien said. Piccolo walked up to Tien, and put a hand on his back.

"At least," he said, "He gave his life to help us."

"Wait!" Vegeta said. The smoke cleared, and Nappa was still there. He was missing his actual body armor this time, and other than a few bruises, he was fine.

"Damn it!" Tabagen said.

Nappa laughed. "You're all fools!" he said. "There's no way an attack like that could be me!"

Tien stood with his knees slightly bent. He clutched his fist and said,"You cruel bastard, you come here, cut off my arm, and then shrug off my best friend's death?" Tien formed his last fist into half of a triangle. "You don't even deserve to live!"

Piccolo turned too Krillin and said, "Let's buy him some time!" Krillin nodded, and both of them flew up to meet Nappa. Piccolo punched Nappa, but it was blocked, and Krillin tried Rio kick Nappa, but that was blocked, too. Piccolo and Krillin kept striking Basis, but all attacks were blocked.

Nappa punched Krillin I'm the stomach, and Piccolo kicked Nappa in the back of the head, but Nappa turned around quickly, catching Piccolo's leg, and threw him to the ground.

A few veins popped out on Tien's head as he said, "Max Power Tri-Beam!" A yellow been shot from his hand as he thrust it outward, and it hit Nappa. He emerged from the smoke, coughing.

"Damn!" he said, "That's twice today!"

"Chaoutzhu," Tien said, "I'm sorry." Then, Tien collapsed to the ground, dead.

"No..." Tabagen said, "We've already lost two people! How can we possibly hope to beat him?"

"I guess," Vegeta said, "We'll just have to attack together!"

Tabagen looked at him, and nodded. He did up straight, and flew towards Nappa, followed by Vegeta. They both tried to attack him, but their blows were continuously blocked. Nappa laughed. "You idiots!" He said. He kneed Tabagen in the stomach, and punched Vegeta in the face. "You can't beat me!" He grabbed Tabagen, and slammed him in the ground, then landing on his ribs. Tabagen yelled in pain.

"No!" Amaran yelled. Tabagen stuck his hand out and blasted Nappa in the face, but that didn't affect him at all. Nappa got off Tabagen, and picked him up. Vegeta punched Nappa in the back of the head, but Nappa grabbed Vegeta's hand, and slammed him to the ground. He then launched a ki blast at him, and when the smoke cleared, he kicked him away. Nappa threw Tabagen on top of him. He then turned his attention to Tabagen's family. "Now I get a second chance," he said, "And this time, I won't miss."

Nappa charged a ki blast. Tabagen struggled to get up, and saw what Nappa was doing. He jumped in front of it, and fired the Red Dragon Canon just as Nappa fired his ki blast. The two bands met, creating a bright, white light where they met. Tabagen pushed onward with all of his strength, but found he was losing. Then, Amaran stepped up, and put her hand out. She fried a ki beam to help him, but found it still wasn't enough, they met in an equal distance again, but no more than that.

KJ looked at Tepa, who had her fists over her mouth, and years in her eyes. "Come on!" KJ said, "We have to help them!" Tepa looked at her neither, and nodded. KJ went next to his father, and Tepa next to her mother. They both fired energy beams, and started pushing Nappa's back. Nappa kept a smile on his face, and gave up, letting the beam hit him. KJ fist pumped. "Awesome!" he said, "We did it!"

"No," Tepa said, "We didn't."

"What are you talking about?" KJ retorted, "Of course we did!"

"No!" Tepa said.

"Yes!" KJ said back.

"Shut UP!" Tabagen yelled, collapsing into his knees. "It isn't over! Look."

When the smoke cleared, Nappa stood there. "Man, even when an entire family goes up against me, I still can't be beat. You know I let you win that, right? Didn't even use my full power. Well, time to kill you!"

Then,a rock hit Nappa's head. "Ow!" he said. He rubbed the back of his head, and turned to see Gohan holding another rock, quivering. "Hey!" gee said with no confidence, "Get away from my family!" Nappa got angry, and formed a ki blast in his hand. "I actually think I'll go for you instead," he said. He launched the ki blast, and at the last moment, Piccolo jumped in front of it.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter was very fun for me to write, and I hope you enjoyed it, too. As you can tell this fight is the second of three parts to the Nappa vs. the Z Fighters fight. The next chapter will be the conclusion before Goku arrives. Also, for those of you who are reading Halo The Last Parts as well as this, dirty for the inconvenience, but the new chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Anyways, have a good day, and I'll see you guys next time.


	32. Goku Arrives!

**Chapter 32**

Piccolo was hit by the beam Nappa had shot, add Gohan started at his back in shock. After Nappa had finished, Piccolo stood there for a moment, looking completely fine, but then collapsed.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said. He turned Piccolo over, setting that he was still alive, and to Gohan's surprise, was smiling. "Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said again.

"Gohan," Piccolo said, "Thank you, for being the only friend I've ever had." Piccolo was starting to develop years in his eyes, which was a first. "Now, Gohan," Piccolo said, run. Then, Piccolo died. Gohan started at Piccolo, and slowly stood up.

"You," he said, "you killed Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan's power rise several times, and gee looked at Nappa. Nappa and King Vegeta stared at him in shock. "You're going to pay for this!" Gohan said. Gohan dove at Nappa, hitting him in the stomach with his fists. He then put his hands up to his head and said, "Masenko!" He fired a yellow beam from his hands, and the beam hit Nappa. "Why do you guys just keep getting weirder?" He yelled. Gohan rushed towards him, and tried punching him several times, and connected every time. When Gohan was done, he was panting. Nappa stood above him, barely even phased.

"You little bastard," he said. Nappa kicked Gohan to the side. "Stay down, for now," he said. Nappa then looked at Krillin, who was terrified. "You're turn," he said. He rushed towards Krillin.

"Wait, I've got a new move!" Krillin said. Nappa suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing, Nappa?" King Vegeta said, "Finish him off!"

"But, Nappa said as a Saiyan, I want to see this new move. Doubt it'll do anything, though."

Krillin sighed. _I hope this works,_ he thought. He raised his hand into the air, and a yellow disk appeared. "Alright, here's my new move!" he said. "Kienzan!" He threw the Kienzan at Nappa, who stood there. The Kienzan beef to the right slightly, cutting Nappa's cheek. His mouth dropped, and Nappa touched the cut. He looked at his fingers, setting the blood.

Nappa suddenly became very serious, and started growling. "Oh, no," Tabagen said.

"You," Nappa said, creating a ki ball I'm his left hand, "you managed to harm me. You're going to pay!" Nappa threw the ki blast, and it connected with Krillin. Krillin yelled, and hit the ground. "I'm going to save you for last," Nappa said. He turned his attention to Gohan, who still laid on the floor. He raised his foot, and slammed it down. However, Gohan wasn't there. "What the?" he said, "Where'd he go?" Nappa looked to the right, and saw an orange and blue clad figure there. I'm his back, he had the Kai symbol.

"Goku!" Tabagen said. Goku did up straight with Gohan, and quickly flew over to Krillin. He put Gohan on his feet, who had just woken up, and helped up Krillin. Tabagen walked over with the help of Amaran.

Goku smiled. "You guys look pretty rough," he said. "How about you sit the rest of this one out." He turned around, facing Nappa. "Are you the one who did all this?" he said.

"The one and only," Nappa said. "And I'm just going to say, it was fun." Nappa started laughing. Goku became angry, and his power level started rising. He yelled, and little pebbles and rocks around him started rising.

"Impossible," King Vegeta said, looking at his Scouter. "His power level, it's over 8, now it's over 9!"

"Impossible!" Krillin said.

"That's my dad?" Gohan yelled in shock.

Goku stopped yelling, and the rocks returned to their original position. "King Vegeta!" Nappa said, "What does the Scouter say about his power level?"

King Vegeta took the Scouter off of his ear and said, "It's over 9000!" crushing it in the process.

"What?" Nappa said, "9000?" He turned to Goku. Trying to sound brave, he said, "So you must be Kakarot."

"That used to be my name, yeah," Goku responded. "But my name's Goku now."

"I don't care about your new name!" Nappa said, "I'm going to be the one to defeat you!" He rushed towards Goku.

Goku stuffed his punch, and grabbed his fist, tossing him to the ground. Nappa hopped up, and opened his mouth. He yelled in anger, and launched a yellow ki blast out of his mouth. Goku stuffed it with ease, and ran up to Nappa, punching him in the face, and returning to his original position. "Damn it!" Nappa said, clutching his nose.

_I don't have time for this,_ Goku thought, _I love to fight, but I need to end this quickly. I'll have tip use the Kaioken. _Nappa looked at Goku angrily. "You bastard! I'm a high class Saiyan warrior, there's no way I could lose to you!" Goku flew upwards, followed by Nappa. Goku stopped, and Nappa yelled, lunging towards him, throwing his fist outwards. Goku caught it, and threw Nappa towards the ground. Before he hit, Goku flew towards him with his fists in front of him, and yelled, "Kaioken!" Goku was enveloped in a red aura, and he hit Nappa in the back, causing him to turn over, and then flew around him to the ground, where he caught Nappa with one arm.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I have returned. And I just want to say one thing, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for cutting so many corners when I started the Saiyan Saga. So, I COMPLETELY rewrote one of the chapters. If you haven't read our yet, go read it. It focuses on the first day of Goku's, Gohan's, and the Z Fighters' training. Anyways, see you guys the next chapter.


	33. Goku versus King Vegeta! Part 1

**Chapter 33**

Goku threw Nappa to King Vegeta, and he landed on his back. "I can't get up!" Nappa said.

"You see that?" Goku says to King Vegeta. "If you don't want that to happen to you, I suggest you leave now."

"King Vegeta," Nappa said. "Please, help me." Nappa extended his hand, and King Vegeta took it. "Thank you," Nappa said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," King Vegeta responded. He turned his grip on Nappa. "I'm always happy to help a friend." Then, King Vegeta the Nappa into the air. Nappa yelled as he avenged further and further upward. Then, King Vegeta began to charge an attack.

"Look out!" Krillin said, "He's going all out on this one!"

King Vegeta continued to charge his attack, as Nappa said, "No, please, DON'T!" Then, King Vegeta launched his attack, and Nappa was enveloped by it, then he died. When the beam disappeared, Nappa wasn't there.

"Serves that damn fool right," King Vegeta said. Everyone stared in shock at where Nappa used to be. Then, Goku looked at King Vegeta angrily.

"What was that for?" Goku said. "He was your partner!"

"But he lost to a low level like you, there's no more room for him on my team."

Tabagen gritted his teeth. "And what's gonna happen when you lose?" He yelled. "Are you gonna kill yourself?"

King Vegeta chuckled. "Nothing's going to happen, because I won't lose. 9000 was a threat to Nappa, but NOT to me. I can still defeat you, Kakarot." Goku gritted his teeth again. Then, he turned to everyone.

"I want you guys to leave," he said. "I'll take care of this guy."

"D... Daddy," Gohan said. Goku turned back to King Vegeta.

"Go, Gohan," he said. "And don't turn back." Gohan was about to protest again when Tabagen stopped him. Gohan looked at him, and Tabagen shook his head. Gohan reluctantly turned away, and started walking.

Tabagen released himself from Amaran's grip and walked over to Vegeta, who was unconscious. Tabagen shook him, and he opened his eyes. "What the?" he said. "What happened?"

"Goku's here," Tabagen responded. "We gotta go."

Vegeta got up. "No way," he said, looking at Kakarot. "I'm not leaving, I'm going to fight until my last brea-" Vegeta was interrupted by Tabagen chopping him on the neck, knocking him out. He caught Vegeta before he hit the ground, and put his arm over his shoulder. He walked back over to his family.

"Let's go, kids," Amaran said. Get and the children flew away, and Tabagen looked at Goku one last time.

"Good luck, bro," he said. He rushed to Krillin and Gohan, and nodded. They all flew away to the other three.

King Vegeta laughed. "Telling them to leave so you can fight me alone, huh?" That's very, very..." King Vegeta thought for a moment. "Idiotic! That's what I was going to say!"

Goku ignored him. "If we're gonna fight, we won't do it here! Let's find someplace else to fight." King Vegeta looked around and said, "Well this place is a little corpsy."

"Shut up!" Goku said. "Those are the bodies of my friends!"

"I know," King Vegeta said. "That's why I said it."

Goku trekked and rushed towards King Vegeta. He punched him in the face, and then caught him by the foot, dining him around several times before throwing him. King Vegeta hit a mountain, and it crumbled on top of him. He caused an explosion upwards, and junked out, landing. Already so eager to fight?" he said. "This is going to be fun." King Vegeta took off his cape, and it flew away in the wind. Goku glared at him. King Vegeta then said, "You should consider yourself lucky. It's not often that a low class fighter such as yourself gets to fight an elite like me!" Then he threw a punch at Goku, who blocked it. King Vegeta followed up with a kick to the face, which connected, and sent him flying up. Goku caught himself, and King Vegeta appeared next to him, and punched him in the face. Goku grabbed on to King Vegeta's hand, ignoring the pain, and punched him in the stomach with the other. He threw him away, chopping his hands at his side and saying, "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" King Vegeta recovered, and dodged the blast just in time. He looked at Goku, who smiled.

Then, Goku disappeared. An image of Goku appeared next to King Vegeta, and gee punched at it, but his fist went through it. Then, another one above him, and then several around him. "What?" He yelled in anger. "What trickery is this?" Then, ask the Goku's spoke in unison. "Like it? I call it the afterimage." Then, King Vegeta naked himself up, and threw his limbs outward, causing an explosion. The afterimage disappeared, and he even managed to get Goku. Goku fell to the ground, and got up, getting in his fighting stance.

"You're good," he said. "But can you stand up to this?" Goku stood with his knees and arms bent. He became enveloped in a red aura as he said, "Kaioken times 2!" He flew towards King Vegeta at an shaming speed, and King Vegeta launched a blast at him, but missed as Goku threw around, another blast being launched at him. However, that one missed as well, and Goku ghee down, kicking King Vegeta in the face. He then grabbed King Vegeta, and threw him to the ground. King Vegeta hit up, and Goku's Kaioken faded.

_Damn it!_ Goku thought. _That took a lot me energy than I thought it would!_ Nonetheless, Goku launched another ki blast, which King Vegeta dodged, and he put one hand below his waist, forming a golden blast, and said, "Execution Beam!" He hatched a purple ki blast at Goku, who didn't face the energy to dodge. The blast hit him, taking off the Orange layer of his shirt, and he fell to the ground. "Look at that," King Vegeta said, "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" In one swift motion, Goku sat up and launched a ki blast, which missed King Vegeta, but got his right shoulder guard. "You're kidding me, right?" King Vegeta said, as Goku got up. "Was that you're last attempt?"

"But by a long shot!" Goku responded. Burn fibers rushed towards each other, and punched the other's fist. The stood there, pushing against each other, before separating again. The both fire up, clashing in midair. Goku launched a golden ki blast that King Vegeta blocked. He then kicked Goku, and punched him. Goku countered by letting him in the stomach, and then kicking him. King Vegeta launched another execution beam, and Goku dodged it. He then launched a Kamehameha, that connected with King Vegeta. They stopped moving upwards. Both fibers were panting. "You were right," Goku said, "This is fun!" King Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"What's your problem?" He said. "Your life it's on the line and you're treating this like a _game?_"

"Yeah," Goku said. "What's the point of fighting if you can't enjoy it?" King Vegeta gritted his teeth again and launched another ki blast that Goku dodged. King Vegeta rushed towards him and punched him in the stomach. Goku punched King Vegeta in the face, and then kicked him in the face. The two of them then clashed in the air, and Goku put both hands above his head, and interlocked them. He then brought his fists siren, knocking King Vegeta to the ground. He landed, and King Vegeta got up. "You're really staying to piss me off!" He said. Goku smiled, and got in a fighting stance, and King Vegeta did the same.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! Really sorry I couldn't post anything yesterday, I was a little busy. And I'm also sorry to those people who are also reading Halo The Last Spartan, chances are, you will not get any new content until Friday. Also, sorry if chapters have been a little shorter than usual, it's just that I've been writing and posting chapters from my phone, my computer's been a little jacked up lately. And this is also the reason that there had been so many grammar errors. Sometimes I really hate Swype. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	34. Goku versus King Vegeta! Part 2

**Chapter 34**

Goku and King Vegeta rushed at each other, and Goku blocked a kick that King Vegeta threw. Goku punched King Vegeta in the face and grabbed his foot and threw him over him and slammed him on the ground. King Vegeta got up immediately and launched several ki blasts that curved towards Goku, who deflected all of them. King Vegeta used the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. He punched Goku, sending him flying. Then, he launched an execution beam at him. Goku dodged it, and fired a Kamehameha in midair. King Vegeta didn't have enough time to dodge it, and it hit him. He went flying, and both fighters hit the ground at the same time. Goku got up, and said, "Kaioken!" He became enveloped in the red aura, and flew towards King Vegeta, who struggled to get up. Goku yelled, and swung a right hook at him, which connected. King Vegeta went flying, and Goku disappeared, reappearing behind him, and kicked him upwards. Then he reappeared above him, and kicked him forward. King Vegeta ended up in a mountain. From the inside, he said, "No… this isn't… this isn't happening! Damn it!" The mountain top exploded, and King Vegeta was standing there with his arms and legs outward. He was panting, and so was Goku when the Kaioken wore off.

"This is a tough fight," Goku said. "You're stronger than I realized!" King Vegeta smiled and said, "I don't care how you acknowledge me, I'm still going to end your life here and now!" King Vegeta flew to Goku, and started punching and kicking. Goku kept blocking them. _Man,_ he thought, _This guy is way too fast! I can barely keep up with him!_ King Vegeta threw a punch at Goku that connected, and Goku threw a punch at King Vegeta, but was blocked. King Vegeta kneed Goku in the stomach, and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him to the ground. Goku laid on the ground, and King Vegeta came down on him, stomping on his ribs.

Goku yelled in pain. "Doesn't it hurt, Kakarot?" King Vegeta said.

"Damn you!" Goku said back.

King Vegeta kicked Goku, and he got up. Goku got in a fighting stance, and King Vegeta came at him. Goku blocked several punches, and threw a kick at King Vegeta, which connected. Goku punched King Vegeta several times, and then kneed him in the stomach. Goku used the x2 Kaioken, and grabbed King Vegeta, flying upwards. He punched King Vegeta several times in the air, and then threw him to the ground. As he was moving downwards, he put his hands to his side and said, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" He fired the blue beam , which connected with King Vegeta. Goku flew down to the ground, exhausted. King Vegeta kicked up.

"You're going to pay for that," King Vegeta said. He raised both of his hands above his head, connecting the back of them in a sort of Kamehameha fashion. A purple-red ball formed in them, and he said, "Death Ball!" he threw it at Goku, who was too dumbstruck to move. However, he did stick both of his hands out, catching it. King Vegeta kept pressing onward, as Goku kept struggling against it.

"Damn it!" Goku said.

"This isn't even my full power!" King Vegeta said. "You realize that, right?"

Goku kept struggling against it, and thought, _I may have to bring my Kaioken up to level 3! I'm sorry King Kai, there's just no other way!_

Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai was watching the fight using his antennae. "Don't do it, Goku! You could destroy your body!"

But Goku, even though he could hear King Kai's voice, wasn't listening. He said, "Kaioken x3!" His strength tripled, and he pushed the ball back at King Vegeta. King Vegeta dodged the ball, and looked back at Goku.

"That's it!" he said, "I'm putting all my power into this next attack, you're going to die along with your filthy planet!" He put his hand to his side, and said, "Execution Beam!" He launched the beam, and Goku watched.

He put his hands to his side and said, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" he launched the Kamehameha to counter the Execution Beam. The two of them connected, and struggled in midair. However, King Vegeta's beam started to win.

"I told you," King Vegeta said, "You can't win!"

Goku then got a crazy idea. "Kaioken…" King Vegeta looked down at him.

"No," he said.

Goku continued, "Times…"

"No, no, no!"

"Four!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" King Vegeta went flying up to the air, as the Kaioken wore off. Goku smiled, closing one eye.

"It's over," he said, "It's finally over." Goku collapsed on the ground.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! Again, so sorry I couldn't post anything yesterday, it's really hard to type something on a phone. But hey, my computer's back to normal, so all chapters from this point on will be written using it. Therefore, chapters will be longer and there will be more frequent updates. Also, the next chapter for Halo: The Last Spartan should be posted today, no, will be posted today. I'm gonna finish it and it will be the next chapter that I post. Also, the fight between Goku and King Vegeta is not over yet, we got at least two more chapters to go, so keep reading you guys. Anyways, I gotta go if I'm gonna get the next chapter of Halo: The Last Spartan posted, so I'll see you guys in the next one.


	35. The Great Ape, Oozaru!

**Chapter 35**

King Vegeta was kept in the Kamehameha, and then jumped out of it. He watched the beam fly into the air. "That idiot!" He turned around, and flew down.

Goku was breathing heavily and smiling, when he felt King Vegeta's power. "No!" he said. He struggled to get up, and looked at King Vegeta's power. "Impossible!" he said. King Vegeta landed, and Goku saw plenty of hate in his eyes.

King Vegeta looked at Goku and said, "You know, Kakarot, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but you give me no choice! It's time for me to become the great ape, Oozaru!" King Vegeta started laughing. "Based on the research we have on this planet, the moon should be out, right now!" King Vegeta looked up to his right, trying to find the moon. "Wha-?" he said, "Where's the moon? That's impossible!" Then, he looked back at Goku. "I must admit, that was a cunning strategy, blowing up the moon. However, us Saiyans are trained to create fake moons that we can use!" He held up his hand, and created a yellow ball in it. Then, he threw the ball out into the sky.

"What?" Goku said.

"Now," King Vegeta said, "Burst open and mix!" The ball glowed brighter as it started to give off the necessary blutz waves needed to transform a Saiyan into a great ape. King Vegeta continued to look at the moon, and his heart started to beat louder and faster. Then, he started to transform, however, his armor stayed on when he did. Goku watched him as he grew larger and larger.

"No way!" he said.

When King Vegeta was in great ape form, he laughed. "You see, Kakarot?" he said, his voice was deeper, and it sort of growled when he talked. "You brought this upon yourself! I'll tell you a little secret, Saiyans in great ape form are ten times stronger than that of their normal power!" King Vegeta tried to step on Goku, but he dodged it. Goku launched a ki blast at him, but it did no damage. King Vegeta kept trying to step on Goku, but Goku would always dodge it. He flew up, and started flying around King Vegeta, delivering ki blasts. King Vegeta kept swatting at Goku, trying to get him away. "Just die!" he said.

At that exact moment, Tabagen, Amaran, KJ, Tepa, Krillin, and Gohan were still flying away. Tabagen felt King Vegeta's power and stopped. Everyone followed suit. Tabagen looked back in shock. "I-Impossible!" he said. "Is it just me or did one of their power levels rise!"

"Definitely that second one," Krillin said.

Tabagen put a serious look on his face. "We have to go back and help him!" He gave Vegeta to Amaran, and turned to KJ and Tepa. "I want you two to head back with your mother, okay?"

KJ looked at him, disappointed. "No way, dad, we wanna help!"

"Yeah!" Tepa added.

Tabagen stared at them, "No," he said, "It's way too dangerous."

"Well how come Gohan gets to help?" KJ said.

"I don't have any control over him, he's not my son. Now, you two go with your mother, end of discussion!" Tabagen turned around, and flew away at his top speed, followed by Krillin and Gohan, as everyone else went the other direction.

King Vegeta swatted Goku into a wall, and he fell to the ground. King Vegeta tried to step on Goku, but he jumped out of the way just in time. _Damn!_ he thought as he continued to dodge. _It's impossible to beat this guy, unless… I got it!_ Goku stopped, and turned to King Vegeta. "Kaioken x2!" He flew straight into King Vegeta, knocking him over. He landed on a nearby rock formation as the Kaioken wore off. He raised his hands to the sky, and said, _All living things on Earth, please, lend me your energy!_ King Vegeta got up, and turned around. He smashed the rock formation he was standing on, causing him to fly away.

_Damn it!_ Goku thought. _I need a way to distract him! But how? Wait! I remember Tien saying at one point at the first picnic we had that he had come up with a move called the Solar Flare! I'm gonna have to use it, sorry, Tien!_ Goku stopped, and flew up to King Vegeta's face. He put one hand next to the eye on the same side, with his fingers spread and said, "Solar Flare!" When he said the words, he covered his eyes as a bright flash of light emanated from him. King Vegeta yelled and covered his eyes as Goku landed and started to gather energy again.

_Come on!_ Goku thought, _Just a bit more!_ King Vegeta kept yelling.

"Damn you!" he said. "Damn you to hell!" Goku finished gathering energy, just as the Solar Flare wore off. Goku brought his hand down into a fist as the blue aura enveloped that and his forearm. He looked at King Vegeta, who had begun coming towards him. Goku prepared to throw his attack, but King Vegeta swatted him away. Goku hit the ground, and King Vegeta stepped on Goku's lower half. Goku yelled in pain as his legs broke. "And now," King Vegeta said, bringing out a finger, "You die." King Vegeta started to bring his finger down, and Goku sat up quickly, shooting a ki blast at King Vegeta. However, unlike last time, this one connected. The beam hit his eye, causing King Vegeta to yell in pain.

"Damn it!" he said. He uncovered his eye, which was swollen shut. He reached down and picked up Goku, holding him with both hands around him. "I was going to kill you painlessly," he said. "But now you get a slow death!" He started to squeeze Goku. Goku started yelling as his ribs started cracking. King Vegeta laughed.

"Hey, you!" someone said. King Vegeta turned to see Tabagen flying towards him, his hand enveloped in a golden aura. "Take this! Flaming Dragon Fist!" He punched King Vegeta in the cheek, and he dropped Goku, stumbling, and eventually falling. Tabagen disappeared, and reappeared under Goku, catching him while trying to cause as little pain as possible, and setting him down on the floor easily.

Goku smiled, "H… hey guys!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Krillin said, "We're helping you!" Tabagen stood up.

"I'm gonna go distract him, you guys find out what you're going to do." Tabagen turned to look at King Vegeta, and then looked at the fake moon he created. "Wait!" he said. "Goku, did King Vegeta say anything about that yellow ball?"

"Yeah," Goku said, "He called it a fake moon, and then he transformed into that monkey, he called it, 'Oozaru.'"

Tabagen did some thinking. "So, he transformed into the monkey with the moon, but if he did it only using the moon, then Goku and I would also be monkeys right now. Let's see, what does that idiot have that we don't? I got it! We need to cut off that tail of his!"

"Are you sure?" Gohan said.

"I'm sure," Tabagen responded. "Let's do it!" He flew away with Krillin, but Gohan stayed back, he wasn't sure if he would be of any use.

King Vegeta got up, and saw the two coming towards him. "Oh, what," he said, "Are you going to kill me?" Tabagen stopped, and put both of his hands out in front of him, saying, "Red Dragon Cannon!" the red beam shot out of his hands, connecting with King Vegeta. He stumbled again, and Krillin flew behind him, grabbing his tail. King Vegeta stopped in his tracks, and looked behind him at Krillin. He swung him off his tail, and Krillin hit a mountain. King Vegeta turned to Tabagen. "Now, it's just you," he said. Tabagen put both of his hands into fists, and said, "Flaming Dragon Fist!" He flew to King Vegeta, and punched him several times in the stomach. He yelled as he did it, since it was painful to punch someone that many times.

Krillin looked up from the mountain, and got himself free, watching as Tabagen finished his onslaught. King Vegeta put his hands to his stomach, and his armor was now cracked. "You bastard!" he said. Then, Krillin took his opportunity. He put his hand up, forming the Kienzan, and said, "Kienzan!" he threw it at King Vegeta, and it cut off his tail.

"N.. no!" he said, "My tail!" He shrunk back to normal size, and Tabagen and Krillin landed.

"We did it! Krillin said. Tabagen fistpumped.

King Vegeta was breathing heavily, and looked at them. "You're going to pay for this!" he said. He rushed towards Krillin, throwing a punch, but Tabagen caught it.

"I don't think so," he said. "You're going to face me." The both of them flew up, starting to clash in midair.

Krillin walked over to Goku. "Are you alright?" he said Goku smiled.

"I could be better," Goku responded. "Listen, Krillin, I know what you have to do." Goku raised his right arm. "This is the Spirit Bomb, it's the only thing that can defeat Vegeta."

Krillin stared at his wrist. "Are you sure?" Krillin said, about to take his wrist. Goku smiled, and when Krillin grabbed his wrist, Goku transferred the Spirit Bomb. Krillin stood up straight. "This is amazing!" he said. "The power of every man, woman and child on Earth! This is definitely gonna kill Vegeta!" Krillin flew up above KIng Vegeta and Tabagen's fight. He formed the Spirit Bomb into a ball, ready to throw it. King Vegeta punched Tabagen to the ground, but what he didn't know was that Tabagen let him win. Krillin took the advantage and threw the Spirit Bomb at King Vegeta.

King Vegeta laughed, and said, "You can never, wait, what is that energy?" He looked at the Spirit Bomb, and at the last second, dodged it. He glared at Krillin. "I'm going to kill you," he said.

The Spirit Bomb headed straight for Gohan, who stood, staring at it in fear. Goku closed his eyes and reached out to Gohan with his mind. _Gohan! _he said, _You have to bounce it back!_ Gohan still stood there, and said back to his father, _I don't think I can!_

_It's alright, Gohan! _Goku said, _If you don't have any evil in you, it won't hurt you, please, you have to do it!_ Gohan stuck his hands out, and when the Spirit Bomb hit him, it bounced off his hands back to King Vegeta, who was slowly inching his way to Krillin. He then stopped, sensing the energy of the Spirit Bomb, and looked behind him. This time, he didn't dodge it, and it hit him. He yelled as the energy enveloped him. When the Spirit Bomb was finished, he fell to the ground.

"Did," Krillin said, "Did we do it?" King Vegeta opened his eyes.

"No," he said, "I lost, I lost to a low level!" King Vegeta grabbed a small pad out of his pocket and typed in his coordinates. Within seconds, the pod floated down close to him, and he turned over, starting to crawl to it.

"Hey," Krillin said, "I'm not done with you yet! I'm going to kill you!" Then, Tabagen stepped in front of him.

"Don't," he said.

"What?" Krillin asked. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Krillin!" Goku said, "It's okay, next time, I'll beat him on my own. Thank you guys."

King Vegeta climbed into the pod, and it closed, flying away. Tabagen walked up to Goku, and put his arm over his shoulder, picking him up as gently as he could. "Let's go," he said, "We gotta get you to a hospital, then we can find out how to bring back everyone else."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This is the last chapter of the Saiyan Saga. I was going to split it into two chapters, but the latter half where King Vegeta was in regular form was short, so I just decided to put it into this chapter as well. I also received some encouraging Private Messages yesterday, and I want to thank those people right now. It's people like you who keep me writing, and also one person gave me a suggestion that I will be putting into the story. And I'm gonna be serious guys, I take suggestions, so if you have anything you would like to see in the story, please tell me. Anyways, the next chapter will be the start of the Frieza Saga, and with it, the appearance of the Super Saiyan. I'm really excited to write about it, and I hope you guys will be excited to read it. Anyways, I gotta go, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	36. The Plan for Revival

**Chapter 36**

Goku was lying down in the hospital, looking around at his friends. Then, Tabagen and his family walked in through the door. "Hey, Goku," he said, "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"It's alright," Goku said. Once everyone was in, Goku said, "So, how are we going to revive everyone else?"

Then, someone talked through the window. "I know how you could." Everyone turned to the voice.

"Mr. Popo!" Krillin said.

"Yes," Mr. Popo said, "It is good to see you again, Krillin."

"So…" Master Roshi said, "This is the person that trained you, Krillin?"

"Yeah," Goku said, "This guys lives on the lookout with Kami, I've known him for a while. He's a pretty good teacher." Goku looked back at Mr. Popo. "So, you said that you had a plan to revive our friends?

Mr. Popo looked at everyone and said, "Long ago, Kami and Piccolo were one being, but they split. Therefore, if one dies, the other dies, and the Dragon Balls are linked to Kami, so if Kami dies, the Dragon Balls are gone. But Kami is a Nemekian, and an alien."

"So," Tabagen said, "What you're saying, is that there's another planet with Namekians on it?"

"True," Mr. Popo said, "It is called Planet Namek, and there is a set of Dragon Balls there. You can use that to revive your friends."

"Awesome!" Vegeta said, "Now we can bring back all the bald people!"

"And," Bulma said.

"And what?" Vegeta asked.

"And what about Yamcha?" Bulma said.

"Screw the beta male, we don't need him!" Vegeta said. Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Fine," Vegeta said, "We'll bring back the beta male as well."

Bulma looked at Mr. Popo, and said, "Look, how do we even get there?" Then Vegeta interrupted her.

"Hold on a minute, you said that we would bring back Yamcha, that means you have total confidence this will work."

"Yeah," she said, "But we still have to know how to get there."

Bulma and Vegeta continued to argue, until Mr. Popo stopped them. "I know of a ship."

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You do?" Goku asked.

"I do, and the only way we could possibly get there without wasting time is on my magic carpet."

Bulma looked out and saw Mr. Popo on the carpet. "Well," she said, "I'll be damned. Bulma turned around. "So," she said, "Who's going with him?" Everyone just started at her. "Wait," she said, "No way, not me."

Bulma tried walking out the door, but Vegeta stopped her, "It was your idea," he said, "Do you're going!" He turned her around and pushed her to the window. Bulma tried to refuse. "Come on!" Vegeta said, "You're going!" When they got to the window, Vegeta picked her up, and put her on the carpet. "I love you!" He said as he released her, and they disappeared. Vegeta sighed, and turned around, leaning on the window. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He said.

Meanwhile, Mr. Popo and Bulma reappeared at a location on the other side of the world. Bulma opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. "What?" She said. "We're at Mount Maunten, this is the other side of the world! This carpet is fast!"

They both hopped off, and started walking. "So," Bulma said. "Where is it?" Mr. Popo stopped, and turned around, gesturing behind him. Bulma looked behind him, and saw an ovular ship with spikes on it. It was also covered in moss. "Amazing!" Bulma said. "Does it work?"

Mr. Popo turned around. "Unfortunately not, but I do know that if you used your Earth technology, then it will work."

Back at the hospital, everyone was socialising when Bulma got back, and Mr. Popo left. "The ship was amazing!" Bulma said. "And even though it doesn't work, I can fix it! All I need is proper equipment and some time!"

"How much time do you need?" Amaran asked.

Bulma had to think. "About, ten days, let's say that," she responded.

"Sounds good!" Goku said. "Oh, wait," he said, "I'm stuck in the hospital until I'm healed. You guys will have to leave without me, can you do that?"

"I don't think leaving is the problem," Roshi said, "It's holding their own once they get there."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter is the first chapter of the Frieza Saga, or the Namek Saga, whatever you want to call it. Anyways, if I do say so myself, I have done serious dedication. As of now for me, it's 1:05 in the morning. And I'm staying up all night just to finish this for you guys so you'll have fresh new content in the morning when you wake up. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.


	37. The Trek to Planet Namek Begins

**Chapter 37**

Ten days later, KJ starred to shake Tabagen. He opened his eyes, and KJ said, "Get up, daddy, we gotta get to the ship." Amaran was Shari aware at the time, but wasn't out of bed.

"You heard him, 'daddy,'" she said, "Chop chop."

"What do you mean?" Tabagen said, "You're coming with us to Namek."

Amaran smiled, and KJ shook Tabagen again. "Come on," he said. He grabbed the blanket, and prepared to pull it off, but Tabagen stopped him.

"Go outside and wait for us," he said.

"But I'm ready to go now!" KJ said.

"We're not ready, though," Tabagen said.

"Boys, boys," Amaran said, "I love you both, but KJ, go pause and let us get ready."

"Fine," KJ said as he stormed out of the room.

Tabagen and Amaran got ready, and walked outside, where KJ and Tepa were arguing.

"Oh yeah?" KJ said.

"Yeah!" Tepa responded.

"Then let's settle this right now!" KJ yelled.

"So," Amaran said, "What are you two arguing about this time?"

"Tepa thinks she's better at combing than I am!"

Tabagen sighed. "Of course," he said, "Should've known. You only argue about the most ridiculous things. Let's get going." All of them flew off towards Kami house, the designated rendezvous point.

At Kami house, which now had a clean ship in the front yard. Bulma was inside putting on her pilot outfit. Vegeta was standing with his args crossed in his old shoulderless armor. "Hey, Vegeta," Bulma said, "Can you zip this up?" Vegeta walked over, and zipped up her suit. Bulma turned around, and put her arms around his waist. "So," she said, "You ready?"

Vegeta smiled. "About as ready as I'll ever be," he said.

Then, outside, Chi-Chi landed a plane carrying her and Gohan. They both hopped out, and Krillin walked outside of the house, putting on a hat that had his name on it. He looked in the direction of Gohan, and said, "Oh, hey, Gohaaaah my Kami you look like Moe Howard!" it was true, Gohan had gotten a haircut that made him look like Moe Howard.

"Yeah," Gohan said, "It's good to see you too, Krillin."

"So," Krillin said, "How did you convince your mom to let you come?"

"Well," Gohan said. "I sort of yelled at her in the hospital when she told me I wasn't going. I guess she sort of gave up after that."

"I see," Krillin said.

"But," Gohan said, "My mom told me to read plenty of books on the way, so I guess she won, too."

"That's right," Chi-Chi said from behind, dropping a backpack and small duffel bag for Gohan. "Now, I want you to keep studying so that your brain doesn't rot from all the fighting!"

"Are you insulting us warriors?" Tabagen said as he landed.

"No," Chi-Chi said, "I'm just saying that fighting isn't necessarily good for brain power."

"What do you mean?" Amaran said. "My husband is one of the Earth's strongest warriors, and he's pretty smart!"

"And," Vegeta said, stepping outside with Bulma, "That's what makes you soft! Smarts are not important in a warrior!"

"Go to hell, Vegeta," Tabagen said.

Bulma walked over to Chi-Chi. "Um," Chi-Chi said, "You do realize that Tabagen told your husband to go to hell, right?"

"Yeah," Bulma said, "But he's Vegeta, he can handle it.

Bulma walked up to the ship that was sitting still in the yard, and pulled out a pocket keypad. She pushed in a code, and the ship opened. "Alright, guys," Bulma said, "It's time to get going!"

Everyone who was coming to Planet Namek, which was Bulma, Vegeta, Tabagen, Amaran, KJ, Tepa, Krillin and Gohan, gathered onto the circular pad that opened on the bottom of the ship. "Remember to keep studying Gohan!" Chi-Chi said as the ship closed. Bulma walked over to the pilot's seat, and pressed some buttons on the control panel.

"You guys ready?" Bulma said.

"Pff…" Vegeta said, "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I can handle anything!"

"Wait," Tabagen said, "You accept that?"

"Of course," Vegeta said, "That 'King Vegeta' guy, not only does he look like me, but he has the exact same name as me. It has to be true."

"Alright," Bulma said. The ship lifted off, and exited the atmosphere, heading for planet Namek.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and the next chapter will most likely not introduce Frieza just yet, or maybe it will, I don't know, we'll just have to see what happens when I get there. Anyways, I have been collaborating with a fan, and he's given some really good suggestions, all of which will be implemented into the story. Trust me, one of his suggestions caught me a little off guard, but that's what made it interesting enough to add in. If you guys have any ideas, hand 'em to me, I'll consider them. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	38. Arrival on Namek!

**Chapter 38**

The crew on the ship traveled for two months straight in space. Vegeta and Tabagen often passed the time through training, while Gohan was usually buys reading, or studying. Amaran would do things with KJ and Tepa, and Bulma would usually fly the ship or read in her own private section of the ship, even though there was only one room.

However, after two months, they finally came upon a green planet. Tabagen woke up one day, and put on his gi. He went to the front window, and saw the planet. "Hmm…" he said. "Green, that fits what Mr. Popo told me," he said. He turned around and said, "Hey, guys, I think we're here!" Everyone woke up, and looked out the window.

"Yep," Vegeta said, "Based on what Mr. Popo told us, that should be it."

"Okay, guys," Bulma said, "Time to go in for a landing, then we commence our quest for the Dragon Balls!"

"Yeah," Vegeta said, "But first, you may want to put some clothes on."

Bulma looked down and saw she wasn't wearing anything but a grey push-up bra and panties, and blushed, "Oh, yeah," she said. She went to put on her pilot suit, and came back, sitting in the pilot seat. "Okay, guys," she said, "Going in for a landing." She started to pilot the ship to the surface, and they landed in an open field.

"Huh," Gohan said, "It looks like it's mostly small islands in the middle of an ocean."

Everyone got off the ship, and looked around. "It does appear that way," Krillin said.

Tabagen looked around. "Well, there's a few trees here in there, and, blue grass. There's blue grass everywhere."

"Hey, guys!" Bulma said, "I've got a signal on four Dragon Balls! They're pretty close to us, too."

Tabagen was looking in the exact same direction of the Dragon Balls. "Hey, guys?" he said. "Does anyone notice the large power levels that are coming our way?" It was true. In the distance, there were several blue dots coming their way. "Find a place to hide!"

Tepa looked behind the ship and saw a cave. "Guys!" she said, "There's a cave here! I think that we can all fit in it!"

"Everyone in the cave!" Vegeta said. Everyone entered the cave, and hid from all the power levels that flew by. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of them. When all the power levels were finished flying by, everyone went outside again. "What was that?" Vegeta said. "They're power levels, all of them were equal to King Vegeta!"

"And," Gohan said, "that one guy in the front, he had the power level as ten King Vegeta's!"

"What are we gonna do?" Krillin asked.

"Beat 'em up!" KJ said.

"We won't be able to," Tabagen said.

"Why?" KJ asked.

"Because we're still not strong enough. The only hope we would ever have is Goku."

"We should really set up camp," Bulma said, "If we have to steal Dragon Balls from those guys, then we'll be here for a while."

"Stop!" said a voice. Everyone looked up to see two aliens there with arm blasters. One of them was a purple on, and the other a blue one. "In the name of Lord Frieza, we demand you stop!" said the same voice, the purple one.

"Oh, yeah?" KJ said, "And who's gonna make us?"

The blue one shot from his arm blaster, and hit the ship. "That was a warning shot!" the blue one said. Everyone took cover from the ship debris, and Tabagen and Vegeta flew upward, and Tabagen kicked the purple one, Vegeta punching the blue one. Both of them fell into the water, and Tabagen and Vegeta landed.

Bulma was staring at the ship, and collapsed on her knees. "Oh my god!" she said. "We're trapped here!"

"It doesn't matter," Tabagen said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma countered. "We are stuck here! There's no way we could get off this stupid rock with a broken spaceship! We are trapped here!"

"Think about it," Tabagen said. "All those aliens had to have gotten here somehow, and so they have a ship, we can use that!"

"But," Bulma said, "We don't even know where that is!"

"Well then," Gohan said, "I guess we'll just have to do some exploring!"

"Alright, I think I should go with Gohan, Krillin, and Tepa to find those Dragon Balls, everyone else stay here and set up camp," Tabagen said.

"What?" Vegeta said, "why not me? And What about your son and wife?"

"Okay, first off, you and KJ are pretty much the same, you have a lot of pride, and we need to sneak there, if those four people have the Dragon Balls. And Amaran needs to be here to watch KJ."

"Come on!" KJ said. "I never get to do anything these days!"

"Look," Tabagen said, "If we ever get to fight anyone, you can come, but we're not planning on that."

KJ crossed his arms, and turned around. "Fine," he said.

"Um, guys?" Vegeta said. Everyone turned around to look at him. "Does anyone notice the pod coming here that has the exact same energy signature as King Vegeta?"

"Oh, no!" Krillin said. "We're gonna die! This is it, guys!"

"Then I guess we better start looking," Tabagen said.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I don't know about you guys, but I'm not all that satisfied with how this chapter turned out. However, I can't really think of another way this chapter could possibly play out, so this is the final project. I actually scrapped some of it originally because I added some jokes in there that I thought were stupid and didn't fit some of the characters' personality, unless this was an Abridged series, but it isn't. So, this is the final product, as I have said before. So, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, and I'll see you guys in the next one!


	39. The First Battle on Namek!

**Chapter 39**

The pod landed on Namek, and King Vegeta climbed out of it. His armor was pretty much the same, only it didn't have the armor from the waist down, and he wasn't wearing the cape. He pressed the button on his red scouter and said, "Finally I arrive on this wretched planet. If the Dragon Balls on Earth aren't an option anymore, I'll have to settle for the ones here, if there are any."

He looked around, and saw someone from Frieza's ship. He was purple, and had a sort of squid-shaped head with circles on two sides of it that must have been his ears. He also had fish-like lips, and what look like two antennae, and his armor was a dark blue with yellow trim, and not armor under the waist. he also had white gloves and yellow boots that had rope around them. There were also black pants. The Scouter he was wearing was green. "Oh, it's you, Qui."

"Well," Qui said, "If it isn't the 'King' of Planet Vegeta!"

"What do you want?" King Vegeta said, ignoring him.

"Well, I want to kill you," Qui said.

King Vegeta sighed. "Well, before we get started with the fight, mind if I ask you something?"

"Well," Qui said, "Seeing as this is your last question you will ever ask, go ahead."

"What's your power level?"

Qui started laughing. "You're not that smart, are you Vegeta?" he yelled. "It's 18,000, the same as yours."

"Well," King Vegeta said, "Looks like you have some things to learn. You see, when Saiyans return from near death, they become stronger, much stronger."

"So?" Qui said, "Why does this matter?"

King Vegeta smiled. "Because, Qui, on Earth, I took quite the beating."

"Wh…" Qui said, "What?" He pressed the button on his scouter to check his power level. What he saw was impossible. "Impossible!" he said, "A power level of 36,000! No! I won't let you live!" He rushed towards King Vegeta, but stopped just in front of him. He looked behind him and said, "L… Lord Frieza!" King Vegeta looked behind him, but no one was there. When he looked back, Qui blasted King Vegeta, and smiled.

"You know," King Vegeta said from the smoke. Qui's smile faded. "This would have been boring any other day." The smoke cleared, and King Vegeta grabbed Qui, and threw him up into the air. He then launched a ki blast at him, which killed Qui. "And now," he said, "To find those Dragon Balls before Frieza does. Then I will have my immortality."

Meanwhile, Tabagen, Krillin, Gohan, and Tepa had caught up with all the aliens, and were looking over a hill that they were hiding behind. What they saw were several aliens, and three of them stood out more than the rest. One of them was a fat, purple one with spikes all over his head. Another was green with darker green hair and a cape. Along with leggings. The last one was an assortment of colors with horns and was sitting in a black floating chair. The purple and green one were holding two Dragon Balls.

"Those are the Dragon Balls?" Tepa said.

"Their huge," Krillin said.

"Guys," Tabagen said, "Look."

Down in the village, there were several Namekians, but they were scared. One of them were hugging his two children. "Who are you?" he said.

"Who are we?" the alien in the chair said. "Allow us to give a demonstration. Zarbon, Dodoria?" The green and purple aliens, Zarbon and Dodoria set down their Dragon Balls, and stepped forward. Everyone in the village stepped back, afraid of what was going to happen. Then, Zarbon moved quickly, he grabbed a few people, and then threw them all into the air, blasting them and killing them. Dodoria simply blasted a few with ki blasts from his mouth. "I am Frieza," said the alien in the floating chair. "And we are here for your Dragon Balls.

Everyone stared at what just happened in horror. "What was that?" Tepa said. Tears were starting to leak from her eyes. Tabagen put an arm around her.

"Hey," he said. "It's alright, we're gonna stop them." Tepa inched a little closer to him, scared.

The man hugging his children said, "You cannot have our Dragon Ball!"

"Dodoria," Frieza said, "Kill one of his children."

The man told his children, "Run!" His two children started running, but Dodoria shot a ki beam from his mouth, hitting one of his children, killing him. "No!" the man said.

"I will say this one more time," Frieza said, "Give us the Dragon Ball, or your other child will die."

The man said to one of the village people, "Bring me the Dragon Ball." The Dragon Ball, which was the three star one, was brought to him. He took it, and said, "Here, this is what you want, isn't it?"

He set the Dragon Ball down, and Zarbon picked it up. "Excellent," Frieza said. "Now, kill him, Dodoria."

"What?" the Namekian man said. Dodoria appeared behind him and snapped his neck.

Gohan was starting to get angry. "No, Gohan!" Tabagen said. "Calm down!"

"Now," Frieza said, "Kill the other kid."

"With pleasure," Dodoria said. He approached the other Namekian child, and prepared to kill him.

"No!" Gohan said. His power level rose, and he flew out from behind the cover, and kicked Dodoria in the head. Tabagen flew out, and grabbed the Namekian kid. Tepa and Krillin started flying away, followed by Tabagen and Gohan.

Dodoria stood up, and looked at Frieza. "Don't just stand there, you moron!" he said, "After them!" Dodoria flew away, pursuing everyone.

"What the fuck?" Tabagen said. "What was that, Gohan?"

"I was trying to save the kid!" Gohan responded.

"There could've been a different way for that to play out!"

"Like what?"

"I could've distracted them, and then you guys come in to save the kid! Now we've most likely got one of them on our tail!"

They kept flying, and soon, Dodoria was above them. "Hey! You four!" he said. "Give me back the kid!"

"Uh oh!" Krillin said. "We're done for, guys!"

Dodoria started firing ki blasts at everyone. They were dodged easily, but one nicked Tabagen's arm, and he dropped the Namekian child. "Damn it!" He said. He flew down to grab Tabagen's leg. "No you don't!" He said.

"Krillin!" Tabagen yelled, "Get the kid!" Krillin flew siren, and caught the Namekian child. Tabagen brought himself upward, and punched Dodoria in the face, breaking his Scouter. He flew away, and Dodoria pursued them.

"Krillin!" Gohan said. "Do you know anything that could help us?"

"Actually," Krillin said, "I do, take the kid!" Krillin tossed the Namekian to Gohan, and turned over on his back. He put his hands up to his eyes and said, "Solar Flare!" He closed his eyes at the last second, as Dodoria became temporarily blinded. Krillin few away at top speeds to catch up to everyone.

When his sight cleared, Dodoria looked around. "Damn it!" He said. Then, he was hit from the top, and as he fell to the water, he said, "Damn it!"

He splashed in the water, and then he climbed out, gasping for air. "Oh," King Vegeta said, "Hello, Dodoria."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter finally has the first bit of action in the Frieza saga. Unlike the last chapter, I'm satisfied with this one. And I hope you guys are, too. I Assisi wanted to announce a little twist that will be happening in a future chapter. It is actually not a request, but something I came up with. I think you guys will enjoy it, and if you don't, it's still gonna happen. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	40. Goku's Departure!

**Chapter 40**

Goku was sitting in the hospital bed as Master Roshi was explaining a call Bulma had made. "She said that there are several high power levels all as high as King Vegeta, and one guy who's far stronger than he is. And speaking of him, King Vegeta is also on the planet, but his power level has risen, apparently. They need you there as soon as possible."

"I would love to," Goku said, "But I can't leave here until I'm all healed, I really wish I could just leave." Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Goku said.

A doctor walked in through the door, holding a clipboard. "Mr, San Gaku?" he said, looking at the clipboard.

"Son Goku," Goku corrected him.

"Yes, that's it," the Doctor said, "Someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?" Goku said.

Then, a fat man walked through the door. He was wearing an orange and black robe, with a black belt, and a sword on his belt. He also had long hair and sandals. "Hey, Goku," he said.

"Hey!" Goku said, "It's… uh… Stinky Roby!"

The fat man got angry, "My name is Yajirobe! Ya-ji-ro-be!"

"Oh," Goku said, getting embarrassed, "Yeah, my bad, hey Yajirobe!"

Yajirobe sighed. "Whatever. Hey, Karin told me to bring you Senzu beans just in case." He took out a pouch that was tied.

"Some, what?" Master Roshi said.

"Senzu beans!" Goku said. "They're magical beans that can heal all wounds and restore your stamina! Feed me one, Yajirobe!" Yajirobe opened the pouch and took out a green bean. He tossed the bean to Goku, and he caught it in his mouth. He chewed it up, and swallowed it. He then jumped up, and flexed, ripping everything on his body off. "Alright!" Goku said, "Back to full strength!" he grabbed his clothes off of the counter and changed quickly. "Okay, I'm gonna head to the Briefs, I hope they got something that can help me reach Namek!" He climbed onto the window, before stopping. "Hey, Yajirobe?" he said. "Can I have that bag? I think I may need it later."

"Sure, take 'em." Yajirobe threw the bag to Goku, and he turned back.

"Nimbus!" he said. He jumped down, and landed on the Nimbus cloud, flying over to the Brief's house.

In a few minutes, he reached the place, jumping off the Nimbus cloud in the process. "Oh!" Mrs. Briefs said. "Hello, Goku! It's nice to see you again! It's been too long."

"Hey, Mrs. Briefs! Is Dr. Briefs home?"

"As a matter of fact," Mrs. Briefs said, "he is! He's in the back building a ship just for you!"

"Oh, boy!" Goku said, "Just my luck! Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Briefs responded. She took him to the backyard, where a spherical ship was already waiting for him. "Honey!" Mrs. Briefs said, "Goku's here!"

"He is?" Mr. Briefs said from inside. He walked out, and said, "Goku! You're out far sooner than you should be! Perhaps, is it your Saiyan biology?"

"Actually," Goku said, "It's the product of magical beans! But, I have become far stronger, I can feel it!"

"Well," Dr. Briefs said, "Come aboard Goku!"

Goku walked aboard the ship, and looked around. "Wow, Dr. Briefs," he said. "This is a great ship!"

"Well, thank you, Goku," Dr. Briefs said. "And, it'll only take you about six days to reach Namek."

"Well, that's convenient!" Goku said. "But I have to go as soon as possible! King Vegeta is already there, plus there's one guy I'm dying to fight!"

"Alright, Goku," Dr. Briefs said. He walked over to the control panel and pointed to a square button. "This is how you start it. The coordinates are already set for Namek, so you don't have to bother piloting the ship. And I also installed gravity controls."

"Gravity controls?"

"Of course, Bulma told me that you said you trained on a planet with 10x Earth's normal gravity. This goes up to 100. but I don't recommend that. I'm gonna leave, good luck, Goku."

Dr. Briefs walked off the ship, and Goku sat in the Captain's chair, and pressed the button to start the ship. The ship flew off, and Dr. Briefs looked up at it, and said, "Good luck, Goku."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I'm gonna say, I'm pretty sorry that this chapter doesn't follow up with the previous chapter, but I thought that I might as well do this because I never actually made a chapter that had Goku being brought back in the Saiyan Saga. So, I thought I might as well do this this time, to keep consistency, and to help the story make more sense, or at least it would make more sense to me if someone did this. And another thing, CHAPTER 40, FREAKIN' 40! I just want to say thank you guys so much for being with me this long, and all your support, I actually just got a new follower a few hours ago, just minutes after posting chapter 39, plus I couldn't wait to write it, even though it isn't the best chapter. But still, thank you guys for all your support so far, and especially thanks to the people I've been collaborating with. I hope I can keep writing this for many years to come. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	41. King Vegeta versus Dodoria!

**Chapter 41**

Tabagen, Krillin, Gohan, and Tepa kept flying for a few miles, before they stopped. Tabagen suddenly felt a pain in his right hand, and clutched his wrist. He saw that his knuckles were bleeding. Tepa noticed and said, "Daddy!"

"I'm okay," Tabagen said, "I must've let my guard down when I hit his Scouter. I'll be fine."

"So," Krillin said, "What happened to big, pink, and ugly?"

"Don't know," Tabagen said. "Lost him after I punched him."

"Well, little guy," Gohan said to the Namekian. "What's your name."

"I…" the Namekian said, "I'm Dende."

"Well," Gohan said, "Can you fly?"

Dende nodded, and floated out of Gohan's grasp. "My species' learns when we are children." Dende looked around at everyone, and his gaze got stuck on Tepa.

Tabagen noticed, and said, "That's Tepa, she's my daughter."

"What's a, 'daughter?'" Dende said.

"You know, the girl child of someone."

"What's a girl?"

Tabagen raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys only have boys on your planet?" Dended nodded.

"We reproduce through eggs that we spit out."

"Huh," Krillin said. "Well, you learn something new every day."

"Hey," Tabagen said, "We should probably head back now, let 'em know that this job just got a lot harder now that we know what they can do."

Meanwhile, King Vegeta and Dodoria were staring at each other. "What do you want, Vegeta?" Dodoria said.

"Simple," King Vegeta said, "Tell me where the Dragon Balls are, and I'll let you go."

"Ha!" Dodoria said, "Look at you, Vegeta, trying to move up in the world. Tell you what, I'll cut you a deal. Hand over that pretty red scouter of yours, and I just might not point Frieza in the right direction."

"Wait a minute," King Vegeta said. "Doesn't everyone else have Scouters?"

"Nah," Dodoria said, "They all got broke by a couple of idiots who wanted to play hero."

"Well then," King Vegeta said, "In that case," He took off his scouter. "You're not going to have this." He dropped it, and then crushed it under his foot.

"You moron!" Dodoria said, "Now you're just as blind as the rest of us!"

"Not quite," King Vegeta said. "You see, while I was on Earth, it was the perfect learning opportunity. Now, I can sense energy."

"How did you?" Dodoria said.

"I'm not telling you! Do you really think I'm that stupid? Or maybe you're just stupid by thinking I would fall for that."

Dodoria got angry and started firing ki blasts at King Vegeta.

"Stupid bastard!" Dodoria said. King Vegeta appeared behind Dodoria.

"Moron, I'm behind you," King Vegeta said.

Dodoria turned around and swung his fist, but King Vegeta dodged it. He kicked Dodoria in the stomach, and Dodoria tried punching him. King Vegeta grabbed his fist, and lifted him over his head, slamming him on the ground. He did a backflip, and Dodoria got up. He tried punching King Vegeta again, and once again, his fist was grabbed. King Vegeta flipped over him, and grabbed his other arm, bringing them behind his back. Dodoria yelled in pain.

"What's wrong?" King Vegeta said. "Does this hurt?"

"Please!" Dodoria said, "Please, don't kill me! I beg of you!"

"Look at you," Dodoria said, "Always so proud of yourself, but here you are, about to die."

"But I can tell you what happened to your planet, to your wife and your people!"

Vegeta stopped. He let Dodoria go. "Then start talking, asshole, before I change my mind."

Dodoria sat down, while Vegeta kept standing. "You were told that your Planet was blown up by an asteroid, right?"

"Yes, I know the whole fucking story, I was told by Frieza himself, so what happened?"

"Speaking of Frieza, he's the one who destroyed your Planet."

King Vegeta was shocked. "He what?"

"I'm telling the truth, now please let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Dodoria," King Vegeta said, putting on a hard expression again, "But now that I know the truth, it's time for you to die."

"What?" Dodoria said. King Vegeta started charging up an attack, and Dodoria flew away. King Vegeta launched the attack, and Dodoria turned around. "No!" he said as the blast hit him. He disintegrated from it, and King Vegeta stood on the ground with his hand out, smiling.

"And now to find the other Dragon Balls," he said, flying away.

Tabagen, Tepa, Krillin, Gohan, and Dende landed at the cave. "I think this is the place," Gohan said. Inside, there was yelling between KJ and Vegeta.

"Yeah, this is definitely the place," Tabagen said.

They walked inside, and Krillin knocked on the door. Amaran opened it, and saw that they were back. "Hey!" she said. She ran out and hugged Tabagen, then Tepa. "You guys are okay," she said. Then she saw Tabagen's hand, "Oh, god," she said. She took it. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Tabagen said.

Then, Bulma walked out of the house. "Hey, can you take care of your son?" she said, "He keeps yelling at my husband for beating him at video games."

"Yeah, give me a moment," Tabagen said, going inside.

"So, how was it?" Bulma said.

"Well," Krillin said, "Gohan kicked a pink alien, and we saved one of these guys." Bulma gestured to Dende.

"Hello," Dende said. "My name is Dende. You are a girl."

Bulma blushed. "Well, yes, I am a girl."

"They only have boys on their planet," Gohan said.

"Oh," Bulma said, "That explains it."

Vegeta walked out of the house saying, "I beat him fair and square, and he knows it!"

"No way!" KJ said from inside, "You cheated!"

"Oh yeah?" Vegeta said, "Using what code?"

"The Konami Code!" KJ said.

"That's a Nintendo game! Oh, hey, guys," Vegeta said.

Dende backed up a bit, scared. "M… my name is Dende," he said.

"Whatever," Vegeta said.

"And another thing," Krillin said, "This mission just got escalated."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! Kinda sorry nothing was able to get posted until now, it's just that I got back from Hollywood a few hours ago. And it was just a visit with my family, I'm not a huge movie star. Anyways, I really didn't want this chapter to end like this, but I just decided to roll with it. The next chapter will be about King Vegeta's first fight against Zarbon, and the chapter after that will most likely end with the start of the Ginyu Force Saga. But anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	42. King Vegeta versus Zarbon!

**Chapter 42**

"Escalated?" Bulma said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that these guys are gonna be tougher to beat than I thought, and without Goku, this'll be impossible!" Krillin said.

"Oh!" Bulma said, "Speaking of Goku, my dad called, he's on his way!"

"He is?" Krillin said. "Woo-hoo! We're saved!"

"But," Vegeta said, smiling, "It'll be six days until he arrives."

"What?" Gohan said. "Six days?"

"That's right," Vegeta said, "And that just means that I'll have to be the one to save all of us!"

Tabagen walked out with new fighting tape on his hands and said, "You know, we should just take a little break."

"A break?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah," Tabagen responded, "We can't rush into this right now, we'll have to come up with a strategy."

"We don't need a strategy," Vegeta said. "We need to go in there and kill everyone!"

"No, Vegeta," Tabagen said. "We're going to wait a bit. If you want to challenge me, that's fine, just know that I'm stronger than you are." Tabagen smirked at Vegeta, who clenched his teeth and balled up his fists. He then crossed his arms.

"Fine," Vegeta said, going into the house.

Meanwhile, back on a spaceship that Frieza had used to get to Namek, Frieza was looking through a glass window at Namek. Then, Zarbon walked in. Frieza turned around. "What is it, Zarbon?"

"Sir," Zarbon said, "The Scouters reported in, it would appear that Dodoria is dead, Lord Frieza."

Frieza turned back around. "Damn it," he said. "We lost one of our finest today. I want you to look for Vegeta, right now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, Lord Frieza," Zarbon turned, and walked out of the room. He walked off the ship, and flew away.

At that moment, King Vegeta was just finishing up killing an entire Village. He was walking around, looking for the Dragon Ball. Someone behind him stood up, and stuck their hand out, ready to blast him. "You're an idiot," King Vegeta said. He turned around and blasted him, killing him. "That was way too easy," he said. "Now where is that damn Dragon Ball?" Then, he walked into the only building left standing, and saw it, the two-star one. He facepalmed. "Of course," he said, "It's in the only place I didn't destroy." He sighed. "Whatever." He walked over to it, and picked up. He walked back outside, and tossed it in the river. "Time to go look for more," he said.

He flew off to look for more Dragon Balls, and Zarbon kept on looking around for him. "Where could he possibly be?" he said. Then, King Vegeta saw Zarbon. He smiled, and flew even faster. Zarbon looked up, and was shocked to see King Vegeta. He stopped, and dodged him. King Vegeta came to a stop, and looked behind him. "Well, well," Zarbon said. "If it isn't little Vegeta."

"I really do hate it when you guys call me that," King Vegeta said. "Vegeta is my son, I am King Vegeta, the King of all the Saiyans!"

"Hah!" Zarbon said. "You mean the King of all 5 ½ Saiyans!"

"6 ½ ," King Vegeta said. "All 6 ½ Saiyans."

"What?" Zarbon said.

"You forgot one." King Vegeta started counting them off on his fingers. "There's my children, Vegeta and Amaran, that idiot Kakarot, his twin brother Tabagen, my niece and nephew, I never really learned their names, and that half-breed, I never learned his name either."

"Oh," Zarbon said, "No, wait, that makes 7 ½!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" King Vegeta said.

"Your other son, Tarble," Zarbon said, "He's still alive!"

"What?" King Vegeta said. "He is?" Zarbon nodded. "Well," King Vegeta said, "I don't care about him. He was too weak to fight anyway."

"Whatever," Zarbon said, "I'm not here to tell you about him anyways, I'm here to bring you to Lord Frieza!"

"Well," King Vegeta said. "You can try if you like, but I warn you, I have become far stronger than you could ever imagine."

"Oh," Zarbon said, "Is that so? Well, I actually have something that I've been keeping from you, and just about everyone else under Frieza's rule. All those who have seen the form have never lived."

"Well then," King Vegeta said, "Show it to me."

Zarbon smiled, and started to transform. He became larger, and more muscular. The front of his head started to look somewhat like a gator's mouth. When he was finished, he laughed. His voice had also become deeper. "This is the form you wanted to see!" he said. "Now I will show you it's power!"

King Vegeta stood there in shock, as Zarbon rushed towards him and punched him to the side. He appeared behind him, and caught him, throwing him up into the air. He flew up, and punched him several times, before grabbing him, and throwing him into the water. King Vegeta came out, gasping. "Damn it!" he said. "I gained all this power for nothing!" Zarbon flew down, and stood in front of him.

"Well, well," Zarbon said. "Look at you, the King of all Saiyans, about to die by my hand."

"Shut up!" King Vegeta said. He rushed him, and punched him several times, but nothing happened. Zarbon grabbed his head, and pushed him away. Zarbon started to headbutt King Vegeta several times. When he was done, he slammed him on the ground. He stepped on him several times, but King Vegeta had already passed out. Zarbon laughed, and returned to his original form.

"Now it's time to take you back to Lord Frieza," he said. He picked him up, and started flying away.

Meanwhile, Everyone was sitting around the table, trying to figure out what to do. "No," Tabagen said, "Based on what we've seen, that won't work."

"Oh, come on!" Bulma said. "It's a perfect plan, I would know because I'm a genius!"

"But you have no fighting experience," Tabagen said. "And besides, how are you going to build a remote control nuke launcher in a few hours?"

"You have no idea the stuff she packs when we go on trips," Vegeta said.

"Still," Tabagen said, "I doubt a nuke would affect them in any way, they're aliens, not humans."

"Oh, yeah!" she said, "Well," then, the Dragon Radar beeped in Bulma's pocket. She took it out, and looked at it. "Hey!" she said. "There's a Dragon Ball not too far from here, guys!"

"I'll go get it," Gohan said. "I need to do something." He took the Radar from Bulma, and went outside.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This chapter was pretty fun for me to write, and not too challenging. Nonetheless, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. And yes, Frieza does know about Tarble. And this is actually the first part of a suggestion I got, you remember the one that took me off guard? Well, the second part is more surprising than the first, I'm just gonna say right now. Still, I think you guys would really enjoy it. Anyways, I'm planning on the next chapter to be the first chapter involving Guru. Believe me, you have no idea how much I want to make him Super Kami Guru, you have NO idea. But, I have to keep true. There may be a few instances where I may throw in a Super Kami Guru reference, but other than that, I'll have to leave it untouched. Anyways, I gotta write the next chapter, see you guys in the next one!


	43. Zarbon Reports his Success!

**Chapter 43**

"Hey, Dende," Krillin said, "Do you know of anyone on this planet who can help us?"

"Yes, but why?" Dende asked.

"Cuz I think we're gonna need all the help we can get, especially with finding the Dragon Balls."

"Right," Tabagen said, "And I'll just stay here and figure out a plan. You go with Vegeta, KJ, and Tepa."

"I'm not going," Vegeta said.

"What?" Tabagen asked.

"I said, I'm not going. If it requires fighting experience to come up with a plan, then I want to help you with it."

"Fine by me," Tabagen said. He turned to Tepa and KJ. "Go with Krillin to find this person, okay?"

Tepa nodded, but KJ crossed his arms. "Why should I?" he said.

"You wanted to do something, right?" Tabagen said. "Now's your chance. Go with Krillin to find this person."

"Fine," KJ said.

"Alright, Dende, can you lead us to this guy?" Degree nodded.

"He is the elder of our people. If anyone can help us, it's him."

At that moment, Zarbon returned to Frieza's ship with Vegeta, and brought him to the healing chamber, where a bunch of Doctors already were. "Put him in a healing pod," Zarbon said, dropping him. "Come get me when it's over." He left to go tell Frieza. He walked in on Frieza talking to someone who had hair similar to Tabagen. His armor was like that of Vegeta's when he first came to earth, only it was white, blue, and orange instead of yellow. He was also the same height as Vegeta, not counting the hair.

"I don't care, Tarble!" Frieza said. "Tell Captain Ginyu that we won't require his assistance at this time."

"Yes, sir," Tarble said. He turned around, and looked at Zarbon.

"You know," Zarbon said, "Your father's here, he should be in a healing pod at around this time."

"He is?" Tarble said. He rushed out the door on his way to the healing wing.

"So, you succeeded in your mission?" Frieza said.

"As directed, My Lord," Zarbon responded.

"Good." Frieza turned around. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to heal, then he can help us find those other villages."

Tarble got into the hospital wing, and saw that it was empty, all except for his father in one of the healing machines. "F...Father?" he said. He walked up to the pod. "It is you."

The door opened, and a woman with purple hair walked in. She was wearing armor like that of all of Frieza's men, only, more skimpy. She was also taller than Tarble, but not too much taller. "Tarble?" she said.

Tarble turned around, "Hey, Ranfan."

"What's wrong, dear?"

Tarble turned back to the pod. "It's my father."

Ranfan walked up next to him and looked at King Vegeta. "So, this is the guy who raised you?"

"Not really raised," Tarble said. "He never liked me. All I wanted to do was earn his respect, but I'm so much of a failure that I couldn't even do that."

"You're not a failure, Tarble," Ranfan said. "You managed to marry me, after all."

"Yeah," Tarble said, "I guess that's worth something."

Krillin was following the signal for another Dragon Ball using the spare Dragon Radar. He looked back at KJ and Tepa, who had been quiet the entire time. _That's weird,_ he thought. _Those two haven't argued this entire time. Based on those two months that I've direct with them, they source tasked about something already._ The Dragon Radar beeped, and Krillin looked at it. He looked ahead, and saw that there was a building on top of a mountain. "Hey, it's over here guys!"

Krillin landed on the mountain, followed by KJ first, then Tepa and Dende. KJ turned to Tepa and pointed at her saying, "Haha! I beat you!"

"What are you talking about?" Tepa said.

"The race we were having!" KJ responded.

"What do mean?" Tepa said, "I never agreed to that!"

"Yes you did!" KJ said.

"No I didn't!" Tepa said.

"Hey!" someone yelled from inside. A Namekian stepped out wearing a blue vest and a white scarf with brown pants and shoes similar to Piccolo. "Who the hell are you?"

Krillin stepped up and said, "My name is Krillin, and this is KJ and Tepa," he said, gesturing to them. "We come here seeking help."

"I'm sorry," the Namekian said, "But we don't have one, you'll just have to leave and come back never."

"Nail," a voice said from inside.

The Namekian, Nail, turned around. "Yes, Lord Guru?" He said.

"Let these travelers in, I can sense that they are not lying."

Nail turned back. "The Grand Elder Guru will see you now."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! And yes, the time has come fire the second part of that surprising request to be revealed. Ranfan is indeed married to Tarble. And yes, I did make him taller because to me, it was kind of unsettling for Ranfan to be taller than Tarble. And again, this idea is so good I couldn't ignore it. And now we have this lovely couple. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you guys in the next one.


	44. Guru, the Grand Elder

**Chapter 44**

Krillin, Dende, KJ, and Tepa went inside, to see a really tall and fat Namekian. He wore a white robe and a red cape. His eyes were also closed, and he was a slightly darker green than the rest of the Namekians. He sat on a chair with the one-star Dragon Ball on top of it. Nail got down on one knee. "Lord Guru," he said. "I have done as you instructed."

"I can see that, Nail," Guru said. He seemed to be looking at everyone else. "So," he said, "What have you arrived in front of me for?"

"We come," Krillin said, shaking.

"Wuss," KJ said. "We're here looking for a Dragon Ball, and I see that you have one."

"Not only for that," Tepa said. "We're also here for some help with this Frieza guy, do you know of him?"

"I do," said Guru. "I know all that goes on on this planet, he has been killing all of my children."

"Wait, what?" KJ said.

"Lord Guru is the father of everyone on this planet," Nail said.

"I am," Lord Guru said. "And I will help you to the best of my ability."

"So what about that Dragon Ball?" Krillin said.

"Ha!" Nail said, "Why would you ever think that Lord Guru would hand over the sacred Dragon Ball?"

"Nail," Lord Guru said. "Let them have it."

"What?" Nail said, shocked.

"They need it more than we do, if we're going to get rid of this Frieza they speak of." Lord Guru levitated the Dragon Ball off of the pedestal on top of his chair and stuck his hand out to catch it. He reached his hand out and Krillin walked forward, grabbing it.

"Okay, now what do we do?"

"I recommend you go back to the place you came, before that person comes and kills you while looking for the Dragon Ball."

"Right!" Krillin said. "Dende, do you want to stay here or come back with us?"

"I wish… to stay here with Lord Guru and Nail," Dende said.

"Alright, fine by me," Krillin said. He turned to KJ and Tepa. "Let's go, guys," he said.

"Wait," KJ said, "That's it?"

"Yeah," Krillin said.

"Ugh!" KJ said, itching his head in frustration. "I hate waiting around!"

"Well, we should still get going," Krillin said.

The three of them flew away, leaving Dende with Lord Guru and Nail.

At that moment, Appule was watching King Vegeta while checking his vitals. "Alright, that seems to be going well," he said.

Then, Zarbon walked in. "I'm here reporting for Lord Frieza," he said.

"Oh, everything is going well," Appule said. "He seems to be recovering just fine."

"Well, that's good," Zarbon said. "We may still get some information out of him."

Zarbon walked back to the door. "Well, it seems you have everything under control here." He walked out, and went to Frieza to give him the good news.

Appule looked at King Vegeta. "Well, look at you," he said. "What's acting do high and mighty, and now you're here. I rubber what you must be thinking right now."

Then, King Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and the pod glowed yellow. There was a huge explosion, and King Vegeta jumped out of the pod, leaving the room. In Lord Frieza's room, the one with the huge glass window, the explosion rocked the room. "What the hell was that?" Frieza said.

"Sir, I believe that came from the healing room," Zarbon said.

"Zarbon," Frieza said, "who did you leave to guard Vegeta?"

In a few moments, the two of them were in the healing room. "Appule?" Frieza yelled, "You left Appule to guard Vegeta?"

"I thought he could handle it," Zarbon said.

"You're a fool if you think Appule could handle Vegeta! Now, I want you to leave this ship, go find Vegeta, and bring him back to me or else you will die by my hand!"

"Yes sir!" Zarbon said. He left the room, and outreach one if the doors leading outside. He flew out of it, flying away to try and find King Vegeta.

However, at that moment, King Vegeta opened the door to Frieza's room. "Those fools," he said, "They'd never think to look in their own ship!" He walked forward, and saw the five Dragon Balls they had collected sitting there. "Here we go," he said. He looked at the window, blasting a hole in it. He dropped up to the Dragon Balls, and one by one, he threw them out of the window. He laughed, and followed them. He landed at a field, where the Dragon Balls were all sitting. He laughed again.

"All I need is two more," he said, "then I will finally have immortality." He turned around, and flew away.

A few minutes later, Krillin, KJ, and Tepa landed at the cave, and KJ yelled, "Yo, we're home!"

Tabagen walked out of the cave, and smiled when he saw the Dragon Ball. "Awesome!" He said. "You got one, but where's Dende?"

"He decided to stay back," Krillin said.

Vegeta walked out and said, "Holy shit, that thing's huge! It's larger than the ones on Earth, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw them," Krillin said. "We should probably get inside before," Krillin was interrupted by King Vegeta.

"Before what?" He said, landing. "Before I kill you and take the Dragon Ball?"

Krillin was trembling. "It's, it's."

"King Vegeta," Tabagen said. "What brings you here?"

"Hey!" Bulma said from inside, Walking out of the cave, followed by Amaran. "What's going on out, here," get vice faded when she saw King Vegeta. "Who are you?" She said.

"He's King Vegeta," Amaran said, "Vegeta's and my father."

"Really?" Bulma said. "So you're the one who tried to destroy the Earth!"

"Yes, that would be me," King Vegeta said. "And you must be my daughter in law. You married a pretty one, my boy."

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Shut up! You don't have the right to call her pretty after what you did!"

King Vegeta laughed. "I can do whatever I want, now baldy, give me the Dragon Ball."

Then, Zarbon's vice shunned from the sky. "Not so fast!" He said. "That Dragon Ball belongs to Lord Frieza!"

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here!" Dirty this chapter took so long to write, it's just that my computer's being a bitch AGAIN, so I've been writing this using my phone. Nonetheless, I hope you guys have enjoyed this FanfFiction so far, and have enjoyed this chapter. Just so you guys know, the next chapter of Halo: The Last Spartan is being put on delay, I'm sorry for those of you who read it, it's just really hard to get these chapters out. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one.


	45. King Vegeta versus Zarbon, the Rematch!

**Chapter 45**

Zarbon landed, and crossed his arms. "Hand over the Dragon Ball," he said.

"Hell no!" Tabagen said. "It belongs to us right now!"

"Actually," King Vegeta said, "It belongs to me, do hand it over."

"Vegeta," Zarbon said, "You should really come to your senses, You know you can't win, remember what happened the last time we fought?"

"True, true," King Vegeta said. "I was ill prepared, but I'm stronger now, just test me."

"That's impossible," Zarbon said, "There's been no time for you to train, how could you have become stronger?"

"Simple," King Vegeta said, "Saiyans become stronger every time they return from near death."

Zarbon's eyes widened. Then he laughed. He pushed his braid behind his head. "That's a good joke, but now, you're going to die." Zarbon transformed, and King Vegeta smiled.

"What is he?" Vegeta said.

"I don't know," Tabagen responded, "But he's got a lot of power!"

Zarbon rushed towards King Vegeta, throwing a punch. King Vegeta dodged it by flipping over him, and punched Zarbon in the back of the head. He kicked Zarbon in the back of the knee, causing him to drop to one knee. Zarbon got up, and turned around. King Vegeta smirked, and Zarbon yelled, "Stop messing with me!"

Zarbon rushed towards King Vegeta again and tried punching him several times. "Oh, no," King Vegeta said sarcastically, "You have me on the ropes, whatever shall I do?" King Vegeta then kicked Zarbon in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zarbon said. King Vegeta kicked his forehead, causing him to flip over. He then grabbed him by the foot, and threw him behind him. King Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked him into the air. He appeared above him, and punched him to the ground. King Vegeta laughed, and descended to the ground.

"Ready to quit yet?" He said.

"Don't get to co-" Zarbon was interrupted by King Vegeta sticking his hand into his abdomen.

"I'm sorry," he said, "What was that?" Then, he twisted his hand induce his chest, opening it. Zarbon screamed in pain as everyone watched in horror. "Goodbye, Zarbon," King Vegeta said. He blasted a ki blast inside his stomach, launching Zarbon off his hand, and into the nearby water. King Vegeta stood up straight, and turned around. He looked at Krillin. "Give me the Dragon Ball," he said.

Tabagen stepped in front of Krillin and said, "Over my dead body."

He rushed King Vegeta, trying to strike him dozens of times, but King Vegeta kept on blocking them. Eventually, he punched Tabagen in the side of his hit, causing his pupils to completely disappear, and he collapsed on the ground. His energy was no longer senseable.

"Tabagen!" Amaran said, rushing to his side.

"I left him alive," King Vegeta said. He walked up to Krillin, and yanked the Dragon Ball out of his hands. "Thank you, and goodbye."

"Oh, no you don't," Vegeta said. He stepped forward, and King Vegeta brought his hand up.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said. He turned around and flew away toward the five Dragon Balls.

At that moment, Gohan was flying back to the cave holding the Dragon Ball King Vegeta had thrown in the lake. The two of them sensed each other, and Gohan stopped. "Oh, no!" He said. "It's King Vegeta! I gotta hide!" Gohan flew down to hide behind a hill, and closed his eyes. _All I guys do is lower my power level, and he should fly right over me,_ he thought.

King Vegeta stopped over the place Gohan was, and looked around. "Ok, I know I just sensed something," he said. "Do, why don't you show yourself, huh?" Gohan didn't move, and King Vegeta became frustrated. "Get out here before I destroy this entire island!" He raised his hand, and Gohan became scared. "You have until the count of three!" King Vegeta said. "One... Two... Thr-" Gohan died himself at the last second.

"Hello, Mr. King Vegeta!" He said, climbing up on the hill he was hidden behind. He left the Dragon Ball behind, though.

King Vegeta landed. "What the hell are you doing, kid?" He said.

"Nothing," Gohan said.

"Bullshit," King Vegeta said. "You better not be foiling my plans."

"I'm not, sir," Gohan said.

"Then what were you doing?" King Vegeta asked.

"Scouting," Gohan replied.

"Well then," King Vegeta said. "Did you like the work I did with the village?"

"No," Gohan replied.

"Figures," King Vegeta said. He smirked. "Tell you what," he said. He brushed Gohan's hair behind his ear and said, "I have no doubt that your father is somehow on his way here right now. And when he gets here, tell him that I am coming to kill him." Then, King Vegeta kneed Gohan in the stomach, and started laughing. He flew away, as Gohan struggled to get up.

"Thank Kami he didn't get the Dragon Ball," he said. Gohan jumped down to grab the Dragon Ball, and flew off back to the cave.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here again, and I can't believe we are on Chapter 45 already, almost to 50! I'll tell you what, it has been a journey getting here. And also, my new FanFiction A DBZ Love Story has now been uploaded. It focuses on Frieza, who is a girl, and her journey as she tries to fit into the Z Fighters, after falling in love with Future Trunks and bearing his child. The first chapter may be a little short, but the chapters will be longer as story progresses. If you guys are interested, check it out. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one.


	46. New Plans for Both Sides!

**Chapter 46**

Gohan flew back to the cave, just as Tabagen was regaining consciousness.

"Hey, guys!" Gohan said.

"Gohan!" Krillin said. Gohan landed and walked up to him.

"Awesome, you got a Dragon Ball!" He said.

"Yeah, but we should probably move," Gohan said.

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"Because we have about ten minutes before King Vegeta finds out I stole this." He handed Krillin the Dragon Ball.

"What?" Krillin said.

Tabagen stood up, and said, "Then let's move, we have no time to waste."

"See ya," Vegeta said, flying away.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"What?" Vegeta said back, stopping.

"Get down here and help us pack up!"

"No!" Vegeta said.

"Actually," Amaran said. "He's right, We should just leave while we can."

"But," Bulma said, turning to Amaran and sticking up a finger, "There is a very expensive capsule house in that cave!"

Vegeta landed. "Listen, honey," he spoke the rest of the sentence carefully, "we literally have trillions of zeni back at home, it doesn't matter."

"Don't talk to me like I'm retarded!" Bulma said. Vegeta sighed, then picked up Bulma and flew away.

"You know," Tabagen said, "I'm really surprised they aren't divorced."

"Same here," Krillin said. "But before we go, after we get there, Tabagen, Gohan, I'm taking you guys with me to this guy I met called Guru. Dende's with him right now. We need to tell him we need help. "

"That's fine by me," Tabagen said. "We need all the help we can get." Everyone else flew away after Vegeta and Bulma.

At that moment, on Frieza's ship, Tarble was telling Frieza that Zarbon was dead.

"Damn it!" Frieza said. "I've lost TWO of my best soldiers in one day, what rise could go wrong?"

"Actually, sir," Tarble said, "This planet has three suns, and a slow day cycle, so it's actually been three days."

"I don't care," Frieza said. He took a sip from the wine glass he was holding. He then sighed. He closed his eyes, and the room because quiet. "Tarble," he said, opening his eyes, "call the Ginyu's."

Tarble was shocked, but walked out of the room to go make the call. He walked in, and Ranfan was sitting on the control panel with her legs crossed. She saw Tarble and said, "What's wrong, Tarble?" He walked up to the control panel.

Tarble said, "Frieza wants me to call the Ginyu Force."

Now it was Ranfan's turn to look surprised. "He does?" She said. "It's not like him to admit he needs help."

"I know," Tarble said.

"You know what?" Ranfan said. "I'm gonna go tell Frieza that we don't need those posing fools!"

"No!" Tarble said. "Remember what Frieza did to your brother? I don't want to lose my wife the same way I lost my best friend."

Ranfan sighed, "Alright, you win."

Tarble sighed with relief. He pressed a few buttons on the console to call the Ginyu Force. Soon, an image of Captain Ginyu appeared on the screen. He was purple, with horns and veins on his head. "Ah, Tarble," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lord Frieza," Tarble said. "He needs your help.

"Oh?" Ginyu said. He turned to talk to someone off-screen. "Hey, boys! Frieza needs our help!"

Then, someone who sounded really dumb started talking. "Really? That's good, I'm getting bored of this planet!"

Ginyu looked back at the screen. "Tell him we'll be there in a few hours! Say hello to the wife for me!" The screen went black, and Tarble looked at Ranfan, smiling.

"Ginyu said hi," he said.

"I know," Ranfan said. She hopped off the table, and walked up to Tarble, wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "You know, I'm actually starting to enjoy that little joke," she said.

"Yeah, I'd enjoy it more if it wasn't Ginyu saying it." He kissed Ranfan. She let him go, and he walked to the door. "I better go tell Frieza."

"I'll be waiting," Ranfan said. She sat back up on the console as Tarble left to tell Frieza.

King Vegeta came upon the lake that he threw the Dragon Ball in, and dove into it. He looked around. _Alright, it should be around here somewhere._ He looked around some more. But he couldn't find the Dragon Ball. _The hell? Where is it?_ He looked around more frantically. Then, something dawned on him. _Wait, Kakarot's kid, he said he saw the village. The village that _I _destroyed. There's no way he could not have seen the Dragon Ball! Wait, there was something in his pocket. I thought it was a watch, but it must have been some sort of Dragon Ball Locator! And that means, that means, he… no, he… he…_

In a few seconds, King Vegeta blasted out of the water, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Krillin, Tabagen, Tepa, KJ, Amaran, and Gohan landed in the same new, smaller cave that Vegeta and Bulma found. Bulma and Vegeta were arguing. "I want you to take me back there right now!" Bulma said.

"I told you," Vegeta countered. "We don't need that stupid house! We have a huge one back home, and literally millions of more that look just like it! You make this shit, you don't need more of it!"

Tabagen coughed. Then, in unison, Vegeta and Bulma looked at him saying, "What?"

"I think you two should stop arguing for just a moment," Tabagen said. "We just relocated, and we need to think about our next move. Krillin is already taking us to meet some other Namekian I'm guessing, but after that, what are we gonna do?"

"How the hell should I know?" Bulma said. "Apparently I don't have enough fighting experience you pr*ck!"

Everyone just stared at Bulma, and then she said, "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"Mommy?" KJ asked.

"Don't ask me what that means," Amaran said.

Tabagen sighed. "It's alright, you were angry, I can understand that. I get that sometimes. But I am serious, we need a new plan."

"Well, first off," Vegeta said, "I'm coming with you to meet this other Namekian you speak of, then we can get down to business."

"Alright," Tabagen said, "Let's go."

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I just want to let you guys know that my computer is working again! So, we should be good on chapters not taking so long, just as long as my computer continues to work. On top of that, I wanted to warn you guys that my school year starts up next Wednesday, so that means chapters will become less frequent until I start summer again. It'll become more of a "post whenever I can" sort of thing. I just wanted to warn you guys that that will be happening, so don't get mad if I go like a week or two without posting anything. Anyways, about Halo: The Last Spartan, I'm putting that on indefinite hiatus. I kind of don't know if I'm ever going to post anything on that for a while given the fact that I now have three FanFictions going on. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one.


	47. The Ginyu Force Arrives!

**Chapter 47**

Tabagen, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta were flying to Lord Guru's. The Dragon Ball was in a backpack that Krillin was holding. At the same time, however, King Vegeta was coming after them, yelling at the top of his lungs. The four stopped, as they felt King Vegeta's power. "What is that?" Vegeta said.

"That, my brother-in-law," Tabagen said, "Is pure rage."

"Yeah, don't call me that ever again," Vegeta said. "Now, what are we gonna do about my oh-so-dear father?"

"We are not doing anything," Tabagen said. "I want you guys to go ahead. I'll see what I can do about King Vegeta, now go." Everyone but Tabagen went to Lord Guru's, as Tabagen just stood there, waiting for King Vegeta. Suddenly, he flew in front of him, and stopped. His eyes were bloodshot, and Tabagen stared at him with a surprised expression.

"You," he said, "You, the person who married my daughter. Give me that Dragon Ball!" His aura flared around him, and his power increased.

"Yeah," Tabagen said, "About that, I don't have it."

"You what?" King Vegeta said. He dropped the ball into the lake below, and rushed Tabagen. Tabagen blocked his punch. And punched King Vegeta in the stomach. But due to the adrenaline rush he had, he didn't feel anything. He kicked Tabagen in the face, and the two of them started fighting.

Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta arrived at Guru's, and went inside. "Guys!" Dende said.

Nail was surprised. "Wh… What are you doing here? And who's the short one?"

"I'm not that short," Vegeta said, "I'm only 5' 5"."

"Yeah? I'm 5' 8", so there," Nail said.

"Nail," Lord Guru said. "Do not pester these travellers. Welcome back, Krillin. And yes, who are these people with you?"

"These are my friends Gohan and Vegeta," Krillin said. "And, uh, we kind of lost the Dragon Ball, so we need your help."

"But do you not have a Dragon Ball stored in your back?"

"Um…" Krillin said, taking off the backpack. "It's called a backpack, and yes, but it's the four-star one, not the one-star one that you gave us."

"I see, so who possesses the one-star Dragon Ball?"

Tabagen slide through the door of the building, and King Vegeta landed, walking in, his eyes still bloodshot.

"He does," Krillin said.

King Vegeta looked at him, and saw he had the Dragon Ball. "You," he said, "Hand over the ball."

"No way!" Krillin said.

"I said, hand it ove-" he saw Lord Guru and stopped. "What, how? How the hell are you so fat? I thought your species survives on water!"

"Hey," Krillin said, "He's a lot stronger than all of us combined, so don't judge!"

Tabagen got up, and stretched. "Ow," he said as he cracked his neck.

"Hey, where's the Dragon Ball he was holding?" Gohan asked.

"I threw it in a lake," King Vegeta said.

"Real original," Gohan replied. "And besides, we may need you to hand it over."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," King Vegeta replied.

"Excuse me," Guru said, "I thought I might inform you that there are five power levels coming in this direction."

"What?" King Vegeta said. "No, no, it can't be!" he ran outside to look in the direction of the power levels. "No! dammit, impossible! He didn't! He didn't call them!"

Tabagen, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta walked outside. "Call who?" Tabagen asked.

"The Ginyu Force! No! We're all going to die!" King Vegeta said, shaking.

"Wow, is he really this scared of these guys?" Krillin said. "I thought he was a King."

"Shut up!" King Vegeta said. "If you've ever met them, you'd know what we were in for, but you don't! So prepare to get a taste of it, cuz you're going to help me fight them!" Then, something dawned on King Vegeta. "Wait, yes! I'll go get the Dragon Ball, then we can use them to help us!" He flew off and was back with the Dragon Ball in 30 seconds. "Now, let's go kill them all!"

"Wait," Guru said. "I have a gift for you guys."

"I don't need to hear this, goodbye!" King Vegeta said. He flew off.

"I don't think I need whatever gift you have," Vegeta said, turning to Guru. "Just give it to everyone else, it doesn't matter to me." He flew away, too.

Tabagen, Gohan, and Krillin went inside, and Gohan asked. "So just what is this gift?"

"I will unlock your hidden potential," Guru said. "With it, you will become as powerful as you are meant to be. Step forward, red one."

"No, thanks," Tabagen said. "While becoming stronger does sound awe-inspiring, I prefer to get stronger through training. Again, thanks but no thanks." He turned around, and walked outside. "See you guys later!" He then flew off after King Vegeta and Vegeta.

Krillin and Gohan just stood there, looking at Guru. "Step forward, Krillin," Guru said. Krillin walked up to him, and Guru stuck his hand out, placing it on Krillin's head. "Stand still, as I unlock the hidden power that you possess." A cylinder of clear aura shot out from under Krillin as he became stronger than ever. When it was over, Guru took his hand off of Krillin.

"Wow," Krillin said. "I, I never knew I could become this strong!"

"Step forward, child," Guru said. Gohan stepped up to Guru, and he did the same thing to him. "This power, it's amazing!" Gohan said. "We may be able to defeat these guys that Vegeta is afraid of! Thank you Mr. Guru!" Gohan said.

"You are welcome," Guru responded. "Now go, and help your friends."

"And be careful," Dende said. "I sense those powers are stronger than almost everyone on this planet. But if you band together, then yes, you may be able to beat them."

"But," Nail said, "ONLY if you band together, so remember that."

Krillin and Gohan went outside, and flew away after King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Tabagen.

At that moment, five Saiyan pods landed in front of Frieza's ship. Frieza was waiting on top in his floating chair. The five pods opened, and the people inside them hopped up on to Frieza's ship. They lined up in front of Frieza in a single-file line in order of shortest to tallest. At the front, there was a short, green man with four eyes. He wore a black undersuit with white armor. The next person was red with long white hair. He had the same armor, only the legs were shorter. The next person was Captain Ginyu, who wore black armor instead of white. The person after him was blue, and had completely red eyes. He wore black armor and was shown as a sort of snake person. The Tallest person at the back. looked like a human. He had red hair and no eyebrows, and his armor was white.

"Men," Captain Ginyu said, "Introductions!"

They spread out, and the tallest person did a pose where he stuck his right leg out, and put his arms to the ground, then moved them so they stuck up to the right. After, he said, "Recoome!"

The blue person did the same thing, only inverted, and said, "Burter!"

The red person simply got down on one knee, and stuck his hands up in the air, bending his wrists at 90 degree angles and said, "Jeice!" He spoke with an Australian accent.

The green person got up on one foot, putting his hands up like snakes, and then got down on one knee, doing the same thing Jeice did, and said, "Guldo!"

Ginyu turned around, and bent over, making it so his head could be visible between his legs, and bent his arms inward and said, "Ginyu!"

Then, one by one, starting with Recoome and ending with Ginyu, they said, "To…" "ge…" "ther…" "we... " "are…" They each got into a different pose. Ginyu turned around and got on one knee, pointing two fingers at the ground. Guldo simply stood up and put one arm at a 90 degree angle, supporting it with the other arm. Recoome turned around and put his arms at a sort of "firepower," way. Jeice, leaned to the right, putting a hand up in the air, and Burter stood on one foot with his hands out to the side. All at once, they said, "The Ginyu Force!"

Everything was silent, as the Ginyu force returned to standing position. "The Ginyu Force, reporting for duty, Lord Frieza!"

"Excellent," Frieza said. "And did you bring all the up-to-date scouters?"

"Of course, Jeice?" Ginyu said.

"Right, Captain!" Jeice said. He grabbed the green briefcase he had taken with him, and opened it. Inside, there was one red scouter, and five green ones. They were slightly different than the scouter that was being used before this one. There was also a small black case within it. "All of 'em are accounted for, sir!"

Frieza took the red scouter, and put it on. He pressed the button, and saw that it was functioning. "Excellent," Frieza said. "And what about the scouters for my men?"

Jeice took out the black case and said, "They're in here, I think the eggheads told me it was called 'Molecular Storage'. You just press the black button on the top, here," Jeice pointed to it, "And then you toss it down. There should be a rack filled with blue scouters waiting to be used."

"Good work, Jeice," Frieza said. "Now, I have a very important task for you five. It would seem that my soldiers are so incompetent that I have lost my Dragon Balls, and I need you to retrieve them. Last I checked they were taken by Vegeta."

Then, Recoome, the really dumb one, said, "Wait, you mean the one who calls himself the King? This should be easy. Also, what's a Dragon Ball?"

"Dragon Balls," Frieza said, "are orange with red stars on them. And yes, that Vegeta. But be warned, I have reason to believe that his son is on the planet, too. Turns out, he's alive. And they're also accompanied by several other Saiyans."

"Well, then," Burter said. "This should be really fun."

"Right, we will retrieve the Dragon Balls, and be back Lord Frieza!" Ginyu said. "Ginyu Force, move out!"

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! Yes, the Ginyu Force has finally arrived. We're nearing the final battle of the Frieza Saga, and finally, the Super Saiyan will appear. But, I'm going to tell you now, I am really excited to finish this saga. I can't wait to get to all of the other Super Saiyan transformations and all of the new battles. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this so far, and I hope you guys will keep reading, for I intend to make things interesting in the next chapter. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one.


	48. King Vegeta versus Recoome!

**Chapter 48**

Krillin and Gohan landed after finding Tabagen, King Vegeta, and Vegeta. "Good," King Vegeta said, "You morons are here." He turned around and ran to the pile of five Dragon Balls, placing down the one he held. "Let's get this shit over with before the Ginyu's get here and kill us." He turned around, but Krillin stood still. "What are you doing?"

Tabagen stepped forward. "We're not just going to give you the Dragon Ball do you can get your immortality."

King Vegeta got angry. "For the last time, baldy!" he said, "Give me the Dragon Ball or," suddenly, Ginyu spoke up.

"Hey, Vegeta," he said.

"Hey, Ginyu," King Vegeta said. "Or we're all," he stopped when he realized that the Ginyu Force was already behind him. "Yep, we're fucked," he said.

King Vegeta turned around and looked at the Ginyu Force. "So, Ginyu," he said, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here for the Dragon Balls," Ginyu said. "So I suggest you hand them over. I see two, so where are the other ones?"

Then, Burter looked behind them and said, "They're right here, boss."

"Good work, Burter," Ginyu said. He looked back at the group of people. "Alright, now, any last words, Vegeta?"

"Ok, stop," Vegeta said. "You, purple, horny guy, Ginyu? You do realize we're both named Vegeta. I always get confused when you guys say that! So do me a favor and call him King Vegeta, okay?"

"Fine," Ginyu said. "I'll grant that as one last request before you die. Now, KING Vegeta, do you have any last words?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," King Vegeta said. He stuck up his middle finger. "Listen VERY carefully," King Vegeta said. "Fuck. You."

The Ginyu Force showed no signs of anger. "Is that all?" Recoome said. "Cuz I'm getting bored."

"You know what?" King Vegeta said, "Screw this." He launched a ki blast at the ground right in front of the Ginyu's, clouding their vision.

"What the hell?" Ginyu said. "That's just cheap!"

Then, King Vegeta threw the Dragon Ball in the other direction. The smoke cleared, and King Vegeta said, "Hah! I threw the Dragon Ball, good luck finding it!"

"Oh, really?" Ginyu said. "Burter?"

"With gusto," Burter responded. Within seconds, he took off, grabbed the Dragon Ball, and came back. "Here you go."

"What?" King Vegeta said. "But how? I chucked that thing as hard as I could!"

"Oh," Burter said, "But I'm the fastest thing in the universe, you can't beat my speed."

"Damn it," Tabagen said. "You know, King Vegeta, I'm starting to get why you're so afraid of these guys."

"Shut up," King Vegeta said. "I have to put my fears behind me right now. Baldy!" he said. "Break the Ball!"

"What?" Krillin said.

"It's either I get immortality or Frieza gets it! Make your choice!"

Krillin raised his hand, and brought it down, but suddenly, the Dragon Ball was gone. "What the?" he said. "Where'd it go?"

"Right here," one of the Ginyu Force members said. It was Guldo. "You see, I have the power to stop time, so it's impossible to beat an opponent you can do things in literally an instant!"

"Alright, men," Ginyu said. "It's time to have some fun. You guys decide who's gonna get who, maybe through rock, paper, scissors. I'll take the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza."

"Alright!" the rest of the Ginyu Force said in unison.

Ginyu levitated the seven balls with his ki, and flew off with them. "Alright," Vegeta said, "So how do we go about with this?"

"I don't know," King Vegeta said. "We can only wait for their rock, paper, scissors match."

"You know what?" Jeice said. "Recoome and Guldo, why don't you take these wankers? Burter and I did plenty of fighting back on the other planet, so these guys are all yours."

"Awesome!" Recoome said. "let's do it, Guldo!" he said. Guldo and Recoome played rock, paper, scissors. Recoome threw scissors and Guldo threw paper. "Yeah! I win!" He said. "I'm gonna fight Vegeta, is that okay?"

"Fine, dumb idiot," Guldo grumbled.

"You go first since you lost!" Recoome said. Guldo sighed.

"Alright," he said. Guldo stepped forward.

"So who's taking this guy?" Tabagen said.

"I'll do it," Krillin responded. "Gohan, you want to join in?" Gohan nodded. "Alright, let's do this!"

The two of them jumped at Guldo, but he put his hands up, closing them. Veins popped out on his head and he yelled, "Kieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Krillin and Gohan were suspended in midair, struggling to break free from their invisible prison. Guldo laughed. "You see?" he said. "My telekinetic powers are unrivaled in all the universe! Now, you will die by my hand! And there's nothing your little friends can do about it!"

"We'll see about that!" Tabagen said. He rushed Guldo with a speed he couldn't track, and punched him. He lost his focus, and Krillin and Gohan dropped to the ground.

Guldo stood up, and wiped his cheek. "That hurt," he said.

"Yeah, I could've killed you with one shot," Tabagen said. "But I wanted to save you for someone," he said.

"Who?" Guldo said.

"My son," Tabagen said.

"What?" Guldo said. Suddenly, he was kicked from the side by KJ, and went flying into a mountain.

"Great job, KJ," Tabagen said as he blasted the mountain, killing Guldo.

Amaran and Tepa landed, and Tabagen said, "Okay, so now that that happened, what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd come and help," Amaran said.

"Of course you did," Tabagen responded. "Alright, well, you're here now. So let's get this over with."

Everyone turned to Recoome. "Was that it?" Recoome said. "Man, Guldo didn't last very long. I guess it's my turn!" He stepped forward. "Alright, King Vegeta, let's do this!"

"I would prefer not," King Vegeta said, "But I guess I've got no choice." He stepped forward, and got in a fighting stance. _I just hope I have the strength to beat him,_ he said. King Vegeta rushed forwards, ready to kill Recoome. He punched, and Recoome took it. It knocked him back a bit, but nothing more. He looked back.

"Come on," he said, "is that all you got? I want to see more!"

"What?" Tabagen said from the side. "It's like Recoome enjoys the pain!"

"That's his thing, I'm guessing," Gohan said. "But he's the first person I know who enjoys this kind of thing."

King Vegeta rushed Recoome again, and the two of them clashed. Recoome kicked King Vegeta, but Vegeta caught himself. He rushed him again, and kicked him in the head, sending Recoome into a small mountain. He then put his hand behind him and said, "Execution beam!" he launched the purple beam at the mountain, exploding it. He breathed heavily. "It's over," he said. Then, Recoome rushed from the smoke, his armor was gone and his black undersuit was damaged, and he hit King Vegeta with his shoulder. He grabbed him by the leg as he started to go flying, and slammed him on the ground on the other side.

Recoome smiled, and picked him up by his armor collar. "Come on, try harder, I thought you were a Saiyan!"

King Vegeta opened his eyes, and punched Recoome in the stomach. Recoome let him go, and King Vegeta jumped up and kneed him in the face. He punched him several times. Recoome grabbed his fist with his left hand at one point, and punched King Vegeta with the other hand. Recoome grabbed him, and threw him into the air. He jumped up, and punched him. Recoome tried punching him again, but King Vegeta blocked it. The two of them clashed in midair, and King Vegeta kicked Recoome in the stomach. He punched him repeatedly, and stuck his hands out. He blasted Recoome, which sent him flying.

King Vegeta followed him, and kicked him downward. Recoome landed in the water. "Just die, will you!" he said. He started blasting the water several times, hoping to hit Recoome. He stopped, breathing heavily as he had wasted a lot of energy with that. "Did I do it?" he said. Recoome launched himself out of the water. "Shit!" King Vegeta yelled. Recoome headbutted him, and then grabbed him, turning the two of them over, and then going towards the ground. King Vegeta yelled.

"Oh, no!" Gohan said. "He's going to slam him into the ground!"

Sure enough, he did. At the last moment, he let him go, and he was half-buried in the ground. Recoome started at King Vegeta, and then grabbed his foot, yanking him out of the ground. "I thought I told you to do better!" he said. "Why aren't you?" Then, King Vegeta blasted his face, and he dropped him.

Burter and Jeice looked at him, and both of them were surprised. "Whoah!" Burter said. "The hell was that?"

"I know!" Jeice added. "He might've taken Recoome's bleedin' head off!"

Then, Recoome got up. He was missing several teeth now, and his hair was burnt off. "Oh, no, my teeth! I think I'm a little mad now."

KJ looked at him and said, "Dear god! What happened to your face?"

"Okay, I'm bored now!" Recoome said. "I'm gonna end this now!" Then, Tabagen came from the side, and punched Recoome's ribs. Recoome looked at him, and smiled. "Look! Someone new came to play!" He punched him, sending Tabagen to the ground.

"Tabagen!" Amaran said. Tabagen stood up, and Recoome grabbed his neck. Tabagen started to choke, and Amaran covered her mouth.

Tepa started to get angry. "Stay away from him!" she said. She jumped to him, and punched him in the chest. Her anger caused her power level to rise, and this actually did a little bit of damage. He dropped Tabagen.

"Good!" he said. "That's it!" Tepa then got really scared. She started to back away. "You know, I think I'm gonna fight you next!" He raised a hand, and brought it down. But Tabagen punched it away from her, and punched Recoome in the stomach.

"Gohan!" Tabagen said. He came in, and kicked Recoome in the head. He stumbled back, and said,

"This is getting more exciting! So what's next?"

Gohan rushed him again, and then Recoome jumped over to him, and kicked him in the neck. Everyone heard a snapping sound, as Gohan's neck broke. He fell to the ground, blood trailing down from his mouth. Tears filled Tepa's eyes as she looked at him, and everyone except for Jeice and Burter got surprised.

"Good try!" Recoome said.

Tabagen looked at him. "You sadistic bastard!" He tried to rush him, but Recoome punched him in the face.

"Come on!" he said. "Is there anyone who can beat me!"

"I can!" KJ said.

"KJ, no!" Amaran said. KJ ignored her and rushed Recoome.

He tried punching Recoome, and Recoome took all the punches. None of them did any damage. Recoome laughed. "Come on! You're not strong enough at all!"

KJ stopped, and stared at him. "What did you just say?" he said "What did you just say!" He got angry, and his power increased. He stuck one of his hands out, leaving his other hand at his side. He yelled, "Blood Shot!" a blood-red beam shot out of his hand, and hit Recoome. He breathed heavily, but when the smoke cleared, Recoome still stood. He laughed.

"Come on!" he said. "You're not even worthy enough to face me!" Then, in the distance, something shined as it fell down. "Huh?" he said.

Everyone looked at it. "Wait, that power," Tabagen said. "Is that, Goku!?"

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! This is the start of the Ginyu Force saga, and I'm pretty sure that it's the longest chapter so far. Even so, I had a LOT of fun writing it, and I tried to make some more characters more useful during this chapter. Not to say that any of them are useless in the first place. As for the move "Blood Shot" used by KJ, I really tried to come up with the right name, but this was the only one that sounded good that sort of fitted KJ's personality, so I just went with it. I also wanted to announce that in the future of this FanFiction, more risks will be taken as to make it more interesting. So some things may catch you off guard, but it's only to keep you guys reading, as I don't want this to be TOO similar to the original version. Anyways, that's all for today, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	49. Goku vs Jeice and Burter!

**Chapter 49**

The circular ship that Goku was on landed, and the hatch opened. Goku walked to the opened hatch, and floated out of it. He looked around. "So this is Planet Namek," he said. "Not EXACTLY what I expected, but good enough." He looked right, towards Frieza's spaceship. "Wow," he said. "That's a high power level, that must be the Frieza guy King Kai told me about on the ship." He then looked to the left, and sensed Krillin, Gohan, Tabagen and his family, and King Vegeta. But he also sensed three other power levels. "Oh, no!" he said. "That doesn't look good! Hang on, guys, I'm coming!" He flew at top speeds towards his friends, hoping to make it in time.

Meanwhile, Captain Ginyu had just arrived at Frieza's ship with all seven Dragon Balls. Frieza chuckled slightly as he hopped out of his floating chair, and bent down to look at all seven of them. "Amazing job, Ginyu," he said, "I realize now that I should have called you from the start."

"Thank you, Lord Frieza," Ginyu said. "It's just all in a day's work."

Frieza placed his hand on one of the Dragon Balls, sliding over it's smooth, orange surface. "This is what they all look like together," Frieza said. "So magnificent. Now, for my wish." He stood up, and placed his hands outward. "Now, Dragon, appear, and grant me my wish!" Frieza and Ginyu just stood there, as nothing happened. Frieza starred at the Dragon Balls. "What the fuck?" he said. "Did it work?"

"I, I don't think so, my Lord," Ginyu said.

"Damn it!" Frieza said. "After all this damn work, and I'm still not immortal! Damn it all!"

"Sir," Ginyu said, "With all due respect, maybe there's a password?"

Frieza looked at him. "I'm sorry, a password?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Frieza continued to stare at Captain Ginyu. "I hope you realize that I killed every single person on this filthy planet. that means that there is no one left to tell me the password! Which means I have failed! I have failed at fulfilling my dreams of immortality!" Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs in anger. "Now I will never rule over the entire universe! I will never kill father, I will never kill that prick Cooler! I will be forever stuck in the position that I am in now!"

Ginyu just watched as Frieza ranted on and on about how badly he wished he had immortality. "Sir," Ginyu said, "What if there were some holed up somewhere? Have you tried checking your Scouter?"

Frieza stopped ranting and looked at Ginyu. He pressed the button on his Scouter, and looked around. "Huh," he said, "What do you know, three power levels in that direction." He turned around and hopped in his chair. "Thank you, Ginyu, I will make sure that your every wish is repaid when I rule over this entire universe."

"Thank you, my Lord," Ginyu said. Frieza floated upward, and the car started moving in the direction of the three power levels.

Back at the battle with the Ginyu Force, everyone was just standing around. "So," Burter said. "Are we just gonna wait for this thing, or," suddenly, Goku landed in front of them with blinding speed, kicking up lots of dust. "Holy shit!" Burter yelled.

"Kreike!" Jeice said. "What the hell was that!"

The dust cleared, and Goku stood up straight. He looked at his friends, and smiled. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Goku!" Krillin said.

Tabagen smiled. "Amazing," he said. "The power you have, it's amazing!"

"Thanks," Goku said. He turned to Recoome, and then looked at Gohan, who was lying on the ground, motionless. "Gohan!" he said. He rushed over to his son's side, and cradled him in his arms. "Gohan," he repeated. "It's alright, son, I'm here." He reached to his belt, and grabbed the small pouch of Senzu Beans with one hand, he untied it, and took one out for Gohan. He put it in Gohan's mouth, and his throat automatically moved it down his throat. After a few seconds, Gohan blinked. Then, he saw his father.

Gohan lunged out of Goku's arms and hugged him, "Daddy!" he said. "You're here now!"

Goku smiled, and hugged Gohan back. "That's right, son," he said, "Now let me handle the rest of this."

"Uhh…" Recoome said, "Are you the strong guy the red one was talking about?"

"It's only my OUTFIT that's red!" Tabagen said.

Goku put Gohan off to the side, and stood up, glaring at Recoome. "Are you the one who did all this?" he said, ignoring his question.

Recoome laughed. "That's right!" he said. "The one and only, Recoome!" He stood in an odd pose where he turned around, but looked backwards, and squatted putting his hands to the side. Goku continued to glare at him, and Recoome turned around. "You know, you don't look so tough, I'm gonna end this now!" he said. He started doing sever poses, while chanting, "Recoome… Ultra… Fighting…" then, in one swift move, Goku rushed forward, and elbowed him in the stomach. Recoome froze, and his pupils turned white. Goku backed off, and Recoome collapsed to the ground.

Goku stared at Recoome's motionless body, and then looked at King Vegeta, who was in shock. "Hey," Goku said. "What's up? Haven't seen you since Earth." King Vegeta made no response as he continued to stare in shock. Goku looked forward, and said, "You seem to be helping my friends, though, I'll let you live, for now, that is." He walked forward slightly, towards Burter and Jeice."

_What was that?_ King Vegeta thought. _Kakarot was nowhere near this level when we fought on Earth! NO, could it be? But, the legend says it only happens every 1000 years! Could he be, the legendary, Super Saiyan!?_ Goku stopped in his tracks, and glared at Burter and Jeice.

"No, way!" Jeice said. "Already, Recoome is, he's, he's DEAD!"

"But," Burter said, "but that attack was supposed to be nothing! There's no way he has that much power!"

Goku got in a fighting stance. "Alright, you two," he said. "Come at me, whenever you're ready!"

Jeice clenched his fists. "I'll teach you not to make fools out of the mighty Ginyu Force!"

"Yeah!" Burter said. "We'll show you what happens when you mess with the Blue Hurricane, Burter!" He got in his special fighting pose.

"And the Red Magma, Jeice!" Jeice also entered his special fighting pose. "Let's do this, Burter!" he said. The two of them rushed Goku at the same time, and Goku smiled. He was excited about all the fights he would have on Namek, and this was only the beginning!

Burter and Jeice started throwing punches at Goku, and he was blocking all of them. This reminded him of the fight between Piccolo and him against Raditz. But now was not the time to dwell on the past. Goku ducked the last punches that they threw together, and pushed off the ground, throwing himself forward. He did a handspring off the ground, and landed feet first, getting in a fighting position.

Jeice stuck his hand up, creating a red ball, and flew into the air. "Take this! Crusher Ball!" he threw it down at Goku, who just stood there. Then, he reeled his left fist back, and when the Crusher Ball got close, he punched it into the air. Jeice and Burter watched as it flew straight up.

"Damn this guy!" Burter said. "We'll have to come up with an efficient plan of attack!"

"But," Jeice said, "How are we gonna do that?"

"I don't know," Burter said. "You could distract him somehow? Then I could attack him from behind?" Burter sounded unsure of himself.

"Um…" Jeice said, looking at his partner. "Not a very concrete plan, there, buddy."

"Well, I thought you were gonna take care of that!" Burter said.

"At what point would you possibly think that I could come up with a plan in an instant! You're the fastest in the universe, right? How about putting that speed to brain use?"

"I'm fast, not smart!" Burter said.

Goku stood up straight. "Come on, guys, I'm getting bored!" he said. "Can we not talk and fight now?"

"Okay," Jeice said, "You know what, I'll distract him, and you try to attack, alright? Break!" Jeice rushed Goku, and he smiled.

"Finally," he said to himself. Jeice started to punch at Goku repeatedly, and Goku dodged a number of them, blocking the rest. Jecie threw a kick at Goku, and he caught his foot. Goku thrust upward, sending Jeice's foot upward in an awkward position. Goku slid to the opposite side of his foot, and punched Jeice. Jeice slid back, and he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Damn it, you wanker!" he said. "That hurt!"

Goku smiled, and put a hand on the back of his head. "My bad," he said, "I haven't had much time to get used to this power."

Jeice looked at him, and scowled at him. "I'm gonna kill you!" he said. "Now, eat my dick!" He rushed him, and Goku noticed that Burter was just standing around. He thought he must have been up to something. Jeice threw a punch at him, and Goku dodged it. He suddenly rushed to Burter, and punched him in the face. Burter's feet left the ground, and Goku elbowed him while he was in midair.

Goku moved backwards from Burter. Jeice turned around, and noticed what Goku had done. His expression turned to horror. "Oh, no, Burter!" he said. "You killed me best mate!" He floated up in the air. "I'm gonna go get the Captain, and he's gonna kick your ass!" Jeice flew away towards Captain Ginyu.

Everyone was just staring at the events that were going on. "Wow," Amaran said.

"I know, right?" KJ added.

"Yeah," Krillin said, "You killed them. That's dark, especially for you, Goku."

Goku looked back. "What do you mean?" Goku said. "They're not dead, just KO'd."

King Vegeta looked at Burter and Recoome. "Is that right?" he said. "Well, if you'll excuse me." Vegeta ran towards Burter, and stomped on his throat. Then, he turned around, and blasted Recoome, killing him.

"What the hell was that?" Goku said.

King Vegeta spit on the ground. "Fuck you, that's why," he said.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I'm so sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated. I kind of got a little out of it for a while, especially since I WAS writing a new story, but I decided to cancel it. And instead, I'll just use the plot points from that one in this story, and I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I will promise to keep updating and finish this story, all the way to the end. As always, if you guys have anything you want to request to me, just shoot me a review, and I'll think about importing it into the story. Chances are, I will. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one.


	50. Two Battles About to Begin!

**Chapter 50**

Frieza flew at top speeds to get to the three Namekians who were holed up. He had gotten lucky. Lucky that there was at least one that was still alive to tell him the password. He continued flying towards them, as the three Namekians, Nail, Dende, and Guru all sensed him coming.

"No!" Nail said. "This can't be happening!"

Dende was trembling in fear. "Oh no," he said. "That's the man who killed my father!"

"Yes," Guru said, "I know. This is very terrible. At least one of us must escape unharmed, to tell the Earthlings about the Dragon Balls and how to use them."

"Wait," Nail said. "Are they trying to use them right now?"

"No," Guru said. "But I have a feeling that they will be soon, and I believe that Nail must go. If he confronts Frieza, he will defeat him."

"Lord Guru," Nail said, "You know that I can't do that! That would leave you totally unguarded! Send Dende instead."

Guru smiled. "I now see that there is no arguing with you, very well, Dende, step forward."

Dende hastily did what Guru asked, as he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He was very afraid of this. Guru placed his hand on Dende's head, and unlocked his power. Dende slowly looked at his hands. "Is, is this me?" he said.

"It's okay," Guru said, "Do not be afraid, go, and get to the Earthlings." Dende walked over to the entrance of the house, and started flying away. He flew at new speeds he had never achieved before. Soon, he saw something in the distance. He then realized it was Frieza. His heart rate went up, and he tried to keep calm as the two of them came closer together. They passed each other, and Dende looked at him, while Frieza simply shifted his eyes.

The two of them simply passed each other without a word, and Dende sighed in relief. He looked ahead again, and Frieza soon saw the white house on top of the mountain. He smiled, and pressed the button on his scouter. He frowned. "Only two power levels now. Damn, these things have a history of breaking down." He flew until he got to the building, and stopped his chair. He climbed out of it, and looked at the white building. He smiled. "So, this is where they are."

Nail walked outside, and looked at Frieza. _Damn,_ Nail thought, _I can't stop shaking. He has a godlike power that I don't want to face._

"Hello," Frieza said.

"Um, hello," Nail said.

"I'm looking for someone who can give me some customer support," Frieza said, smiling in a devilish way.

"Well, what for?" Nail said.

"You see, I recently 'purchased' your Dragon Balls, and I can't seem to get them to work."

"Well," Nail said, "did you try working the shaft?"

Frieza looked at Nail, his smile fading to a glare. "Nail," Lord Guru said from inside.

"Yes, Lord Guru," Nail said.

"What does that man want?" he asked.

"He wants to know how to use the Dragon Balls."

Guru was silent for a few moments. "What did you tell him?"

"To work the shaft," Nail responded.

"Nicely done," Guru said.

"Okay!" Frieza said, "What the fuck is that?" he took off his Scouter, and looked at the window on the house. He shot beams out of his eyes, and exploded it. Frieza floated up, and stared at Guru. He glared at him, and said, "What. The fuck. Are you? Seriously, how are you so fat, I thought your species survived on water!"

Guru glared at him, and said, "You remind me of that spiky haired bastard."

"Oh, right," Frieza said, "That's Vegeta. Now, tell me how to use the Dragon Balls."

"Not a chance in hell!" Nail said, clenching his fists.

Frieza looked back at him, and put his Scouter on. "You know, the only reason you continue to breath is because I need you to tell me the password for the Dragon Balls."

Guru glared at Frieza, and said, "Do not be so quick to judge. Nail is not the same as the other Namekians."

Frieza looked back to Guru. "What do you mean? He's green, has antenna, and muscles on the outside of his body, he looks the same as everyone else on this planet!"

"That's not what I mean," Guru said.

"Lord Guru?" Nail said. "I don't want to do this, can you sense his power? It's not even his full strength, either!"

"Nail," Guru said. "I believe in you, I know you can do this."

Despite the things that Guru was saying, Nail couldn't stop shaking. Frieza was far more powerful than he was. Even when Nail was using his full strength, there was no way he could win. But he had to try. For his people.

"He's right," Nail said. "I'm not trained like other Namekians. I'm trained in the ancient ways. I can kick your ass, anytime, any place."

Frieza smiled, and looked at Nail, landing. "Oh, you can, can you?" he asked. "Then, I want you to prove it to me. Just the two of us, fighting, mano y mano, and do me a favor and give it your all."

Nail turned away from Frieza, and looked back at him. "Then come with me," he said.

Jeice flew all the way back to Frieza's ship, scared to death by Goku. "Gotta get the Captain!" he said, "Gotta kick that guy's ass!" He saw Frieza's ship in the distance, and pressed his Scouter. He saw Captain Ginyu's power level, and sighed, "He's still there, that's good."

Captain Ginyu was sitting on one of the Dragon Balls, thinking as to what Frieza was doing at that moment. "Man, this is boring," he said. "Why did Frieza have to call us here, taking the Dragon Balls back was too easy!"

"Captain!" Jeice said. Captain Ginyu looked up, and saw Jeice coming towards him. Jeice landed, and ran over to him. "Captain, you gotta come with me. please!" he said, panting.

Captain Ginyu stood up, and said, "Alright, Jeice, calm down, now, why do I need to come with you?"

"Because, sir," Jeice said, "Um, well, it's a little hard to explain. First off, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo are dead."

"What?" Ginyu said. "Impossible! We are the Ginyu Force, there's no way that they could possibly be dead!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Jeice said, "But it's the truth, there was nothing I could do but come and get you!"

Ginyu frowned in anger, and smiled. "So, who was the person to do this?" he asked.

"Well, he had an orange suit, and ridiculous hair, it was crazy!" Jeice responded.

"And what of his power level?" Ginyu asked.

"I didn't get it, sir, but I could tell it wasn't his best! He was able to take us out with no problems! He's surely got some more hidden inside him!"

Ginyu smiled. "Amazing," he said. "Now, let's go defeat this orange-dressed man. But first, we should bury the Dragon Balls." The two of them buried the Dragon Balls, and then flew off back at the group.

When they did, Tabagen was checking Burter's and Recoome's pulse. He had just finished checking them when he said, "Yep, Tepa's right, KJ, they're alive."

"Darn it!" KJ said, stomping his foot on the ground. KJ jumped in the air in success.

"Yes!" she said. She turned to KJ, and pointed at him, saying, "I knew Uncle Goku would never kill anybody!"

"Yeah," KJ said crossing his arms, "but," he racked his mind for an explanation as to why he was wrong. "but that ginger broke Gohan's neck, he could've done it out of anger."

King Vegeta was sitting against a rock with arms crossed, and said, "Can you two shut up for just a few minutes! God, I want my grandchildren to be warriors, not whatever the hell you two are!"

Tabagen looked at him, and stood up. He walked over to him, and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry," he said, "What was that?"

King Vegeta looked up at him, and smirked, saying, "You know what I mean. Honestly. If we had never sent my daughter off to Earth, I could have organized a wedding for her, then her children would have been strong."

Amaran looked at her father, and said, "I could never imagine myself marrying anyone else other than Tabagen."

King Vegeta growled. "He was always fond of you."

Tabagen looked at him, confused. "What?" he said. "Explain. Now."

"No," King Vegeta said.

"Hey, guys," Goku said. "Can you keep it down, I'm trying to see if I can find the strong guy the red one was talking about."

"Goku," Krillin said. "I'm telling you, we should get out of here. If that guy's stronger than everyone else, I doubt you'd be enough to beat him! We'll all end up dead!"

Goku put on a look of determination. "No way!" he said. "I want to fight him head-on!"

King Vegeta stood up. "Well, if you're going to wait around instead of killing those two," he said. "I will." He jumped up in the air, and flew towards Burter. He stomped on his throat, and turned around, firing a ki blast at Recoome. Recoome's body exploded, and he crossed his arms again. He looked at everyone else, who stared at him. "What? They deserved death."

Tabagen clenched his fists. "Well, then, maybe you do, as well."

"Yeah," KJ said.

King Vegeta glared at his grandson, hate burning in his eyes. Captain Ginyu and Jeice watched from above. "Come on, Vegeta!" he said. Everyone looked up at them. "That wasn't very fair." Ginyu and Jeice landed, and Ginyu looked at Goku. "So," he said, "You're the one that immobilized my men."

Goku smiled, and got in a fighting stance. "Yep, that's me!"

Ginyu chuckled. "I can tell you'll make a great nemesis."

Goku looked back at everyone, "Hey, guys, can you go after the Dragon Balls? You'll need the Dragon Radar from Bulma, but please, do it. King Vegeta and I can handle everything here."

King Vegeta smiled. "Not a chance in hell," he said. He flew away in the direction of Frieza's ship.

"No!" Goku said, "King Vegeta!"

"It's alright," Tabagen said, stepping forward. "I'll stand with you."

"What?" Goku said. "But, are you sure you're strong enough?"

"That doesn't matter," Tabagen said. "I have to help you, two on one isn't a fair fight!"

Goku smiled, and looked back to Ginyu. "Right," he said. "Thanks, bro."

Tabagen got in a fighting stance. "No problem," Tabagen said.

Gohan, Krillin, KJ, Tepa, and Vegeta flew off to Bulma to get the Dragon Radar, but Amaran stayed and looked at her husband from behind. "Be careful," she whispered to herself. She flew off with everyone else, leaving Tabagen and Goku to fight against Ginyu and Jeice.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! And I'm just gonna say, Chapter 50, wow. I want to thank you guys for so much support since this fic was posted, thank you guys so much, you're the reason I keep writing. And I hoped for this to be a more epic chapter, but it just wasn't possible with the way I write, but nonetheless, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I will be sure to keep updating. Now, for some future plans, I will be making this more original after the Namek saga is over, that means everything will be my own content, and I will just hope you guys like it. See you guys in the next one.


	51. Goku and Tabagen versus Jeice and Ginyu!

**Chapter 51**

Tabagen and Goku stood side-by-side in the same fighting stance. "I'll ask you once more," Goku said, "are you sure you can take this guy on?"

Tabagen smirked. "Not in a base level, no," he said, "but i've been working on a technique on the ship. I think it'll help me."

Goku smiled. "Well, if you think so, then let's do this!" He rushed Ginyu, and Tabagen rushed Jeice. Ginyu blocked Goku's first punch, while Jeice dodged Tabagen's. Tabagen brought his foot around, and kicked Jeice in the face, sending him bouncing off the ground. Ginyu threw Goku's fist to the side, and punched him in the face, sending Goku through the air. He stopped, and Ginyu rushed Goku. He started punching, and Goku was blocking his punches with one hand. Ginyu currently had his Scouter on, and was reading Goku's power level. Goku dodged one of Ginyu's punches, and punched him in the stomach. Goku then pulled back, and Ginyu doubled over.

"Damn!" he said.

Goku smiled, and rubbed a finger under his nose, "Well, if you think THAT'S impressive," he said.

Ginyu looked up, and said, "I have a power level of 120,000! You're NOT gonna beat me!"

Goku smiled, and got in a power stance, "We'll see about that," he said.

Meanwhile, Tabagen punched Jeice, and then kicked him. Jeice stopped in midair, and placed his hand above his head. He created the Crusher Ball, and threw it at Tabagen. Tabagen dodged it, and rushed Jeice. Jeice dodged Tabagen's kick, and delivered one himself. Jeice grabbed Tabagen by the hair, and threw him forward. He then shot several ki blasts at him, and Tabagen dodged all of them. He was already breathing heavily. Jeice pressed the button on his Scouter, and read Tabagen's power level.

"Only 80,000?" he said. "I'm a 98,000! There's no way you'll beat me."

Tabagen smiled. "This isn't my full power, I'm hiding my power level." Jeice stared at him, as Tabagen started to show his full power. The reading on Jeice's Scouter went up, and he smirked.

"Only 90,000?" he said. "Please." This was indeed Tabagen's full power, at that moment.

Goku and Ginyu were clashing in midair, with Ginyu's reading of Goku's power level continually rising. Goku punched Ginyu, and then teleported behind him. He grabbed Ginyu by the horns, and swung him around a few times. He let him go, and Ginyu landed in the water. He quickly recovered, and flew out at a great speed. He stared at Goku with anger and hatred in his eyes. He rushed Goku, yelling, and punched him in the face. Goku took the opportunity to grab his arm, and kick him in the stomach. He then turned around, still holding Ginyu's arm, and threw him over his shoulder. Ginyu hit the ground, and struggled to get up. He coughed, and a little blood came out.

He looked up at Goku, and saw that he had a power level of 110,000. "How are you beating me?" he said. "This is impossible! You're 10,000 behind me!"

He flew up. Goku smirked. "This isn't even close to my full power!" he said. "But, before I show you, give me all you got!"

Ginyu rushed Goku without a second thought, and kicked Goku in the stomach. He started punching and kicking him repeatedly, and Goku didn't bother to try and block it. He eventually dodged one of Ginyu's kicks, and punched him in the stomach. He turned his body to be around him, and kicked him in the back. Ginyu recovered immediately and turned around. He punched Goku, actually doing damage this time. Goku covered his face, and looked at Ginyu. "Man!" he said, "This battle is getting me excited! You can really pack a punch!"

Ginyu laughed. "There's more where that came from, filthy monkey!" he said.

Goku stared at him. "How can you tell that I'm a Saiyan?" he said. He had learned from King Kai that often, Saiyans were insulted by other races, being called "monkeys."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginyu replied. "The black hair, the incredible power! It's impossible to miss!"

"Damn," Goku said, "You're observant!"

"Well?" Ginyu said, "What can I say? I'm an observant guy."

Goku smiled. "Well, you're still not gonna win! I'll beat you!"

Tabagen got punched by Jeice, and went spiraling. He bumped into Goku. Goku looked at him. "You having some trouble there, buddy?" he said.

Tabagen smiled. "I haven't taken that much damage, but I think now it's time for that technique!"

He stood in a power pose, and Goku backed away. Tabagen's power level started to rise, and he yelled, "Kaioken!" He became enveloped in a red aura. Goku smiled.

"So you've been working on the Kaioken, huh?" he said.

Tabagen smiled. "Yep, but I haven't really had a chance to use it, and now's my chance!"

Jeice looked at him in terror, as Tabagen's power level rose to 100,000. He rushed Jeice, and punched him. Goku turned back to Ginyu, as Tabagen started beating on Jeice. "Well," Goku said. "Looks like he's powered up a bit since the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, yeah," Ginyu said. "Let's get back to the fight."

Goku didn't need to be told twice. He rushed Ginyu, and the two of them clashed in midair. Other than an occasional punch or kick, not many blows connected. Goku eventually pulled back to buy himself some time, as he was breathing heavily now. Ginyu rushed him, as Goku tried to take a minute, and Ginyu kicked Goku. He went spiraling in midair, and Ginyu appeared in front of his location. He punched Goku upward, and stuck his hand out. Goku caught himself, as Ginyu fired a purple beam up at him.

Goku put his hands to his side, and said, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" He launched the Kamehameha down at the beam, and they collided. Slowly, but surely, the Kamehameha started pushing on Ginyu's beam. Ginyu looked at it in shock.

"What?" he said, "Impossible!" He eventually gave up, and dodged the path of the two beams colliding. They hit the ground, and Goku floated down to Ginyu's level.

"How?" he asked. "How much power do you have?"

Goku smirked. "Well," he said, "I guess I'll just show you!" He started yelling, and he became enveloped in a red aura similar to the Kaioken, and his power level started to rise.

Tabagen punched Jeice, and then he had to drop his Kaioken. He panted, and then noticed Goku's power level. He turned, and Jeice turned as well. Tabagen's jaw dropped just as he realized how much stronger Goku had become since Earth.

Frieza and Nail flew for several minutes in silence, until they reached a desolate area, that looked exactly like the rest of Namek. "This," Nail said, taking off his coat, "is the ancient battleground of my people."

Frieza looked around him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said. He turned around to continue looking. "We flew for half-an-hour for THIS? A place that looks exactly the same as everywhere else on this planet? God, you guys need to get some more buildings in here. Maybe I'll do that after I enslave your race."

Nail got in a fighting stance. "You will do no such thing, you monster."

Frieza looked back at him, and smiled. "Well," he said, "show me all the strength you can muster."

Nail immediately rushed Frieza, and punched at him. Frieza dodged it by moving his head to the side. Nail repeatedly punched at him, but Frieza just kept on moving his head. He eventually got bored, and pushed Nail back. "You know," Frieza said, "my power level is 530,000, you can't beat me."

Nail ignored him, and went to punch him again. Frieza moved his head again, and grabbed Nail's arm. "Our research shows your species can grow limbs back," he said. "Show it to me." He ripped off Nail's arm, and he grabbed it in pain.

"MotherFUCKER!" Nail said. He stuck his arm out to the side and yelled, growing it back. He started panting, and Frieza smiled.

"I enjoy seeing people in pain," he said, walking up to Nail. "And you are no exception." Nail punched Frieza in the stomach, but it didn't do anything. He repeatedly punched Frieza, and he just stood there. He yawned in boredom, and eventually just backhand-slapped Nail into a mountain. Frieza looked at the mountain, as Nail rushed out of it, and punched Frieza in the face. Frieza slid a few feet, remaining in his original position. He looked back at Nail. "You're starting to bore me," Frieza said. "I didn't even feel a thing."

Nail shot a huge ki blast at Frieza, that engulfed him. Nail smiled when he stopped, sure he had killed the tyrant. "Damn it!" Frieza said. "I think I got dust in my mouth!"

"Yeah," Nail said silently, "bet it's not the only thing you've had in your mouth today."

The dust cleared, and Frieza glared at him, saying, "I heard that, jackass."

"Fuck you," Nail said. Frieza rushed him, and punched his nose, breaking it. Nail covered it, and yelled in pain.

"Oh," Frieza said, "I'm sorry, was that your nose? I bet that was your nose." He then punched Nail in the stomach, leaving an imprint of his fist on it. Nail collapsed to the ground, as Frieza stepped on his chest.

Frieza back away, and started chuckling. "This is what you get for challenging me."

Nail started chuckling along with him, and Frieza soon stopped. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I don't have the password," Nail said. "But I know who does."

Frieza stared at him. "What?" he said flatly.

"Yeah," Nail said, "That little kid that you passed on your way? He's on his way to the Earthlings, probably already gave 'em the password, too!"

Frieza's eyes widened in anger, as Nail started laughing. "You penisless prick!" Frieza yelled as he flew away.

Nail watched him, and closed his eyes. "Damn it," he said, "I really wish he had killed me because I am in pain. Who am I talking too?"

Goku's power level continued to rise, as Ginyu started clutching his head, "No!" he said, "This is impossible! It's at 130,000 and still rising!"

Goku continued yelling. "You better believe it!" he yelled. "My full power is still yet to come!" He suddenly yelled even louder, and his power level started rising at a faster rate. Goku then stopped yelling, as Ginyu looked at the power level on his Scouter.

"No," he said, "No, no NO! Impossible! 180,000!?"

Jeice started shaking in fear. "No way, Captain!" he said.

Captain Ginyu suddenly shot through the ground of the planet. Goku looked at the hole he made, and looked at Jeice, "Is he, gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jeice said, "he's just blowin' off steam."

After a few seconds, Ginyu flew in from the horizon, breathing heavily. "Alright," he said, "I'm good. Jeice, hold my Scouter, please." He threw his Scouter to Jeice, and looked at Goku. "You know," he said, "I like your body."

Goku looked uncomfortably to the left. "O...okay," he said.

Ginyu suddenly took his hand, and jabbed it into his chest. Goku stared in shock as Ginyu spread his arms and legs, and became enveloped in a purple aura. "Change NOW!" he said. A golden beam shot out of his mouth, and entered Goku's.

Goku's eyes opened, and he smiled devilishly. He started laughing, but not in Goku's voice, in Ginyu's voice.

Ginyu looked at his hands. "What?" he said in Goku's voice.

"You see?" the Ginyu/Goku said. "I've switched our bodies! And now, I am you, and you are me! And here's a little fun fact, now you have my power level, and I have yours."

Goku covered his chest, as purple blood seeped from the wound Ginyu gave himself just a moment before. Jeice tossed the Scouter back up to Ginyu, who placed it on the left ear of his new body. He laughed. "Now, the power level of 180,000 is mine!"

Tabagen watched in horror. Ginyu turned to him, and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of him, and kneed him in the stomach. Tabagen doubled over, and collapsed. Ginyu turned to Jeice, and said, "Let's go, Jeice, the Dragon Balls await us!"

The two of them flew away, as Tabagen and Goku watched. Goku looked at Tabagen, and lowered himself to the ground. He helped Tabagen up, and said, "Go, you're not inured as badly as I am, you can take these guys!" Tabagen looked at him, and said, "Are you sure?"

"Just go!" Goku said. Tabagen nodded, and flew away after Jeice and Ginyu.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! And this has been Chapter 51 of Alternate Dragon Ball Z. I sure hope you guys have been enjoying this so far, and I hope to keep writing until the end! Anyways, a while back I told you guys about something that was going to happen that I thought you guys would like. Well, I'm deciding to go back on it because I don't think that it's going to fit so well anymore. Anyways, it may be a while until the next chapter, as I've been collaborating with someone, who is currently in the process of writing a scene for me, and I'm not calling him out on it, I'm just saying it may be a while. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	52. Our Heroes Meet!

**Chapter 52**

There were two soldiers standing on top of Frieza's ship, standing guard. "No, man," one of them said, "It's called the Light Drive for a reason, you go the speed of light."

"Actually," the other soldier countered, "Science tells us that going the speed of light requires infinite energy, which nothing really has. So, we're not actually going the speed of light."

"Whatever," the first guy said. Suddenly, the man was shot by a purple beam, and he stood there for a second as the living soldier looked on in horror. The soldier who got shut fell forward, hitting the ground. The other man was shot in the head, and he soon joined his partner on the ground. King Vegeta landed at the entrance, and crossed his arms. He jumped down, and walked out of the opening.

Several people in the hall of Frieza's ship stopped and looked at him. He smiled, and then stuck his hands outward on both sides. "Go to hell," he said, "All of you." He blasted outward, killing everyone in the hall.

Tarble stopped typing buttons on his computer, and RanFan looked in the direction of the door from her sitting position on the console. Tarble sighed, "Oh, no," he said.

The door opened, and King Vegeta walked through. Tarble gulped. "You, there," King Vegeta said. He stuck his hand up. "Turn the communications off and turn around." Tarble did as his father commanded, and turned around slowly. King Vegeta noticed his son instantly, and stared at him.

"Hello, father," Tarble said.

"Shut up," King Vegeta countered. Tarble looked at his father's eyes, his cold, hate-filled eyes. "I'm surprised Frieza kept you alive, really." He smirked. "You're too much of a disappointment. You couldn't even conquer Earth with your sister!"

Tarble flinched at his father's comment, and RanFan stood up from the console, putting her hands to her hips. "Hey!" she said, "I don't care who you are, you will not talk to my husband like that, you hear?"

King Vegeta looked at her, and looked her over. "Who's the whore?" he asked.

RanFan kept her gaze square on King Vegeta. "Guess you could call me your daughter," she said.

King Vegeta's eyes became filled with even more hate. "God. DAMMIT!" His energy started to crackle around him as he snapped. "First, I have a disappointment for a son, and now he marries a whore?"

"No!" Tarble said, sticking his hands up defensively. "It's not like that, I met her on Earth," Tarble said. "But, Lord Frieza recalled us, and I decided to take her with me. He seemed pretty okay with it."

"Of course he was!" King Vegeta yelled. "Look at her! Frieza's quite the pervert sometimes in case you didn't notice!"

Tarble looked down, "I know," he said.

"Well, how would you know?" King Vegeta said. "Because you seem too stupid to notice."

Tarble flinched again, and said with a shaky breath, "Because Frieza had a son with RanFan, okay? THAT'S how I know. I was lucky I managed to persuade him after that to keep her alive."

King Vegeta looked at Tarble in shock, lowering his hand. "What?" he said.

Tarble looked at his father. "What is it?" he asked.

"Are you aware what happens to each generation of Frost Demon?" King Vegeta said. "They grow even stronger than the last! Is Frieza's son on this ship?"

"No," Tarble said. "He's somewhere else conquering planets."

"Good," King Vegeta said. "If he comes here, we could all be doomed."

He walked out. Tarble looked at RanFan, and she looked back. Then, she dove into his arms unexpectedly. "I'm sorry you grew up around a man like that," she said. Tarble hugged his wife.

"I'm sorry I brought up the thing about Kurieza," Tarble said.

"It's okay," RanFan said. "It's okay."

Krillin, Gohan, KJ, Tepa, and Vegeta landed outside the ship, following the Dragon Radar. "I don't get it," Krillin said. "It says the Dragon Balls should be right here." He looked at the green screen of the radar, and sure enough, it said all seven Dragon Balls were gathered there. It had taken them a little longer to get here due to the fact that they had to stop by the cave to get the Dragon Radar.

"Hey," Gohan said, "Maybe they're buried around here!"

"Hey, good idea, Gohan!" He looked at the ground in front of him. "Then let's start digging!"

King Vegeta splashed some cold water on his face. At that moment, he was wearing a dark grey bodysuit instead of a black one. _I swear, now I'm stuck with my failure for a son and his slutty wife. This could not get any worse._ He turned around, and walked up to an open door at the back, revealing a new suit of body armor to wear. It was like the one Vegeta wore, only the straps weren't the same color as the abs and back armor.

"Now, time to start looking for those Dragon Balls." Just then, Tarble came through the door. King Vegeta moved his eyes in his direction, and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"I thought it may be worth noting," he said, "That there are people outside the ship."

King Vegeta turned to him. "What?" he asked. "Who?"

"I don't know," Tarble said, "I was to stupid to look." He knew how much his father hated not being informed on everything.

King Vegeta clenched his fists. "Fine, I'll go check myself." He walked up to him,and pushed past him. "I fucking hate him," he said. Tarble flinched again. He knew his father said it that loud to insult him. King Vegeta walked up to an entranceway, and jumped out, lowering his power level. He walked up silently to behind one of the ship legs, and peered out. He saw Everyone digging for the Dragon Balls.

"How deep are these?" KJ said. "Can't we just blast a hole and get it over with?"

"No," Amaran said, "we could destroy the Dragon Balls, and that would dash our only hope of bringing our friends back to life."

Tepa tried to stifle a laugh, and KJ looked at her. He stood up. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked. He shoved her.

"Hey!" Tepa said, standing up. "What was that for?"

"You laughed!" KJ retorted.

"Did not!" Tepa said.

"Did too!" KJ said back.

Amaran stood up. "Enough, both of you!" she said. "Finish digging now, or you're both grounded when we get home!"

_Too bad you won't be going back any time soon,_ King Vegeta thought as KJ and Tepa started digging again. Suddenly, Vegeta's hand hit something. He stopped dead in his tracks, and then in one scoop, took enough dirt off to reveal a shining orange object with a star on it. He reached down, and picked up the two-star Dragon Ball. Everyone looked up. "Looks like this is where they are!" Vegeta said. He tossed it behind him. "Let's finish the job."

Everyone continued digging, and eventually unearthed all seven Dragon Balls. KJ touched one of them. "Man, they're rock solid," he said, "but smooth at the same time."

Vegeta looked at him. "Why are you saying that like it's something significant?" he asked.

"Well, I've never felt a Dragon Ball before." KJ said back. He tried to pick one up. He heaved out a huge breath and said, "They're a lot heavier than I thought!" Vegeta walked up to him, and took the ball out of his hands. He laid it back down.

"Either grow up or get stronger, then you'll lift them with relative ease," he said.

Amaran giggled a bit. She was lucky she got to see her son and brother getting along so well, despite the troubles they had in the family. She suddenly perked up, and looked left. She felt three power levels approaching, one behind the rest of them. "Guys," she said. "I fell three power levels, but only recognize one."

Tepa looked in that direction. "Is one of them… daddy?" she yelled in excitement. "Daddy's okay!" she jumped up.

"I knew he could handle it," KJ said.

"Don't lie," Vegeta said. "I heard you say on the way here that you hoped he was going to be okay. And besides, two of their power levels we don't recognize."

Gohan's eyes welled up with tears. "So, is daddy," he said. Amaran walked up to him, and got down on one knee. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, it's okay, Gohan," she said. "Your daddy's fine, I'm sure of it." Gohan looked at her, and smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Amaran," she said. "I appreciate it."

Suddenly, two figures landed. One of them was Goku, only with a green scouter, and the other was Jeice. Gohan looked at his father, who had an evil smirk on his face. "D… daddy?" he said.

Goku looked straight at him. "Who are you?" he said in a voice that wasn't his.

Amaran stood up, and pulled Gohan back. "Gohan, honey," she said, "that's not your dad."

Then, Tabagen landed a few feet away from them to the side. Goku's body and Jeice looked at him. Tabagen pointed to the man who looked like Goku, "Ginyu!" he said, "Give my brother back his body!"

"What?" Krillin said.

King Vegeta watched everything from behind the ship leg. "What?" he whispered. He flet Tarble and Ranfan emerge from the ship. He looked back at them, and motioned with his hand for them to get back in the ship. Tarble stuck up his middle finger, and King Vegeta clenched his fist. Ranfan watched what was happening.

"Is that Ginyu?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Tarble said. "He must have used a body changed."

Ginyu stared at Tabagen, who had gotten in a fighting stance. He suddenly turned to Gohan, and shot a ki blast, wanting no distractions. Without thinking, Ranfan moved faster than the eye could track, and appeared in front of Gohan, swatting the blast out of the way. It hit a nearby mountain, and everyone was looking at Ranfan.

Every male's jaw, except for KJ's and Tarble's, dropped. However, only three were not out of her looks, Gohan's, King Vegeta's, and Amaran's. Amaran noticed that Tabagen was looking at Amaran, and coughed, snapping everyone back into reality. "Excuse me," Amaran said to Ranfan, "but could you get your ass out of my nephew's face?"

Ranfan looked back, and smiled nervously, sidestepping. "Right!" she said, "My bad!"

"What?" Ginyu said. "Ranfan!? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well," Ranfan said, winking at him, "I just thought I might protect someone for once!"

Ginyu clenched his fist. "Why you!" he said. Tabagen took the opportunity and punched him. He flew into a mountain, and blasted out seconds later. "Now you're all going to die!" he said.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected, it's just that I was waiting to get a scene from someone, but decided to continue the story, but don't worry, it'll appear later on in the story. Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to leave a review and follow this story. I'll see you guys in the next one!


	53. The Final Battle with Ginyu!

**Chapter 53**

**A/N: Hey, guys, before we start, I just wanted to say that I have been thinking way into the future about this Fanfiction, I already know how I'm going to end it, and its not in the way you expect. If you guys are wondering, it's going to be a crossover between my two favorite Animes, and it will only be revealed to those who are interested. So PM me or leave a review as a question and we'll chat a bit. I'm also really excited for the ending, and I really want to get to it, but I can't rush things, so I won't. Anyways, enjoy!**

Without warning, Ginyu rushed at Tabagen, and punched him in the face, not knowing his own power. This caused his cheek bone to crack. Tabagen fell into the water, and covered his cheek. _Mother fucker!_ he thought.

He flew out of the water at a high speed, landing a few feet from Ginyu. The adrenaline was starting to kick in. He got in a fighting stance, and Ginyu rushed Tabagen, He threw another punch, but Tabagen blocked it, and delivered a spin kick to Ginyu, causing him to fly back.

"Did he just spin kick him?" Vegeta said.

"Yep," Tepa responded. She then threw her fists in the air, and said, "Go, daddy!" Ginyu got up, and rushed Tabagen. Meanwhile, Gohan's rage was building up inside of him. He watched as Tabagen and Ginyu clashed, specifically focusing on Ginyu. He focused on the evil sneer he had, the one that wasn't from his father. When Ginyu elbowed Tabagen, he finally snapped, and flew towards Ginyu. He punched him, and the two of them clashed in midair. Ginyu's scouter beeped as he read Gohan's power level.

"What?" he said. "150,000!? Impossible!

"You sadistic BASTARD!" Gohan yelled. Amaran looked on in shock. She looked at her children.

"If any of you say that, you're grounded," she said. But the two of them were too perplexed at the display of power that Gohan was showing. Gohan punched Ginyu one final time, and he flew back.

"Well, that was impressive you little tyke!" he yelled. "But now, it's time to see what _I _can do."

Gohan suddenly lost the fight inside of him, shaking in fear. "Uh-oh," he said. Ginyu rushed Gohan, yelling.

"Now you DIE!" he said.

But then, Ranfan jumped out from the sidelines, and caught Gohan, bringing him down from the ground. Ranfan put Gohan down, and turned to Ginyu. "Hey, Ginyu!" she said. Ginyu looked at her, and she got in a pose where she bent down, winked, and put a peace sign up. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

Ginyu stared at her, his face turning soft for a second, but then he shook his head, his face turning cold again. "Your tricks won't work on me!" he said, sticking his hand out towards her. Ranfan gasped, and he fired a purple ki blast at her. Ranfan stood her ground, and deflected the blast, sending it into a mountain. Ginyu scoffed.

"How?" Ranfan said. In her entire life, no one had ever been able to resist her feminine charm.

Ginyu smirked, and then rushed Ranfan. He punched her, and then kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Tarble watched the scene, and clutched his hands into fists. Tabagen rushed him, and got him in a headlock. "Krillin, now!" he said. Suddenly, Krillin rushed forward, yelling, and punched Ginyu repeatedly in the stomach.

"Damn it!" Ginyu said in between punches. Tabagen then realeased him, and grabbed him by the back of his gi, throwing him behind him. He tumbled in midair, and eventually caught himself. "Impossible!" he said, "This body should have a power level of 180,000!" he then looked at Jeice, who was watching the whole ordeal happen. "Don't just stand there you Space Australian fool! Help me!"

Jeice trembled. "Y… yes, sir!" he said. He looked at everyone else, and rushed them. King Vegeta jumped out from his cover behind the leg of the ship, and punched Jeice back. He hit the ground, and got up, wiping off the blood on his face. he looked at King Vegeta, who was smirking.

"Well, hello, Mr. 'Red Magma,'" King Vegeta said, mocking him.

"You!" he said. King Vegeta got in a fighting stance, and beckoned him forward. Jeice clenched his teeth, and threw a crusher ball at Vegeta stuck his hand out, and shot a ki blast at the ball, causing it to explode. He rushed through the dust, and kneed Jeice in the stomach. Jeice's eyes seemed to pop out of his head, and King Vegeta grabbed his neck, and lifted him up. Jeice punched King Vegeta's hand repeatedly, but King Vegeta just smirked. Jeice's eyes started rolling up into his head.

Amaran walked up, and punched King Vegeta in the back. He dropped Jeice, and turned around. "You little bitch!" he said. "What was that for?"

Amaran punched his face. "That's inhumane!" she said.

"We're Saiyans, not humans!" he said. Jeice got up, gasping for air.

"You know, you shoulda killed me," he said. King Vegeta turned around, and blasted him. Jeice yelled, and he was disintegrated. Amaran stared at the ashes of Jeice, and King Vegeta turned around again.

"I can't believe you were once my daughter," he said, turning around. Ginyu looked at King Vegeta, and clenched his fists again.

"You killed the last of my team," he said. "I'm the last one thanks to you!"

"Not my problem!" King Vegeta said. Tabagen looked at him.

"King Vegeta," he said, "I wouldn't piss him off if I were you!"

"Oh, where's your Saiyan spirit?" he said. King Vegeta flew up to Ginyu, and punched him. Ginyu blocked it, and thought, _Maybe I should take his body next!_

Tabagen stopped in his tracks, and looked to the right, where he saw a purple figure clutching a wound in his chest. "Goku!" he said. Goku landed, panting, as purple blood continued to leak from the wound on his chest.

"Hey, Tabagen," Goku said through pants. He looked up, and saw that King Vegeta and Ginyu were fighting. "What?" he said. "King Vegeta got a lot stronger!"

"Yeah," Tabagen said. "He somehow got stronger than before. There's no way he could've gotten any training in." Tabagen then flew up, leaving Goku on the ground, and punched Ginyu, interrupting the clash him and King Vegeta had.

King Vegta looked at him and yelled, "What the hell? This was my fight! I was going to kill both Ginyu and Kakarot at the same time!"

"No!" Tabagen said. "Goku needs that body back you moron!"

King Vegeta clenched his fists and teeth, growling. "You should never get in the way of the Saiyan King!"

"Shut up!" Tabagen said. "The Saiyan race is dead! Just shut up and focus on the fight, not your stupid ass pride!"

Ginyu then flew up, and started punching at Tabagen. He blocked it, and then threw a punch of his own. That one was blocked as well. Tabagen blocked another punch from Ginyu, and then ducked under a punch from him, swinging his leg at his head, but Ginyu caught it, and then smiled. He brought his hand up, and then brought it onto his knee cap. Everything was silent for a second, but then Tabagen started yelling in pain as he realized that his leg was broken. Ginyu dropped him, and he slammed into the ground, clutching his leg. And Ginyu started laughing, but his hand was also clenching, as it took him a bit of energy to break his leg.

King Vegeta kicked Ginyu, and he spit blood out of his mouth. He covered his stomach, doubling over, and said, "God dammit!" He then was punched by King Vegeta, and brought his leg straight up. He kicked him in the chin, and then brought it down, slamming Ginyu into the ground. His Scouter fell off, and he groaned in pain. "Now it's time to finish this!" King Vegeta's aura flared around him, and he flew down to Ginyu, ready to kill him.

Ginyu's eyes snapped open, and his pupils turned white. "Change NOW!" he said. A purple beam shot out of his mouth, and he smiled in triumph.

"Yes!" Goku said. "Please make it in time!" He jumped forward, hoping to make it into the beam, and he barely made it. Him and Ginyu switched bodies. King Vegeta stopped in his tracks as he watched all the events unfold. After the light was over, Ginyu landed, now in his original body, clutching his chest wound.

"No! Damn you!" he said. He looked up at King Vegeta, and said, "This time, I'll get you!" He spread his body, and said, "Change NOW!" The purple beam shot out of his mouth towards King Vegeta. A Namekian Frog suddenly jumped into Goku's hand, and he looked at it.

"Perfect!" He said. He threw it up, and it spiraled through the air. It landed in the way of the beam, and everyone froze as they realized what was going on. The purple light stopped, and Ginyu's body just stared up, its eyes blank. He suddenly bent over, and got on its hands and feet, and croaked. It started to jump away, and everyone watched it leave. The frog landed on the ground, and started hopping away as well.

King Vegeta smirked, and then flew down, placing his foot gently on top of Captain Ginyu. "And now you die," he said.

"No, King Vegeta!" Goku said. King Vegeta stopped, and turned towards him.

"What is it, you moron?"

"Please, don't!" Goku said. "He can't hurt anyone now, there's no reason to kill him!" King Vegeta just stared at Goku, and then brought his foot down onto the Frog, squishing it, sending its blood splattering everywhere.


	54. Preparation for the Final Battle Begins!

**Chapter 54**

**A/N: Hey, guys! Before we get this chapter started I wanted to say that yes, I know I usually don't post two chapters from the same story back to back, but I really want to get the main DBZ part of this story done so that I can move on to the crossover, which I am really excited for for no reason. And to explain my profile picture, it WAS a picture of a textbook page, but I fooled around with the pencil tool on my phone which allows me to edit photos, and I got that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one.**

**DISCLAIMER (Yes I'm doing these now):**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, OR DRAGON BALL SUPER, ALL OF THESE ANIME AND/OR MANGA, INCLUDING ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

King Vegeta walked away, the purple blood of the now "froggified" Captain Ginyu staining his boot. He chuckled to himself, and Tarble glared at him as he passed him, flying up into the ship. Vegeta clenched his biceps in anger while he was standing there with his arms crossed. Tabagen walked up to him, and stared in the direction of King Vegeta, an angry scowl on his face. "Why haven't you been fighting?" Tabagen asked him.

"I want to save my energy," Vegeta responded. He tried hiding his anger, but it was still clear through his clenching his biceps. "There's someone strong on this planet, and I want to have enough energy to defeat him. Tabagen placed a hand on his shoulder, finally looking at him.

"I don't think you know what we're up against here," he said. "The only way to beat this strong guy is fighting to become stronger."

"Don't question me," Vegeta said, turning away. "I'm going to defeat him once and for all, and then I'll prove that I'M the strongest around." He walked away, leaving Tabagen just standing there. He turned over, and then walked over to Goku, who was being kneeled over by Krillin.

Krillin looked up, and said, "He seems okay." He looked back to Goku. "Goku, do you think you can stand?"

Goku tried to move, but groaned in pain. "No, no I can't," he said. Tabagen kneeled down, and picked him up. He placed his arm over his neck, and started dragging Goku to the ship. "Thanks, bro," Goku said.

"No problem, Goku. Besides, we're going to need you soon. I can tell." He kept walking, when Tarble stepped out from behind the ship leg. He started walking forward, about to take Goku's other arm, when Tabagen yanked him away.

Tarble looked at Tabagen in confusion. "Who the hell are you?" Tabagen said.

"My name is Tarble," he said. "I'm guessing you don't recognize me, but I'm,"

Vegeta looked at Tarble, and interrupted him, "You're my brother." Everyone looked at him in confusion, even Goku, though it hurt his neck quite a bit. Vegeta then walked up to the ship's opening, and jumped up through it. Amaran walked up to Tarble, and inspected him. Tarble looked around with his eyes uncomfortably.

"Well," she said, "He certainly does look a lot like Vegeta."

"And you," Tabagen said. "So I guess we have to hold true to Vegeta's word. But what I don't get is how he was able to tell that."

KJ walked up to Tarble, and floated up to his eye level. "You look like a whimp," he said. Tabagen dropped Goku rather violently and hit KJ on the head, sending him to the ground, rubbing his new head wound. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"You're grounded when you get home," he said.

"Come on!" KJ said. "Why is that? What did I do?" he screamed. Tepa started giggling a little bit.

"What are you laughing at?" he said.

"You got in trouble," Tepa stated, still trying to stifle a laugh.

Tabagen chuckled a little bit. Although it was annoying, he enjoyed the entertainment that came when his kids were arguing. "Guys," Goku said. "This really hurts, can someone help me up?"

"Oh, right!" Tabagen said, putting Goku's arm over his shoulder again. He started walking towards the ship again, floating through the opening that was there, soon followed by Amaran, KJ, and Tepa. He looked in their direction in confusion, and then Ranfan walked up next to him.

"They're pretty strange," she said. "But they have some sort of charm to them. I like 'em."

Tarble smiled softly. "I guess that is so," he said. "We have no choice but to trust them for now I guess."

Gohan walked up to Tarble and said, "Our only mission is to revive our friends," he said, "You can trust us to the fullest." He walked up to the opening, and flew up to the opening. Krillin soon followed. The Saiyan and human looked at each other, and shrugged. They both entered the ship, and walked to the location of everyone else, which was the control room. King Vegeta placed a towel down with purple blood on it. He stood up.

"Now we have to figure out our next move. First off, getting that idiot Kakarot healed."

"How can we trust you?" Krillin said. "You tried to kill all of us back on Earth, how do we know you're not going to drown him or something?"

"Well," King Vegeta said. "I was going to put him in a liquid. But it'll heal him."

"He's right," Tarble said. "He really is. You can trust me on that, right?"

"I don't know," Tabagen said. "Most of us just met you. We don't know if we can trust you."

"He's right," Vegeta said. "There are healing tanks here, we can put the idiot in one and he'll be back to full strength within a couple of hours." Everyone looked at him again. He turned away, and looked out the huge window ahead of him. "Stop looking at me," he said.

Everyone turned back to King Vegeta. He looked back at them, and said, "What are you all looking at me for? Stop being a bunch of fools! If you want to get that moron healed then you will follow me!" He turned to the door and walked out. Tabagen soon followed with Goku's arm over his shoulder, and Krillin and Gohan after. Everyone else stayed in the control room. King Vegeta brought them to a room with several healing tanks, and walked up to the only one that seemed to be working. "Put him in here," he said. Tabagen placed Goku into the pod, and King Vegeta placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. He closed it, and the pod started to fill with green liquid.

Krillin watched Goku as he seemed to pass out again, and said, "So how long will this take?"

"Well, it's an old model," King Vegeta said, "It'll take quite a while. Now, as for all of you, strip."

"Um…" Tabagen said. "Isn't that a little,"

King Vegeta opened a wall panel, and said, "I have armor for you."

"There we go," Tabagen said. "But, not thanks. I brought my own change of clothes." He looked down at his own clothes, and saw they were tattered. He then reached into his robe, and pulled out a capsule. He clicked it, and threw it down. Inside there was his old turtle hermit uniform.

"Wow, you still have that?" Krillin said as he took off his gi top.

Tabagen opened the case, and took out the old uniform. "Yeah, I haven't worn it in quite a while. I guess now's as good a time as ever."

Krillin and Gohan finished putting on the new suits of armor, and Tabagen finished putting on his old uniform. He finished tightening his belt, and took one last look at Goku. "I just hope that the tank will finish healing him in time."

"That depends on when Frieza arrives, I guess," Gohan said. He was wearing armor similar to Vegeta's when he first arrived on Earth, only without the armor below the waist.

"Well then let's hope it takes Frieza forever," Krillin added. He was wearing armor similar to Nappa, only with a tight undershirt, and the legs were slightly longer. He also had a pair of white boots and gloves. Tabagen walked out and walked back into the control room, where KJ and Tepa were arguing.

"No way!" Tepa said. "I won fair and square!"

"No, you cheated!" KJ said. "And that's not even a saying!"

"Yes it is!" Tepa said. "Rock beats scissors and that's that!"

Amaran was pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why do I even bother?" She looked up, and saw that Tabagen was wearing his turtle hermit gi. Tears soon filled her eyes as she remembered the last time he wore it. Tabagen noticed, and walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she sniffed.

"It's just, you died when you wore that last."

Tabagen pulled her into a hug. "No, I didn't. And I'm not going to, okay?"

Amaran nodded into his shoulder, and their heartfelt conversation was interrupted by KJ and Tepa. "Dad! Tepa cheated again!"

"No I didn't!" Tepa said. "Paper beats rock!"

"If you knew anything about real life, you'd know that rock smashes everything!"

Tabagen released Amaran, and looked at his children. "Guys, please stop talking, will you?"

KJ turned to his father. "But Tepa cheated! She went after I did!"

"No I didn't! Why can't you believe me?" Tepa said. "You know, little girls don't lie!"

"I'm calling bullcrap on that!" KJ retorted.

"And that's why you're grounded when we get home," Tabagen said, crossing his arms. "The swearing, and you called your Uncle a wimp, there's that, too."

"It's fine," Tarble said, waving it off. "I'm not really a fighter, not very Saiyan like of me."

"Just because you're part of a race of warriors doesn't mean you have to be one," Tabagen said, looking at him. "You should always follow your own path, no matter what."

Tarble smiled. "Thanks."

"So, I don't think we've been properly introduced," Amaran said, walking up to Ranfan. "My name's Amaran, I'm Tabagen's wife." She stuck out her hand, and Ranfan took it.

"My name is Ranfan, and I'm Tarble's wife, so I guess I'd be your sister-in-law."

"I guess so," Amaran said. "You know, it's nice to have another girl to talk to for once."

"You cheated again!" KJ said.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Tepa said.

"Argh!" Tabagen said, placing his eyes over his face and looking straight up. He then put his hands down and looked at Amaran and Ranfan. "You guys can converse amongst yourselves, I'm going to go outside with these two. "Come on," he said to his kids. They both crossed their arms and followed him out without speaking.

Amaran and Ranfan giggled. "He seems like a good father," Ranfan said.

"He is," Amaran said. "He really is. So tell me a little bit about yourself."

Back on King Kai's planet, he was standing looking off into the distance while Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu trained. Piccolo just sat by King Kai's house and meditated. King Kai suddenly said under his breath, "The final battle is nearing, and I don't know if Goku can handle it."

Yamcha stopped his fight with Tien, having heard what King Kai said, and he looked at him. "Come on, Goku can handle anything! He can beat that Frieza guy you talked about."

"I don't know," King Kai said. "The fate of planet Namek may have to fall into another person's hands. We'll just have to wait and see how things play out."

**A/N: Goku has been placed in a healing tank, Tarble and Ranfan have been acquainted with everyone, and what does King Kai's message mean? Find out next time on Alternate Dragon Ball Z!**

**That was really fun to write. I promise I'll try not to do it again. Anyways, see you guys in the next one, and have a very happy Halloween!**


	55. The Final Battle Looms!

**Chapter 55**

**A/N: Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! Before we get this chapter started, I just wanted to say thank you to all the veterans out there, depending on when this is posted, but I wanted to thank all our veterans out there anyway! Seriously, thank you guys so much for all the protection you've been giving us for more than 200 years. We love you guys, and respect you so much.**

**Alright, about the chapter. I recently gained a new fan, who is a guest. He is very supportive, and I wanted to say thank you for that, so much, it's people like you who keep me writing. Another thing, this chapter was in kind of high demand from that person, and I wanted to say that I have several other Fanfics going on, plus schoolwork, so I'm kind of busy as of late. Plus the current anime I'm watching is only a Japanese dub on Hulu, so there's that, too. My point, chapters will not come so frequently, just wanted to clear that out of the way. And, if you're interested, you could create an account and PM me so we could chat a bit. And, on top of that, you will automatically be notified when I post a new chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter you guys, and I'll see you in the next one.**

Tabagen had his arms crossed as KJ and Tepa kept on fighting. "Stop lying!" KJ yelled. "I know you cheated!"

"No I didn't!" Tepa yelled back.

"Okay!" Tabagen said. "Quiet, both of you!" he said. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "KJ, there is no such thing as cheating in rock, paper, scissors," he said. "So let it go, you lost."

KJ crossed his arms. He grunted, and Tepa pointed to him. "Ha!" she said.

"Tepa," Tabagen said. Tepa looked at him, dropping her finger. "Do not brag in a game like rock, paper, scissors. You brag after winning a fight, or something. Now that we have that out of the way, let's go inside."

Inside, Amaran and Ranfan had just finished talking. "And that's basically how Tarble and I met," Ranfan finished.

"Wow," Amaran said. "I'm really sorry about making you tell that story," she said, covering her mouth with her fingertips.

"It's alright," Ranfan said, "I'm just happy that Tarble and I get to be together."

Tarble smiled softly. "As long as I'm by Ranfan's side, I'm happy," Tarble said. He turned and started to walk out.

"Where are you headed?" Ranfan asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with my father and brother," Tarble responded.

"So," Amaran said, "He's had some troubles in the past, huh?"

"Yeah," Ranfan responded. Her expression changed to that of sadness. "He was never really respected as a child. Since he never had the drive to fight, King Vegeta hated him."

Amaran clenched her fists together. "That makes him all the more hateable," she said.

"You hate your father?" Ranfan asked.

"Of course," Amaran responded, an angry scowl on her face. "He's an asshole."

"True," Ranfan said. "Want to go join everyone else?"

"Sure," Amaran responded.

At the time, everyone was gathered in a room close to the healing room. "What do we do now?" Krillin asked.

"Simple," Vegeta said, standing by a window. "We summon the Dragon now and bring all our friends back to life."

"Or," King Vegeta said. "You give ME immortality so that we can defeat Frieza."

Tabagen entered the room with KJ and Tepa. "Not going to happen," he said. "We can't trust you with shit, especially not with immortality."

King Vegeta glared at him. "What's with you?" he asked. Tabagen looked surprised. "Back on Earth, you were scared shitless against NAPPA, now, you're acting as the voice of reason for everything."

"That battle made me realize something," Tabagen said. "That you have to cherish those close to you, no matter what. And if you gain immortality, you could kill everyone close to me. And I won't let that happen."

Vegeta smirked at Tabagen. It was a proud smirk. He may have grown up a Prince, and him a low-class warrior, but the two of them were thinking the same thing at that moment. He wasn't willing to lose Bulma to the man he once had cared about.

King Vegeta continued to glare at Tabagen. "Whatever," he said. "Do what you wish, I'm going to take a nap."

Everyone stared at him. "Um…" Gohan said. "What?"

"I'm tired," King Vegeta said. "That's what. I'll be up in a few hours."

King Vegeta left the room, and everyone turned back to conversate. "So," Vegeta said. "Summon the Dragon?"

"Summon the Dragon," Amaran responded. Everyone at once turned and walked out of the room. They walked out of the ship as well, and looked at the Dragon Balls.

"Alright, who the hell's gonna do this?" Vegeta asked.

"First," Ranfan said, raising a finger. "I think we should move. If we summon it here, there's a possibility that asshat of a king and father could wake up early."

"Good idea," Tabagen said, hoisting up two Dragon Balls. "Someone help me with this, now!"

Tabagen squatted down, and then flew away in the opposite direction of the ship. KJ and Tepa each picked up one Dragon Ball, Vegeta picked up two, and Amaran picked up the last one. Everyone flew away, save Ranfan and Tarble, leaving them behind again. "You know," Tarble said. "I could really adjust to living with them. But will they accept us?" He looked at his wife, who looked back at him, smiling softly at him. She leaned into him, and kissed him.

She pulled back again, and said, "Come on, they accepted your asshat of a dad."

"Partially," Tarble pointed out. The two of them flew after the rest of the group, eager to meet these friends they had been talking about.

The group laid the Dragon Balls down, and stood over them. "Again," Vegeta said. "Who the hell is going to do this?"

Krillin stepped up. "I'll do it," he said. He stood over the Dragon Balls, and raised his arms to the sky. "Now, Eternal Dragon, rise and grant our wish!" Krillin stood there for a few moments, but nothing happened. "Um…" Krillin said. "I swear, this never happens."

"Hey," Gohan said. "Maybe the Dragon has to be summoned in its native language?"

"Um..." Krillin said again, "I don't know the Namekian native language."

"What about that Dunde kid?" Veget asked, scratching his chin. "Maybe he knows it." Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean maybe?" Gohan asked. "DENDE lives on this planet, so he must know the language."

"That I do," a voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Dended. "That I do," he repeated.

"Dende!" Tepa said. She rushed forward, and hugged him, causing Dende to blush. The sight was awkward for Tabagen as well. Amaran looked at him, and elbowed him. Tabagen looked down at her, and shook her head.

Tabagen blushed, and turned away, crossing his arms. Amaran smiled, and turned back to Dende and Tepa, who had stopped their embrace. KJ crossed his arms. "Tepa's in looooove," he said mockingly.

Tepa turned around and yelled, "I am not!"

"You are too!" KJ retorted.

"And we're back at this again!" Tabagen said.

"Whatever," KJ said. "Just summon the Dragon so we can get this over with."

Tabagen pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, he's becoming Vegeta," he said.

Dende walked up to the Dragon Balls, and raised his hands. In the Namekian language, he said, "_Now, rise, Porunga!" _A beam of light shot out from the Dragon Balls, and soon, a Dragon sat there, but not the Dragon you would have expected. It was far larger than Shenron, and more muscular and human-like. It had two large arms, and black horns. It's face was also similar to an alligator.

Responding in the Namekian language, it said, "_I am Porunga, state your wish, I shall grant you three!"_

Dende turned back to the group, and said, "The Dragon will grant you three wishes."

"Really?" Tabagen said. "That's awesome! But, who should we revive first?"

The entire group started thinking at once, and back on King Kai's planet, King Kai was observing everything. "Wait!" he said, reaching out to everyone. Everyone stopped at once, looking to the sky.

"The fuck?" Vegeta said. "Who dat?"

Tabagen glared at him. "Who DAT?" he said.

"Oh, shut the hell up," he said.

King Kai glaired into nothingness, even though he could see everyone. "Yes, hello," he said. "You probably don't know me, but my name is King Kai. And before you make any hasty moves, let's think about this."

Piccolo stood up from his meditating position, and walked over to King Kai, placing a hand on his back. "Yeah, no, fuck this," he said. "Everyone, listen up!"

Gohan stood dumbstruck, and then smiled. "Mr. Piccolo!" he said. "It's really you!"

Piccolo smiled, and said, "Hello, Gohan. It's good to hear from you again, but I need everyone to listen! Bring me back first, if you do, the Dragon Balls on Earth will exist again, then we can work up from there!"

"He's right!" Krillin said, "Alright, Dende," he said. "Tell the Dragon to bring back Piccolo!"

Dende turned back to the Dragon, and said, "_Oh great Porunga, bring back Piccolo!"_

Back on King Kai's planet, Piccolo's halo disappeared. He smiled. "Great job guys, now,"

"And," Krillin said, "Bring him to Namek." Dende gave the Dragon their wish.

"What?" Piccolo said. "No, that's a terrible i," he stopped as he was teleported in smoke, and reappeared on Namek, well, somewhere on Namek, where he finished his thought. "dea!" He looked around him, and saw where he was. "Motherfucker!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Back at the group, Vegeta looked around. "Is he here?" he said.

"Yes," Dende said. "He is on Namek."

"But why didn't it bring him here?" Krillin asked.

"You must be more specific with some wishes," Dende said.

"So, then, bring him here," Tabagen said, pointing to the ground with one hand.

Dende turned back to the Dragon, "_Now, for our final wish, bring Piccolo,"_ he was suddenly interrupted by a yell from a familiar voice.

"Hey! What's up guys?" King Vegeta yelled. The entire group turned back to him. "I slept for only five minutes, literally! And now not only am I tired, but I'm pissed more than I should be! Now, what the hell are you all doing?"

"Um…" Gohan started.

"You thwartin' ma plans?" King Vegeta continued.

"Yes," Gohan said.

"That's it!" King Vegeta yelled, clenching his fist, "Everything dies! But first!" He started walking up to Dende. He picked the young Namekian up by his shirt "Give me immortality, or I'll murder the everliving shit out of you!"

Everyone stood in shock at King Vegeta's sudden outburst. Dende, not wanting to die, quickly nodded his head, and everyone else was not willing to try and stop it, they didn't want Dende to die, either. Dende turned to Porunga, and raised his hands to the sky. "_Now, give this man, immor," _suddenly, the Dragon disappeared, and the Dragon Balls turned to stone.

"What?" King Vegeta said. "What the hell happened?"

Dende stared at the stone Dragon Balls, fully aware of what had happened. He collapsed to the ground, and tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Lord Guru," he said to no one in particular. "No."

It took everyone a moment to realize, but then it clicked. Everyone knew what happened to the Dragon Balls when they just suddenly turned to stone like that. Except for King Vegeta. "What the fuck?" he yelled. "Fix this do I can gain my immortality!"

"No way!" Tabagen said. "Why should we?"

King Vegeta turned around, clenching his fist. "Because if you don't, then Frieza it's going to-" King Vegeta was stopped by Dende quivering behind him. He swung around again. "Will you shut up?" he yelled.

"Yes, please do," a voice said. King Vegeta looked up to see an angered Frieza. "Please do so he can give me some ideas."


	56. The Final Battle Begins!

**Chapter 56**

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me again! I just wanted to say before this chapter gets started that I am super excited for this, the final battle on Planet Namek against Frieza begins with this chapter! I hope you guys are excited as well, because it's going to be long chapters for a few chapters, and I'm ready to go! Anyways, I sure do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter of Alternate Dragon Ball Z!**

Frieza chuckled at the scared expressions of everyone. "What?" he said. "Surprised to see me?" He floated off of the hill he was standing on, and down to the ground. When he touched it, Dende jumped up, and rand behind Tabagen. "You know, I was so very close," Frieza continued. He bent down, and picked up one of the now stone Dragon Balls. "So very close to immortality. But as you can see," his smirk turned into a scowl. "the Dragon Balls are now petrified." He dropped it to the ground, and turned his gaze to the group before him. "Now, I hope you all realize that you are going to die." His purple aura flared around him, and he clenched his fists. "You maggots are going to die here by my hand!"

The group that was willing to fight got ready to do so. Frieza stood there, waiting for someone to strike him. Suddenly, Vegeta burst forward, rushing past his father, and punched Frieza. Frieza went flying, and Vegeta chased after him. "Now I'll prove that I'M the strongest!" he yelled. Frieza regained his footing, just as Vegeta kicked him.

"So," Amaran said. "I see why he hasn't fought yet."

Vegeta punched Frieza, who most stood there this time. Vegeta removed his fist, and Frieza turned his head to look at him. He smirked devilishly. "I'll be honest," Frieza said calmly, "that took me by surprise. I never expected a monkey such as yourself would be so bold as to attack me."

"Yeah, yeah," Vegeta said. He spat at the ground. "Now, give me your best shot." Frieza smirked, and he rushed forward, punching Vegeta in the side. Vegeta clutched the wound, and doubled over in pain. He threw up on the ground, and Frieza smirked again.

"I love when people are in this much pain before my eyes." He kicked Vegeta, and sent him flying back to his father's feet.

"Both my children are disappointments," King Vegeta said. He looked up at Frieza again. "I hope you're done smiling like the ass that you are," he said. "Because it's high time someone ended you."

Frieza started chuckling, and then burst out into a laugh. "Now THAT'S comedy!" he said. "Someone like you, end me? There's only two people in this universe who can do that, both of which I will never encounter!"

King Vegeta gritted his teeth. "How about you shut your stupid purple lips for once?" he muttered.

Frieza stopped laughing, and glared at King Vegeta. "How about you say that again, a little louder this time?"

"You fucking heard me!" King Vegeta said. "But just in case," he took in a deep breath, and exploded all at once, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING UGLY PURPLE LIPS!" Everyone went silent, and Frieza and King Vegeta continued to glare at each other. "Now, you gonna fight me or not?" King Vegeta said.

"I hate you," Frieza said.

"Yeah, hate you too, sweety," King Vegeta said. He suddenly exploded forward from his position, and Vegeta opened his eyes.

"What?" he said, getting up slowly. "The hell just happened?"

"You got knocked the fuck out," Tabagen said, chuckling.

"Shut the hell up," Vegeta said, still clutching the wound in his side.

King Vegeta threw a fist at Frieza, but it was blocked. He chopped his fist away, and Frieza threw a kick at King Vegeta. He dodged it, and King Vegeta swung his fist around, punching Frieza square in the cheek. Frieza spun over several times, and punched his fist in the ground, slowing him to a stop. He stood up slowly, and looked at King Vegeta.

"I can tell you're holding back," he said. "Show me what you can really do."

King Vegeta smirked back, and rushed forward again. Frieza rushe forward as well, and the two of them threw a punch at one another. Their fists collided in midair, sending a shockwave all around. The two of them disengaged, and King Vegeta threw a kick at Frieza. The kick landed in Frieza's abdomen, and King Vegeta threw another punch, but Frieza blocked this one. He swung him around by his fist, and slammed him into a wall. Frieza punched King Vegeta in the stomach, and then grabbed his face. He yanked him out of the wall, and slammed him into the ground. He pulled him up again, and punched his stomach.

Frieza dropped the King, and he shot up instantly, punching Frieza in the stomach. Frieza doubled over, and King Vegeta stood up straight. He punched Frieza in the nose. He then grabbed him by the horns, and flung him around, letting him go.

The rest of the group watched the fight, until Ranfan spoke up. "Man, he's really kicking his ass," she said.

"Yeah," Vegeta said, "but I can definitely do better than that!"

"Here," Dende said, "Let me heal you." Vegeta looked at him, and then bent down. Dende placed his hands on Vegeta's shoulder, and he became outlined in a white glow. A second later, he no longer felt pain in his side.

"Wow," Vegeta said, "I'm truly impressed. You're even better than my sister." Amaran slapped the back of Vegeta's head.

"The only reason I don't do it is because it takes a lot out of me," she said.

"Just like Tabagen," Vegeta countered. This time, Amaran actually punched him.

"That's my brother, everybody," she said.

King Vegeta and Frieza both raised their knees at the same time, colliding them. King Vegeta grabbed Frieza's thigh, and held him in place as he punched Frieza repeatedly in the stomach. Frieza eventually came to his senses, and caught one of King Vegeta's punches. He reeled his head back, and brought it forward, colliding his forehead with the King's. He did it several more times, before King Vegeta opened his hand, and a yellow ball of energy appeared in it. He fired the blast at point-blank range, causing a cloud of smoke around the two. They both flew out of their opposite end of the cloud. Their aura flared around them both, as they flew directly into each other. They clasped hands with each other in a struggle. They slowly floated to the ground, and the power they were emitting cause a small crater to form. Frieza's Scouter beeped as it registered Vegeta's power level.

The Scouter broke, but Frieza didn't need it to know that they were than an equal 530,000-530,000 power struggle. They broke away, and Frieza's mouth twisted into an evil grin. "I must say," he said to King Vegeta, who was panting. "I'm genuinely impressed. You've managed to amass just enough power to be able to match me."

King Vegeta chuckled, and then broke out into a laugh. Krillin arched an eyebrow, before saying, "What's going on with him?"

Tarble watched his father, and hes eyes widened with fear. "No," he said.

Everyone's attentiont turned to him. Ranfan placed a hand on his arm. "What is it?" she asked. But Tarble didn't respond. "Tarble?" she asked.

"Don't do it," Tarble mumbled under his breath. This caused everyone to look at him with nothing but confusion. "Don't do it!" he suddenly yelled.

But King Vegeta wasn't listening. "Now," he said. "Transform, Frieza! Show everyone what you can really do right now!"

Frieza chuckled. "Well, it seems that you're quite educated on me," he said.

King Vegeta laughed. "What?" he said mockingly. "You think I wouldn't do my homework on you?"

"I guess not," Frieza said. "Now, witness the doom you have brought upon yourself!" His purple aura flared around him, as he started to grow. He grew to twice his size, becoming more muscular as well, and his armor broke apart, revealing a thick white plate of natural armor under it. His face become more pronounced as well, and his horns grew into L-shapes. When he talked, his voice was revealed to be deeper. "Well," he said. "Are you trembling in fear just yet?"

"Not quite," King Vegeta said. He rushed Frieza again, and he raised an arm, but Frieza just slapped King Vegeta into the nearest mountain.

"Alright," Frieza said. "So," he looked up at the group. "Which one of you is next?" Everyone stood in fear as Frieza stared back at them. "Come on, now, don't be shy," he said in a menacing way.

Tabagen took a gulp, and stepped forward. "I'll do it," he said.

"No!" Amaran yelled. She jumped forward, and latched onto his arm. "Please, don't!"

Tabagen looked back at Amaran, and smiled, grabbing her wrist. "It's okay," he said softly. "If it gets too dangerous, I'll retreat."

Amaran looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't care, just don't go!"

Tabagen's face suddenly seemed to turn to stone. "Amaran," he said. "I have to face Frieza. For the Namekians, for the Saiyans," his aura flared around him, and he turned to look at Frieza. "And for all the people he's ever hurt before!"

Frieza smiled. "You think you can defeat me?"

"No," Tabagen said, pulling away from Amaran, "I know I can."

"Oh," Frieza said sarcastically, "watch out, everyone, we've got a badass here!"

Tabagen floated down from his position on the hill in front of Frieza. He gulped again, afraid he may not get out of this unharmed. _I just have to stall him until Goku arrives,_ he said. He stood in his fighting pose. But he had to tell himself what to do out of fear. _Left foot forward, right foot back. Right arm curled, hand into a fist. Left arm up, curl the front two fingers. Damn! Why am I so afraid?"_

Amaran was watching him with fear and hope. "He's afraid," she muttered to herself.

Tabagen suddenly rushed forward, his teeth gritted. He put his right arm back, and swung it forward. It connected with Frieza's jaw, and for a moment things seemed to go in slow motion. Tabagen grabbed Frieza's left arm as he was flying, and turned, swinging the tyrant over his head, and slamming him into the ground. He hopped back from Frieza, who stood up. He cracked his neck, soon followed by his knuckles. "Such a weak attack," Frieza said. He chuckled. "And you hoped to defeat me?" He turned around, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Grr…" Tabagen grumbled. "I'm going to defeat you, one way or another!" He rushed forward again, and when he went to punch, Frieza caught his fist. He brought back his free arm, and hit Tabagen in the stomach. He doubled over within Frieza's grasp, and when he tried to stand up, Frieza punched him again. He then hefted him up by his arm, and Frieza kneed him in the stomach. When Tabagen's mouth opened, some blood jumped out. Frieza then released him, and he stood doubled over on the ground. "Motherfucker!" he yelled, clutching his stomach. Frieza smirked at his work.

Tabagen then suddenly exploded upward, and uppercut Frieza in the jaw. He flew upward, and Tabagen gave chase. He reached Frieza's height, and punched him in the stomach. He disappeared, and reappeared behind Frieza, kicking his flying body upward. He appeared above Frieza, and then cupped his hands at his sides. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" He fired the blue beam from his hands, and the blast hit Frieza, sending him back down to the ground. Frieza's impact caused a small ditch, and Tabagen floated down to the ground. "I haven't done that in a while," he said, "It feels good to used old moves."

Everyone still watched with anticipation as Frieza rose. "Come on," he said. "You're going to have to do better than that." Frieza then got in a crouching position, and rushed forward. Tabagen returned the action, and the two met halfway, and started clashing. There was a mad flurry of punches and kicks, sending shockwaves all around. But Frieza was increasing the pace, and Tabagen was having trouble keeping up.

"Kaioken x2!" he yelled. HIs power doubled as he became enveloped in a red aura. He was now able to keep up with what Frieza was doing. Frieza eventually broke the clash by grabbing on to Tabagen's foot, and punching his cheek. He lost the Kaioken, and Frieza then slammed him into the ground.

Frieza stomped on Tabagen's stomach, bringing a yell of agony from the Saiyan. "I don't know what you just did," Frieza said. He tried to keep his voice straight, but it sounded a little panicked. "But I can't let you do that again!." He pressed down harder, making Tabagen's yell grow louder.

KJ was watching the fight unfold, and sweat rolled down his cheek. He clenched his fists, his anger building up inside of him. He wouldn't allow this to stand any further. "Get off of my dad!" He yelled. He burst forward in a rush of anger, and headbutt Frieza in the stomach, causing him to fly off of Tabagen. He flew around to Frieza's other side, and punched him in the back, causing a sudden stop. When Frieza hit the ground, he grabbed his tail, and threw him into the sky. He flew up, yelling. "You're going to die!" He punched Frieza repeatedly, and they eventually stopped. Frieza glared at KJ.

He started a sentence, but KJ cut him off. "You're going to pay for that, you little-" KJ stopped him by firing blasts at Frieza repeatedly, and he wouldn't stop.

"We have to help him!" Gohan said. Krillin gulped.

"Right," he forced out of himself. Him and Gohan flew up to help KJ in the blasting effort, soon joined by Amaran and Vegeta. Ranfan looked at her husband, and kissed him on the cheek before flying up to join them.

Tarble just stood there, and looked over at Tepa, who was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked. He couldn't stand to see other people cry. He followed Tepa's gaze to Tabagen's still body, and looked back at her. She eventually turned and jumped into Tarble's arms. Tarble returned her hug, trying to comfort her as almost everyone was still trying to kill Frieza by blasting him.

Everyone stopped a few moments later as a thick cloud of brown smoke blocked their vision, when it cleared, Frieza was floating there. Vegeta clenched his teeth and his fists before yelling, "God dammit!" He rushed forward, and punched Frieza in the stomach. He then proceeded to punch Frieza repeatedly, and drew back. Ranfan picked up on what he was doing, and flew past him. She punched Frieza in the face, somehow managing to look attractive while doing so, and then fired a ki blast at him while her fist was still close to him. KJ was the next to pick up on the pattern as he charged two ki blasts. He fired them , and as they headed toward Frieza in a curved pattern, he fired another one down the middle, forming an attack that looked like the Special Beam Cannon.

The blast connected with Frieza, and Vegeta rushed forward again. He wanted to end the fight now. "I'll prove that we don't need Kakarot!" he said.

He punched Frieza, causing a shockwave, and then swung his left foot around, connecting with Frieza's head. Frieza tumbled in the air, his shoulders slumped. He looked up, and smirked. His smirk slowly gained momentum, until it broke into a full-out laugh. "You're all a joke!" he said. He raised both of his hands over his head, connecting them at the wrist. He soon started to charge up an energy blast. "Let's see how you deal with this!"

He threw his hands forward, a purple beam shooting from them. It was headed straight for Amaran. The beam was too fast for most of the group to follow. Then, in the distance, someone yelled, "Kaioken!" Tabagen rushed forward, and stood in front of the blast. He took the blow instead, and screamed in pain. When the blast had finished doing it's job, he was missing the outer orange layer of his shirt. He panted heavily, and then fell back to the ground.

Tepa looked at her father from Tarble's arms, tears starting to stream from her eyes again. "Daddy," she said as he collided with the ground beneath him.

"Tabagen!" Amaran yelled. She flew doing to the ground, and turned him over. She pressed two fingers to his neck, and to her relief, she found a pulse. She sighed in relief, and brought her head down onto his chest. Frieza just laughed at this.

"My Kami, I thought he was already dead!" he said. "You all are making for a perfect show!"

This time it was Ranfan's turn to become angry. "Shut up you sadistic bastard!" she said.

Frieza turned to Ranfan. "Oh, what?" he said, "And now the SLUT is going to fight me?"

That was what pushed her over. Ranfan rushed forward, and kicked Frieza in the cheek. She then grabbed Frieza's foot, and pulled him in, punching his chin. She then turned to several strikes and kicks. All of them aimed to the torso and face. She ended the combo by kicking him in the side. She then jerked away from him, and blasted him several times from point blank range. Tarble gulped in fear. He knew she had failed to kill the evil demon. The smoke cleared, and Frieza was still there. "And just what the fuck is with everyone using blasts today?"

"Cuz it's effective," Vegeta said.

"You, shut up!" Frieza yelled. "You know what, it's time to end this permanently!" He spread his limbs out, and a purple ball formed around him. He suddenly stopped as a yell sounded towards the ground, and King Vegeta came bursting out of the mountain he was knocked into.

"You purple and white prick!" He rushed Frieza, who simple stopped, and punched his stomach, knocking him out again. He fell to the ground.

"Alright," he said. "Now that that's over, it's time to finish this."

Suddenly, everyone in the group who was conscious and could sense energy looked in the same direction. Gohan's face lit up. "Is that-"

A green blur then put itself in between the group and Frieza. Piccolo's white cape flowed on his back, and he looked at Frieza. "Sorry for being late," he said plainly.

**A/N: Hey, guys, before we end this, I really wanted to say thanks for reading so far, we're pretty close to Chapter 60, and I'm really excited for all the upcoming chapters! Also, this is the LONGEST chapter so far! I was going to make it shorter, but I wanted it to be longer. Anyways, some news, next week there will be no updates because I will be leaving my home for Thanksgiving, sorry, you guys. Also, I'm really sorry for those who are fans of a DBZ love story and the fact that the updates have been super slow. I'm just kind of biased towards this story, but I will promise, the next three, yes, THREE updates will be for that story so as to make up for my lack of updates. So you all have that to look forward to. Anyways, I really hope that you guys enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter, stay awesome, everybody!**


	57. Forms Two and Three!

**Chapter 57**

**A/N: Hey, what's up guys, I'm back here for Chapter 57! We're getting super close to the final battle between Goku and Frieza, and I am very excited for it myself. Now, I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out, I had to get three chapters to another story out because I promised that to the people who read it, but now I'm back! And, you guys don't care, on with the show!**

Piccolo floated in the air for a few seconds, his cape flowing in the wind. He stared at the giant demon that was Frieza, who smirked back at him. "Get to the ground, Gohan," he said. "This is my fight."

Gohan gasped. "B...but, Mr. Piccolo!"

"No, Gohan," Piccolo said. "Land. This bastard killed too many Namekians, and countless people before that. This is inexcusable." Frieza snickered to himself.

"Oh, you're cute," he said, "has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

Piccolo glared at Frieza. "Gohan… land." Then, without warning, he rushed forward, throwing a punch at Frieza, that managed to connect with his jaw. Frieza went flying a few feet, but caught himself, only to be greeted by Piccolo flying at him. He swung his leg at him, but Frieza blocked it with his shin. Frieza threw a punch at Piccolo, that he caught, and Piccolo headbutt Frieza.

Meanwhile, Amaran was on the ground, next to Tabagen, who was collapsed over. KJ was also next to him. Amaran shook Tabagen lightly, with King Vegeta lying a few feet away, being completely ignored. "Tabagen?" she said. "Come on, we need you to wake up now, honey."

"Mom," KJ said, "I don't think that's going to work." Amaran glared at her son.

"When you fall in love you'll understand," she said. "And you're not helping!" she suddenly yelled. KJ flinched as his mother yelled at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled to himself. Amaran turned her attention back to her husband.

"Excuse me?" Dende said softly by her side. Amaran looked at him, her eyes wide with worry. "I can heal him."

Amaran smiled sweetly at him. "Please do," she said. Dende hovered his hands above Tabagen, and a glow surrounded his body, as his wounds visibly healed. He opened his eyes a second later, and turned on his back, sitting up. He blinked a few times before speaking.

"Ow." he said. He stood up as his wife and son looked at him, happy he was alright. Tabagen then looked up and saw Piccolo and Frieza clashing. He then cocked an eyebrow. "When did Piccolo get here?" he asked.

KJ stood up. "When you were dying," he said.

Tabagen looked back at him, "Wow, way to put it lightly," he responded sarcastically, looking back to the fight.

King Vegeta also stood up, groaning. "Kami dammit," he said. He rose one of his hands to his head, and stood up straight. He turned around, and found Piccolo fighting Frieza. "When the fuck did the Namek get here?" he asked himself.

Piccolo elbowed Frieza in the face, and grabbed him by the horns. He brought his face to his knee over and over again, until Frieza blocked the knee, and swung his head around, throwing PIccolo off of him. He caught himself, and looked at Frieza. "You're one tough bastard," he said.

"Well," Frieza responded nonchalantly, and smirked "I would say the same to you, except you seem to be a bit slow.

"Yeah," Piccolo said, "maybe I'll start getting faster if you increase your strength."

Frieza snickered. "Oh, you have no idea," he said. Piccolo then rushed forward, and threw a punch at Frieza, which easily connected with his nose. He stumbled back in midair, and then threw a punch at Piccolo, which he dodged. Piccolo then threw several punches and kicks at Frieza, that connected, and stuck his arm out at the last second before he went flying, shooting a blast of ki that engulfed Frieza entirely.

Frieza came out of the blast, and grabbed Piccolo by the cape. "You know," he said, his face in a scowl, "You seem oddly familiar to me. Why do you seem so familiar?"

Piccolo smiled. "Oh, yeah, give me a sec," he said. Everyone seemed to freeze for a second as Frieza watched him with waiting eyes.

"Umm…" Frieza said. Then Piccolo spoke, but not in his voice.

"Sup," the voice of Nail said. "It's been like an hour man, where ya been?"

"I…" Frieza said, "What the hell?"

"Oh, right," Nail said nonchalantly. "I should probably explain. So, you left me to die after I laughed my head off at you, then this guy came along, and we fused!"

"You what?" Frieza said blankly.

"Yeah!" Nail said. "So now you know!"

Frieza tightened his grip on "Nail's" cape. "You little bitch," he said. Then, he shouted, "Why won't you just die! You wasted my time before and you're wasting my time now!"

"You mad, bro?" Nail scoffed. Frieza growled, and then brought his free fist back, throwing it at Nail. He dropped him at the last second, so he went flying to the ground. Nail stood up, and his voice changed back to Piccolo's.

"Hey," he said, loud enough for Frieza to hear, "You don't need to destroy my body like you destroyed that guy's!"

Frieza scowled, and floated down to the ground. "You know, you're not bad," he said. "But, what I want to know is how you're keeping up with this form."

At that moment, something hit King Vegeta. "Wait," he said, "How is he keeping up with that bastard?"

Tabagen looked over at King Vegeta, and said, "You're stupid, aren't you?"

King Vegeta returned the look he was getting from Tabagen, and said, "The fuck did you just say to me?" he said, enraged.

"When Piccolo talked in the voice of that other guy, he said that they fused. That must have increased Piccolo's strength."

King Vegeta looked back at the Piccolo and Frieza, and, despite not wanting to admit it, he agreed with Tabagen. Tarble had walked down from his spot on the hill, and stood with everyone else, who had landed. He dropped Tepa, who still had some tears coming out of her eyes, and she rushed to Tabagen's side, clutching onto his pants leg. Ranfan and Krillin also landed, watching the battle unfold.

"Well," Frieza said. "I guess it doesn't matter. You know, I'm going through transformations quite fast. But, I think I'll have some more fun right now."

Piccolo twitched a little bit, "What do you mean transformations?"

Frieza launched himself forward, and threw a punch that connected with Piccolo's stomach, and backed off, throwing a kick that hit Piccolo in the face. Frieza flew at Piccolo, and elbowed him to the ground. Piccolo bounced off, and looked up, where Frieza shot a blast at him from above. He dodged the blast, and Frieza then unleashed a barrage of blasts at Piccolo, which he dodged. He continued jumping from place to place, sometimes narrowly avoiding the blasts, sometimes dodging them easily. Frieza eventually stopped the blasting, and Piccolo stood his ground. He looked up at Frieza, and stood in a fighting stance, ready to go.

Frieza smirked, and crossed his arms. "Well, look at you, you're confident." Piccolo didn't move a muscle. He just stood there, waiting for a move to be made by Frieza. Frieza frowned, "Stop ignoring me," he said. Piccolo continued to not say anything, and Frieza gritted his teeth. "I said, answer me!" He said. Piccolo continued to just stand there.

Frieza growled in frustration, and his aura flared around him as he suddenly launched forward, his fist reeled back for a punch. Piccolo took the opportunity to get off an attack. He placed his first two fingers on his head, and charged up the Special Beam Cannon. He managed to finish just in time, as he launched it. "Special Beam CANNON!" The swirling attack launched from his fingers, and connected with Frieza, causing a large explosion, and sending Frieza flying.

_Damn,_ King Vegeta thought, _This is getting dangerous. If I'm going to survive, I have to run away!_ He looked around at everyone, and then launched himself into the air, leaving everyone behind.

"Where is he going?" Ranfan shouted. "You coward!" she yelled after King Vegeta, shaking her fist in the air.

Frieza noticed King Vegeta flying away, and said to Piccolo, "Could you give me a second?" He turned and flew after King Vegeta.

"Alright," King Vegeta said to himself. "Now, I just have to get to Frieza's spaceship and get off this planet. Maybe I'll go to Frieza planet 419. No one ever goes to 419, not since it's species miraculously repopulated." Images of the annoying race of psychics flashed through his mind as he continued to fly in the direction of Frieza's ship.

Then, Frieza appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Oh, umm…" King Vegeta said. "Hey… Frieza," he chuckled nervously. "I was just on my way to… umm… use the bathroom! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, is that so?" Frieza said. "Well, how about you go to the bathroom down there?" he pointed to the ground.

"Why would I-" King Vegeta was cut off when Frieza punched him to the ground.

"There," Frieza said, "now that that's taken care of, how about we continue our fight, Namekian?"

"Fine by me," Piccolo said. He reached up to his head, and took off his turban, then his cape.

"Were those bothering you?" Frieza said.

"Those were what was weighing me down," Piccolo responded, cracking his knuckles and his neck. "Now, let's have some real fun.

Frieza smirked. "Well, then maybe I should increase my strength, as well." Piccolo stared at Frieza, and so did everyone else.

"Wait!" Vegeta said, "You mean, he can transform again? How is this possible?" He looked at Tarble. "You need to explain!"

Tarble was too busy shaking in fear. "No, not again!" he said. "What's even worse, is that Frieza has one more form beyond that!"

"What?" Vegeta roared at his brother. "How is this possible?"

"It's how Frieza's species are," Tarble explained. "Their final form is actually their original form, but it's a little difficult to control."

"So," Ranfan chimed in, "they have power reduction forms that limit the amount of power they use, so they can control themselves."

Vegeta clenched his fist. "Dammit!" he said, "If Frieza reaches his final form, it's game over for all of us! Our only hope will be Kakarot!"

Meanwhile, Goku was in the healing tank, still very injured from his fight with Ginyu. _Damn it! _he thought, _This guy's strong! I don't know if I'll be able to win at my full power! Guys, just hang in a little longer!_

Then, a voice called out to him in his head, _Goku! Goku, can you hear me?_

_King Kai!_ Goku responded, _Yeah, I can hear you! What's up?_

_Goku!_ King Kai yelled, _How long do you think it will be before you recover?_

_I don't know,_ Goku thought, _But I think the pod will tell me when I'm done._

_Okay, okay, you think or you know?_ Goku was silent for a moment. _You don't know, do you?_

_No,_ Goku thought.

King Kai sighed. _Well, when you think you're ready, you need to get to the fight as soon as possible! Or else you could lose all of your friends!_

Back at the battle, Frieza started yelling, his power increasing again. His head lengthened, his horns disappearing, and growing white spikes instead. His nose also disappeared. His shoulders extended outwards, and his back became arched, growing spikes on the back, too. When he was finished, he looked like one of the ugliest things ever.

"What do you think?" Frieza said, his voice changed yet again, to become more raspy.

"I think Ridley Scott's gonna sue somebody," Piccolo said.

"What?" Frieza said. "What the hell is a Ridley Scott?"

Piccolo sighed. "It's a person. You know what, never mind." He rushed forward, and threw a punch at Frieza. It connected with his jaw, but Frieza showed no mind of it. He just crossed his arms. Piccolo gasped. He started throwing several other punches and kicks, none of which did any damage. Frieza then caught one of the fists that Piccolo threw, and punched Piccolo. He then threw him away, and started launching several blasts from his fingers, which hit Piccolo in several places.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Piccolo yelled.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said. "We have to do something!"

"Right!" Tabagen said, getting in a fighting stance. "Vegeta!" Vegeta nodded, and the two of them launched into the air to stop Frieza.

"Why is this still happening?" Piccolo yelled, still being impaled several times by Frieza's finger beams. Vegeta punched Frieza in the stomach while he was distracted, and his guard was dropped. Tabagen kicked Frieza in the face, and Piccolo fell to the ground. Frieza grabbed Vegeta's fist, and slammed him into Tabagen. The two Saiyans recovered, and launched a blast at Frieza. The blasts connected, and Frieza flew out of the smoke, and punched Vegeta. Tabagen threw a kick at Frieza, but he dodged, his kick hitting Vegeta instead.

"Watch it!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's not my fault I got hit by a horror movie monster!" Tabagen yelled back. Frieza then kicked Tabagen to the ground. He turned to Vegeta, and smirked. Vegeta was trembling as he looked back at Frieza.

"Hey," Frieza said. "How's it going?"

Vegeta panicked, and yelled, throwing a punch. Him and Frieza started clashing in midair, Frieza just toying with Vegeta, Vegeta eventually dodged one of Frieza's slow punches, and kicked Frieza. He then delivered several punches to his face, and then a kick in the stomach. He backed off, and put his hands up by his head. "Galick Gun!" he yelled, firing the purple beam. Frieza jumped out of it, and elbowed Vegeta in the face.

"This is the best thing in the galaxy!" he yelled. He grabbed Vegeta by the hair, and punched Vegeta in the stomach repeatedly.

"Kami Dammit!" Vegeta yelled, "This is the worst!" Vegeta was suddenly punched in the face by Amaran, who had flown up. Frieza looked at her in frustration, and dropped Vegeta. "Fuck!" he yelled as he hit the ground. "You're a sadistic motherfucker, I hope you realize that!"

Frieza didn't listen to Vegeta, he just started floating towards Amaran, who was slowly floating away from him. "Please tell me you didn't do that," he said.

"What?" Amaran said, putting on a cocky smirk. "You mad?"

"Very," Frieza said. He rushed forward, and punched her in the stomach. Her mouth opened, and she spat out some blood. When she dropped, Frieza grabbed her hair, and kneed her in the face. Her nose started to bleed.

Tarble gasped, and Ranfan placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "No!" Tarble yelled.

Tabagen got up slowly, and looked up to see Frieza holding his wife by her hair. "Amaran!" he yelled. He shot up, and Frieza saw him. He dropped Amaran, and Tabagen followed her to the ground, catching her in the nick of time. He lowered to the ground slowly, and placed her down softly. He looked up at Frieza in anger. "Damn it," he said. "How could we defeat him."

During this entire thing, King Vegeta had gotten up, and he said, "I think I know how. Boy, I need you to almost kill me."

"What?" Tabagen said, looking at him. "Look, I hate you, but why would I do that?"

"Listen," King Vegeta said. "Saiyans get stronger every time they return from near death. If I can get that young Namekian to heal me, I'll become stronger."

Tabagen looked at his father-in-law. "So, on one hand, we all die, but on the other, we win, and I get to blast a hole through you," he said, pondering his options. "Yeah, I'll take the second one." He then blasted a hole through King Vegeta's chest, and blood leaked from the hole and his mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" King Vegeta yelled.

Tabagen started laugh, "That was very satisfying!" he yelled. King Vegeta then collapsed on the ground. "Get the Namekian," he said.

"Nah," Tabagen answered. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not sadistic, but I think you'll be able to hold out. We'll save you just in case we need you later." He picked Amaran up bridal style, and carried her over to the rest of the group. "King Vegeta's lying on the ground dying over there," he said, "Dende, when we need him, could you heal him?"

"Why not heal him now?" Dende asked.

"Because," Tabagen responded, "I don't want him turning on us after Frieza's defeated. And, even though I hold protecting those I care about in the highest regard, I love fighting enemies at their best. It always gets my blood pumping."

"So, what about Vegeta? The one we actually know?" Krillin said.

"I'm right here," Vegeta said, slowly walking to the group.

Frieza had crossed his arms. "Are you going to fight me or not?" he said, bored. Tabagen lightly laid Amaran down, and stood up.

"You've done enough to us," he said, "It's about time someone takes you down!"

"I did overhear you saying something," Frieza said. "I take it you want to fight me at my strongest."

Tabagen clenched his fists. "Damn," he said. "I hate myself." He then looked Frieza in the eyes, and shouted, "Show me your full strength!"

Ranfan looked at Tabagen, and yelled, "Are you insane? Do you have any idea how strong he is in his final form?"

"I understand how destructive this could be," Tabagen said, "But I'm positive that my Saiyan genes is what makes me relish a challenge such as this."

Frieza smirked, and lowered himself to the ground. "As I have said earlier, I am going through transformations quite fast. It's time you realize, the mistake you have made." He started yelling again, starting off low, and gaining more volume. Soon, there was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, there was a small white figure, with purple on his head and shoulders. Lightning crackled around Frieza, as he looked at his hands.

"It's been forever since I've used this form," Frieza said, his voice back to normal. "Unfortunately, no one who has ever seen the form has lived to tell the tale." He smirked. "And you all, are no exception."

"Dende," Tabagen said. "Heal King Vegeta."

Frieza chuckled, and then let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that won't be necessary!" Tabagen rushed forward, and punched Frieza in the gut. As he was unprepared for it, he doubled over in pain. Tabagen grabbed his tail, and swung him around several times before letting go.

"Dende!" he yelled.

"R-Right!" Dende said. He ran over to King Vegeta, and healed him.

His eyes snapped open, and he stood up slowly. "Wh-What the hell?" he said. He looked around. "What happened?"

"Frieza transformed again," Dende explained. "And, I guess we need you to defeat him."

King Vegeta looked at Tabagen. "After this is over, I'm killing every single one of you," he said. He then walked forward, up to Tabagen, and when he turned his head, he punched him, knocking him out cold.

"What the hell?" Ranfan yelled. "You are the worst person!"

"Shut up, whore," King Vegeta responded. Ranfan gritted her teeth, and rushed at King Vegeta, he dodged her punch, and elbowed her in the stomach.

"Ranfan!" Tarble yelled.

Ranfan collapsed, and King Vegeta said, "I'll finish you all later. For now, I have a demon to defeat."

As if on cue, Frieza rushed to them. He stopped when he saw Tabagen on the ground, along with Ranfan. "What, are you already tearing each other apart?"

"On the contrary," King Vegeta said, "You will be the one who will be torn apart. And then I kill these assholes."

"You know what," Frieza said, "Fuck it. Come at me."

**A/N: And it's done! Believe me, I wanted this to be longer, but I decided to keep it shorter because you guys have waited for this for a long time. So, this is the final product. I'm so excited for the next chapter, the fight between King Vegeta and Frieza, and then after that, Goku vs. Frieza! The final battle of the Namek Saga! Then, the Android saga. We're so close to the end! If you guys have any questions for me, just leave them as a review, and I will be sure to answer them.**

**And one last thing, the guest hayabusa girl, I can tell you really enjoy this story, so if you would ever like to just chat with me, just create a profile, and PM me! I'm open to any questions you have or any other type of conversation, really.**

**Now, I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	58. Vegeta vs Frieza!

**Chapter 58**

**A/N: What's up, guys, I'm finally back! And I'm really sorry this chapter has been taking so long to complete. I've just been really busy with a lot of things lately. I'm not gonna tell you guys what, because I'm saving that for another time. Now, enough of my talking, enjoy the chapter you guys!**

King Vegeta rushed at Frieza instantly, throwing a punch. Frieza caught it, and smirked at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked. "That's all you have?"

King Vegeta brought his other hand around, and blasted him several times. Frieza let go of him, providing him with the perfect opportunity to jump back. "What was that, Frieza? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you blowing up!" He started laughing.

RanFan looked at Tarble. "What?"

Tarble sighed. "My father always thought he was a funny man."

King Vegeta stood there, laughing, and Frieza came out of the smoke, punching him in the nose. He then spun around, hitting him with his tail, and sending him flying into the nearest small hill. "Well, that takes care of that." He dusted off his hands.

"Not so fast!" King Vegeta yelled, rushing out of the hill, and throwing multiple strikes at Frieza. He easily blocked all of them, his expression staying at bored. He eventually caught one of his fists. King Vegeta struggled against his iron grip.

"So, you want me to beat you to death slowly?" Frieza asked. Then he smirked. "Wow, people normally just want me to kill them as quickly as possible, but you're different."

He continued to struggle. "Of course, that's because I am the King of the Saiyans!" He brought another fist around, and punched Frieza, but it did no damage. His face turned into one of horror. "Oh… No…" Frieza suddenly crushed his fist, causing King Vegeta to cry out in pain. Frieza started laughing in the maniacle way a murderer does.

He turned around, and started walking away from his body, leaving everyone there to stare at him. Tabagen was trembling in fear. "Goku… Please hurry," he whispered to himself.

Vegeta dropped to the ground, clutching his broken hand. "You fuck!" he yelled. "I am going to kill you for that!" He suddenly felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Vegeta behind him. "Son?" he said.

Vegeta smirked evilly, "Let me handle this one… dad…" King Vegeta suddenly realized something.

"Don't…" Vegeta smirked. Then he blasted a hole in his father's chest.

Everyone continued to look on in horror at Vegeta. Tarble was especially shaken up. "V… Vegeta?" He watched as his father's body went limp as it collapsed to the ground. "Why?"

"Because," Vegeta said. "He was a horrible father."

Tabagen suddenly remembered something. "How would you know how good or bad of a father he was? You can't remember anything!"

Vegeta was silent for a moment. "Over the past couple of months, I've been getting recurring dreams about my past. Who I am, where I come from, what I am destined to be." He looked at the same hand that killed his father, and clenched it into a fist. "I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, and I am destined to become a Super Saiyan!" His power suddenly flared around him. Everyone had to shield their eyes.

"What power!" Krillin said. "It's stronger than I remember!"

Amaran watched her brother with fear in her eyes. "He's been suppressing it… all this time. He was telling the truth when he said he wanted to stay back and save his energy. He was saving it for the fight with Frieza!"

RanFan looked at her. "He hasn't fought this entire time while being here? He must be smart to not waste his energy like that."

"Either that…" KJ eyed his uncle and his dead grandfather. "Or incredibly stupid." No one opposed his words, not even his mother this time. They all knew it was true.

Vegeta began walking forward. "The end is near for you, Frieza." He stood in a battle ready stance.

Frieza chuckled. "How cute, the monkey thinks he can actually fight me."

"I know I can!" Vegeta rushed at Frieza, and threw a punch, which Frieza blocked, and countered by throwing his own punch. Vegeta blocked it, and kicked Frieza, causing him to double over. He then punched him several times in the stomach, and once in the temple. Frieza went flying, but caught himself.

He launched himself back at the Prince, and threw a kick. Vegeta disappeared, and reappeared above him, charging up the Galick Gun. "Galick Gun… FIRE!" He launched the purple beam at him, and Frieza punched it back at him. Vegeta narrowly dodged the attack, and looked down to see Frieza already at him, and he kneed him in the face. Frieza grabbed Vegeta by the hair, and punched him in the face repeatedly.

"Vegeta!" Tarble said. Ranfan put her hands over her mouth.

Tabagen stood wide-eyed as he seemed to follow a single drop of blood as it fell to the ground. He quietly cursed his Saiyan senses. KJ and Tepa just watched the entire thing unfold.

On one of the punches, Vegeta raised his hand, blocking it. He then punched Frieza in the stomach, and when he let go of his hair, he created a blast, and put it right up to Frieza, firing it. Smoke suddenly clouded the area in front of him. He laughed. "I did it." Then Frieza grabbed him from behind with his tail, throwing him to the ground. He lowered himself, and Vegeta got up. He rushed at him, and the two engaged in a hand-to-hand clash.

Frieza was the one who came out on top, ending it by punching Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta kicked himself up after being slid a few feet, only to be punched again. Frieza chuckled. "Silly monkey. You can't possibly win against me, I am the strongest in the universe." Vegeta stood up straight.

"We'll see about that!" He then roundhouse kicked Frieza in the face, and appeared where he flew, punching him into the ground. He stomped on him repeatedly, before Frieza grabbed his foot, and floated up, throwing him into a mountain. Frieza rushed forward, punching Vegeta several times in the stomach. He spit up blood a few times, and other times he just spit. When he was done, Frieza grabbed him by the neck, tossing him behind him.

Frieza smirked as Vegeta got back up. "Back for another round?"

Vegeta nodded, and rushed at Frieza. He threw a punch, and then a kick, both of which connected. He then strung together a series of punches and kicks, looking to get the fight over with quickly. "Just go down you purple and white bastard!" He said.

Frieza caught one of his kicks. "No." He lifted him over his head, and threw him into the ground, creating an indent. Vegeta kicked himself up, just in time for Frieza to punch his nose. Vegeta grabbed his fist, and threw him around him, sending him sliding. Frieza got up quickly, and took a punch Vegeta had given him to the stomach. Vegeta then stepped back, firing several ki blasts unexpectedly, trying to disintegrate Frieza.

"I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME! DIE, YOU WHITE AND PURPLE BASTARD!" Vegeta continued with the barrage of blasts.

"This is too far," Tabagen said. "Someone has to stop him before he destroys the entire planet, our only hope of getting our friends back gone!" Piccolo stirred from behind him.

"What?" he asked, then he saw Vegeta. "What the fuck?"

Vegeta stopped, breathing heavily. Then, Frieza's voice came out of the smoke. "I cannot believe you. THIS is all the enjoyment you can give me?" He flew out of the smoke, punching him in the face. He walked forward, standing over him. Frieza picked him up by one of his shoulder straps. "And thus, your time in this universe ends. Goodbye, Vegeta." He rose a hand, ready to jab it through his heart.

Vegeta suddenly launched a blast up at Frieza, causing another cloud. then, Frieza punched Vegeta repeatedly once again.

Vegeta sat and took the punishment, twitching every time Frieza's fist connected. He grunted slightly as well. Everyone looked on with a different look. Some fear, some horror. They all knew there was nothing to do about this situation.

Everyone suddenly froze as they felt a gust of wind wash over everything. From the distance, they saw a speck of light, which soon grew into a figure with orange and blue clothes, and black, unruly hair. Goku landed with a skid, and stood up straight, his emblem being displayed proudly in the afternoon sun. "Sorry I'm late, guys."

**And it's done! Sorry this took so long, again, I have been distracted by other things. And sorry this chapter is shorter than expected. I will try and get back to my regular writing schedule as soon as possible. I promise. I tried to make this chapter a little more about Vegeta, as you can tell, and I have an announcement to make. I will most likely only be going up to the end of the Frieza saga, where DBZ was supposed to end in the first place. This is due to the face that I am not as interested in DBZ as I once was. However, I will be trying to skip ahead to the Battle of Gods saga, because that'd be awesome. I'm really sorry, this is just the way it has to be. After, I will most likely be starting a FanFic on Star Wars. Yes, STAR WARS has begun taking up my life again. Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so short, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	59. Goku vs Frieza, part 1!

**Chapter 59**

Goku slowly walked past everyone, his eyes trained on Frieza, who wore a devilish smirk. "Oh… a new challenger? I wonder how you'll fare compared to everyone else…"

Goku grit his teeth, and Gohan rushed to his side. "Daddy!" he said as he hugged his leg. Tabagen smiled, and closed his eyes. He could feel tears rushing to his eyes, but he held them back.

"We're saved…" he whispered to himself. He was about to fall over, until Amaran caught him.

"Rest now, love…" she said, looking at Goku. "You've done the best you can… and that's all anyone can ask of you…"

Tepa and KJ stuck close to their parents, and Goku stood still, even with his son holding onto his leg. Goku looked down at Gohan, and ruffled his hair. "Gohan… I need you to let go of me now… I have to take care of this guy…" He said before glaring at Frieza again. Gohan slowly nodded, and reluctantly let go of Goku's leg.

Goku stood up straight and looked at Frieza. "Now let my friend go!" He shouted, clenching his fists at the sight of Vegeta being held by Frieza.

Frieza let Vegeta go, and he dropped to the ground. "I believe I missed the memo… who's this?"

Goku growled. "That's not important! What is important is that you hurt my friends, AND my family! Time for you to pay for that!"

Frieza huffed. "Yeah, right… like you can lay a hand on me."

Goku growled, and in the blink of an eye, launched forward to punch Frieza in the cheek, sending him flying into a small mountain. When the dust cleared, Frieza had his teeth and fists clenched. "You insufferable…" He ripped one of his arms from the rock, "Stupid…" the other arm, "MONKEYS!" He caused a surge of power, blowing up the mountain. Then he pointed his finger in Goku's direction, and began launching purple beams. Goku raised his hand to block them, doing so effortlessly.

Goku smirked. "You seem to be getting upset, Frieza…"

Tarble was speechless. This is the first time anyone had done something to Frieza and actually done enough to piss him off this much. "This shouldn't be possible…"

Tabagen patted the Saiyan on the back. "That's Goku for ya…" He said with a smile. He looked at his wife, who was concentrated on the fight.

Meanwhile, KJ was getting into the fight. "Kick his butt, uncle Goku!" He said, fistpumping as he watched the fight unravel.

Goku and Frieza stood, calmly, and Frieza then floated up, beginning to calmly fly in the direction of Goku, soon smirking. "I will admit, I'm very impressed by your efforts, but you'll have to do better than that…"

Goku stood still, and dropped his hand. "I know. But give me a chance. I'm not even warmed up yet!" He rotated his arm, and then got in a fighting stance. "The question is, however… are you ready?"

Frieza chuckled. "Oh, please… I'm always ready." He said as he landed, his hands behind his back. "Oh, wait, one more thing before we start." He then pointed his finger at Vegeta, and blasted a beam through his chest. Everyone stared in shock as Vegeta screamed in pain, covering the small but painful hole in his chest.

Tarble dropped to the ground, his eyes glued to his brother's screaming body. "Vegeta…"

RanFan was covering her mouth in shock, unable to speak. "No…" she whispered to herself.

Frieza couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, followed by a laugh at everyone's face. "Oh, that's truly hilarious! You should all see the looks on your faces!" He bent over in laughter, and Goku's anger continued to rise. He screamed, and jumped forward. Frieza barely had time to react as Goku threw a punch.

Frieza threw his hand up to block the punch, being moved back a few feet, causing dirt tracks. Goku had his teeth clenched. "You MONSTER! Vegeta's my friend!" he shouted before throwing a kick to catch Frieza off guard, hitting him in the chin. Frieza growled, and caught the next punch from Goku, delivering one of his own to Goku's stomach, quickly followed by a right hook to his jaw.

He then grabbed his collar, and flew up, throwing him down onto another island.

Piccolo's brow muscles furrowed. "This is already on a whole different level than Goku's first punch… this picked up really fast…"

"Don't worry." Amaran said, "I know if anyone can keep up with Frieza… it's Goku."

"I hope you're right…" Ranfan said before gulping. "Because we need him to win more than ever now…"

"He'll win." Amaran said. "I know he will."

Goku flew up, and elbowed Frieza in the face before punching him in the chest. Goku grabbed Frieza's head, and headbutt the tyrant. He then punched him in the nose, and kneed him in the stomach before Frieza broke free, and swung his tail around, slapping Goku in the face.

After Goku recovered, the two then rushed at each other simultaneously. They began a clash in midair, trading blows and blocks with each other. They were fast… and powerful. It was almost impossible to keep up with them.

"I… I can barely see them!" Krillin said, gulping. "How is that even possible!?"

"Because," Tarble said, "Saiyans get stronger every time they return from near death. Goku almost died against Ginyu."

In the clash, it ended with them in a fist lock before breaking away. Both of them were starting to pant lightly, and Goku smirked. "This is the best fight I've had in a while... remind me to thank you when this is over."

"Please," Frieza said, "you're not going to have the opportunity to say thank you. Because you'll be dead."

"I highly doubt that," Goku said. "Just you wait." He then rushed at Frieza again, punching him in the face, before Frieza jumped back, and launched a ki blast at Goku. He dodged, and quickly charged up a Kamehameha. "KA ME HA ME… HA!" He launched the ki blast, the beam successfully connecting with Frieza, the alien flying back a few feet.

Goku looked up at Frieza, who smirked. "Again, props to you. But this fight is over." He raised his finger, and a small ball of energy formed in it. As Frieza put more power into it, the ball got bigger. Goku's eyes went wide.

"N-no way!" Tabagen said, standing up straight. "That's a lot of energy."

Goku got in a Kamehameha position, and shouted "KAIOKEN X5!" He was engulfed in a red aura, and began to charge up the Kamehameha. Frieza continued to charge up his attack, his smirk soon turning into a scowl. "Now just die…"

**A/N: HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! I am so sorry to anyone who has gotten angry with me for the VERY late post, but I lost muse for the story for a while. But it's okay! I'm back for the moment, and I do plan on continuing the story. For how long, I don't know. But my life is pretty busy right now, so you can expect longer spacing times in between the chapters. Anyways, thank you guys for reading, and be sure to tell me your thoughts on the chapter and as always, I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
